Willing Slave Arc
by Goblin Cat KC
Summary: yaoi; 1x2, 3x4, 5x13, 6x9 -- The entire Willing Slave Arc (begins with Explaining to the Preventers arc and includes all sidefics) COMPLETE
1. Happy if Farfetched Ending for 13x5

****

A Happy If Farfetched Ending for 5+13

Warnings: shounen ai, 5+13

Setting: Sometime after the wars

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing characters belong to Mixx Entertainment, Koichi Tokita, the SOTSU Agency, Sunrise, Kodansha and anyone I may have forgotten, not to me. I make no money off of this.

It was hard to practice the rites now, when there was nothing left. The tablets recording the divine ancestors, the shrines, the temples...all lost. There was no focal point for the burning incense. There was no way he could have created enough paper sacrifices to burn for the entire clan. He had performed the Ceremony of Universal Salvation, but he felt it wasn't enough. How could one boy help an entire clan of wandering ghosts?

And he knew they would be wanderers. The Chang clan had committed mass suicide and thus damned themselves to roam. Wufei sighed as he stared out at the stars through his window. Perhaps some of them had escaped that fate and achieved rebirth or status within heaven. He was certain Meiran was not a wanderer ghost. She had her husband to rely on for eternity. Sometimes he wondered if she had even died before her time. Her face and eyes had been so peaceful as she drifted off in his arms. If anyone in the Chang clan was in their proper place, wherever that was, it was her.

At night, when he left the lights off so he could better watch the dark sky, he remembered the ghost stories he'd read. Some of them were the foolish fantasies of young scholars dreaming of unearthly women who visited them at night. Some spoke about walking corpses from bygone eras. But the ones that bothered him now were the stories of ghosts who searched for substitute victims to take their place, so they could move on. 

The Chang clan, outcasts from their homeland, now seemed to be denied even that dubious refuge. Unable to even walk the earth, he imagined them languishing piteously in the cold void, lost and miserable. He'd sent a lantern down the river for their souls, to help guide them, but how could they see such a tiny light from space? So when the Chinese government had announced they would launch a single shuttle loaded with the proper flares and explosives as a lantern on the largest ocean, Wufei had returned.

It was to be a guide for all those who had died in space, to help them as they helped their lost ancestors on earth. People had been at temples earlier that day, saying prayers and chants. Making offerings and sacrifices. Knowing he was an outsider, Wufei had kept away for much of the celebrations and reserved his energies and presence for the crucial parts of the festival. Even so, the stranger who remained in the shadows drew looks and stares. This was a day for the family. Being alone was...odd.

Only his pride in his clan had kept Wufei from faltering in his duty. The shuttle was a large one, already packed with explosives that, once lit, would trail from the sky into space until it vanished from sight, and even then it would continue to light a path. All that was left was the final ceremony before the launch itself, as those who had lost loved relatives in the wars brought single candles to the shuttle. Every candle represented all of the fallen of one family.

There were thousands of candles, with more families waiting in a long line.

Wufei stood at the center, head bowed to avoid the reporters that swarmed around the event. For the most part they interviewed those in the crowd, but one or two had tried to question the mourners before being pulled back by other reporters. 

An hour later, night was beginning to fall, but there was still a long way to go before all the candles were collected. At last Wufei was able to walk up the platform to the shuttle, only a few people ahead of him now. A few political and religious leaders stood at the head, watching and nodding solemnly as each candle was deposited.

"The Ling family..."

"The Po Yen family..."

"The Mei Lin family..."

Wufei softly placed his single candle amongst all the others."The Chang clan," he whispered.

For a moment, no one breathed. Everyone in hearing distance froze.

"Impossible," one tall man in a business suit mumbled. "They all died."

"There is no one left to them," another whispered.

Wufei had expected their reaction and took it in stride. "I am Chang Wufei, last of the Chang clan. My family is gone, and I am all that remain to remember them." 

Startled that one of the dreaded powerful Chang clan might remain, they quietly debated amongst themselves whether this could be true or not. Just as the consensus formed that he must be lying for some reason, one of the eldest religious leaders came forward. Leaning heavily on a wooden cane, the Shinto priest peered into Wufei's eyes, examining him up and down. No one moved.

"You...remind me...of someone I met a long...time ago," the priest whispered. "When I was young...so long ago...Chang Andao..."

Wufei allowed himself a small smile. "Chang Andao was my great-grandfather."

The priest smiled and nodded. "We would...sneak into the cherry orchards...late at night..."

"He told me of a childhood friend," Wufei nodded once, "who would join him in the orchards at spring, and tell ghost stories. A...Shen Lo?"

"Sheng Lo," the priest corrected, his smile growing. He gently lay his hand on Wufei's shoulder. "You do your duty well, for so much...burden on your shoulders. You are an honor to your clan."

That chance meeting felt like an eternity ago, but only an hour more had passed before Wufei sat where he was now. Streaking into the sky, the shuttle left a beautiful white mark in the dark background. By sheer coincidence, and to his sad delight, it passed through the spot the L5 colony would have been. And soon he could no longer see it as it trailed off into the distance. He sighed, casting his gaze down on the floor. In a few days he would return to the Preventer offices...and be entirely alone again...

He looked back up at the sky. He'd carried out his responsibilities. He'd done more for the colony, his clan, all of the earth, than most people ever could. Nowhere did it say he had to be alone. So why was there no happiness in space for him?

He looked around the small hotel room he had rented for the night. It was all but impossible to practice the rites now, since everything was gone. The tablets, the temples, the records...all lost in that brilliant explosion. But his clan was descended from dragons...he was descended from dragons...and dragons did not reside in tablets and paper.

"Please," he whispered to the darkness. "I have given so much. I have lost everything. I have no family now, only the barest of acquaintances. I have no home and no country. All I have is the pride and memory of a destroyed clan. Is there no reward, no token of recognition, from even cold space?"

Desperate for an answer and expecting none, he quietly shut the window and eased out of his clothing, folding them onto the chair before sliding into bed. It had been a terribly long day. He stretched out and lay his head on the pillow, closing his eyes with a sigh. His left lay curled beneath the pillow while he'd put his right out a little, resting on the warm mattress as he drifted to sleep.

He wasn't sure how long he'd slept when he woke up, knowing something was not right. Not daring to move, he listened for the slightest sound. There was nothing. Even the crickets outside had stopped chirping. He shivered and pulled the blanket up, unable to block the chill. Then he realized something frightfully cold lay beside him.

His first wild thought was that a ghostly woman had come to him, but he dismissed that quickly. Before another idea came to him, the cold thing began to shiver, as if it was finally feeling its own lack of heat and struggling to warm up. 

Wufei reached to the side to turn on the light, but froze as the cold creature began to edge closer to him, trying to soak up his body heat. Wufei could tell it was a bit larger than he was, but there seemed to be no hatred or malice coming from it. Only a need to get warm. He reached out again and turned on the bedside lamp.

Wufei tried to gasp, but he couldn't make himself breathe. It was a ghost, it had to be. Shivering beside him was the one person he thought he'd never see again.

"I...I...you died..." he whispered. "I saw you die..."

"W...Wufei?" came the familiar voice. "Where...so cold..."

Wufei put his hand on the pale shoulder, startled to find it so solid. Ghosts were not this corporeal. Male ghosts never visited, only female. Only one logical conclusion lay before him, then.

This was not a ghost.

"Who are you?" Wufei demanded, struggling to keep his voice steady.

"I...Tre...Treize...don't remember the...last part...all so vague...so cold..."

Wufei stared at the ruddy brown hair, the blue eyes that opened and shut tight. Everything was the same, he hadn't even aged since...the Chinese boy lay down next to his companion and allowed him to press against his body, lessening his shivering. Slowly at first, afraid that Treize would disappear as suddenly as he had reappeared, Wufei put his arms around him and held him close.

"How?" he whispered. "You were dead...I killed you..."

"It was all dark and cold..." Treize murmured. His voice had none of his past confidence, but rather sounded like a frightened child's. "Then...light...followed it back to you..."

__

The shuttle? Wufei wondered. An understanding smile came to his face, and he closed his eyes as he hugged Treize.

"Remember dying...but...then how?" Treize groaned as he warmed up, no longer as disoriented as he had been for a long time. "Wufei...how?"

"I am descended from dragons," Wufei said. "My prayer was answered." He turned off the light, then lay back down and practically covered Treize's body with his own. "You've had a long journey, Treize. You need to rest."

"I don't want to close my eyes," Treize shook his head, but his movements were slowing even as he spoke. "Don't leave me alone..."

"I won't," Wufei promised, lightly stroking the reddish hair back. "I'm right here." As Treize's breathing became deeper, Wufei gave a silent thank you to his ancestors. His clan would not be a colony of wandering ghosts. Everything was back in its proper order. Only one thought lingered in his mind as he sank back into sleep.

__

How in space am I going to explain this to the Preventers?

The End


	2. Explaining to the Preventers 1

****

Explaining to the Preventers 

Warnings: multiple pairings; shonen ai, yaoi, violence. Some OOC for Treize, but all things considered, that's understandable.

Setting: sequel to A Happy if Farfetched Ending for 5+13; after Endless Waltz; Part of the Willing Slave universe, which will be apparent after the WS sequel.

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing characters belong to Mixx Entertainment, Koichi Tokita, the SOTSU Agency, Sunrise, Kodansha and anyone I may have forgotten, not to me. I make no money off of this.

*****

"Wufei--"

Sally froze as the young Preventer jerked back, startled from the reports on his desk. Wufei, once he realized who was speaking and that he was overreacting, put the gun down and leaned back in his stiff chair.

"Damn it, woman, don't do that!" he snapped, glaring furiously.

From across the office, Duo cackled. "Yeah, Sally, you shouldn't scare fierce warriors like that!"

Wufei groaned and picked his pen back up. "Of all the people to be in here when that happened..." he grumbled.

"Wufei, are you okay?" Sally asked, not at all flustered by her sudden brush with death. "You've been jumpy ever since you got back from China."

"I'm fine, just...tired," he said, hating the fact that it was true. Keeping this secret was nerve-wracking.

"Well, in any case," she sighed, knowing he would never confide in her, or anyone else for that matter, "have you finished that satellite survey on the Mars surface?"

He nodded and lifted one small stack of papers, sliding out a thick stapled collection of diagrams and maps. "Here," he said as he handed it to her. "But I thought you didn't need it until next week?"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Une wants it finished as soon as possible, and you know how she can get."

All three of them shuddered. Above them against the wall the small clock began to chime the hours, counting off six strokes. 

"Woo hoo, quitting time!" Duo grinned and jumped out of his chair, vaulting over his desk and running to throw open the door. "I'll see ya tomorrow!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Wufei and Sally both looked up in shock. "Duo, wait, no!"

Too late. Duo had just maneuvered through the door when it closed shut, trapping his braid. From the other side of the door came a screech followed by a thud. "Ow..."

Sally shook her head sadly and opened the door, revealing Duo sitting on the floor, his abused hair in his hands. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh..." Duo mumbled, rising. "Um, you didn't see this, okay? Heero'd never let me live it down."

Wufei smirked. "Then you did not see Sally startle me."

"Deal!" Duo laughed, a grin back on his face as he ran off again.

Sally looked back at Wufei as he got up a little more sedately. "See you tomorrow, Wufei. Try to get some rest."

He nodded once as she left. "I'll try." Once he had gathered his things together, he left the building and found his motorcycle all alone around the corner. Reflexively checking over one shoulder to make sure he was alone, he revved the engine and took off into the middle of evening traffic. Fortunately his Preventer uniform kept the local police from pulling him over for his various minor infractions. Most of them were too absorbed with chasing a braided wild goose at high speeds nearly a mile away already.

After a few minutes of travel, Wufei pulled up to an expensive apartment building known for its exclusionary prices and excessive luxuries. With tight security Heero admitted was "decent, even for civilians," it was the perfect place for a former gundam pilot to live. But the real reason he'd chosen it was that it allowed its residents absolute privacy.

And personal gardens. That was vital. He absolutely loved coming home to the scent of roses, real grown roses. 

Stepping into the glass elevator, he rose to the topmost level and walked down the short hall to the main doors. Glancing around once just to be sure he was alone, he unlocked the door and entered.

"Wufei!"

From the kitchen door nearby came strong, warm arms, wrapping around his shoulders and trapping him in a loving embrace. "I missed you."

Wufei tilted his head up and received his expected kiss. "I missed you as well. I trust you are fine?"

"You're so formal with me," Treize said, smiling as he came around and locked the door. "Was I like that before?"

Wufei dropped his bag on the carpeted floor and caught the slightly taller man's wrists, pushing them against the door and holding him hostage. "Oh yes. You were elegant, polite to a fault, aloof...mm, I'm running out of words."

"Desirable?" Treize asked.

"That most of all." He released Treize only to drift his hands upward to the pale lips and blue eyes. "You were the most beautiful, most intelligent person I'd ever met."

"Am I, still?" Treize whispered, lowering his eyes.

Wufei put his fingers just beneath Treize's chin and made him look back into his eyes. "You are so much more..."

"But I can't remember anything."

"Perhaps..." Wufei still wasn't certain that was his ancestors' doing or the effects of death on a soul, and there were some things he didn't think Treize was ready to recall. "Perhaps that is best. Besides, you remember some things."

"True." Treize smiled again and gently tugged Wufei to the living room. "I made dinner, and I thought we might watch the Leary marathon tonight."

Indulgent in his lover's risque taste in humor, which had surprised him to no end before, Wufei allowed Treize to seat him comfortably on the spacious couch and snuggle close. As the colony's artificial light faded away for the night cycle, the vid screen's flickering light colored the room bluish white and lulled Wufei to sleep after a few hours.

Treize stared down at him for several minutes, simply watching him. The light gave his blue eyes and smile a sinister edge, but the most he stole was a brief kiss and a pull on the dark hairband, releasing the tight ponytail. Taking another kiss, he slipped his arms beneath Wufei and lifted him up, carrying him to the bedroom.

"Lights low," he whispered.

Voice activated, the lamp on the side glowed, providing enough light for him to set his lover on the bed and begin undressing him.

"Hmm...what...?" Wufei mumbled.

"You fell asleep," Treize said. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. You must be exhausted."

"I had...paperwork..." 

Treize only chuckled and finished getting Wufei's clothes off, then disrobed himself. He was about to pick Wufei up when the Chinese pilot grudgingly got to his feet. "Wufei..."

"I won't stumble," he said. "I do not need to be carried."

Treize found that his little dragon needed to be steadied from time to time, however. Somnolent, Wufei followed him into the shower and leaned against him, using his shoulder as a kind of pillow as he drowsed standing up. Treize happily worked him over with the rose-scented soaps, but he jerked a little when Wufei put his hand up on his chest and stroked his side. "I thought you were sleepy."

"Not _that _sleepy." His teasing ministrations worked down to Treize's abdomen and lower, until he had his lover biting his lip and sighing in pleasure. "You never grunt or groan, my love."

"Mmph...too 'refined' I sup-p-pose..." Treize put his arms around Wufei, resting his hands on the darker shoulders from behind.

Wufei grinned and continued to make his lover feel wonderful, completely in control despite the slight advantage Treize had on him in height and strength. Finally Treize cried out softly and tightened his embrace, thrusting once into Wufei's fingers until his shuddering stopped. 

"I love you."

Treize blinked and shut his eyes, still holding on. "I will always love you."

"Ready to finish our shower?"

"Why do you do this in the bath or shower?" Treize smiled, rinsing both of their bodies off. "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"Maybe because I am a...clean freak...as Duo puts it."

"More like you're insatiable." Treize put his hands on either side of Wufei's face, enjoying the view. "Will I ever get to meet this Duo person?"

Wufei closed his eyes.

"Or Heero, or Sally, or these other people you mention?" Treize asked. "Or talk to someone, at least?"

"Treize..."

"I feel so lonely here sometimes..."

Glad that the shower kept the little nagging tear camouflaged, Wufei ran his fingers through Treize's hair and hugged him. "I know, and I wish it were otherwise...but Treize, they wouldn't understand. They wouldn't trust you, they might even hurt you."

The entire discussion was too familiar to them, and they wordlessly left the shower, drying off separately. Treize left the bathroom and disappeared back into the bedroom. Wufei groaned to himself and shook his head. Saying no was harder and harder each time.

He shut off the lights and climbed into bed beside Treize, breathing a quick sigh of relief when his lover snuggled close, pushing his face into Wufei's throat and nuzzling his cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know you want to see more, and it's unfair to box you up like this--"

"No...no, it's...it's all right...but..." Treize stretched out and relaxed again. Settled like this, Wufei's toes barely reached his ankles, but the pleasant touch reassured him for some reason. "What kind of person was I?"

Wufei held him tight against himself and yawned, close to sleep again. "You were much like you are now. You've lost a little...ambition...some goals that are no longer applicable...you were very determined then. You defeated me twice."

"I must have been very good with a sword."

__

Yes, you cut me to shreds...twice..."No, I have merely improved a little. Shall we duel again tomorrow?"

"I would like that." Treize closed his eyes and kissed Wufei once more. "Until morning then."

Wufei smiled in the dark. When he was sleepy, Treize's manner lapsed back into his previous formal tone. "Until then, my sweet rose."

*

"Wufei, are you getting _any_ sleep at all?" Duo demanded, hands on his hips.

The Chinese pilot gave him a sullen look that rivaled even Heero's. "Yes. I merely woke up too early."

"I know what you mean," Duo sighed. He stretched his arms out over his desk and lay his head down. "I can't believe Une called us in at six. Talk about brutal."

"I can't wait for the desk turns to change," Wufei admitted. "I'm sick of sitting behind these things. Useless woman's work."

"Ahem."

Wufei didn't even move. "Hello, woman."

"Polite as ever," Sally rolled her eyes. "I came to drop these things off--" She plopped two stacks of papers down in front of the boys, letting them hit the wood with a satisfying thud, and turned back to the door. "--and to let you know that once you finish those, desk jobs rotate."

Duo and Wufei both looked up in disbelief. "Really?" they asked at once.

"Yup. Then it'll be Trowa and Heero sitting here." She sighed and shook her head. "Y'know, compared to those two, you guys aren't so bad to have around."

"What do you mean?" Wufei grumbled, grabbing his stack. _Just another mass of forms...this shouldn't take long._

"At least you two talk," she smiled. "Anyway, it doesn't look like we'll have any assignments for you just yet, so unless there's an emergency--"

"Vacation city!" Duo grinned. "I'd better buy more whipped cream."

Letting that little comment drop, Sally picked a finished report from Wufei's desk. As she brought it up, she noticed a peculiar scent coming from the bundle of papers. She took another breath and blinked. "Roses?"

Wufei forced himself to relax and hoped no one had seen him freeze for just a second. "What?" he asked as innocently as possible.

"Hmm...the report smells like roses...weird..."

"Must be the roses along the building," he muttered.

"Ooh, Wufei's got a girlfriend..." Duo sing-songed. "What's her name, huh? Huh? Huh?" 

"Maxwell..."

"Is she cute? Is she nice?" His eyes opened wide. "Oh, wait, you hate women! Is she a he?"

Wufei hoped the heat in his face wasn't a blush. "I do not hate women!"

"No, you just pick on us every day," Sally said.

He ignored her and went back to writing.

"I bet there is someone!" Duo practically bounced in his seat. "Someone who likes roses...probably leaves little trails of rose petals to the bedroom...covers the bed in rose petals..."

Now Wufei knew he was blushing. He kept his eyes on the paper and didn't even grunt out a response.

"Agent Maxwell," came a new voice. "Have you finished those reports so quickly?"

Duo was the only one in the room daring enough to grin at Une in Colonel mode. "Nope, haven't even started!"

Colonel Une only sighed and left the room again.

Later that evening, around seven thirty, Wufei stretched and tossed the last sheet on the last stack. "Thank heavens. Finished."

Duo glared. "Show off."

Wufei smirked at him. "If you had not wasted your lunch getting a happy meal--"1

"Hey, not everybody packs a cup o' noodles!" Duo griped. "Some of us like having a real meal."

"And a free toy?" He threw on his jacket, picked up his pack and moved to the door before Duo could think up any nasty pranks.

Unfortunately Duo was not interested in pranks. "Hmm...you sure finished quick, Wufei," he mused. "Someone special waiting back home?"

"Maxwell..."

Far from being intimidated, Duo laughed and spun in his chair. "I knew it! You only get pissed when I'm right. So, who is it? Cute? Tall? Blonde? Brunette? Red head?"

"Bite me, Maxwell." 

Duo blinked in surprise as Wufei left. _Damn, that was weird. Why wouldn't he want me to know? He isn't ashamed, is he? Man, now I'm really curious..._

And sadly, Wufei had forgotten what Duo was like when he got curious.

*

Treize hastily cleared up the table, whisking the plates to the kitchen before Wufei found anything to snap at again. Something had upset his lover, but every time he tried to ask, the Chinese boy would bark out a single word answer or worse, stay silent. While he was in the kitchen, he heard footsteps head for the bedroom and sure enough, Wufei had walked away without so much as an explanation or apology.

__

Maybe...he's just really tired. Treize nodded to himself, _yes, that must be it_. He finished cleaning up and went to check on his companion. Wufei already lay in bed, body softly rising and falling as he slept. Treize smiled despite himself and watched him until his legs began to cramp up.

"I'm sure you'll feel better after your rest," he whispered, not expecting to be heard. Instead of joining him, however, he retreated to the living room and turned the lights off so that the only light came from the vid. He sat down and pulled the vid screen close, and the blue glow reflected off of his eyes. He typed in a few words and waited as a chat program searched for his usual room.

*

Duo leaned across the bed and gave Heero a little kiss before the stern boy could fall asleep.

"Again?" Heero murmured.

Duo grinned but shook his head. "Nah, you had a rough mission. Pleasant dreams, see you in the morning." He pulled the blankets up to Heero's throat, using it as an excuse to brush his fingers across the smooth cheek and silky hair. Being able to do this was worth the time it had taken to let Heero adjust to Duo's constant presence in bed. Before the slightest touch had jerked him awake, but now even a hug only made him smile in his sleep.

The braided pilot eased out of bed and headed to the living room, where he opened up Heero's laptop and ran a specialized program Heero had designed the year before. He typed in Wufei's address, filched from the Preventers office, and then ran a scan for that particular vid's individual identification number.

Error 23: Access Denied.

"Yeah, right," Duo smiled, fingers flying across the keyboard.

Error 79: User Unknown.

"Getting closer..."

Another screen popped up, informing him that his password was incorrect, then gave him a limited root directory to choose the password screen from. Instead he opened the services screen and routed through the employee directory. He found the head of security and opened the password screen again, this time gaining access to the employee pass page. Opening another window, he brought up the Preventers main computer and looked through their military database. His hunch paid off, the security chief was an old war veteran. And his highest commendation...

Password: Purple Heart

Access Granted.

Immediately he pulled up the vid identification numbers for the entire building and found two for Wufei's apartment. He copied them down, then closed the window entirely. Now he went back to the search engine software modified for Preventers and ran both numbers.

"Maybe they've searched for stuff," he wondered out loud. "Toys, finances...movies..." He gasped. Instead of reporting back old data files, he was presented with a diamond. One of the vids was online in a chat room under the name Snowfire.

"Oh...yes..."

Without looking to see what kind of chat it was, he logged in and quietly watched the conversation. And his jaw dropped.

Blaze: Are you watering them too much?

Bonica: I don't think so. I've got them on a drip.

Crimson Glory: Can't be the water then. The wrong fertilizer?

Bonica: No, I checked that, too. It's right, I even took it back to the store to make sure. .

Snowfire: Have you checked for mildew?

Sunbright: You're kidding me. -_-

Snowfire: No, I'm serious. Especially the powdered type. Bonica is a tough little plant, but it could still catch it.

Bonica: I hadn't checked for that. :o

Snowfire: Look around the roots especially.

Bonica: I'll have to separate the pot and dirt for that.

Snowfire: Look, you're growing these for competition, right? Use glass pots, it's easier to look.

Blaze: He's right, y'know. I use them.

Bonica: But my ceramics are so pretty!

Crimson Glory: Then use 'em in your kitchen. Not for show plants.

Bonica: But

Blaze: If you like winning, you need to invest in glass or plastic.

Sunbright: Make sure you do it soon. I think Snowfire's right about the mildew.

Crimson Glory: Don't bother. She logged out.

Blaze: She's so damn emotional... :(

Snowfire: What do you expect? We raise roses.

Sunbright: cute :p

Duo tilted his head. "Roses...so his babe...no, Blaze called Snowfire a 'he'." He smirked. "So, Wufei's got good taste. Let's see, is there a picture in your profile?" He clicked on the link and instead found an empty box with n/a inside."Guess not. Well, you can't be Wu, so who are you?"

He searched the apartment database again, but again there was only one name listed for the suite. He hacked into the security camera over Wufei's door, but there were no shoes left outside. No name plate on the door. No cutesy little sign.

"Of course not, it's 'Fei, for crying out loud."

A tiny tug on his braid made him look up into sleepy blue eyes. "Hi, Heero. Whatcha doing up?"

"My boyfriend's typing. What's so interesting?" He blinked at the computer screen. "More porn?"

"I was tricked onto one site!" Duo snapped. "That doesn't make me a porn addict!"

"There were five windows up when I caught you."

"Yeah, two windows pop up when you try to close one. It's like playing whack-a-mole with the devil. It wasn't my fault, the link said it was a toy shop and nothing else!"2

"So what are you looking at then?" Heero leaned over Duo, draping his arms around his shoulders as he stared at the screen. "Voyeur cam?"

"Uh-uh. Wufei's apartment camera. He's got a boyfriend, but I don't know who it is." Duo snickered. "Someone who likes roses, though."

"How do you know?"

"See, I hacked into the apartment, which wasn't easy 'cause I had to use the Preventer database to help, and then I got in and found the vid i.d. numbers, and one of them is online and the guy likes roses, so it can't be Wufei, so I checked out here, but--"

"You used the Preventer computers?"

Duo fell silent. "Did...I say...Preventer?"

"Yes."

"I...uh, I meant uh...my work station back at the office!"

"Which is connected to the main database." Heero leaned forward and shut off the laptop. "Which is not allowed." He eased around the sofa and straddled Duo's hips, pinning him to the couch with one hand. "And punishable with loss of privileges."

"You wouldn't punish me, would you?" Duo murmured, peering up at him through his lashes.

"Maybe..."

*

Quatre's brow creased as he watched Duo ease onto the cushioned seat, wincing in sympathy when his friend gave a little whimper. "Duo, are you all right? Did you get the bug going around?"

He shook his head and relaxed, picking up his own cup of tea. "Nah, just a little rough-housing last night."

Quatre handed him a menu from the table top. "Spanking again?"

Duo gave his friend a sheepish smile. "He caught me messing around with something, so instead of restriction for a week, I got this instead."

"You really have to stop using the computers for unofficial business," Quatre chided.

Duo opened the menu with a little nod. "I know, I know, or so everyone keeps telling me. I mean, come on, Une's the only one who gets ticked, and she never does anything! What're you having?"

"Sweet and sour chicken. What were you doing this time?"

Duo scanned the page, then flipped to the back menu. "Spying on Wufei. He's got a boyfriend."

"He does?" Quatre's eyes opened wide. "I thought he was straight!"

"As straight as you or me." 

The waiter came by with their appetizers, and they ordered then. Once they were alone again, Quatre smiled and half closed his eyes.

"I wonder who he is. Not just anyone could handle Wufei's personality."

"You mean put up with him. Wufei won't even admit he's seeing anyone, but it's obvious now. Has Sally told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

Duo giggled. "His reports smelled like roses."

"Roses?"

"Yeah, and the guy on the chat site--"

"You spied on him in a chat?" Quatre gasped. "Duo, that's not nice!"

Duo tilted his head with a smirk. "Right. Like you've never spied on Trowa."

Quatre pouted and lowered his head. "That's different."

"Uh huh...right..."

"I thought he was cheating."

"With who, his sister? Admit it, Q', you were jealous."

"Okay, okay," Quatre grumbled. "Anyway, what about Wufei's boyfriend?"

Duo grinned and edged forward. "He's really into roses. I mean, to the point where he's giving people tips on how to raise them for show. And his chat name...it's Snowfire."

"Oh, like the rose," the blonde smiled. "I know those. We have some in the garden."

Duo sighed and rest his head in his hands. "It took me three different searches to find that out."

"So what are you going to do now?" Quatre asked.

Duo gave a little mock gasp and flopped one hand. "What, you think I'd spy again after Heero caught me?"

Now Quatre smirked. "Of course. You'll probably do it tonight."

Duo shook his head. "Nope, before Heero comes home. Wanna drop by and spy with me?"

They both held still as steaming hot dishes on pretty blue plates were set before them. Quatre took a quick bite of chicken and considered.

"I don't know," he wondered. "Trowa'd be upset if he found out."

"They won't find out!" Duo promised. "When we hear Heero come home, we'll turn off the camera and catch whatever's on the vid."

Quatre grinned. "Sure, it'll be fun. We can play cards while we watch."

*

Treize leaned back in the circular window seat, staring out over half of the colony. He never asked his lover how much the suite cost, but the price must have been astronomical for the view alone. Of course he never asked about the job, either, just assumed that it paid enough. He smiled despite himself. A park lay not too far from their apartment complex, complete with playgrounds and grass and trees and bunches of transplanted wildflowers. In the center a fountain had been constructed with a rose motif, but the only reason he knew that was because he'd seen a detailed photograph on his vid screen.

__

Everything I see is on a vid, he sighed. He lay his fingers on one of his treasured climbing roses on the wall and stared out of his luxurious prison. He wanted to go out so badly.

Treize shook his head. After Wufei's stern admonition to never ever "on any circumstances" leave the apartment, his life had dwindled to house work, gardening and the damn vid. At least, he thought it had dwindled. All he could remember about his past was sitting in a dark void before the pain of fire and vacuum struck his chest, sending him to unbearable cold.

"Or maybe he's ashamed of me," he whispered to himself. 

"I'm not ashamed of you at all."

Treize's head snapped around to see Wufei standing right next to him, dressed in loose jeans and a tank top. His face held a strange, unreadable expression. 

"I'm sorry," Treize apologized. "I didn't mean to--"

"No," Wufei stopped him. He took a seat facing Treize and stared at him for a moment, letting his gaze linger on his lover's black robe. The top half had begun a slow descent down one shoulder while the bottom revealed one long leg all the way to the thigh. Roses grew thickly around the room, framing the windows and doors and lining the long tables. One vine of roses seemed to swirl around Treize's foot and calf. With a little effort Wufei looked out the window. "You haven't done anything wrong. You've been more than perfect in putting up with me."

Treize lowered his eyes. "But...you seemed so angry at me..."

"Not at you." Wufei took Treize's hand in his own. "Myself. I'm sorry, I should have told you...weeks ago. You have a right to know why you're shut up in here all alone."

"I did something awful, didn't I?' Treize breathed, unable to look up.

"In a way," Wufei said. "I've replayed the events in my memory, everything I knew, every scrap of information I could look up. The things you did were necessary. They prevented mass slaughter...but that does not excuse all of it." 

"All of what?" Treize asked.

"Manipulations...things you did to those who considered you their friend. You had your reasons, but...oh, Treize...you were a grand dictator hiding in the wings."

"I'm only getting more confused," Treize murmured, tightening his grip on Wufei's hand. "Who was I?"

Smiling faintly, Wufei lay his hand on Treize's cheek and tilted his head up. His lover's hair sparkled red in the bright light. "Yes, exactly. You are not who you used to be. Not anymore. You don't have to be." He reached into one pocket and pulled out a disc case. "I've managed to put the facts of your past life on this disc, along with my own notes and some video files. Watch it when you feel you are ready. None of it has propaganda, one way or the other."

"Propaganda?" Treize gasped. "What on earth did I do?"

Wufei didn't respond. He took Treize's hand and lay the case inside. "Just remember, when you choose to watch this, that I love you. I always will. Once you've finished...I will answer any questions you have."

"I'm only more frightened now," Treize said.

"Don't be." He leaned forward and wrapped his lover up in a tight embrace, allowing him to do the same. "It's all over now. Things are far better than they were before. You're with me."

*

Quatre heaved another sigh when he glanced at the vid screen. "I can't believe this. Are you sure they'll still inside?"

Duo grunted and tossed an eight of spades down on the little pile of cards. "Yup. Man, who the hell spends the entire day inside? I mean, even if he's screwing his boyfriend's brains out, he could at least take him to dinner after."

Quatre winced and lay a three of clubs down. "Maybe his boyfriend can cook."

"He better be able, 'cause the last time I ate Wufei's cooking my heart almost exploded." He lay a diamond four down. "God help me, he is the worst health nut I've ever met."

"Duo, the tofu wasn't even the main dish!" Queen of hearts.

"Doesn't matter." Ten of spades. "I've been permanently scarred."

Quatre shook his head to himself. "Just because he didn't make you french fries..." Ace of hearts.

"Hey, he had potatoes! He had a sword! He coulda' done it!" Ace of diamonds.

Quatre's hand darted out and landed with a harsh smack on the pile, startling Duo who fell backwards out of his chair. "Two aces, Duo. You've gotta be more prepared than that."

Duo grumbled as he sat back down and rubbed his sore posterior. "You are such a business man, Q."

Quatre grinned and gathered his cards into a neat, thick stack. "Jealous."

Duo stuck out his tongue. 3

*

Treize lay the disc down, pushing it half under a rose blossom on the sill, and shook his head. "I want to but...I know I'm not ready yet. Maybe in a few more weeks, but I'm just too frightened to look."

Wufei nodded his understanding with a relieved smile. "I was hoping you wouldn't. I'll leave this here for you when you decide."

Treize let out a quick breath. "Thank you. I...I realize this must have been hard for you."

Wufei shrugged as if it were nothing, but he lowered his eyes. "I can't keep you locked in here without telling you why. I feel awful enough as it is. You deserve walks in the park, and going out to restaurants, and...having friends."

Treize smiled and reached his arms out, one hand on Wufei's shoulder while the other brushed his loose hair back. "I have what I want most. Those things wouldn't matter without you."

"You're such a sweet talker," the Chinese boy murmured, trying to hide how his eyes misted over. 

"Mmm, you're sweet." Treize began to pull Wufei closer, but a knock came from the door just as they touched.

"Damn it," Wufei groaned. "Always at the wrong time."

"I'll get it," Treize offered. "You _did_ leave the money at the door, yes?"

Wufei nodded. "Pizza, like you asked. Though why you asked at all..."

Treize laughed and stood up, stretching his arms and legs. "I've cooked it before. I want to see how a professional pizza tastes."

"Greasy."

"Get in bed, love. I'll be back in a moment."

"Dinner in bed?" Wufei smirked. "I think I'd prefer dinner on Treize."

His lover blushed pink and tightened his robe a bit. "Greasy pizza on your lover?"

Wufei laughed low in his throat, almost growling. "I'd lick all the juices off, I promise."

Treize brought one hand to his mouth in a vain effort to hide his smile. "I'll...be right back," he promised, rushing off down the hall. The faster he went out, the sooner he could come back in.

*

"Hey, we got action!" Duo grinned. He pointed at the screen, where a pizza delivery girl dropped off a box and scooped up the money on the floor outside the door. She knocked once, then turned and left.

"Pizza?" Quatre blinked. "Wufei would never order pizza."

"Must be his boyfriend." Duo leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "I wonder which one of 'em will pick it up?"

The door opened a little, then opened wide.

Duo's eyes opened wider. Beside him, Quatre's grip on the cards weakened until they fell to the floor, scattering wildly. Not a sound as Treize picked up the box and started to turn. Before he disappeared, however, he jerked a hand back and held it up.

*

"Ow..." Treize winced and put the finger to his mouth. Paper cuts hurt so much, and only more so when they came from heavy cardboard.

Soft hands took the box from him and set it down somewhere inside the apartment, and then Wufei forced Treize's hand down to inspect the tiny injury. "What happened?"

"Just a nick from the cardboard," he whispered. "It startled me, that's all."

Wufei brought the hand down to his own mouth, where he sucked the last bit of blood away. "I didn't apologize, did I?"

"Apologize?" Treize echoed.

"For treating you so coldly yesterday." He ran his fingers through Treize's hair, glad of his little growth spurt of a few inches. 

Treize smiled and shook his head. "Nothing to be forgiven. You were just upset--"

"No," Wufei argued. "I threw a tantrum at the wrong person." He didn't say who the right person was. "I'm sorry."

Treize wrapped his arms around him suddenly, inclining his head next to Wufei's. Resigned to the fact that he'd always be taller, the slightly uneven hug still felt good. "I think I know a way you could make up for it."

Wufei grinned and looked up at him. "Would it involve your robe tie and your wrists?"

Treize blushed and laughed. "You know me so well."

Breaking the embrace, Wufei slipped the silk sash around Treize's waist off and started to wind it around Treize's hands, which the tall man held together for his lover's convenience. Using no complex knots, Wufei merely used the silk to keep Treize's hands firmly together.

"You know, you surprised me so much when you said you liked this," Wufei whispered.

"It feels...nice," Treize tried to explain. "Being helpless with the one you love..." He sighed, still smiling. "In any case...you'll still...um...you know?"

"Feed you dinner a bit at a time?" Wufei nodded. "I know you well enough, Treize. Sometimes I wonder just how helpless you are."

Treize blushed brighter and allowed Wufei to tug him back into the apartment and shut the door.

*

The two pilots exchanged looks, and Duo stretched in his chair, letting his head fall back so he could stare at the ceiling. "Okay," he said, "I'm officially confused now."

Quatre finally regained control of his voice. "How can he be alive?" he gasped. "How...we saw him die, we saw the recordings...there's no way anyone could survive that."

"Wufei was in love with him?" Duo shook his head. "The whole time, he was in love with our enemy?"

Quatre let his mind process that thought. "Oh...poor Wufei. That must have been awful. No wonder he felt so lost after the war."

"That's why he didn't want me to know," Duo said. "But...how the hell is Treize alive? I mean, even if he wasn't incinerated, the vacuum would have killed him."

"We'd better go over the records again," Quatre said. "If he survived, then Wufei must have helped him somehow."

"If?" Duo echoed. "What do you mean, 'if he survived'? He's right there, you saw him."

Quatre nodded once, staring at the screen in intense thought. "Duo, there's a possibility that it wasn't Treize in the Tallgeese at all. If the explosion was fatal to the pilot and Treize is alive, then logically Treize was not the pilot."

Duo narrowed one eye while the other widened. "Mmm...I'll admit, I hardly knew the guy, but he didn't seem the type to send someone in his place. If he said it was him, it was probably him."

Obviously troubled, Quatre sighed and switched off the camera feed. "Let me bring up the Preventer recordings of the explosion. We need to look over them again."

Duo knelt and began to gather up all the scattered playing cards. Halfway through, he looked up at Quatre. "We can't tell them."

"What?"

"Heero or Trowa...or anyone else. We can't tell them about this."

Quatre made a little noise of protest. "But Duo, we have to tell them. They deserve to know--"

Duo put his hands on the blonde's shoulders, interrupting him. "What would they do if we told them?"

Quatre glanced aside.

"Damnit, Quat', what do you think they'd do? Do you honestly think they'd just sit back and wait for Wufei to say something?" Duo tossed the cards aside, making another mess. "This is Treize Khushrenada. If they found out he's still alive, do you think they'd even hesitate going in guns blazing?"

"No...but Duo, Treize could be plotting something. He could be working on new plans, manipulating Wufei--"

Duo almost laughed. "Manipulating? Letting Wu' tie him up is manipulating him? Giving gardeners hints on growing roses?"

"Duo, why are you saying this?" Quatre stood up and walked a few feet away, arms around himself. "He was your enemy, too. He's responsible for thousands of deaths, he turned on people who thought he was their friend...do I have to remind you what Une's going through because of him? I'm all for peace, but Duo...he's dangerous."

Duo lowered his head and sat down slowly. "He _was_ dangerous," he murmured. "But that was then. Maybe he's changed."

"Duo--"

"Look, if he was trying anything, we'd have noticed. We have connections everywhere, right? There's no Oz resurgence, no underground movements, nothing political. And all he's done so far is talk roses and live with Wufei. Okay, the reports smell like roses, big deal. I admit, I've sprayed lavender on Heero's gun sometimes."

"Why are you so quick to defend him?"

"Why are you so quick to hang him?"

Quatre blinked. "What?"

Duo wouldn't meet his eyes. His hands twisted nervously, and when he spoke, his voice hardly rose above a whisper. "Sometimes...people change. People can change. Just because they were a certain way before doesn't mean they can't get better. Just because they've killed...doesn't mean they can't stop."

The hiss of static on the vidscreen filled the room as nothing was said. A full minute passed, and neither of them moved. Quatre let out a breath and shook his head to himself. No, it was wrong, it wouldn't work, it was irresponsible.

"All right," he agreed in a soft voice. "We don't say anything until we have evidence one way or another."

Duo smiled and nodded. "One way or the other."

Quatre sat back down and typed in a few instructions. "The film footage will take a bit to download. We'd better clean up those cards."

Duo bent and scooped up the nearest flat pieces of paper while Quatre joined him on the floor. Duo had just set his hand on an ace when his head snapped up, eyes wide. "Q, they're back!" he whispered. "Stop the download!"

Quatre wasted no time asking how he knew, he simply clicked the cancel button and flipped the vid to another channel. He heard footsteps on the staircase outside, and he merely grabbed the rest of the cards and plopped into the couch. Duo gathered half the cards and pushed them into a neat stack while Quatre did the same, and slapped one card down just as the door opened.

"Hi!" the two chirped. "Wanna play?"

Heero and Trowa stared at their lovers, taking in their smiling faces and bright eyes, and exchanged glances. Both knew the pair was up to something, but neither said anything as they sat down and joined them. 

*

Early the next morning, Treize woke up to a strange rasping sound. He opened his eyes and looked around. Everything seemed normal enough, the lights were still off, no alarms had sounded, Wufei still lay beside him.

"Lights dim," he said quietly, and he leaned over as the room lit just enough to see his lover's features nestled on pillow. Lowering his head to Wufei's chest, he held his breath. A moment later, he winced as a steady wheezing dragged through with his breath. "Oh, Wufei..."

Black eyes cracked open and struggled to focus on him. "Treize--" A coughing fit cut off his words, and he sat up quickly, one hand over his mouth. When the hacking died down, he kept quiet, gently rubbing his throat.

Hardly knowing what else to do, Treize rubbed his back for a little before helping him lay back down. "Try to rest," he whispered. He lay one hand on his lover's forehead, gauging his temperature. "I'll get something for you."

He brought the blankets up to Wufei's throat and headed for the bathroom, turning the lights lower on the way and closing the bathroom door halfway behind himself so only a little light trickled into the dark room. He swung the mirror on the wall to one side, revealing a well stocked medicine cabinet. They'd never had to dip into it before, save for the time he'd accidentally burned himself on the stove. He could see the mark on the side of his hand when he reached for the various medicines.

"Cough suppressant, fever reduction, headache relief..." he read the list on one blue bottle. "That should do." He also filled a small metal bowl with water and dropped a washcloth inside, bringing that back with the medicine.

"Trei..."

"Shh, I'm right here." He grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it close to the bed, and he set his armful on the nightstand next to him. "Sit up," he whispered.

Wufei tried to obey, but needed Treize's arm behind his back to help him move. His eyelids drooping, he parted his lips and downed the capful of blue liquid. He lay back down and closed his eyes.

"That's it, just sleep," Treize forced out with a smile. Wringing the excess water from the cloth, he dabbed it along Wufei's forehead to fight off the rising fever.

*

"Did you find out anything?" Trowa asked, slipping one paper into the out box and taking one from the in box.

Heero nodded while he finished another report. "They were running a background on Treize Khushrenada, specifically files recording his death. We came in too soon for it to finish."

Trowa didn't change his expression. "Why would they be so interested in that? It was years ago."

"I don't know. Duo's also been spying on Wufei. He said he thinks Chang has a boyfriend."

The tall pilot tilted his head curiously. "Strange. It must have been something in the gundam components."

Heero blinked. "What do you mean?"

"That we all like males," he said. 

While he returned to the work at hand, Heero paused.

"I never thought about that. All of us...maybe the genetics helped with our piloting skills."

Trowa shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Heero went back to his work. "Not really. I..." He paused. "Have you finished the L5 point report?"

Trowa shook his head and checked his in box. "It's my next sheet, why?"

"One of the numbers isn't adding up. The orbital drift, it looks wrong."

He looked over the paper, frowning as he spotted what Heero had noticed. "I think you're right. Who added those up?"

"Wufei. I'll call him." He reached for the phone.

"Lunchtime!" Duo cried, coming in the door with Quatre not too far behind. "Who's hungry?"

Trowa tilted his head. "What are you two doing here? It's not your shift."

Quatre smiled and sat down on the edge of his desk. "I didn't want the love of my life to go hungry during lunch, since I know you'd never go out and get any yourself."

"The vending machine is down the hall," Heero defended himself.

"Ew, preservatives in plastic," Duo grimaced, sticking out his tongue. "Might as well eat those cardboard space rations for all the taste you get." He plopped down on the center of Heero's desk and brought his legs up after him so he could lay across the top. "Look, I even brought you something!"

Four Happy Meals materialized on the desk. Heero's eyes widened.

"If you're gonna eat unhealthy, at least enjoy it!"

Quatre giggled and lay two well packed lunch boxes on the table, opening them to reveal cutely wrapped sandwiches, fruits, tea and dessert. "I thought you might prefer something more substantial."

Trowa lay his hand on the blonde's cheek, holding him still for a quick kiss. "You thought right."

Duo blinked. "Have I just been insulted?"

Heero opened a box, grabbed a fry and held it up to his lover's lips. "Hush and eat."

The braided pilot eagerly sucked up the french fry, but he didn't lift his head, instead bending another inch to lick the excess salt from Heero's fingers.

"Have you no shame?" Quatre said as he blushed from the display.

Duo grinned at him. "None at all." He turned his attention from his boyfriend to the food on the desk, popping open each box. "Oh man!"

"What's wrong?" Heero asked.

"They forgot the napkins!" Duo said. "Ah well, I guess I can always use my pants--" 

"Duo..."

"Okay, okay, lover, I'll use your pants."

Trowa looked up from his sandwich. "There are some paper towels in the bathroom."

"Aw, but those are brown and ugly!"

Heero sighed. "Go get some, Duo."

"Spoilsports," he grumbled, jumping off the desk. "I'll show you. Maybe I'll come back wearing nothing but paper towels!"

Heero smirked. "Fine by me, but if Une sees you like that--"

Duo held up his hands in defeat. "Enough, you win already! Be right back."

He took off down the hallway, passing the vending machines and a few hallways. He was near the bathroom when he heard one of the phones ring in the main office in front of him. Figuring one person was in the bathroom while the rest were out to lunch, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"H-hello? Is...is this the Preventer's office?"

He tensed, then looked over his shoulder to make doubly sure that he was alone. "Yes, it is. Duo Maxwell speaking." A sigh of recognition, as if Treize knew his name. 

"I...it's Wufei...he's sick, he won't stop coughing, and his fever...he wouldn't let me call anyone but he's getting worse and I can't keep the fever down and--"

"Whoa, slow down," Duo said, trying to soothe the rising panic he could hear in the other man's voice. "Calm down. Is he still awake?" _Sure as hell didn't expect him to actually call me!_

He could almost hear Treize shake his head. "No, no, the medicine's finally let him sleep. But he's still coughing...and...and..."

__

There is no way this is Treize Khushrenada, Duo thought to himself. _Maybe he looks like him, but...no way._ "Does he know you're calling here?"

A pause.

"No..." A small sniffle. "He said not to call anyone. But he needs a doctor, I can't do anything to help him. Please..."

"I'll be right there," Duo promised. "Hang up the phone and if Wufei wakes up, don't mention you called us. He'll probably just get mad at you."

"O-okay."

The braided pilot waited until he heard the phone click, and hung up the receiver. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. The voice had been so familiar, but the way he'd sounded...so frightened. He shook his head and retrieved a handful of paper towels before he headed back to the office.

"Hey, Quatre, I've gotta take care of something down on the west side," he said with a cheery smile, tossing the towels on Heero's lap. "Wanna come?"

Still sitting on his boyfriend's desk, Quatre nearly declined until he caught Duo's quick wink and tilt of the head. The blonde nodded.

"Sure. Be right with you." He bent and gave Trowa a kiss on the cheek, ignoring his questioning look. He then took off after Duo, who was already halfway down the hall. 

Neither spoke until they reached the parking lot, both climbing into Quatre's dark blue convertible. Duo stretched out, enjoying the leg room, but smirked when his friend entered. "You sure you can reach the pedals?"

Quatre glared sideways at him and refused to comment. "Okay, where're we going that you didn't want to tell our boyfriends?"

"Wufei's apartment."

He just stared at him.

"I'm serious. He's sick, really sick."

"And you know this how?"

"Treize called the office."

Quatre didn't even start the car. "You're kidding."

"You think I wouldn't recognize _his_ voice? It was him." He frowned. "I think. He didn't sound the same at all. Sounded like he was gonna start crying any minute."

"Treize?"

"Yup."

"Crying?"

Duo nodded.

Quatre sighed and started the car, heading out of the parking lot. "All right, but don't get upset if I carry my gun up with me."

He didn't reply.

*

"Okay Q', promise me you won't rush in there guns blazing," Duo said as their elevator reached the top floor.

Quatre shot him an exasperated look. "You know I never would. It's just one of us should be cautious."

The elevator doors opened, and they both edged against the walls out of habit. When no gunfire erupted from the door, they stepped out and headed to the main door. Quatre knocked, and when there was no response he tried the knob.

"It's unlocked," he said in surprise.

"Then let's let ourselves in."

The blonde followed the braid into the apartment, expecting anything from a sneak attack to a full frontal assault. Instead the lights were bright, the area was quiet, and nothing seemed out of place except the shoes hastily kicked to one side in the doorway.

"You go that way," Quatre whispered, pointing to the right. "I'll check this room."

Duo raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. He checked inside the kitchen, and he couldn't help his smile at the dried roses placed on the wall, the small crystals hanging on the window and throwing rainbows all around the room. Quatre stepped in beside him and tapped his shoulder, jerking his head at the bedroom. Duo nodded silently and they moved down the hall without a sound.

A faint moan, half a word uttered before fading, came from the room, followed by several hushed whispers. They glanced at each other and moved down the hall. Quatre stood beside the door while Duo pushed it gently in.

He froze, and Quatre hurried to look in case whatever had surprised him was lethal. Instead he held perfectly still as well.

His back to the door, Treize wrung out the washcloth in the steel bowl and pressed it to Wufei's face, slowly dabbing it along his cheek and throat. The Chinese boy moaned and tried to sit up on one arm. Instead he found he couldn't make any muscles work.

"It's all right," Treize whispered, bending to press a kiss to his lover's forehead. "I know it hurts, but that'll go away. I hope," he added in a smaller voice. Wringing out the cloth again, he kept up his ministrations. "Oh, love, why aren't your friends here yet?"

Duo glanced at Quatre, expecting him to make the first move. When he found their normally outgoing pilot rooted to the spot, he decided he'd better take over. "Um, hello?" he said softly, walking in with what he hoped was a reassuring grin. He'd half expected the former general to be in his old uniform, but the tall man only wore a loose gray shirt and dark pants, nothing else.

Treize looked up, and both Preventers noticed the dark lines under his eyes and the tired expression on his face. "Are you...?"

"Duo Maxwell," he said, dispensing with any amusing antics. "And this is Quatre Winner. We're Preventers."

Treize's eyes closed and he smiled in relief, his shoulders drooping as he lowered his head. "Thank God. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come. My name is Treize."

"Just Treize?" Quatre asked.

He returned to treating Wufei. "That's all I remember."

Duo kept his smile up and stepped closer, leaning over Treize's shoulder to see his comrade shivering under the blankets. "How long has he been like this?"

"Since early this morning. I woke up and he was coughing and trying to hide it..."

"Sounds like Wufei all right," Duo said. "It looks like it's just a bad case of the flu, but maybe we'd better call in a doctor."

Quatre sat down on the other side of the bed, looking over his friend for signs of abuse or mistreatment. "I agree. Sally'll know someone discreet."

Duo met Quatre's eyes, debating whether to argue or not. He decided he'd pushed his friend far enough and pulled his phone from his hip pocket. "Go ahead," he said, handing it over.

The blonde took the phone and dialed while he walked into the hall. "Hello, Sally? Now listen to me very carefully before you say anything..."

Treize looked up at Duo. "Is...something wrong?"

The young man shook his head and lay his hand on Treize's shoulder. "Uh, let's just say things are gonna get really weird soon."

Part 2 


	3. Explaining to the Preventers 2

**Explaining to the Preventers Part 2**

*

"What!"

Heero and Trowa had their guns drawn before they'd realized they were out of their chairs. They stopped running when they pulled up at Sally's door, surprised by the lack of any enemies to shoot. Sally waved them down and returned her attention to the phone.

"Quatre, that's impossible--no, I know you wouldn't lie but--he was? Like a nurse? Wait, assuming, and I'm not agreeing, mind you, assuming you're right, why was he there in the first--" She gasped and plopped down in her seat. "You mean...he's the one...Wufei's boyfriend...? Oh my God...how?"

The two Preventers exchanged glances, and Heero shrugged.

"He hasn't hurt him?...yes, yes, like a nurse, I heard you the first time--he doesn't remember his last name?" She pressed her knuckles to her mouth. "Maybe...maybe not. If he _isn't_ lying, and...but Wufei wouldn't trust him if he was lying. He'd be able to tell, right? So he must have forgotten everything...oh, right, right, I forgot. A doctor, a doctor...no. I'll come myself. Of course I can, I was only out of the medical branch a year ago...or so." She rummaged around her desk for the address, crooking her head to hold the phone on her shoulder. "If it's serious, we can get a specialist, but I don't want anyone outside the office for this. Thank God Duo picked up and not one of the...where is that damn file...Quatre, where's his stupid apartment, I can't find the address."

Ripping a sheet of paper in half, she grabbed a pen and scribbled furiously. "All right, I know where that is. Now, you said he isn't acting threatening? Nothing at all like his old self? Odd. Okay, I'm bringing Trowa and Heero with me. Stay put, don't let him out of your sight. Wait a sec, how's Duo handling all this?" Her eyes widened again. "Really? Mm...we'll be there soon."

"What was that about?" Trowa asked.

She slowly set the receiver down and raised her eyes. "First, I want you both to promise me you will not draw your weapons unless physically threatened, and that you will act, if not with respect, then at least to the codes regulating the treatment of prisoners of war."

Heero leaned back on his heels, frowning even as he nodded. "I will."

Trowa nodded once.

"Treize Khushrenada is alive and has been living with Wufei for at least several weeks," she said, gauging their reactions.

Neither even flinched.

"Is that where Duo and Quatre went?" Trowa asked.

Sally eyed them warily. "Yes. Duo received a call from Treize, asking for help."

"'Help'?" Heero repeated.

"Wufei's sick and needs medical attention."

"He hurt--?" Trowa started.

"No, it's the flu, or some variant," she said. "Do you think Wufei would keep Treize there if he didn't trust him?"

"China," Heero said. "That's when he started acting strangely. He must have brought Treize back then."

"You can ask him when you get there," she said, grabbing her keys and standing up. "Let's go."

An hour later, Une returned expecting half the paperwork to be complete and everyone busy at their desks. Instead she found an empty office, stacks of work undone, and a handful of secretarial clerks trying to sneak in after a late lunch.

*

"So you don't remember anything?" Duo asked, dangling his legs off of corner chair.

Treize shook his head and wrung the rag out again, dabbing under Wufei's jaw. "Not much. Wufei says I have amnesia, but that I shouldn't try to remember. He says it's better this way."

"He hasn't explained anything to you?" Quatre asked. He shifted from one foot to the other as he looked out the window, watching for Preventer vehicles.

"Nothing. He...he gave me a disc yesterday that he said would show me what I did before, but I haven't looked at it yet. From the way he spoke about it...I don't want to see it." He left the rag in the water and relaxed his arms, craning his neck back to ease the sore muscles. "I don't think I was a good person."

Neither responded.

"Treize...?"

Duo and Quatre looked up as Treize leaned over Wufei, one hand smoothing back his hair.

"Yes, love?"

The Chinese pilot sighed. "Help me up."

"'Fei, you're too sick to get up," Treize said, easing his arms around him regardless. "You have to stay in bed."

"Just...let me sit up, then."

Knowing his lover would be furious, Treize nodded once and helped him sit back against the pillows, adjusting them so he was comfortable. Wufei stifled a cough and lay his head on his love's shoulder, trying not to sigh. He still couldn't stop his coughing fit. He turned his face and snuggled into Treize's shirt.

"Time?" he rasped.

"One thirty-seven," Treize answered. "At three you can have the next dose."

"Now?" he asked, looking up. He tightened his fingers around Treize's shirt and pulled himself closer. "Right now?"

"No," he said, holding him with one arm while the other hand stroked his hair. "You can't take it too soon. The bottle said it could hurt you."

"Want it now," Wufei said. "Please?"

Treize bit his lip and looked at the bottle. "I..."

Duo shared a look with Quatre. Both nodded at each other, and the blonde stepped forward into view. "You'll only hurt yourself if you overdose," he said. "You need more rest."

For a moment, Wufei only heaved a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes, lapsing into sleep again. Then his eyes snapped open and he spotted Quatre in front of him, Duo not far behind. "How...why?" he whispered.

"I called them," Treize said, shrinking when Wufei's pale glare turned on him.

"I told you never to contact anyone." Wufei pushed away far enough to see his lover's eyes. "You promised you wouldn't. You promised--" and another coughing fit forced him to stop.

"It's not his fault," Quatre said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You're really sick. He got scared and called for help."

"But...but...no," he cried and wrapped himself around Treize. "No, I won't let you take him. He's mine. I called him back, he loves me."

Quatre held his hands up. "It's all right, he's not going anywhere."

"He doesn't remember anything," Wufei said. "He isn't the same person anymore. It'd be cruel to hurt him now."

"Then," Duo started, "it's true he's got amnesia?"

Wufei nodded.

"But how is he alive?" the braided pilot asked. He sat beside Wufei and put a hand on his shoulder. "I thought you..." he glanced up at Treize. "You know."

Wufei swallowed and let out a shaky breath. "It's all right. He has a right to know...I suppose you do as well."

He opened his mouth to say more, but they all heard the front door open wide and footsteps come down the hall. Wufei tightened his grip on Treize, almost pulling him into bed as well. Quatre walked out to meet them while Duo sat on the edge of the bed, shielding the pair from the door.

*

Treize lowered his eyes and gently tightened his grip on Wufei's hand. So many people in the apartment, after only seeing Wufei for so long, and all of them stared as if he were some kind of alien. Only Duo spoke openly, but even his words sounded carefully chosen.

"It looks like he's just got a bad case of the flu," Sally said, leaning back. 

"It's probably just that bug going around," Duo nodded. He still stood beside Treize, acting as a buffer between Wufei's frightened lover and the rest of the room. "So we don't need to get another doctor?"

Sally shook her head. "No, but I am going to have some stronger medicine brought in. This over-the-counter stuff won't do much." She stared at Wufei. "If you'd stuck to these, you'd be in bed a lot longer."

"I didn't want to attract any attention," he said.

Heero, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looked up. "May I ask the obvious question?"

Wufei turned his glare towards Heero.

"How did Treize survive the explosion?" The Japanese pilot stared at Treize. "We saw his mobile suit explode. And even if he'd survived the shock, he wasn't wearing a space suit. He should be dead."

"Explosion?" Treize whispered, turning to his lover.

"You won't believe me," Wufei gave a bitter laugh. "It is all too far-fetched."

"Try me."

"Fine." He readjusted himself against the pillow. "You're right. Treize did not survive. He died the instant I ran him through, and any remains were vaporized by the explosion."

Heero blinked. "Then how is he alive now?"

"I called him back." Wufei pulled Treize closer so he could lean on the taller man's chest. "When I went to China."

"For that ghost ceremony?" Duo asked. He smiled when Wufei stared at him in surprise. "Hey, I listen sometimes."

Sally nodded. "It was the only way for anyone to properly remember those who died in space. I'd wondered if it worked."

Wufei glanced at perhaps the only person in the room who believed and understood. "It did. I...I asked for something...to ease the pain."

"And they sent the scholar a ghost," she said, not knowing if she should laugh. "I thought those were just stories."4

Wufei chuckled once. "So had I. I don't think I can ridicule them anymore."

"I don't think I followed that," Quatre said with a sigh.

"He asked his ancestors for a favor," Sally said. "I guess dragons can work better favors than rabbits can."

"Rabbits?" Wufei said. He stared at her twisted hair. "Ah. Now I see the family resemblance."5

"You're right," Heero said. "That is far-fetched. You can't expect us to believe it."

"I don't lie."

"Then he's lied to you," the soldier said. "Treize Khushrenada was not known for his honesty."

"...Khushrenada...?" Treize whispered.

"He was in the Tallgeese," Wufei snapped. "I killed him. You saw the tapes, he died."

"Obviously those tapes were tampered with," Trowa said.

Sitting in the far corner, Quatre sat back and shook his head. "Neither of them is lying."

They all turned to stare at him, except Treize, who was starting to shiver.

"They're both telling the truth." The blonde rubbed his temples and groaned. "To be honest, though, all of you are giving me a headache."

"Quatre, if you can't feel this clearly--" Trowa started.

Quatre held his hand up, hushing him. "That's the problem, I'm feeling all of you too clearly. You and Heero are intent on hurting someone, Sally's nervous, Duo's nervous, Wufei's seething, and Treize...he started out scared, but now he's so terrified he might faint."

"He should be," Trowa nodded. "He has to stand trial for his crimes."

"He already died once for them," Wufei said.

Heero shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"Dammit, he wasn't evil, Romefeller was, and he helped destroy Romefeller--"

"He manipulated the deaths of Noventa, Septum, Darlian, and countless others. He orchestrated an entire war."

Duo lay his hand on Treize's shoulder, and he sighed as a tiny bit of tension left his body. "Heero," the braided pilot murmured, "he didn't kill Noventa. You did. Une killed Septum and Darlian. She used the colonies as a shield. Treize never pulled a trigger. He didn't even hurt Wufei, and he had two chances."

Heero glared at his lover. "He micromanaged the entire Oz overthrow--"

"--and Zechs led the White Fang," Duo said. "Zechs wanted to destroy the earth, he actually fired the Libra cannon. I haven't seen you condemning him."

"He was confused," Heero said. 

"Then you admit people can change?" Wufei asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"Not as much as Treize would have to. He'd have to entirely change personalities, like Une."

"He has," the Chinese pilot said.

"That's impossible."

"You just said Une could do it."

Heero narrowed his eyes. "Until I review those tapes, and we get a real diagnosis of Treize's condition, I consider him a prisoner of war."

Duo stepped in front of Treize while Sally leaned closer to Wufei. From the corner of the room, Quatre stood up and stared at his lover.

"Trowa, you can't let him do this."

The green-eyed boy stared back. "Quatre, Treize is not worth your efforts. Don't make this difficult."

Without waiting to hear their reactions, Heero took a step forward. "Treize shouldn't be in this room. I saw another room here that's almost empty. He can stay there for the time being."

"No," Wufei whispered.

"Heero, you can't do this," Duo said. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"He is our enemy and not to be trusted." Heero motioned for him to move aside. "If you can prove otherwise, he can come back."

"I'll call Zechs and get him down here," Duo said with a frown. "If anyone can tell what's going on in Treize's head, it's him."

"Fine, just get out of the way."

Wufei turned and put his arms around Treize again. "No...no, he's mine..."

Swallowing once, Treize gently pushed Wufei back onto the pillows. "It's...it's all right, love. I'll still be here, and...and you should...get more sleep."

"Treize..." He rushed a kiss and squeezed his hand. "I love you."

"I will always love you." Blinking rapidly, Treize stood and followed Heero out of the room.

Quatre closed his eyes and tears slipped out. "Trowa, how can you--?"

"You knew," Trowa cut him off. "You knew Treize was here, and you didn't tell me. Why not?"

Quatre clenched his hands into fists and he glared. "I wish to God I hadn't called. I don't know how you can be so cruel." He walked to the door, stopping only when Trowa grabbed his arm.

"Quatre, dammit, think--"

The sound of Quatre's hand striking Trowa's cheek resounded through the room. Trowa froze in disbelief while Quatre stepped back out of his reach. "This is wrong, Trowa. Duo was right. People can change."

"Not like that."

The blonde looked up quickly and his eyes filled with tears. "Then there's no hope for any of us, is there?"

Trowa breathed in when he realized what he'd said. "Quatre..."

His lover slipped by into the hall. "I'm going to finish uploading those vids. The sooner I can show you two you're wrong..." He went into the living room without finishing that thought.

In bed, Wufei bowed his head, his shoulders jerking slightly. Not saying anything, Sally took one of the smaller pillows and pushed it into his lap, and he instinctively hugged it close. Duo rose to make the phone call, and when he paused at the door and looked back, he watched Wufei turn to one side and let Sally hold him while the sobs threatened to make him even sicker.

*

"Sit down."

Cringing at the harsh voice, Treize obeyed and sat in the hard chair. He decided Heero must have dragged the chair in before, since the room, usually Wufei's meditation room, held nothing besides curtains for the window.

Heero tossed something heavy into his lap, and Treize stared at the pair of old Oz restraints, not understanding what they were. "Put those on," Heero said.

After a moment, he recognized the similarity between the restraints and handcuffs and realized what the things were for. He slid his hands through the iron casings and felt them snap tight as soon as his arms were through.

For awhile, Heero did nothing but pace back and forth in front of Treize, who thought he looked like a wild dog stalking the length of its cage, trying to escape. Treize kept his head down, afraid to meet Heero's eyes when the boy occasionally glanced at him. Long minutes passed. In the other rooms, he could hear his lover's weeping quiet down until he was sure Wufei had fallen asleep. The vid was on, the sounds of a recording playing over and over again. Duo's chattering voice had ended almost as soon as he started. _His phone call must have been short_, Treize thought.

"How long have you been here?" Heero asked.

Caught off guard, he took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Um...Wufei says six months. I'm not sure exactly--"

The Preventer cut him off with a wave of his hand. "How far back can you remember?"

Treize sat back in the chair and sighed. "I remember waking up next to Wufei. I was cold and shaking, and he warmed me."

"Before that?"

"I...it's very blurry."

Heero glared.

"I was cold," his captive whispered. "I remember that. I was cold. And all alone. I could sense others around me, but they were very far away."

"What else?"

If Treize could have put his arms around himself, he would have. "Sometimes, I would feel someone pass by me, moving fast. I never saw anyone, though. It was lonely there."

"Before that," Heero said. "What do you remember?"

"Wufei said I shouldn't try to--"

"Tell me, dammit."

He swallowed once. "Pain. An explosion of light and heat, and then something dark and cold hit me." He sighed and closed his eyes, forgetting Heero for the moment. "I told Wufei once, when we were laying down together. He said I'm remembering my death. He said I shouldn't think about it."

"And before the pain," Heero said, ignoring what Treize had said after. "What comes before that?"

Treize stared at him. "I don't remember anything before that."

"I might've believed that if not for your ridiculous 'back from the grave' story," the Japanese pilot said. "You're lying."

Treize shook his head and leaned forward. "No, I swear--"

He found himself on the floor, his head throbbing as he winced. When he looked up, Heero stood over him, rubbing his bruised fist.

"You're lying. Get back up and start again."

Treize stared at him in shock.

"You said you woke up next to Wufei," Heero said as he turned his back. "Describe it."

__

This is a nightmare, Treize thought, somehow climbing back into the chair. _It has to be a nightmare. I'm asleep next to Wufei and I'm going to wake up any minute now._

"I said describe it. Now."

Closing his eyes, Treize started.

*

"You see?" Quatre asked, turning the vid to one side. "No one could have survived the explosion. We know Treize was in there, so Wufei must be telling the truth."

Trowa shook his head once. "The tape could be altered."

"It's a Preventer tape," Quatre insisted. "Our experts've checked it. It's real."

"Wufei could have done it afterward. Or he could have planned it with Treize and staged the whole thing." Trowa turned to leave.

"Please, Trowa, they're not lying." Quatre put his hand on his lover's shoulders, trying to hold him still. "I can feel it. They're just afraid and alone."

The tall boy lay one hand on Quatre's, turning so he could place his other on his love's cheek. "I know you want to believe them," he said softly, "but there are too many variables, too many ways to fake something so outlandish as resurrection."

"Wufei's a Preventer," the blonde tried. 

"And he was a soldier in Mariemaya's army."

"Trowa...He wouldn't lie to us."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't believe it." With that he walked out of the room.

Quatre heaved a sigh and sat down, rerunning the tape again while he searched for another recording, one of Treize entering the Talgeese and taking off. But that was an old Oz tape, and difficult to secure.

Duo plopped into the sofa beside Quatre and spread out, staring up at the ceiling.

"You called Ze--Wind?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, he was already on his way. He said Une called him back from patrol early when she saw the empty office." Duo forced a smile even though he didn't look at Quatre. "Hard to get used to calling him Wind, huh?"

Quatre glared at him. "Not as hard as calling you Preventer Shinigami."

"Hey, it's a good name."

"Preventer Braid would be better."

Preventer Braid squawked. "And this from Preventer Pipsqueak?"

"Hey, I'm as tall as you are."

"Ha." Duo raised his head and looked over Quatre's shoulder at the vid screen. The Tallgeese blew up once, twice, three times, over and over as the blonde replayed the recording. "There's nothing left, is there?"

Quatre shook his head. "You can see everything from this angle, the fight, the last hit, the blood sprayed out just before it explodes..."

"Everything goes up," Duo said. He pointed at one part of the screen. "If he'd tried to get out, he'd have to have gone this way, standard escape procedure."

"Yeah, but he didn't even try. Wufei told us Treize said he was committing suicide. He planned the war out and then planned his own death."

The braided pilot crossed his arms and leaned back on the soft seat. "If he hadn't died, the war might've kept going. He knew he had to die to end the war."

"Duo?"

"Yeah, Q'?"

"You remember Treize said that Wufei made a disc with all the information on the war?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah, something about it not having any propaganda."

"Think we can find that disc?"

"What good would that do?" Duo asked, quirking an eyebrow. "We already know what happened and why."

"No, we know one version of the story." Quatre stood up and straightened his shirt out of habit. "Maybe Wufei had a different point of view."

"Well, when you're in love with the enemy--"

"I'm serious, Duo."

The American grinned and stood. "I know. We'd better not disturb Wu and I know better than to interrupt Heero when he's in a mood. Let's find that disc."

A knock at the half-open door interrupted them.

*

"--yes, I was shivering when I woke up next to--" 

"Woke up?" Heero asked. "I thought you said you didn't wake up, you were just there."

"I was just there, I--"

"Then why did you say you woke up?"

"It's the only way I know to describe it."

"Then you woke Wufei up?"

Treize stifled another yawn as he spoke, slurring his words. "I don't know if I woke him up. He just held me and told me to go back to sleep."

"So you _were_ sleeping."

"No, I hadn't been there before--"

Heero nodded to himself. "You weren't dead, you were asleep."

"No, Wufei said--"

This time he felt something crack when he struck the wall, sliding to the floor where he lay still. His head pounded harder than before, with flashes of light before his eyes, and he half-curled his body.

"Get up."

Treize turned his face towards the wall and told himself again it was just a bad dream. Heero twisted his fingers into the man's hair and forcibly pulled his head up.

"I gave you an order, Khushrenada."

Treize didn't even look at him. "Stop."

Heero frowned and raised his fist. 

A hand fell on his arm, gripping him tight and holding back the hit. Heero dropped Treize as he turned, intending to strike whoever had him. He found himself staring up at Preventer Wind, the long blonde hair falling over his face as usual. 

"Heero. Leave."

Heero's lips parted slightly, as if he wanted to say something and couldn't force the words out. He looked back at Treize, crumpled and still, then stared again at Zechs. His eyes widened. "I...I..."

Zechs nodded once. "I know. Go on, I'll take of this."

Heero rose and backed to the door, while Zechs took his place beside Treize. Someone put their arms around his shoulders and pulled him out of the room, guiding Heero to the front door and the hall. Duo closed the door behind himself and gently pressed Heero against the wall.

"What were you doing?"

"I..." Heero shook his head. "He wasn't cooperating."

Duo put his hands on his lover's face to hold him still. "You were beating him."

"He's my enemy."

"You had him locked up. He couldn't defend himself."

"He's dangerous. He's lying, he's planning something, I know he is."

"Heero--"

He lowered his eyes and mumbled his words. "No one comes back from the dead, least of all him. He doesn't deserve a second chance, he started everything...it's all his fault." He pulled in a ragged breath. "And now he's back, and Wufei's...and he's gotten your trust...and...and..."

Duo forced his face back up, and two tears spilled down Heero's cheeks. "No."

"He's my enemy." Heero closed his eyes and leaned against Duo's body, pressing his face to his companion's shoulder. "The mission isn't over. It's never over. It just keeps going, and going..."

Duo bent and guided Heero to the floor, hauling him onto his lap. Duo didn't say anything, only allowed him to sink into a crying jag. He wrapped his arms around the thin Preventer and hugged him close.

"It never ends," Heero said, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve. His tears only streaked across his face. "It never ends."

"You have to let it," Duo whispered. "You have to let it end."

*

"Is this the disc you were looking for?" Trowa asked, holding it up between two fingers.

Quatre looked up from the desktop discs he'd been searching. "Does it have a label?"

"Treize." He set the case beside Quatre's smaller hand. "It was with all the roses." He turned to leave.

Quatre set his hand down on Trowa's and held him. "Thank you."

Trowa didn't turn. "I hope you find what you're looking for," he whispered.

"Stay with me and find out?" his lover asked.

Trowa looked over his shoulder at him. "You sure?"

The blonde nodded and motioned at a nearby chair. Trowa pulled it over and sat down beside him, close enough put his arm around Quatre's shoulders even though he didn't. Quatre watched him until he settled, and then put the disc in the vid and hit "play."

*

Zechs set his hand on Treize's shoulder, but he jerked back again when Treize flinched. "It's all right," he said. "I won't hurt you."

Treize turned his head a little.

Zechs didn't move. "I promise. You're safe now." He touched Treize again, and this time he didn't flinch. "Can you sit up?"

"I--I think so."

The blonde helped him rise, easing him against the wall and holding him steady until he didn't need help. Treize kept his gaze on the floor, still crying. "I want Wufei."

"Let's get you cleaned up first," Zechs said. "And out of those restraints." He retrieved the card key from the other side of the room and unlocked the manacles around Treize's arms, tossing them aside. "Where's the bathroom?"

Treize didn't move.

Zechs put one hand under the former general's chin and raised his head, forcing him to look up. "I know you want to be with Wufei, and you'll be with him soon, but you don't want him to see you crying, do you?"

"Do I know you?" Treize asked. "You look...familiar."

"We used to be friends, years ago," Zechs whispered, lowering his eyes. "Let's get you to Wufei."

"Friends?" Treize asked. "Why did we stop? Because I died?"

"It's not important," Zechs said as he extended his hand. "I'm sure Wufei's waiting for you."

Treize took the offered hand and got to his feet. "But Heero, he won't--?"

"No one will hurt you," Zechs said. "Come on."

Sally couldn't help her relieved smile when Zechs walked in with Treize behind him. Treize sat down at the edge of the bed and stroked a few stray strands out of Wufei's face. He looked over his love's body, what he could see of it.

"We wouldn't hurt him," she said.

He half-smiled. "I...thought wrong, then. He's all right?"

"The pills haven't arrived yet," Sally said, "but they should be here soon. He'll be better after a few doses of those." She put her hand out to touch Treize's face but he shied away. "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you."

Treize didn't back farther away, but he didn't move closer either.

"Was there a lot of blood?" Sally asked Zechs.

"No, it looks like Heero held back for the most part."

__

That was holding back? Treize thought, putting his hand on his cheek.

"Still, those bruises look painful." She took a bottle from her bag and popped it open, spilling out two pills which she held out to Treize. "Here, these should help."

He let her drop them into his hand. "What are they?"

"Regular old aspirin." She looked up at Zechs. "Speaking of which, where's Heero?"

"In the hall, with Duo. He's not taking this as well as he wanted us to think."

"Poor kid," she said, shaking her head. "He's kept everything so bottled up for so many years, no wonder he's finally breaking down."

On the bed, Wufei mumbled and turned and opened his eyes halfway. He smiled when he saw his lover and brought his hand up on Treize's, squeezing it. "You all right?"

"Well enough," Treize said. "Don't worry about me, just rest."

Wufei gave a little nod and closed his eyes again while Treize pulled the blankets up to his throat. He sighed heavily and lowered his head, still holding Wufei's hand.

"You won't hurt him?" he asked again.

Sally stared into his eyes. "We won't. I'm sorry Heero hurt you, I didn't expect him to do anything like that."

Treize looked away. "Then...what _will _happen?"

"Good question," Zechs said, glancing at Sally. "If we tell anyone else about this, he'll be arrested and put on trial."

"You don't think they'd execute him?" she asked.

"No, but they would lock him up for the rest of his life." Zechs ran one hand through his hair. "And I don't think they'd let him stay in an empty mansion this time."

Sally looked at Treize, who had hunched his shoulders slightly and tightened his grip on Wufei's hand, scooting so close that he was nearly laying beside him. "Life in prison? But he's too well known, he'd be dead in a week."

"And it would probably kill Wufei," Zechs said. "We can't let that happen."

"Telling people is out of the question. But they can't keep hiding him forever. Sooner or later someone's going to spot Treize."

"So, we have to find a way to keep him in the open, but also avoid a lynch mob, an arrest or Heero going ballistic again." Zechs shook his head with a bitter laugh. "Simple."

"Actually, it might be," Quatre said, coming in. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"You finished watching that disc you were looking for?" Zechs asked.

"Some of it. Trowa's watching the rest of it right now." The blonde sat down in a spare chair and heaved a sigh. "According to that, Treize was a pacifist."

Sally frowned. "A pacifist? Then why start a whole war?"

"To show people how awful war is," Zechs said before Quatre could. "He talked about it before, when I lived on his estate. He said if people wanted to fight, he'd show them just how terribly beautiful war is."

"That's a hell of a way to go about it," she whispered. "But you said you had an idea?"

"Make him a Preventer."

Zechs and Sally sat straight with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Even Treize, who'd been more intent on his love than the conversation around him, looked up.

"Are you serious?" she finally asked.

Quatre laughed at their expressions. "Yes, I'm serious. I'm not saying make him our public relations manager, just make him an agent. No person accepted as a Preventer agent can be held accountable for actions done before their activation as an agent, right? That's the law."

Zechs leaned back in his chair. "Well, true. I suppose it's not so far fetched. All of us have done some pretty bad things."

Sally shook her head. "But his face was all over the vids. Anyone would recognize him."

"I'm not saying he wouldn't have to stay locked up in here," Quatre said. "He'd just be safe from legal attack, just in case someone ever sees him."

"But...I've never left the apartment," Treize said. "How could anyone find me?"

"You stepped out to get that pizza," Quatre said. "Anyone looking over the security camera tapes would see you."

"You were watching?" A blush crept over his cheeks. "Oh, of all the times..."

Quatre wondered why he was blushing until he remembered what else he'd seen. "It's all right, Trowa and I do that sometimes, too."

Treize bent his head and blushed brighter.

"Oh, Une's just going to love this," Sally said, bringing her hand to her forehead. "And I can just imagine how's Heero's gonna take it."

Zechs leaned over and lay his hand on Treize's shoulder. "Will you be a Preventer? It would make things easier for you."

Treize closed his eyes. "I...Wufei has to decide. I don't know enough to make the choice."

He felt his lover's hand squeeze his own, and he looked down to find Wufei wide awake. "Love? I thought you were asleep."

"While they're deciding my love's future?" Wufei smiled and raised his hand to his friend's cheek. "Do it. We can worry about sneaking you out once in awhile later."

There was a knock at the door, and Duo walked in with a box in his hands, followed by Heero. "Hey, those pills you wanted are here." He flipped the small package at Sally and leaned against the wall. "So, what's new?"

Quatre looked up at him. "Treize is going to be a Preventer."

Duo opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Wufei laughed after taking the two pills Sally had given him. "So that's what it takes to shut him up."

"It's the only way we can keep him from being attacked," she said. "The blanket pardon for war crimes will cover even him."

Heero looked at Wufei's lover, ignoring how everyone stared at him. "You're just Treize, then? Not Khushrenada?"

Treize shook his head. "I don't even remember that name. Wufei said I'm a little bit like him..."

"Just a few mannerisms," Wufei said. "A love of roses, a romantic...I admit he's great at poker."

"He sounds just like Treize," Zechs said. "At least when I first met him. The way he acts now, the way he speaks...it's all like he's fourteen again."

Heero shook his head once. "It won't work."

Wufei tightened his hand around Treize's. "What do you mean?"

"Heero, I know how you feel about this--" Sally said.

"The legislators thought about that free and clear pardon," Heero said. "They didn't want the Preventers to become an easy way out of prison, with just a badge that could exonerate anybody. A Preventer agent must be active and involved, or else the pardon is void."

"But what could he do?" Wufei asked. "He doesn't remember anything outside this apartment."

A hint of a smile appeared on Heero's face. "I may have an idea that'll work. Zechs, I'll need your help."

The blonde nodded and stood, following as Heero left the room.

"We'd better get Trowa for this, too," Heero said as they disappeared.

Sally smiled. _At least he didn't go nuts again_. "I think we'd better let these two get some rest. It's been a busy day for them." She left the pills on the nightstand and walked out, Quatre right behind.

Duo yawned and turned to leave.

"Duo."

The braided boy stopped and looked back. "Yeah, Wu'?"

"I...hadn't thought you'd listened, when I told you about the ceremony before."

"You mean before you took off for China?"

"Yes."

"I listened." A grin broke over Duo's face, and he closed the door a little so the others wouldn't hear. "Wanna hear a secret?"

Wufei tilted his head. "If you wish."

"I wish." He stood next to Wufei and whispered, "I _always_ listen. When someone says anything, I listen, even if I'm talking a hundred miles an hour. When I'm talking, everyone thinks it's safe for them to talk, and that's when I hear things."

The Chinese pilot smiled slowly. "So you really aren't a braided baka."

"I just play one on the vid." Duo went back to the door.

"Duo."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for listening. For everything."

His grin softened. "Anytime, man."

As soon as the door closed, Wufei tugged Treize closer. "Lay down with me?"

His lover nodded and climbed into bed beside him. "I'll give you a bath later, if you like."

"Yes." Wufei smiled before a yawn forced its way through. "It's been awhile." He brushed Treize's hair aside, resting his fingers on a bruise around his eye. "Heero really worked you over, didn't he?"

Treize shrugged and winced as a few bruises pulled. "It sounds like I deserve that and more."

Wufei shook his head. "No, you don't. Like he said, you're not Khushrenada, not really. It just took him a little while to accept it."

Treize pulled the blankets up around their shoulders and let Wufei snuggle against his chest. "'Fei?"

"Yes, Treize?"

"If I'm not Khushrenada...am I still the man you loved?"

Half-asleep now, Wufei smiled and kissed his throat, the only part he could reach with minimum effort. "Oh yes. Still my general...just so much more innocent."

The End

Author's Notes: 

1. It just makes sense that McDonalds would still be around, doesn't it? Long live the french fry!

2. I don't know anything about this. Honestly. (And if you know I'm lying, you obviously know more than you should!)

3. Duo and Quatre are playing a real card game. I know it as "Louisiana Swamp Rat" but it has many names. Rules of play are: Divide the deck evenly between all players. Players hold cards in a stack face down. First person lays one card down face up, the next person another, and so on. When two cards of a similar number appear one right after the another, first person to slap their hand down on the cards gathers them up and adds them to their pile. If a jack is placed down, the next person has to put down two cards. If a queen, three cards. If a king, four. Play ends when one person has all the cards.

4. The beautiful ghostly woman visiting the studious scholar is a common theme in some Chinese ghost stories, especially since the woman often offers sexual delight to the frustrated man. Since Treize is Wufei's version of the beautiful ghost, Sally and Wufei both understand the humor of the situation.

5. No, I don't know if her family descends from rabbits, I just couldn't resist! But with that hair, her name really should be Usagi Flopear.

**Epilogue**

A new moon and scattered clouds kept the warehouse district so dark even the silhouettes of the buildings were hard to make out. The five agents scattered through one building in particular kept to the darkest corners, despite being alone in the area. 

A new voice crackled over their communications. "Sandrock, Angel, are you in place, over?"

Quatre pushed the heavy night vision goggles back into place and glanced over the expanse of glass that made up the dome ceiling and nodded at Heero, who nodded back. "We're ready, over."

"Dragon, Lion, are you in place, over?"

Wufei pressed the small hearing nodule in his ear and wished he could turn the volume up a little. "We are."

Sitting beside him on the second tier inside the warehouse, Trowa checked the safety and power levels on his firearm one last time. "Are the others all right?"

Wufei lowered his head so his voice wouldn't carry in the large room. "Are the others confirmed, over?"

Sitting behind the computer in the apartment, Treize clicked off two more points on the schematic in front of him. "Sandrock and Angel are, over." The contact broke off from Wufei and transferred to another receiver. "Shinigami, are you in place, over?"

On the ground floor, Duo hid behind a heavy metal crate and flattened himself against the surface. "Yup, I'm all set. Could you do something about the lights, though? It's too damn dark." He snuck a peek around the crate until he remembered. "Oh, right. Over."

A sigh, and Duo could hear the newest Preventer shaking his head. 

"Not yet, Shini'." Treize put the finishing touches on his hack job, giving him complete access to the warehouse automatic functions, and brought the light command up. "I'm sticking to Angel's plan."

Duo grinned and looked down at his watch. Twenty more seconds before seven o'clock and all hell broke loose. "Aw, Thorn, you're so good with our code names--"

He stopped talking as the main door opened, and he looked around the corner of the crate to see several men walking in, two carrying briefcases and the rest in typical thug attire of suits stretched across huge muscles. They looked around the room and then gathered around a single crate in the center of the room. 

"They're early," Duo whispered, ducking back into the shadows behind his own crate. "But I can't see all of them."

Two channels of communication opened. "Dragon, can you see them?"

Wufei looked over the railing. "Yes, there are...fifteen, I think."

"Angel?"

"We've got visual." Heero released the safeties on his two desert eagles and left one in his holster. He looked up at Quatre, who nodded once. "We're ready."

"Hang on," Duo whispered. "Something's happening." He stood on his tiptoes and watched the two dealers open a laptop and bring something on screen. Duo squinted and stared at the image until he recognized the shape. "Oh geez, we were wrong..."

Treize readjusted his headset and opened another window on his computer screen. "Shini? What is it?"

"These aren't ordinary arms dealers," Duo said. "Those're tactical nukes."

"In the crates?" 

"I think so." He switched his firearm from semi to automatic. "Boy, we got lucky. What a bust."

Heero tapped his communicator twice. "Shini, quiet. We attack in three, two, one--"

Treize flooded the warehouse with light. Glass from the dome exploded down, slashing the men's faces as they raised their heads, and Duo dived onto his side, firing at their legs.

Wufei and Trowa leaped down from the second tier, closing off the only escape route. 

"Shini," Wufei called out, "stop firing at the nuclears."

A moment later, Duo stopped and stood. "Heh, sorry."

Quatre, sitting with Heero halfway along their rappelling ropes, counted the groaning, bleeding men on the floor. "Nine, ten, eleven...guys, we're missing two."

Duo brought his gun back up even while he looked over the wounded. "The dealers...where are they?"

They acted without any further communication. Trowa moved to the left, back into the spaces behind the crates, while Wufei worked through the right. Duo hung back, gun out, waiting for his comrades to flush the prey out into the open. Above them, Heero released the clip on his rope and slid down the rest of the way to the floor. He leaned over the laptop and read the pop up windows on the screen.

Still hanging on his rope, Quatre used his vantage point to search for movement. Wufei was visible, as were Trowa's long bangs behind a few small crates. The room was so large, though, even with the boxes of nuclear arms filling it. He heard something squeak to his right, and he swung his weight around. One of the dealers already had his gun up, looking down the sight at Quatre's face.

Quatre ducked before the man even squeezed the trigger, bending backward on the rope like Trowa had showed him. He felt the heat of the bullet pass over his cheek and disappear, and when he can back around, he fired his own round. He heard more than saw his target slam back into the wall and slide to the iron grating floor.

Another shot echoed through the warehouse, and Quatre looked down behind himself, ignoring Duo's laughs at how ridiculous he looked hanging upside down. Behind them, Wufei waved from on top of one of the largest crates.

"Got him," he said.

"How'd you get up there?" Quatre asked.

Wufei jumped down and started dragging the unconscious man across the floor. "It wasn't easy. Barton?"

Trowa somersaulted over the few crates between him and Wufei and took one of the man's legs, helping pull him to the rest of the bodies.

"Is everyone all right?" Treize asked. "I've got an unidentified signal coming out of there."

"We've got a problem," Heero said. "One of them got a program out just before they ran."

"Program for what?" Duo asked, looking over his shoulder.

Treize pulled up two of his own programs. "Let me guess. A run command."

Heero nodded. "Exactly."

Quatre finished sliding down and walked over while he worked on undoing the clip holding him to the rope. "A run command?"

"It's a little warning telling everyone who gets it to run and hide." Heero slammed his fist on the crate. "By the time we track it, the entire network'll disappear."

Wufei crossed the floor, wincing at the amount of blood getting on his shoes. "Thorn, can you do anything on your end?"

"Hang on," Treize said. "It still hasn't divided..." He flew through the network route, following the program as it sent itself to a central mainframe. Just before it reached its target, he slid in his first program. He waited, then laughed. "Got it. I snagged it on a loop. It still thinks it's on the right track."

Heero closed the window holding the nuclear schematics and rooted through the hard drive until he found the most recent command and deleted it. "I've cut it off from here. Can you kill the part still going?"

Treize checked the properties and sighed. "No way. It'll consider any alteration as an attack and divide itself and run out. I don't think my loop can hold that many messages."

Heero accessed his own computer through the laptop's internet connection and brought up a list of files. "Then let's see if we can follow all those messages."

"Virus?"

"Mm."

"I'll call Wind and Fire. Any suggestions where to concentrate?"

Heero picked a few choice viruses, smiling at one in particular, and sent them to Treize. "Tell them to keep to eastern China and lower Russia. At least those're the dialects the files are in."

Treize chuckled when he saw the viruses Heero had sent him. "Ah, the Braid special..."

Duo blinked. "Huh?" He leaned on Heero's shoulder and squawked when his lover closed the window. "What's the Braid special?"

"Just a virus I named after you."

Quatre frowned at the stubborn clip, still trying to pry the tight clamp from the rope. He felt the line go taut suddenly and he was pulled backward too fast to turn around. Whoever was pulling tossed the excess rope in loops around Quatre's arms and tightened them, so that when Quatre finally stumbled into his captor's arms, he couldn't move. Trowa smiled and hugged his love from behind, stealing a kiss.

"You had me worried up there," he whispered.

Quatre smiled. "The bullet didn't even graze me." He squirmed, but Trowa was stronger. "Let me go. We're still on a mission."

Trowa shook his head. "Hee--Angel and Thorn seem to have this all wrapped up. I'll think I'll take you home like this."

Quatre blushed bright pink as his rope was made into a leash. "Trowa!"

Treize turned off the communication channels to Quatre and Trowa, then sent off the run command with the virus playing piggyback.

*

Thousands of miles away on earth's surface, Zechs and Noin each sat inside a Preventer mobile suit, flanked by their own troops. Zechs leaned back in his seat and stared at the miniature viewscreen nested within the main screen. "Any activity on your end yet?"

Noin shook her head. "Nope. The architecture's nice, though. Looks like Hershey's kisses."

Miles away, Zechs smiled. "Not here. Just a lot of junks and low houses."

"At least you got the Chinese harbor to look at,"she said. "It's only a lot of snow and ice up here."

"And Hershey's kisses."

Noin smirked. "Yeah." She checked the screen again. Even though the virus was moving, it still hadn't reached its destination. "I can't believe anyone has connections this slow anymore."

"Thorn said that's why he was able to catch it so easily. Otherwise he might have missed it."

"He'd have found something else," she said. "Hey, Wind."

"Yes?"

"Is Thorn really all that different as I've heard?"

Zechs smiled. "Sandrock?"

"You know he can't keep a secret from friends. So spill."

"He's not the same, no. He's a lot less self-assured."

"Sandrock said he was pretty shy now."

"Mm-hmm. He won't do anything without Dragon's say so."

Noin laughed. "Must make poker night interesting."

"Actually, he usually ends up cleaning everyone out." His monitor beeped, and he sat straight. "Fire?"

"I see it, too. Good luck, love."

"You, too."

And holed up in their respective hideouts, two groups each received the distant communication and opened the files. First came the command to run and hide, but as soon as they had finished reading the messages, a new picture popped up and covered the screen, freezing the hard drive. The flashing graphic too interesting to pass up, the enemy held still in mute horror even while Preventer troops broke in and surrounded them.

A perfect scan of Duo's body, clothed in his black jacket and red shirt, began a little dance, wiggling his rear end at the viewers and flipping his braid back and forth. Of course, a neat hole had been digitally removed from the seat of his pants so his dance kept him mooning the audience.

*

"Heero, how could you?" Duo held up his new printout of one of the many stills from the Braid special. "I mean, showing me off to countless enemies like that."

Heero glared at Treize, his hands tightening around his mug. "You just had to show him."

"It wasn't by choice," Treize said. "He threatened to pluck all of my roses."

"Don't try foisting this off on him," Duo said. "You're the one who did this. Where the hell did you get a scan of me anyway?"

Wufei pulled a chair up beside Treize and sat beside him, leaning forward on the dining room table. "It's probably a composite of all the bedroom pictures he has of you."

Trowa put his arm around Quatre, still wrapped up, and put his mug of hot chocolate to his lips, letting him take a sip. "Sounds like a nice idea."

Heero smiled and patted Duo's paper rear end. "I think I'll have this framed."

"That is not going up in our apartment," Duo said.

"Not the apartment," Heero said, smiling even more. "Over my desk."

Duo blanched.

Treize reached around Wufei and opened a cabinet drawer, bringing out a deck of cards. "So, what's the game tonight?"

"Poker," Quatre said and he looked up at Trowa. "So untie me."

Trowa sighed but did so. On the other side of the table, though, Wufei took out a pair of handcuffs and snapped them on Treize's wrists, taking the cards out of his hands.

"Um, love?"

Wufei smiled as he shuffled. "I'm not letting you clean us out again. You're playing with a handicap."

Treize brought the metal up to his face and stared at the lock, then looked at Duo. "Could you?"

Duo grinned and pointed at his braid. "Sorry, Heero won't let me."

They all looked and saw that Heero had a firm grip on Duo's braid.

"All right," Wufei said, dealing the cards out. "House rules, one eyed jacks wild, no limits on bets."

"And the stakes?" Heero asked.

"One article of clothing," Quatre said with a big smile.

Everyone stared.

Treize lowered his head to his bound hands. "Oh, joy."

The End

WS menu 


	4. Willing Slave 1

****

Willing Slave   
by KCbakeneko, aka KC, aka KCwriter, aka "that psychotic freak" 

Warnings: shonen ai, yaoi, violence, tiny tiny implied yuri, 

Setting: Alternative Universe, in a fantasy past

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing characters belong to Mixx Entertainment, Koichi Tokita, the SOTSU Agency, Sunrise, Kodansha and anyone I may have forgotten, not to me. I make no money off of this.

Other Info: After much deliberation, I've decided to repost the whole story, minus the lemons. There were over a thousand reviews before this story was removed, and I think I should repost it for the readers despite the lack of lemons. Unfortunately, this will lose you some of the plot since I never considered lemons evil and thus inserted dialogue, plot and action around them. They will be denoted by a little [scene missing] mark like in that Nine Inch Nails video. But these scenes are available for those of age and who want to see them, at my site, and my yahoo group. Links are on my profile.

*

It was pitch black in the room, save for the pathetic glow one little candle radiated, lighting up a patch of darkness. Heero held the candle up fearlessly even though it pinpointed his position to anyone looking in his window, certain that there wouldn't be any assassins tonight. There never were after a day of executions. Crime always radically dropped when people saw their loved ones dismembered alive in front of them. Normally he would lock the window and the door, but tonight they were wide open in a show of defiance, to show that the prince was not afraid of anyone who would try to murder him. Of course he had his sword with him at all times, but that was in case one of the guards was bribed to kill him.

Heero took the candle with him as he went to the side room, placing it on a table as he closed the door. Slowly he removed his shoes and outer royal garb, sighing in relief as he was left in his tank top and tight black leggings he'd cut off a few inches above the knee. Executions were always a ceremonial occasion, requiring that he make an appearance in full traditional robes. The blazing summer sun and the stiff clothing had ruined his mood, which had in turn worsened the suffering of the condemned.

He had just readjusted his sword belt when he heard something fall in through the window, followed by a rather loud "Ow!" He frowned and went to the door, looking out just a crack. His eyes had already become accustomed to the darkness, so he could make out the shadowy form of someone standing up and stumbling a bit.

__

This can't be an assassin, he thought. _They aren't this foolish. But then who...?_

The intruder finally became quiet again, creeping through the room as if he was looking for something. Heero watched intently, then blew out the candle and stepped into the dark room. "Who are you?"

The form whirled in shock, unable to see anything but a shadowy figure. "Um...I'm the sandman! I've heard you haven't been sleeping well lately, so I decided I'd better pay a visit. You really should learn to relax, then these trips wouldn't be necessary. See, I've got my bag all full of sand, just lay down and I can sprinkle some in your eyes and hey, do you happen to have a candle? It's pretty dark in here, I nearly broke a leg getting in. Maybe you should consider a ladder outside your window, I mean, if there was a fire, you'd be trapped and--"

Heero took a step back. How on earth could this person talk so much? "Silence! I asked you a question!" He snapped his fingers and the candles throughout the room flared up magically. To the intruder, it was amazing. To Heero, it was expected. If the room had not been lit immediately, a certain sorcerer would be in for some explaining.

Once his eyes adjusted to the sudden light, he stared in shock at the person in front of him. The first thing to catch his attention was the long braid falling past the trespasser's waist, the light brown color a stark contrast to the black clothing he wore.

__

More like black rags, Heero thought. "I won't ask you again, who are you?"

Cheerful eyes locked onto his own blue eyes while a cocky grin surfaced simultaneously. "Duo, at your service! I seem to have wandered into the wrong home, it was an honest mistake, though, I can explain! See, I was walking along your wall minding my business when this really strong gust of wind--"

"Silence!" Heero growled, one hand still on his sword. _If this is an assassin, he is either a fool or highly skilled, trying to put me off my guard. _"Why are you here?" 

"Like I was saying, this really strong gust of wind just happened to make me stumble forward! If that hadn't happened, I would have my token by now and disappeared. And speaking of which--!" Duo turned and ran back for the window.

Acting purely on instinct, Heero lunged forward, seized the trailing braid in one hand and yanked hard. Duo yelped in pain and fell backwards, striking his head on the floor as he toppled. Heero followed him down, holding him to the carpet with his weight. Duo tried to push him off, but Heero easily grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the floor. He held tight while Duo struggled frantically, using all his strength to thrash beneath him. After several minutes, Duo finally slumped in exhaustion, panting for breath.

Heero stared at him for a long time, enjoying the heated flush that rose to his captive's cheeks, the panicked look of fear in his eyes. He especially liked the way his wrists fit perfectly into his hands, unable to fight. Knowing Duo couldn't get away, he intentionally tightened his hands and drew a gasp of pain out of him.

__

No, this is not an assassin. Probably just a little thief trying to make a name for himself. Hmm...a pretty thief, and amusing as well. "I think I'm going to keep you," he whispered, a vicious smile spreading over his face.

"Wh...what?" Duo asked.

"First things first," Heero said. "I need to clean you up."

Duo seemed to figure out where things were going, and he started struggling again, this time aiming to do damage. "I'm not a toy! Let me go!" Duo cried, pushing against Heero again.

Heero frowned. A little disobedience was amusing. Too much was not to be tolerated. He let go of Duo's right hand only to slap him as hard as he could and show Duo just how much stronger he was. Duo yelped and turned his head aside, trying to escape the pain.

"Now," Heero said. "To the baths."

*

A few minutes later, Duo found himself on a cold tile floor, hands locked in heavy manacles. The bathing room looked immense to him, possibly capable of holding thirty people at once. Dripping water echoed in the eerie silence.

"Hold still," Heero said, beginning to tear the black clothing off of him. "Why do you wear such poor clothing?"

Duo, whose left cheek bore a bruise from Heero's hand just moments before, lowered his head demurely. He knew better than to annoy Heero now. "It's all we have on the streets. It's hard to tend to your clothing when you're stealing to survive."

"Thievery is illegal in our city," Heero said.

"It was either that or starve," Duo said. "And I can't eat your proclamations."

His head was jerked back as Heero yanked his hair. Tears sprung to his eyes and the manacles rattled as he covered his face in his hands.

"You will speak to me with the proper respect and reverence," Heero said. "Or do I have to slap you again?"

"N-no..." Duo said.

"And you will address me as Master, is that understood?"

"Yes..." Duo felt Heero's hand tightening on his hair again, preparing to pull, and he quickly amended "yes, master."

Heero relaxed his grip and unfastened Duo's braid, loosening his hair until it lay in waves behind him. Not expressing how lovely he found it, he forced Duo to his feet and pulled him to the large pool filled with hot water, guiding him down the built-in steps and making him sit there, so that the water lapped at his chest.

"Ohhh...so warm..." Duo sighed, muscles relaxing.

"Hold still." Heero grabbed the liquid soap and lathered up the hair that floated on the water's surface, amazed at the amount of dirt that rinsed out. Knowing it probably wasn't clean yet, he washed it twice more before gathering more soap and rubbing it over Duo's shoulders and chest. 

"I said hold still," he growled as Duo's muscles stiffened and he tried to pull away.

"Y-y-yes, m-master," Duo whispered. "I've just...never been..."

"Touched like this?" Heero said. He carefully cleaned Duo's arms next, massaging the hands and fingers as he worked, relaxing his slave. Once his control and dominance had been assured, he had no urge to hurt his new slave. Slaves, especially bed slaves like this one would be, worked best when they were comfortable.

"I suppose you've never had a bath before, since you're covered in dirt," Heero said.

Duo shook his head. "Water's for drinking, not bathing."

Heero narrowed his eyes at him, making Duo shrink back in fear. "There are enough water reserves to allow everyone to bathe every day, twice if they so desire. I do not tolerate lies."

Duo met his eyes. "I don't lie," he said in a soft but firm voice. "I run and I hide, but I never lie. There is not enough water...master," he added before he forgot.

Heero chose to drop the subject and finished up with Duo's side and back, then moved to his other side. Once that was done, he placed his fingertips on Duo's face and washed away the light layer of dust and dirt. "Hold your breath," he said before pulling Duo farther into the pool and dunking him.

Unable to swim, Duo clung to Heero's arms until his body was lifted just enough so that his head broke over the surface. "Keep your eyes closed," Heero said. "The soap will sting your eyes."

Duo complied as he felt Heero's hands splashing water onto his face and hair, rinsing all of him off. Using the manacles as leverage, Heero tugged Duo after him back up the steps and left him shivering on his knees in a puddle of cooling water. Heero deliberately took more time than necessary to retrieve a large towel, intending to demonstrate to Duo that his comfort depended on his master's inclination. When he did dry Duo off, though, he drew in a sharp breath of surprise. 

Duo was far more beautiful than he'd first thought. The brown hair shimmered with a golden sheen in the lamp light and circled around his thighs, longer than any hair Heero had ever seen. No longer covered in dirt or rags, Duo's skin was a pale cream color that contrasted gorgeously with his hair. But his eyes, Heero could finally see Duo's eyes clearly as his slave looked up at him. He'd known they were a strange shade, but...

"Violet eyes," Heero murmured, stunned that he was actually seeing them. "I'd heard they existed, but I never thought I'd see them..." He placed his hands on Duo's face and tilted him even further up. The bruise on his cheek marred the overall look, but nothing could hide the boy's beautiful features or the light in his eyes.

"You belong to me," he said in a whisper. "You are mine. You are my slave, with no freedom or rights save that I will not beat you to death or torture you. In return, I will keep you safe and sound. No one will touch you but I. Is that clear?"

Unable to nod, Duo stared intently at him. This was the first time he had a clear view of Heero, and the sight nearly brought a smile to his face. The prince was absolutely magnificent in his eyes, despite the fact that his heart was ice. His wet clothing stuck to him, revealing his trim outline, and Duo had never seen bluer eyes. Lured by his emotions and the offer of safety and comfort, Duo closed his eyes. "Yes...master."

*

"You are confined to my bedchambers," Heero told Duo, still chained and nude, as he led him back inside the sumptuous quarters. "You are not permitted to leave under any circumstances, save when your life is threatened."

"Can I at least look out the window, master?" Duo asked, casting a wistful glance at the dark sky.

Heero nodded. "Any place in this room is free for you to move in, including the balcony outside the window." _And you would look so good with the stars as your backdrop..._ He forced himself out of his thoughts and looked back at him. "However, you'll be kept in those manacles until I know you won't run." Heero locked the door behind himself, turning his back for just a moment to see if his slave would bolt. Instead, when he turned around, he found that not only had Duo remained still, but the boy was completely absorbed in staring at one of the glowing lights on what appeared to be a magick candelabra.

"How does this work?" Duo asked, forgetting in his curiosity to call Heero master. "Is it magick? Is it a glowing stone? Is there a little worm inside making it light up? How come it doesn't burn up? It's not hot, is it?"

Heero raised one eyebrow while he watched Duo stare intently at the light, so charmed by Duo's innocence that he let the boy's forgetfulness slide. "No, it should be cool to the touch. My sorcerer personally cast the light spells in this room. And there are no worms inside."

While Heero was speaking, Duo's attention shifted to a little ornament beside the candelabra, a golden cage no larger than his hand with a tiny bird made of gold and jewels perched inside. "Wow...what's this?"

Heero noticed his slave's new focus and sighed. "A frivolous toy sent by a royal trying to win my hand in marriage. I was going to get rid of it when you dropped in."

Duo tapped the small lever on the side and gasped in delight as the bird chirped a few notes while flapping its wings. "It's beautiful..." he whispered.

__

It's useless, Heero thought firmly,but the look of joy spread over Duo's face convinced him to keep the bauble, at least for now. "Come, it's late enough as it is, and I must wake up early tomorrow."

Duo reluctantly left the bird, the chain on his hands being used as a handle for Heero's convenience. When he saw that Heero was drawing him towards the bed, though, he halted in fear, trying to pull back.

Heero turned and glared at him, his look promising violence if he was not obeyed. Duo cringed and shut his eyes tight.

"I'm sorry...master...I...I've never..." he stuttered.

Heero's look didn't change.

"I've never...been with anyone before...like that..." Duo eyes filled with tears that spilled out in a rush, and he turned his head aside, certain that he was going to be hit.

__

He's terrified, Heero realized. _He's really never lain with anyone._ His glare softened. _Then I will seduce him...but not now, tomorrow perhaps._ Heero lay his hand on Duo's cheek, gently stroking his loose hair. "I will not force anything upon you tonight," he said in his usual flat tone. "But you must get used to sleeping beside me, because I will require you to do things later on. Do you understand?"

Duo gave a shaky nod, relieved at this short reprieve and troubled by what he knew Heero would want later on. "I...yes, master."

Heero's fingers didn't leave immediately. For a few minutes, Duo held still as Heero stepped closer, only inches away, and wiped his tears away. Duo looked up, surprised that the prince would do this for him, then cried out as Heero bent quickly and swept Duo up into his arms. Offering no explanation, Heero set Duo down on the soft mattress and climbed in after him, drawing the blankets up over their bodies. He snapped his fingers, turning the lights off, and pressed his body against Duo's, enjoying the feel of the long, luxurious hair running along his own skin.

Duo wondered if he would drown in such a suffocatingly soft mattress under the fluffy blankets, but Heero's arm was wrapped around his waist and his arms were still locked up, so he couldn't try out sleeping on the plush carpet. With a resigned sigh, he relaxed on his pillow and closed his eyes.

*

When Duo woke, he at first wondered where he was. The bed he was in was too comfortable to be his pile of filthy rags on the dirt floor, and he couldn't hear the screaming vendors in the marketplace. And he couldn't move his arms.

With a muted groan, he sat up and looked around. Bright morning sunlight poured in through the far window, illuminating the rich furnishings and--

__

Oh, yeah, Duo sighed, remembering the night before. He looked down at his hands and found that the manacles were still in place, but that he could move around if he tried. Out of habit, he pulled his hair around the side of the bed, letting it fall to the floor as he began to part it.

The door suddenly burst open, and he yelped in surprise, glad that the blankets were up to his waist.

"Calm down, Duo," Heero's voice came from the door.

Duo glanced up and saw Heero and someone new, dressed entirely in white, coming in. The stranger was obviously of the far eastern people, with slightly slanted black eyes and tanned skin with his hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. He seemed no older than Heero, but it was the black staff in his hand and the dragon curled up on his shoulder that really caught Duo's eye.

"This is Wufei, my sorcerer," Heero told Duo. "Wufei, this is the slave I was telling you about."

Wufei smiled at Heero. "Quite a pretty catch. And daring, if what you say is true. Hard to believe anyone would be foolish enough to try to steal from the prince's bedchambers."

"I didn't know what room I was in," Duo tried to explain. "I just...um..." he lowered his eyes as he saw stern stares he was receiving. Apparently they hadn't expected him to speak unless spoken to.

"He _is_ daring," Wufei whispered to Heero. "I don't think he's afraid of you, at least not as much as the last slave."

Duo's eyes widened when he heard that. "Last...slave...?"

Heero nodded. "Assassins tried to use him to murder me in my sleep." 

"Instead," Wufei continued, "with a few well-chosen words, I had him confessing his crime on his knees, begging to be spared. No spells needed," he smiled.

"Did...did you spare him?" Duo asked.

They both frowned. Heero shook his head. "Treason is to be dealt with quickly and efficiently. I had him executed the next day. Wufei," he said, turning to face the sorcerer. "Are you ready?"

The Chinese boy nodded and leaned against his staff. "A partial command geis?"

"Best to be thorough," Heero said. "Full truth spell and command geis."

Wufei raised one eyebrow. "You think he's that dangerous?"

"He got through the castle perimeter, past the guards and even through your wards on the window. Speaking of which..."

Wufei switched to another leg to lean on and allowed his dragon to readjust likewise. "It's probably because of the warding language I used. People who intend to harm you are kept out. The boy did not want to kill you, he only wanted to steal something." He gently pet his dragon's head, smiling when he heard it hiss in pleasure. "Nataku and I will change it today so it keeps everyone out."

"Later. This comes first."

Duo pressed himself back into the headboard as the pair came closer, eyes intent on him. Heero sat beside him, holding him tight so he couldn't move away farther, while Wufei stood by the night stand and leaned his staff against the wall.

"Nataku, I will not need you for this," he said in a clear voice. The dragon leaped from his shoulder and darted across the room, landing next to the candelabra and golden bird toy.

"Will this hurt?" Duo asked in a small voice.

"Only if you resist. Do as you are commanded and you will feel no pain. This should help," he added, taking a little white pebble from some concealed pocket and dropping it into a glass. "If you would, your highness?" he asked Heero, who left with the glass and returned with it filled with clear water. Wufei handed it to Duo, who had to wrap both bound hands around it because of the chains. "Now, drink it all, but don't drink the bone."

Duo peered warily into the water, but with a mild sigh he drank it all down. "What is that thing?" he asked as he handed it back. His eyes were starting to feel heavy.

"The proper tiger's bone," Wufei said. "It will put you to sleep soon." Giving Duo no more time to stall, he placed his hand on Duo's chest and whispered something in a language the braided boy couldn't understand. A warm sensation washed over him, leaving him even drowsier.

"C'n I take a nap...?" he slurred.

"Not yet," Heero said. "Is the truthspell up?"

Wufei nodded. "It will be up for an hour at full strength. After that, you will have to use the command geis to restart it."

Heero stared at Duo as he helped him sit straight. "Duo, what is your full name?"

"Duo," he replied in a sluggish voice. "Just Duo."

"Do you have any friends or family?" he asked next, wondering if he had to pay a slave's price to anyone.

Duo shook his head slowly. "No...they died...plague...war..."

Wufei sighed and sat down on the floor. "I told you we'd still feel the effects of the injustices from your father's reign."

Heero nodded once in agreement. "True, but at least he's nearly dead. Once he's gone, I can really start to fix things." He turned his attention back to Duo. "Have you ever lied?"

"Nope...I run, I hide, but I never lie..."

"Steal?"

"Yeah...gotta...either that or starve..."

"Is that your only skill? Theft?"

Duo smirked, even in his sleepy state. "I've got this really great knack for fixing things up...'specially mechanics...I guess I'm good at talking--"

"He should be," Wufei said, "with all that practice."

"Quiet."

"--and I'm a master at evading the police...but I've never been able to make things blow up...they always fizzle out, for some reason..."

"That's enough," Heero said, looking back at Wufei. "Put the geis on him now."

Wufei nodded. "Remember, you have to tell him to say "I will obey your commands," or else this won't work." The sorcerer pulled out a white strip of cloth already prepared with painted symbols running down the length. He reached up and pushed it against Duo's forehead. "You will obey Heero's commands and never attempt to leave or hurt him." Once he finished his short sentence, the cloth evaporated.

"Huh?" Duo wondered, half-way to dreamland.

"You will remain in this room at all times, unless you are with me," Heero ordered. "You will speak to no one I do not permit you to, and you will not attempt escape."

"All right, Heero...uh...Master," Duo whispered, eyes closing.

Heero and Wufei stared at each other. The prince had not asked Duo to repeat that final sentence that would seal Duo's unswerving obedience. Instead, Duo had responded in agreement freely, and the truthspell guaranteed that he was being honest. Duo was not fighting Heero, and seemed to willingly accept his commands.

"A willing slave..." Wufei gasped. "But that could only mean that he loves you."

"He's only known me one night," Heero argued. "He couldn't have formed an emotional bond that quickly."

"He said it, he meant it," Wufei said. "Heero...be gentle with this one."

Heero frowned, and then stared straight into Duo's eyes. "Do you love me?"

Duo's eyes shut entirely as he hovered near sleep. "Uh-huh..." he nodded, head drooping forward. He started to tumble to the side and Heero instinctively reached out to hold him up. Heero could feel Wufei watching with a small smile as he gently lay his braided slave back onto the pillows.

"I don't understand this," Heero murmured. "Slaves caught like this are notorious for fighting back. They don't fall in love with their masters."

"Maybe he doesn't see you as his master," Wufei offered. "He calls you by your name, after all. Perhaps he believes he could leave at any time. He is a thief, after all."

Heero shook his head to himself. _But if he loves me, then why was he so afraid to sleep beside me? He said he's never been with anyone before...no, he said with anyone "like that"...I'll have to question him about his past more thoroughly, and I'll have my personal physician look him over._

Hesitant knocking came from the door, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Enter," he commanded.

The door opened, and Wufei smiled and stood when he saw his own lover come in.

Heero didn't need to look up when he saw his sorcerer's reaction. "Yes, Khushrenada?"

"My apologies for the intrusion," Treize said, bowing. "But I came to make certain that you were all right."

Heero glanced at him. "What's wrong?"

"There's been a breach of security," Treize continued. "One servant was caught mixing poison in the wine for tonight's banquet, and we have reason to believe she is not alone."

Heero's expression never changed. "Better assume that every servant has been compromised. Have only your most trusted lieutenants examine each worker. Wufei, you'd better go with him."

Wufei nodded and recalled his dragon, then walked over to stand next to Treize.

"I'll put Zechs and Noin on it," Treize replied. "And perhaps Une, as well." 

"Wufei," Heero called out as they went out the door, "tell Sally to come here when she has time. I want her to look over Duo."

"I will go immediately," Wufei said, then closed the door behind himself.

As he and Treize walked down the hall, the taller man turned and glanced at Wufei. "Duo?"

Wufei smiled slightly. "You noticed."

"I had to hold myself back from gasping in disbelief," Treize said. "He always calls his slaves just that, slaves. He's never bothered to learn their names before."

"He's never captured one in his room before," Wufei said.

"What?" Treize paled. "In his room? How on earth did that little runt get inside? Past my guards?"

"If it's any consolation, he got past my wards," Wufei sighed.

"That's not the problem. I'm the Captain of the Guard, things like that are not supposed to happen!"

"He's a thief," Wufei said, as if that was a decent explanation.

"Through the castle walls and grounds without being caught?"

"All right, he's a very good thief," Wufei amended. He held up one hand as they approached the medical facilities. "Just a moment. Sally!" he cried, leaning inside. "Hey, onna!"

Sally's annoyed face popped up from behind a desk. "What do you want?"

"Not me, Heero," Wufei said. "I would never want anything from your hands."

"Yes, you have your silly superstitions and magick to cling to," she smiled sweetly.

Treize put an arm around Wufei and a hand over his mouth before the sorcerer could run in and break the doctor's neck. "Heero wants you to look over his new slave, Duo."

Sally sighed but she nodded anyway. "Okay, I'll go in a minute."

"And Lady Une," Treize raised his voice a notch, "I thought you were working on next month's execution list."

"Finished early, sir," a muffled voice came from behind the desk.

Wufei's eyes widened and he pressed against Treize, hoping he wouldn't suffer a violent nosebleed in front of Sally. Treize smiled and tightened his hold on his lover. "Very well, then. I'll need to see you in my office in an hour to discuss new security evaluations."

"I'll be there, sir."

Wufei allowed himself to be drawn out of there and back into the hall, where he suffered through a long kiss from Treize. "We have an hour..." he said.

Treize sadly shook his head. "Tonight, my little dragon. Right now, I need your help in rounding up Zechs and Noin. They're probably in the practice hall."

As they walked down the corridor, Wufei sighed and slipped his hand into Treize's. "I'm afraid to ask what they're practicing."

*

An hour later, Sally stood in front of Heero, whose face hadn't changed expressions. 

"Are you certain?" he asked, after a moment.

She nodded once. "No doubt about it. He was raped, and recently, too. Maybe a week or a month ago, but no earlier."

Heero looked over at Duo, who was still sleeping peacefully in his bed. "Any other injuries?"

Sally shook her head. "Only that he's somewhat malnourished, but that will dissipate over time. Those manacles are going to cut into him if they're left on much longer, too." She bit her lip but forced herself to press on. "Are...are you going to keep him?"

Heero glanced up at her with a surprised look on his face. "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

Sally sighed. "If your highness will forgive me, you've discarded previous slaves over lesser things."

"True," Heero agreed. He walked back over to Duo and stared down at him. His long hair hadn't been put back in a braid, and it flowed around and on top of him like another blanket. For a long time, neither of them said anything.

"I...could find a place for him in the kitchens," Sally added.

Heero shook his head. "No, I'm keeping him. Thank you, Sally. I only wanted to make sure he was physically well."

Understanding that she was dismissed, Sally headed for the door. Just before she left, though, she looked back at Heero. "I could send back some herbal teas that might help him relax," she offered. "He seemed pretty tense, even in his sleep."

Heero considered, then nodded. "That would be fine. Thank you."

As she disappeared, he sat back down next to Duo, watching the boy as he slept. Idly stroking his fingers through his hair, Heero frowned when he hit a tangle. In fact, Duo's hair seemed to be full of tangles. He retrieved his own brush from his cabinet and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Duo? Duo, wake up."

The violet eyes opened up slowly and focused on him. "Heero? Hey...where'd...where'd the dragon go?"

"They left awhile ago," Heero explained. "You fell asleep."

"Oh...sorry 'bout that..." Duo pushed himself up to a sitting position even though he was still sleepy.

"Don't be, you were supposed to fall asleep. Now hold still, I need to brush your hair." Heero tucked the handle of his brush in his pants and bent, placing his arms beneath Duo so he could lift him up along with one of the thicker blankets. Startled by the rapid ascent, Duo threw his arms around Heero's neck and shut his eyes tight.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to drop you," Heero assured him as he carried him to the soft chair in the corner. He wrapped the blanket around Duo, covering him up and keeping him warm at the same time. Stepping around the chair, he gathered Duo's hair up and draped it behind the wooden back where it hung only an inch from the carpet. Pausing to think, he decided the best way to attack the tangles was from the bottom up, and he sat down on the floor and started.

Duo smiled as he felt Heero's hands working through his hair, ridding it of all its snarls and smoothing it out. He'd never been able to do it before, since brushes were far and few between where he came from. Another wave of drowsiness, much like the one before, washed over him and he relaxed in the chair. His eyes closed and his head tilted forward as he nodded off.

Heero, on the other hand, found that he was steadily relaxing as he brushed. The problems of the court and city and castle slipped away with each tangle. It took him half an hour to finish, but once he did, the hair before him glistened and shimmered. He smiled despite his cold nature and reached one hand out, petting it for a moment before he braided it back up.

__

I'd better put him back to bed, he thought. _I can start showing him what I want him to do tomorrow._ He stood up and moved in front of Duo, chuckling when he found him fast asleep. Easing his light frame around, he picked him up and set him back in bed, pulling the blankets to his throat.

"Huh...Heero?" Duo mumbled. "Did I f'll 'sleep again?"

"Mm-hmm. Take another nap. I'll wake you up tomorrow."

"'Kay, Mas'er..." Duo sighed, cheerful to gain more sleep.

A troubled look crossed Heero's face, and he placed one hand on Duo's cheek, relishing the soft skin. "Duo...you don't have to call me Master," he whispered. "It...it doesn't seem right."

Duo gazed up in confusion. "Um...but...I'm your slave...you said so."

Heero nodded. "Just...call me Heero."

Duo shrugged. "Okay...'s a pretty name..." His eyes fluttered closed again and he seemed to melt into the pillows. Heero smiled again as he watched him, then leaned down just enough to give him a very soft kiss. Duo grinned in his sleep and adjusted slightly.

"I'll be back before nightfall," Heero promised. He left the room as quietly as he could and locked the door behind him.

"Prince Heero!"

Heero's head snapped up as he saw Treize approaching him. He held one finger to his lips, telling Treize to lower his voice. "What's the matter?"

The Captain of the Guard smiled and glanced around to make sure they were alone. "Mixed blessings, I'm afraid. Your brother Trowa has sent word that he will be arriving soon, perhaps within the week."

Heero gave him a strange look. "My brother only leaves his little concubine when something bad is about to happen."

"Not so bad this time, my liege. It seems he is bringing his star-gazer with him."

Heero shrugged. "That's all right, Quatre is trustworthy. But why?"

"His little blonde fortune-reader has predicted a sudden shift of power in our kingdom, and it appears he is correct. Our king has taken a sudden turn for the worse, and he has slipped into a coma. Sally says he has little more than a few days left, and wonder of wonders, Wufei agrees with her."

"They agree?" Heero asked. "It must be true. King J is finally going to die." A grim smile broke over his face, nothing like the one he showed when staring at Duo. "When the king does die, all hell is going to break lose. Gather up the most loyal and trustworthy lieutenants you have, Treize, and make sure there are witnesses in the room when King J dies. I won't have rumors spreading that I might have done anything to hasten this. Have Wufei reinforce his wards on the castle."

"That will tire him out fast," Treize said, a disgruntled look in his eyes.

Heero glared at him. "Your bedtime games will have to wait a night, then."

Treize shook his head. "It's not that, I swear it. But my soldiers cannot be everywhere at once to protect you, and it is always better that you have your sorcerer by your side at all times. He can protect you in ways I cannot."

"I see. Relieve him of his other duties then, and make sure he rests afterwards. We'll need everyone at their peak when J dies. I have a bad feeling about this."

Treize smirked. "And here I thought you had no feelings."

"And I think I allow my closest companions too many liberties."

"But then you would have no companions," Treize smiled. "Shall I see to your orders now?"

Heero nodded. "I'll manage my brother's bedchambers, along with those of his retinue, myself. At least I can count on my brother's aid during this."

*

Duo woke up for a moment as he felt someone slide into bed beside him. He froze in fright until he felt familiar warm arms embrace him and draw him close.

"It's all right," Heero whispered. "It's me."

Duo grinned and eased his body against Heero's, laying his head on his chest. "You startled me," he murmured.

"And who did you think I was?" Heero replied, one hand reaching behind Duo's back to stroke his hair.

"I don't know...I thought maybe a real assassin...I've heard they're not too particular in who they kill."

Heero frowned even as Duo nuzzled closer. If an assassin did manage to get through Wufei's wards, where would that leave his Duo, still naked and in chains? "No, they aren't," he said. "If I wasn't around, they'd kill you just to make a point to me."

"But...you'll keep me safe and sound, right?" Duo asked.

Heero glanced down and found Duo staring up into his eyes. _He looks so trusting..._"Yes. But...I can't be near you all the time." He reached into the night stand and pulled out an iron key on a large ring, then gently brought Duo's arms up and unlocked the manacles. Tossing them onto the floor, he merely watched as Duo grinned in delight and rubbed the soreness from his wrists. When Duo looked up at him with those gorgeous violet eyes, though, Heero couldn't resist reaching one hand out and caressing Duo's cheek. 

At his touch, Duo seemed to collapse back into himself and the cheery smile vanished from his face. He flinched and started to tremble. Heero's first instinct was to slap him back into obedience, or complete the command geis Wufei had set. Before he could harden his hand, though, he remembered Sally telling him that Duo had been raped. Any sexual encounter would be colored by that awful experience.

"It's all right," Heero said, trying to make his flat monotone sound comforting instead of cold.

Duo shook his head. "You...you don't understand...you wouldn't want me...I...I was..."

"I know," Heero interrupted. He placed one hand on Duo's shoulder and firmly pressed him back onto the bed.

"You know...?" Duo whispered in shock. "How...?"

"I had my doctor check up on you. She said it happened recently, too." Heero wanted to press further, question Duo as to who it had been and where that person was so he could personally execute him. The miserable look on Duo's face convinced him otherwise, though. _All that can wait. Right now, I need to calm him down so that he isn't afraid of me._

"I...I'm sorry," Duo mumbled, trying to hide his face in the pillow.

Heero shook his head. "Why are you sorry about being raped? It wasn't your choice."

"I can usually run away," Duo whispered. "They never caught me before. They always tried, but I always got away..."

"They?" Heero asked incredulously. 

Duo, however, thought that Heero's tone meant that the prince was even more disgusted with him. His pretty thief was just a street whore, he must think that now. If he had only run a little bit faster, leaped the fence properly..."I was carrying too many apples," he said in a soft voice.

"What?"

"Apples...I steal them for the kids...I mean, I stole them, I guess I can't do that anymore...I had just one too many..." Tears started trickling from his eyes again, and he shut them in a vain attempt to hold them back. "One...fell out, and I tripped...instead of jumping, I fell..."

He felt the weight on the bed shift, and when he looked, Heero was already sitting up and pulling his robe on. "I'll be back in a few minutes," the prince said. "Don't move."

__

No chance of that, Duo thought as he watched Heero leave. The moment the door closed, tears poured from his eyes and he forced his face into the pillow to muffle his sobs. Perhaps the most beautiful boy he'd ever met...and Duo repulsed him so much Heero had not wasted time ordering him out. He'd just left.

For a moment he considered leaping out of the window to the hard ground below, but then he shook his head. No, Heero had ordered him not to move. No matter what, he would do what Heero commanded.

Heero, meanwhile, had no idea his command had just saved Duo from suicide. In fact, he had no idea what was going through Duo's head. "This is ridiculous," he muttered to himself. "I can read an enemy's move before he makes it, I can outmaneuver the best general's on the field, I can run political rings around the court, but I can't understand the mind of a lowly slave? A thief?"

He looked up at the door in front of him and shook his head. He knew the palace so well his feet knew where to take him without needing his help. And once again, he hated it. Living cooped up, planning stratagems within stratagems with backup plans and counter-measures, never going outside except to preside over executions...He knocked on the door. "Sally!"

The door rattled and Sally's voice came from the wood itself. "She's not here, would you like to leave a message?"

Heero opened the door and stepped in, finding his physician at her desk with several bottles before her. She looked up and smiled wearily at him. "Sorry, Heero. I thought you were one of the servants."

He smirked as he shut the door. "They must be hounding you to require one of Wufei's 'superstitious' spells."

"Something like that. After we finished with the interviews, we had servants coming up to us all day, trying to get on our good side. Finally your sorcerer just cooked up some 'servant wards' for all of us, even me."

"He should be saving his strength," Heero frowned. "He has to reinforce the palace wards."

"I'm sure Treize will have him all tucked in," Sally grinned. "Speaking of which, I'm just about done with those teas for Duo."

"Good, that's why I came," Heero nodded. "I told him I knew about his rape, and he seems to have fallen to pieces."

Sally stopped short as she gathered the wooden boxes beside her. "He's crying?"

Heero nodded.

"And you just left him there?"

Heero tilted his head. "Is that bad?"

Sally sighed and closed her eyes. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"You are expected to speak to me honestly and openly," Heero said. "You are one of the few people I've given that privilege."

"Okay, then. Heero, you are one cold-blooded bastard, you know that?"

Heero blinked. That was a bit too open. "What?"

"You care about him, right?" Sally asked. "You don't abandon people you care about when they're emotionally vulnerable. He needs you to hold him and tell him he isn't worthless."

"I..." Heero stood still, at a loss for words.

Sally waved her hand. "Sorry, Heero. I tend to forget that you're a bit emotionally short-changed." She placed most of the small boxes in one large box, but she kept one out as she headed to the counter in the corner. A little pot hung over an equally little fire, the water already boiling. Carefully grasping the handle, she brought it to her desk and poured some into a glass, dropping the leaves in afterward. "This should be ready to drink in a few minutes. Hopefully it'll make him stop crying. You might want to have some, too."

"Me?"

"Mm-hmm. It might help you empathize with him a little and understand his feelings." She sighed and carefully looked him over as she added a dollop of honey to the tea. "Or at the very least, it will make you relax. Maybe then you can show him a bit of what you're feeling."

Gingerly handing the hot glass to him, she pushed the box holding the rest of the tea leaves into his arms and shooed him out the door. Blinking in surprise at how fast that had happened, Heero found himself standing outside wondering if his closest companions really did have too much liberty or if they felt he truly needed their advice.

*

"Duo?"

Duo didn't hear the tentative whisper over his own crying, but he did feel the hand come down on his shoulder and give him a rough shake. He blinked his tears away and allowed himself to be pulled up into a sitting position, and he felt Heero sliding behind him on the bed.

The prince pulled his slave back into his arms and made him lean against his body, covering him up in the blankets at the same time. He took the steaming cup from the night stand beside them and held it to Duo's lips, pressing him to drink.

"Will this make me sleep, too?" Duo asked with a little hiccup.

"Maybe," Heero answered. "I know it will make you relax. Drink."

Duo brought his hands up and obediently took a sip, then another. "Sweet," he said.

"It should be," Heero nodded. "It has honey in it."

"Honey?" Duo said. "I'd heard about it, but I never imagined it was so good." He frowned and rubbed the tips of his fingers together. "Or sticky."

His slave's words forced a chuckle out of Heero that wasn't entirely cold. "Hush and drink again."

Eager to get another taste of what he now considered candy, Duo took several more sips. "Don't you want any?" he asked.

"In a moment." _It must be working,_ Heero decided. _He's not crying anymore. Of course, that could just be the honey talking. I'll send one of my guards for candy in the morning. _He took the glass from Duo's hands and put it back on the night stand, wrapping his arms around his slave. Duo adjusted himself so that he could nestle his cheek against Heero's chest and close his eyes.

"I...think it is...making me sleepy..." Duo mumbled.

Heero softly stroked Duo's braid, reaching over and finishing off the rest of the tea. As it hit his stomach, his entire body started to feel warm and tranquil. He leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Why were you crying?" he asked in a low voice.

"Hm? Oh..." Duo sniffled and cuddled closer to the warm body beneath him. "I--I thought you...um, didn't want me anymore..."

"But if I didn't want you, you would no longer be my slave," Heero said. "I thought most slaves desire freedom."

Duo shook his head once and pushed his face against Heero's neck, kissing him once. "No...I want to stay with you. Want to be next to you."

"Why?" Heero asked. "You're a slave. I can do anything to you, and you can't fight back."

"I love you."

They both froze, and Duo put a hand over his mouth in shock. How the heck did that slip out? He'd meant to say "I trust you," not "I love you." Never mind that they were both true.

"How could you?" Heero demanded. "You've only been here a few days."

Duo winced at the authoritative tone. "I don't know, I just do. When...when I saw you standing over me...in the baths...the only think I could think was that I wanted you," he felt Heero's hand close on his braid, about to yank him out of his arms, and he quickly amended his speech, "I wanted to be yours. I wanted to belong to you." The hand didn't yank, but it didn't leave his hair, either. "I...I would do anything you told me to."

Heero released the braid and started to stroke it again. "And what if I think you're lying? I could have you thrown in the dungeons forever."

"If you ordered it...I would do it gladly," Duo whispered. He looked up into Heero's face. "I'm not lying."

Heero lay his hand on Duo's cheek, giving the barest smile of satisfaction when Duo tipped his face into his grip. "I know." He ran his fingers along the wisps of hair hanging over Duo's eyes, pushing them back as he lightly touched him. "I won't mistreat you. I may have to punish you, from time to time."

Duo nodded once in understanding, not liking it but knowing better than to argue. "You...don't hate me?"

Heero shook his head. "No."

"Oh...I thought you might be disgusted with me," Duo admitted, beginning to ramble. "I mean, after finding out about that...and you are the prince, after all, it's not like you can't find more slaves that are a lot better than I am. I thought you'd just get rid of me and--"

Heero put his hand over Duo's mouth, shaking his head. "You talk too much." Before Duo could try to apologize, Heero grabbed Duo's hand and held it up, pulling thin finger to his lips and licking the messy honey off. Duo's eyes opened wide and he watched as Heero's nimble tongue swept each finger clean. By the time he was done, Duo was shivering.

"Tomorrow I'll have new clothes made for you," Heero said. "With jewelry, as well. And tomorrow night, you will finally begin to perform your duties toward me."

"My...duties...?" Duo whispered, fighting to keep his mind focused on his voice.

"You keep my bed warmed well enough," Heero nodded. "I will expect your full attentions tomorrow, though."

"Um...I...I'm not really...I mean..." Duo mumbled. "I've never done...anything like that..."

"Good," Heero told him. "I will show you what I want."

Duo gave him a shaky, if sincere, smile. "Be gentle with me?"

Instead of answering, Heero merely turned to the side, laying down and wrapping Duo up in his arms. The braided boy nuzzled up against him, settling his head on his master's chest and closing his eyes. Heero snapped his fingers, turning off the lights, and he fell asleep stroking Duo's hair.

TBC...


	5. 2

****

Part 2

Duo's eyes snapped open as he woke up, but he didn't move. The room was still dark, but his instincts told him something was wrong. He'd had this feeling before, when he'd wake up just before a mean rat would bite him, but this was worse. Heero continued to breathe evenly beside him, telling Duo his master was still fast asleep.

__

Maybe...maybe I'm just imagining things, he tried to comfort himself. _If Heero isn't awake, it must be okay. I'm sure we're both alone. Probably had Captain Khushrenada bulk up the palace guard after I got through--_

He heard the window open slowly, and the window sill creaked as a heavy weight pressed against it.

Duo stopped breathing. He looked up at the window, thanking his lucky stars he'd shifted in his sleep so he could get a good look. Silhouetted against the starry sky was a figure all in black, but it was the knife in the intruder's hand that caught Duo's eye.

__

It's an assassin! _It's an assassin, and Heero's not even awake! _He wondered if he could nudge Heero hard enough to rouse him, but he decided against it. Whoever was at the window would hear and rush at them before they could get up.

Duo frowned. Here he was, in the arms of the strongest and arguably best looking person in the entire kingdom, who didn't mind he was a thief or had been raped, and this bastard wanted to kill them off? _Damn it, I can't let him do this. I'm a thief! And a good one, too. I got into the palace, didn't I? This guy couldn't even get in here without me noticing him, so he can't be that good._ Duo started to ease out of Heero's arms and out of bed.

The window closed and he couldn't see the assassin anymore, but he could still hear him. Duo, who knew his eyes were adjusted better to the darkness, slipped to the side of the mattress and crouched down. Ignoring the fact that he would be fighting a trained killer entirely in the nude, he raised one hand and snapped his fingers.

To his delight, the spell worked for him. Bright light filled the room, stunning the assassin, and Duo charged the dark blur even before his eyes could adapt. His left hand closed around the wrist with the knife in it as his right fist connected with a hooded mask. A resounding crack filled the air as the killer stumbled backward, dropping the knife. Releasing the assassin, Duo dropped to one knee and grabbed the knife.

"Heero!" he screamed as he was kicked. "Heero!"

Heero's hand went for his sword before he woke up completely, grabbing the blade out of the scabbard on the floor. Jumping out of bed, he ran forward, taking in the scene and analyzing the different ways to attack the intruder. Duo, still holding the knife, lay sideways on the floor, hair cascading around him. Standing over him, the assassin whipped out another knife and lunged, aiming for his chest.

Heero's sword pierced the gloved wrist, ripping the hand apart and forcing him to drop the second knife. Once the assassin was screaming in pain, a swift roundhouse kick was all that was required to slam him to the ground.

Tempted to execute him right then and there, Heero held back. He rammed the hilt of his sword against the assassin's head, knocking him out. "Are you all right?" he asked Duo.

His slave nodded once, holding the knife up for Heero to take. As soon as it was out of his hand, he put his arms around himself and took several deep breaths, trying to calm down.

Heero went to the table with the music box on it and opened the center drawer, pulling out a ring. He held it up to the light, examining the markings to make sure it was the right one, and took a scrap of paper from the corner of the drawer. Scribbling the word "assassin," he slipped the message into the ring and slid the ring on. "Treize," he said clearly, and the ring vanished.

They didn't have to wait long. A minute later, Treize burst into the room, sword in hand and fully dressed, despite the late hour. He scanned the room for bodies and breathed a sigh of relief when he only saw one stretched out on the floor. Heero, who had just finished throwing on his usual black cut-off leggings and green tanktop, was in the process of pulling a blanket off of the bed and wrapping it around Duo's shoulders, helping his slave into the soft chair in the corner.

"Are you all right?" Treize asked, sheathing his sword and kneeling beside the felled assassin.

Heero nodded once. "We're fine. I doubt he'll be able to talk for awhile, though."

"Oh, I'm sure I can wake him up," another voice came from the door. They all glanced up and spotted Wufei, who only wore his white pants and a blue top, with hastily thrown on black shoes. His dragon yawned and exchanged his shoulder for a soft pillow as he walked in. "If we must be up so damn early, he should be, too."

"Wait until I bind him, love," Treize said, gathering the assassin's one good hand and the bloody mess of the other. 

While he worked, two more people came running into the room. "It's all right now," Treize said without looking. "But stay here. I'll need you to help transport the prisoner to the dungeon after the interrogation." 

Duo's nervousness lessened as his curiosity took over, and he watched the two newcomers as they also put their swords away. Both of them were dressed similar to Treize but with lesser insignia. Their faces seemed familiar, and he tilted his head as he tried to remember where he'd seen them before.

"Of course, Zechs and Noin!" he said. 

The two soldiers turned in surprise from the body to him, Zechs staring at Duo. "I know you..." he said, shaking his head as he struggled to recall.

Noin chuckled and put her hand on his shoulder. "The little thief with the apples," she said with a smile. "The one who nailed you in the face."

Heero frowned and stared at his slave. "What?"

Duo ducked his head. "Um...it was awhile ago..."

Zechs laughed. "It was last week!"

"You were chasing me!" Duo said.

Noin looked up at Heero as her smile grew. "Your little slave was running with through the streets with an armful of apples and half the guard after him."

Treize sighed and finished tying the assassin. "Must we discuss this? It isn't at all dignified."

"Not for you," Noin said.

"What happened?" Heero asked.

"Well," she started, leaning against the wall, "apparently one of our patrol had noticed your slave pocketing a few apples from a street vendor and yelled at him. Except Duo didn't stop."

"I didn't wanna get beat up," Duo mumbled.

"He threw one of the apples at the guard and took off, and as other guards noticed what was happening, they ran after him. He must have had twenty guards after him. And Zechs and I happened to be riding with Treize that day, so we all spotted the little parade. We decided to grab the kid and instead Zechs and Treize each caught an apple in the face."

"Rotten apples," Duo said.

Wufei chuckled. "So that's why you were so irritable that day," he said to his lover.

Treize just glared at him.

Heero turned his attention from the story to the matter at hand. "Wufei, how did this assassin get through your spell? He was no thief."

The sorcerer shook his head. "I'm not sure. There are very few ways to get around my spells...and since he doesn't seem to be wearing any amulets..." He crossed to the window and looked around the edges. His eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward, trying to get a glance at the outer wall. As he moved, though, he reached down and lay his hand on the sill. The moment his skin made contact with the rough surface, a brilliant flash of light exploded just beneath his hand and he screamed. He stumbled backwards into Treize's outstretched arms.

"Wufei--"

"What happened--"

"--the hell--"

Wufei hissed in pain, holding his burned hand close to his chest. "Stupid, stupid, of course it must be that..."

"Wufei?" Treize asked, trying to make sense of what his lover was growling.

"It's a damn challenge!" the sorcerer snarled as he got back on his feet. "Nataku!" The little dragon jumped at his voice and swooped back on his shoulder.

"Wufei, wait!" Treize snapped. "What is it?"

"A necromancer," Wufei said, staring out the window. "A necromancer has dared challenge my skills! Whoever did this used a human soul to negate my spell and then left that trap just for me!"

Everyone was unnerved by the Chinese boy's furious outburst, and Duo pulled the blankets further around himself, almost hiding in the cloth. "So what're you gonna do?"

Grabbing his staff, Wufei smiled darkly, setting even Heero on edge. "I'm going to show him exactly what kind of magick he's up against!" With that, he turned and raced out of the room.

"Oh hell," Treize muttered.

"Go after him," Heero ordered his captain. "Don't leave him alone."

"I won't!" Treize dashed out after his partner.

*

Treize rounded the corner, just able to spot the end of Wufei's staff as his lover raced up the staircase, taking the marble steps two at a time. "Wufei! Wufei, stop!" He slammed his hand on the rail as they started up the spiral staircase. "Stop! Or at least slow down!" He wondered why his lover was racing up these particulars stairs...these only led to the topmost part of the palace.

The sounds of a small explosion echoed back down to him, and he could see a burst of light reflected in the polished tiles around him. He quickened his pace but then froze in surprise. The door leading to the roof had been blown off its hinges, leaving a smoking lump of charred wood behind. For a moment he wondered if he really ought to be chasing after a powerful sorcerer who was obviously agitated. The last time he'd chased Wufei, the youngster had accidentally turned him into a tiger cub. 

"Well, he can always change me back," he said, and looked outside.

Wufei stood close to the edge of the roof, his cloth slippers offering no traction against the surface polished smooth by the weather. The boy held his staff up in the air and chanted strange spells in Chinese that Treize couldn't even pretend to understand. Nataku, meanwhile, had abandoned the roof for the safety of the sky, soaring in broad loops around the palace.

"Wufei, what are you doing?"

Not paying any attention, Wufei slammed his staff down onto the roof and lightning bolts of various colors flashed out in all directions, leavng black scorch marks along every surface. Dark clouds gathered over the horizon, rushing to converge above the palace, and natural lightning streaked across the sky. Something cold and heavy hit Treize, and when he looked down, he saw gigantic raindrops soaking his clothes. The winds whipped up until he thought Wufei had called a hurricane down upon them. Brutally strong gusts forced him against the doorframe and nearly swept him farther across the roof. Only his quick grab at the frame kept him from being dragged off the roof to the ground far below.

On the streets outside the palace, people raced into any building they could find, ignoring who was standing beside them as they stared in awe, not only of the storm seething around them but also at the boy they could make out standing on the palace. 

For a few minutes, they were all certain an angel had descended to bring God's wrath down on their city.

"Wufei!" Treize tried again, but his voice couldn't carry through the wind. He had to settle with watching his lover, who didn't seem bothered by the wind and rain, command the dragon to fly into the clouds. The little lizard launched into the air just over Wufei and vanished.

Half a second later, a bolt of lightning originating at the base of his staff defied the laws of physics and slowly coursed upwards to the sky, following the trail left by the dragon, lethargically spiraling to the clouds. The colored sparks from Wufei's staff trailed up and around the larger bolt, coalescing into a spectacular display of lights and thunder. It was the only light in the city. All the candles and torches had been blown out. 

The lightning bolt exploded into a flash of light so brilliant Treize had to turn his eyes. When he looked back, the clouds had disappeared, replaced by a blanket of light in the sky that gently rained down pieces of glowing matter that stuck to the palace and made the walls glow. The captain of the guard glanced back where his lover had been and found him, still standing, with his staff laying several feet away and the dragon nestled on the rooftop. Worried of what might happen if that glowing stuff landed on him, Treize waited until most of it had dissipated before running out towards Wufei.

He pulled up short a few feet away, disconcerted that the boy didn't seem to notice his presence. The sorcerer was a fine warrior and ought to know he wasn't alone. Torn between reaching out to shake him and just waiting for the spell to finish, Treize opted to wait. Wufei had warned him before about interrupting spells, and the last time he'd broken Wufei's concentration, he'd been changed into a fluffy lap dog.

"Is...it...finished?" Wufei whispered.

Treize looked up. "The light's nearly all gone. Just a few more--Wufei!" He screamed as the Chinese boy started to topple forward off the ledge. Throwing his arms around his upper body, Treize pulled him back and lowered him to the floor, cradling him against his body. A fine layer of sweat broke out over Wufei's body, and his eyes were half closed, as if he wanted to fall asleep. He tried to reach his hand up to touch Treize's cheek, but the weight of his arm pulled it back down.

"What happened?" Treize asked, smoothing back the black hair. "What was all that lightning?"

Wufei smiled weakly. "R...re'nforc'd...palace...wards.." he whispered.

"You didn't make such a scene the last time you did that," Treize argued. "Feels like you have a fever."

The sorcerer shrugged as if he didn't care. His eyes closed and his body became entirely limp as he fell asleep. Treize sighed and stood, hauling Wufei up with him.

"Treize, Wufei, are you up here?"

Treize turned with a faint smile as Zechs appeared in the doorway, his blue eyes widening as he surveyed the damage.

"We're right here," he said. "Could you please bring Wufei's staff with you. I'm afraid I have my arms full."

Zechs smirked when he saw the sorcerer cuddled against Treize's side. "You spoil that boy far too much," he chuckled, picking up the staff. The dragon, seeing it was time to go, jumped to its feet and flew up just high enough to land on Treize's shoulder.

"You're just jealous," Treize said.

Zechs shook his head. "I don't regret choosing Lucretzia. I'm simply being honest. That boy has you wrapped around his little finger. He could probably turn you into a wolf pup and you wouldn't complain."

Treize didn't mention that Wufei had once done that, too, and made him do tricks before he'd reversed the spell. Of course, he'd been neglecting his poor dragon for weeks, concerned only about his job, and Wufei had been upset. _He was really only trying to get my attention,_ he thought. "I need to put him to bed," he said. "Please call Sally and tell Heero that the wards have been put up again."

"After that light show? I'd say he did more than just reinforce old spells."

Treize gave his first commander an irritated look. "I know that, but he blacked out before he could tell me what. Just make sure no one tries any magick inside or out of the palace until he wakes up again. And make sure Sally comes down. The sooner I can leave Wufei in her care, the sooner I can worry about that assassin."

Zechs left as soon as they arrived at the room Treize shared with Wufei, leaving the staff leaned up against the wall. The dragon fell asleep beside it, keeping guard, while Treize set Wufei on the bed and stripped him out of his clothing, easing him beneath the blankets. He pulled off the hairband and brought a washbasin and raggedy cloth to the bed, beginning to work on lowering Wufei's fever.

"What a way to start off the morning," he muttered.

*

"...and so Treize is waiting for Sally so he can leave Wufei and interrogate the assassin."

Heero nodded as Zechs finished his report. "That sorcerer can act like a fool when he wants to...all right, go ahead and take the prisoner down to the dungeon. Treize can question him when he wakes up."

Duo held silent, pulling the blankets a little higher around his face as Zechs and Noin pulled the unconscious assassin away. Heero sat back at the table, drumming his fingers against the surface and deep in thought. Duo noticed that Heero's face looked the same as when he'd slapped him before, and he didn't want to risk another bruise with a careless question.

__

Better to just wait for him to say something, Duo thought.

"Why were you awake?" Heero asked.

Duo looked up. "Wh-what?"

"You were fighting that assassin before I woke up," Heero said. "How?"

Duo tilted his head, not understanding what Heero meant. "I...I woke up when I heard him coming in the window," he said. "So I...made the light turn on...and I tried to get the knife..."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Heero asked.

"I...I don't know..." Duo's voice dropped to a mumble, thinking he'd done something wrong. "I...thought he'd hear you, I thought...and I was closer to him..." His shoulders started to shake and he lowered his head. "I'm sorry..."

Heero stood and moved towards him, standing over Duo. "Why are you sorry?"

"I just didn't want you hurt...but I...I must have done something wrong..." Duo sniffled. "I'm sorry."

Heero shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong," he said. "You risked your life to keep me safe. That's more than any slave...any person has done for me."

Duo looked up and a tear spilled over his cheek. "But...Treize...your guards...don't they?"

"Yes, they saved us from the unconscious assassin, didn't they?"

Duo smiled. "True...it's nice seeing you relax a little."

A soft knock at the door turned their attention to Sally, who was slightly out of breath and holding a black sack, presumably full of medical supplies. "Are you two all right?" she asked, looking them over.

"Yes, calm down," Heero said.

"I would've been here sooner," sheapologetically, "but Wufei's damn lightning storm blew out all my candles."

"Have you talked with Zechs yet?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, haven't seen him. Why?"

"Treize needs you in his room. Wufei's sick from that burst of magick he just used."

Sally smirked. "He must be unconscious, or else he'd never let a weak woman use foolish science on him." She frowned as she noticed Duo's faint shaking and reached into her bag, pulling out a small pouch. "Those teas will probably take awhile to brew, so take these in the meantime."

He took it from her hand and opened it, pulling out the first golden pill. "What is it?"

"Don't bite it, just put it on your tongue and let it melt," she said and headed for the door.

Heero followed her out, and once they were beyond Duo's hearing range, he repeated the question.

"It's just honey hardened into candy," she told him, "but please don't tell him that. It won't hurt him and if he thinks they'll make him feel better..."

"It's all right," he said. "He deserved a reward for saving my life. I'll send someone out for more sweets from the marketplace."

"Saving your...what did he do?" she asked. "I thought you ran the intruder through."

Heero shook his head. "Just through the hand. Duo fought him back before I woke up and ended the fight. That reminds me, I need to have clothes made for him."

Back in the bedroom, Duo had no idea what they were talking about. He just knew this pill was wonderfully sweet, and he drew out the taste as long as he could. His hands clutched the pouch, as if he was afraid they might disappear before he could savor the rest. 

Heero walked back into the room and froze. Duo, who didn't hear his master come in, had closed his eyes in pleasure and tilted his head back, sucking hard on the honey. Heero stared, unable to look away from Duo's throat and his mouth. He bit his lip trying to ignore the little noises of pleasure Duo was making, but just having the beautiful boy wrapped in a soft blanket, and he was his slave...

__

Not now, he thought. _Tonight. I won't make his first experience with me mirror his rape._ He smiled unconsciously, eyes narrowing. He remembered what Duo had looked like just after his bath, naked save for the waves of long hair cascading around him. So pretty and helpless, and he'd submitted to him almost immediately...

"Heero?"

The prince broke out of his reverie and looked back at Duo, who had noticed he'd come back. He stepped closer until he could put his hand on Duo's braid, now messy and disheveled. Placing a little kiss on Duo's cheek, he felt better that the bruise from his slap was nearly gone.

"Your braid's come undone."

Duo's hand went to his braid. "Oh...sorry...I'd better put it back up."

Heero caught Duo's wrist before he could move, and the slave looked up at him in confusion, not knowing what he'd done wrong.

"No. I'll do it." He pushed Duo back against the chair and brought his hair over the edge, letting it spill to the floor. Once he undid the band, a sudden thought entered his head. He paused to consider, then made up his mind. "No. First, a bath, and then you can get dressed."

"Clothes?" Duo asked. 

Heero stood and pulled the blanket off of Duo, substituting it for a much smaller towel. "We'll likely have guests later on today, and you should be dressed by then."

"Who are they?" Duo wondered, blushing as Heero put the towel around his waist. 

"My brother Trowa, with a small retinue. You'll be introduced as my personal slave, and you'll be expected to stay with his own personal slave."

Duo stared at him in shock, one hand going to his mouth as he tried to muffle his gasp. "You...you don't mean...?"

It took Heero a few moments to figure out what had spooked Duo. "No, not like that! No one will touch you but me, ever!" he snapped. His tone softened when Duo cringed. "No...you belong to me, no one else. But you're his slave's equal in status, so while you're with us, you'll be by his side."

"Oh... What's his name?"

"Quatre Raberba Winner."

Duo frowned. "I know that name..."

Not bothering to ask, Heero pulled him into his arms and carried him out of the bedroom. "His family used to rule in the Corazon kingdom, but my brother took over once the king died."

"But didn't the king have an heir?" Duo asked, putting his arms around Heero's neck. "Mmm, you're comfy."

"Yes, but there were twenty-nine daughters between Quatre and the throne, and each of them was more power-hungry than the first. None of them could lead a country, and the region fragmented into little kingdoms until Trowa decided to take over."

"All the kingdoms? How?"

"He assassinated each sister and claimed Quatre as his concubine."

"Oh."

Heero set Duo on his feet as they entered the bathing room, but he grabbed a fistful of his hair and gently led him to a single small room in the back barricaded from the rest of the area by a thick curtain. "I'll expect you to bathe here unless I say otherwise. Your body is mine alone to see."

"Aside from Sally or Wufei," Duo added with a little smile.

"True." He glanced around the room to make sure it was in order. Several towels hung from the racks on the wall, with a full-length mirror in the corner. The tub here was a tiled pool, like the others, but considerably smaller, capable of holding three people at the most. Soaps and shampoos stood at the corner, and a spare set of chains lay in the other corner. Like every other part of the palace, the tiles were covered in the most intricate and complex designs.

Duo, once he saw it was expected, removed his towel and sat down at the edge of the pool, carefully sliding into the water. He was able to touch the bottom, though, and he felt a little better. Behind him, Heero slipped in after and started to run the soap over the top of his shoulders. Duo groaned and leaned against the edge, enjoying his touch. Heero ran his fingers down Duo's back, stroking the skin beneath his ribs and finally trailing down just above his thighs. Pushing some of the long hair out of the way, he placed tiny kisses along Duo neck and shoulders. Encouraged by his slave's little moans, he placed one finger at the top of Duo's spine and roughly followed it down to his tailbone, where his hand cupped around the curves of his body.

"Heero," Duo whispered, his eyes closing.

The prince wondered if he'd done something else to worry him, but instead Duo's body was relaxing under his hands.

"You can," he said, leaning against him. "If you want to."

Heero breathed in when he realized what he meant. "Not here," he said, kissing his throat again. "Not now. Tonight. It is something both of us must enjoy."

Duo smiled and turned his head so Heero could kiss his lips. "Will you show me how?"

"I will show you everything I know."

*

Duo stared over the folded outfit draped over the bed he shared with Heero, fingering the fine fabric. Deathly afraid he might tear the dark material, he held up the top by the shoulders and looked over it. At first glance, it seemed to be black, but whenever the light hit it just so, a violet shimmer ran over the surface. The pants were made of the same cloth but they were much lighter, almost gauzy, and they flared out around his hips. Beside them were a pair of black slippers with purple flowers embroidered along the sides.

"I'm gonna look like a harem slave," he sighed to himself. "Oh, that's right. I am one." Knowing there was nothing else for him, he put each piece on. The shirt fit loosely, and the fabric bunched at the wrists and flowed again with another four or five inches of material over the hands and fingers. The shirt also gathered at the waist, with enough excess cloth to completely cover his rear, which was a good thing since he found that the pants were needlessly tight, save where they flared out. Once he put on the slippers, he looked in the mirror in the adjoining room, admiring himself.

"Gotta admit, I look pretty good," he said to his reflection. "Wish I could see what the back of me looked like."

As soon as he finished saying that, the glass shimmered and rippled, and then he was no longer staring at his face. Instead the mirror displayed his back as clearly as if he'd turned around. His hair, still damp but now braided, dangled around his hips. He wiggled a bit, and his reflection wiggled with him.

"Cool," he grinned. "I bet Wufei did this, too."

At the mention of Wufei's name, however, the reflection shimmered again, and now he could see the sorcerer fast asleep in bed, his dragon nestled by his side. A few seconds later, Treize came into view, walking into the room as he pulled his uniform off, tossing it onto the dresser. The tall captain roused Wufei, who blinked up with unfocused eyes and gave a little nod to Treize's question. Unable to hear them speak, Duo watched while Treize left and returned with a glass of water. He had to help Wufei sit up, and he held the glass to his lips, letting him take small sips. Wufei leaned against Treize, his head falling onto his lover's chest. Despite his obvious exhaustion, Treize smiled.

"That's enough," Duo mumbled, feeling like he was intruding. "No wonder everyone's so open with Heero. He can spy on anybody."

He heard a knock at the door, so he left the blank mirror and headed to the door, opening it cautiously. "Yes?"

Some random guard that he didn't recognize stood before him, each hand holding a different bag. "I have orders to deliver these directly to you."

After the earlier assassination attempt, Duo didn't let him in. "Orders from who?"

"Straight from his highness, Prince Heero." 

Duo narrowed his eyes. "What's the password?"

Of course there was no password, but then he wasn't about to take strange bags from someone who could easily be here to kill him. At best, he hoped the guard would be puzzled, which would mean he was honest. If he gave a fake password, he was not to be trusted.

"His highness said, if you asked, to tell you that it isn't anything that will relax you." The guard obviously didn't understand the reference, but Duo broke into a grin and reached for the bags.

"Yup, that's Heero. Thank you!" he laughed, surprised by their heavy weight. "I wonder what he sent me."

The guard turned and left, and Duo locked the door again. He placed the bags on the table, then noticed that one of them had a note attached. He frowned.

"I...can't read," he whispered. Now he couldn't tell what his master wanted, and Heero might get angry and hit him...

"Duo, listen."

Duo gasped and dropped the note. It fluttered to the table, and when it came to rest, Heero's bodiless voice started up again.

"In one of these bags is the jewelry to match your clothing. If you need help placing it, call a guard and tell them to bring you Lady Une. Show the note and she'll come."

"The note...it's talking!" Duo gasped, poking at it.

"The second bag contains candy. I wasn't sure what type you liked, so there's some of every type from the market. Don't eat it all now, I don't want you sick before the banquet."

"Wow...I wonder if Wufei did this spell, too."

"Duo, stop gawking at this note. My brother should be here in a few hours. Get moving."

Duo blinked at the final message. "Geez, not a week here and he already knows me." He emptied the jewelry on the table and stared at the strange bits of twisted metal and amethyst stones. With a little groan, he grabbed the note and headed for the door.

"Um...hello?" he called out into the hall. "Anyone there?" He sighed. He didn't want to leave the room to find someone, he'd probably get lost, and besides, Heero had ordered him to stay in that room. "Guard!"

The sound of armor clanked from out of sight, and a moment later the same guard reappeared rushing towards him. "Yes, sir?"

"Um...could you take this note to Lady Une and tell her I need to see her right away?"

Without bothering to check the note or ask questions, the guard took the slip of paper, nodded with a crisp "right away!" and trotted off down the hall. Duo felt somewhat sorry that he was bothering so many people, but when he went back to the table and discovered the variety of candies Heero had procured for him, his spirits soared.

Several minutes later, just as he was finishing off his third gumdrop, Lady Une walked into his room. "Duo, you really should lock this door," she said, closing it behind her. "You never know who's roaming through the halls."

"I'm okay in here," Duo said, talking around the lump of candy in his mouth. "Wufei made such a scene no one's gonna try to break in for awhile." He was somewhat surprised at her appearance. Just about everyone he'd seen in the palace was dressed in military uniforms, but Lady Une wore only a soft blue dress with matching shoes, her hair loose around her shoulders with a small pin on the side.

Lady Une chuckled and nodded. "You're probably right. I'm guessing from the note that you need help with the jewelry."

"I didn't mean to bother you," Duo nodded and pointed at the heap of adornments on the table. "It's just I've never seen anything like this before. I have no idea where things go, and Heero expects me up and ready to go really soon." He twisted his braid. "I really don't wanna look like a total idiot in front of his family."

Lady Une smiled and sat down across from him, pushing her hair out of her face. "Don't worry too much about that. Trowa's quiet, but he's kind, and Quatre...well, everyone loves Quatre. You'll be fine." She proceeded to untangle the mess of silver chains and set out a choker made of chains set in a web pattern with amethysts at the corners, followed by several matching bracelets and a set of earrings made from drops of dark jade, black and purple ribbons, plus a few other items he couldn't recognize.

"Okay, we'll start with the necklace," she said, unclasping the chain and fitting it snugly around his throat, adjusting it so it wouldn't cinch his skin when he moved. "How's that feel?"

"Cold," he said. "But it doesn't hurt."

"Good, if it starts to hurt, remember it's adjustable. Just ask Heero or Quatre to redo it for you." Lady Une picked up a spiral bracelet and eased it up his arm, over his sleeve, until it rested securely above his bicep. She added a slave bracelet to the same arm, clamping the silvery band around his wrist and pulling his finger back gently so she could get the attached ring on. On the left hand, she placed a handful of thin, silver bangles that chimed. Each one had to be attached separately, since the clasps tightened so that they couldn't be slid off his wrist.

"Keep that arm close to your side so you don't make much noise, and at the banquet, keep your arm in your lap. You won't need it, and you don't want to rattle them." 

Duo stared at them and realized he couldn't undo them with just one hand. "These are supposed to make noise," he said. "So people can tell where I am."

She nodded once. "Yes...since you belong to Heero, you're not allowed to sneak around. Quatre has to wear them, too." She scooted her chair back a few inches. "Here, put your foot up."

He complied, and she wrapped a jade anklet above his slipper. Once that was done, she rose and moved behind him, undoing his braid again.

"Hey, I just did that!" Duo said. "It takes forever to do it from the front."

"Shush, I need to braid in those ribbons." Duo sighed and popped another gumdrop, wincing every time she pulled his hair back. She braided it tighter than he was used to, and the ribbons felt strange as she ran them through his hair. Ten minutes later, she finally used the ends remaining to make a bow to keep it all in place.

"Uh-oh."

Duo looked up at her. "Uh-oh? What do you mean, uh-oh?"

"Your ears aren't pierced," Lady Une grumbled.

"Of course not. They get in the way when you're trying to steal."

She laughed despite her irritation. "Oh, so the rumors about you are true!"

"What rumors? Are people talking about me?"

"Certainly people are talking. You're the first slave Heero's ever called by name, you even saved his life. Everyone wants to know what you look like." While she spoke, she picked up a long, sharp pin from the table, which had been supplied with his earrings in mind. "Now hold still."

"What?!" he cried, standing and backing away from her. "You're not gonna stick me with that!"

She placed one hand on her hip. "Look, every slave must have their ears pierced. You must wear earrings."

"But it's so long," Duo whined. "And sharp!"

"I promise it won't hurt," she said, moving closer.

"But...but..." he mumbled as he backed farther away.

Lady Une frowned, and her tone grew stone cold. "Duo, you're overreacting. This won't hurt, there won't even be any blood. But there will be if you move around while I do this. Trust me, you don't want to see me mad."

Shoulders lowering in defeat, he stepped back to her and tilted his head to the side. "It won't hurt?"

She smiled, her voice warming up instantly again. "You'll only feel a little tug."

Duo screwed his eyes tight. She tilted his head to the other side, and he was certain she had decided to do the other one first. He clenched his hands, waiting for the pain to hit.

"All done!"

His eyes opened wide. "You did it already?"

She giggled and set the pin aside, picking up the earrings. "I told you that you were overreacting, silly." 

Weight pulled a little on each ear, and he reached up to feel the stones hanging from little hooks. "Wow. That was so quick. Is there anything else?"

She shook her head. "No, that's all. Now don't do anything to mess yourself up, especially that braid. And be careful not to get those earrings caught on anything." She gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Just remember, when you're at the banquet, do exactly what Quatre is doing. And don't eat until he starts to eat."

Duo nodded. "Do I always have to dress up like this for dinner?"

"Only when Heero wants you to. Believe me, you don't have it rough. At least you don't have to worry about make up and body designs or--perfume! I can't believe I almost forgot that!" She rummaged around in the sack Heero had sent and found a tiny bottle that hadn't fallen out before. "Now he does like this perfume, as long as you don't use very much. Just a little dab behind your ears..." she unscrewed the top and eased a drop onto her finger, applying it beside the earrings. Another drop was spread between both wrists. "Your slippers are scented, too, so don't run in the dirt or in a puddle."

Duo sighed like a bored child. "I think I liked it better when I didn't have any clothes...where am I gonna put all this stuff?"

Lady Une blinked. "He didn't show you...? You have your own little jewelry box and drawer. See?" She pointed out the small wooden box and miniature table in the corner. "You put all your things there." With a little gasp she noticed how far the sun had progressed over the horizon. "Oh, I need to go. Sally said she needed help mixing some new poultices."

Duo, entranced by the thought of having his own possessions again, smiled vaguely at her. "That's okay. Thanks for helping me so much. Have fun with Sally."

She blushed as she headed for the door. "I'm sure I will. Take care, Duo. Lock the door, won't you?"

"All right, if you insist." Once she was gone, he rushed to the little box and opened it, examining each tiny drawer and the revolving notches meant to hold necklaces. A shallow but wide drawer opened up from the table. Wanting to start filling them up, he pulled the chair over, along with the items on the table. He folded the empty sack up and placed it at the bottom drawer, setting the fragile perfume bottle on top of it. The sack of candy was set in the table drawer, and he put the earring pin in the middle drawer.

He absently scratched at one of the earrings and lowered his head to the table, letting his eyes close. It would be a few hours before Heero came to get him, and the early morning assassination attempt left him sleepier than he'd like. "Probably have dark circles under my eyes," he mumbled. Now that he had nothing to worry about for awhile, the lack of sleep was catching up to him. Within minutes, he was asleep.

He wasn't sure what woke him, but he did grumble at waking up out of a dream involving him, Heero, and nothing else. With a tired sigh, he sat up, hardly refreshed by his nap. He didn't even know how long he'd been out. His gaze fell on his open jewelry box. 

"I wonder if Heero will give me anything else..." he wondered to himself.

"I will if you keep behaving so well."

Duo whirled, startled by the familiar voice. "Heero!" His prince was standing right beside him, and he hadn't even noticed. "How long were you watching me?"

Heero brushed his cheek with the back of his knuckles, fingering the earrings. "Long enough to know that black and purple are your best colors." He stroked the braid, wrapped in ribbons, and placed a kiss on his forehead. "And that you're an angel when you're asleep."

Duo grinned. "I know better than to ask what I'm like when I'm awake."

"The same," Heero said. "Just more talkative." He held the braid up, playing with the end. "You should never be allowed to cut your hair."

"Never?" Duo whispered. "Not even if I need someone to help carry it?"

"Silly," Heero shook his head. "You just can't have it shorter. I'll let it grow down below your thighs. I'll never need rope to tie you up."

That simple statement sent shivers across Duo's skin, and he leaned against Heero's hand. "Is that what we'll be doing tonight?"

"I doubt it. No toys for tonight. Tomorrow, perhaps. Once I think you're ready for them." He took his hand and brought him up to his feet. "My brother's caravan has been sighted. He'll be here in a few minutes, and we should be down to meet him."

Duo nodded and walked beside him, noting that he had also dressed up. Heero wore a green outfit and the matching cape clasped at each shoulder loosely, so that they both drooped indecently low. To think he would be caressing that exposed skin in a few hours...

__

Down, Duo, he told himself. "Is Wufei better?" he asked, trying to sound less distracted than he felt.

Heero smirked and glanced sideways at him. "I know you found out about the mirror."

Duo paled and his hands rose to protect his cheeks from any slaps. "It was an accident. I just said I'd like to see how I looked from behind, and it showed me, and when I said Wufei must have done the spell--"

"Calm down, I'm not angry," Heero said. "I know what happened. I was watching you from another mirror."

"Are all of them spelled like that?" Duo asked.

Heero shook his head. "Just the ones I have access to and know about. And yes, Wufei will be in attendance. He is one of Quatre's closest friends, after all."

"Really?" Duo said, intrigued by the discovered relationship. "Was he his sorcerer, too?"

Heero nodded. "Until he met Treize. We're here."

Duo looked around at the huge room he found himself in. It had the same mosaic patterns as every other room, but this place was large enough to carry an echo. Tapestries hung from the walls, and carpets lined the floor. Two mammoth wooden doors were flung wide open before them, giving Duo a clear view past the crystal clear moat that circled the palace, dozens of guards around the lowered drawbridge, and the rising gate along the white wall that completed the palace's seclusion from the rest of the city.

And coming in on a pair of horses were two boys leading a long trail of pack horses and men that were quietly shunted off to the stables on the side.

"I guess that's them," Duo said to himself, and he followed a step behind Heero as they walked forward to meet them.

TBC...


	6. 3

****

Part 3 

Watching the two boys come in, Duo realized he wasn't at all overdressed. He could tell who Quatre was because the blonde wore jewelry and bangles much like his own, except his colors were varying shades of blue. Trowa, on the other hand, had an outfit similar to Heero's, although he wore it in dark blue, and his top included a more modest neckline. And his hair! Only half of his face was visible behind the loose shock of hair. 

Trowa jumped from his horse, then turned and helped Quatre down from his own mount. Before releasing him, Trowa adjusted one of Quatre's earrings and gave him a tiny kiss, drawing a blush and coloring the pale features. Hand in hand, Trowa led his concubine forward at an easy pace so Quatre wouldn't slide in his cloth slippers. 

Heero stepped forward and came closer than Duo would have expected to a smile. "I trust you had a safe journey." 

"Safe enough...thought not entirely uneventful. We did have one sandstorm..." His look promised a story that would have to wait until they were rested. 

Heero put his arm around Duo's waist and coaxed him ahead another step, presenting him to his brother. "This is Duo, my concubine. He is entirely trustworthy." 

Duo blushed at being shown off and singled out, and his eyes lowered when he noticed the looks of stunned surprise on the faces of their guests. _Please, let the earth just swallow me now!_ he thought. 

"'Entirely trustworthy' so soon?" Trowa asked. "You've had him for less than a week." 

Heero raised one eyebrow. "Your stargazer is remarkably accurate." 

"It was a boring trip," Quatre said, ducking his head. "I could do nothing but cast fortunes the entire way." 

"Did you know he saved my life?" Heero said, a note of pride coloring his usual monotone. 

This time they both stared. 

"We can discuss things better after dinner," Heero said, turning and indicating a door to the right. "You must be hungry after such a long trip." 

"Starving," Quatre said before he could stop himself. 

Trowa chuckled at his concubine's slip. "Will we four be the only ones dining?" 

Heero shook his head, but before he could answer, Quatre gasped for joy and ran towards the main hall. 

"Wufei!" 

They all turned and spotted the sorcerer, dressed in familiar white, as he wrapped the blonde up in a soft embrace. From the way they regarded each other, Duo could tell they were close friends. 

"It's been a long time, little prince," Wufei whispered. 

"It's not the same without you," Quatre said. "I miss your light shows." 

Duo choked down a giggle before it got too loud, but Wufei still heard him. He broke back from Quatre before Trowa could get jealous. "I'm afraid you missed one of my best, but that can wait." Not bothering to hide his look, he glanced over the blonde's clothing. "I'm glad you look well. Blue always suited you." 

Quatre smiled and walked back with him. "I'm just happy you're feeling better. A shock like that could knock anyone out for awhile." 

Wufei gave him an irritated look. "Could you at least pretend there are some things you don't know?" 

As he took his slave's hand, Trowa smiled. "My little angel has developed a bad habit of prying into people's fortunes. Hopefully you can make him a few new games to occupy his time." 

"Have you already solved the ones I sent to you?" Wufei asked. 

All of them moved into the dining room and sat down at the small circular table, Wufei opposite to Heero with the concubines seated at their master's right side. Duo kept his eye on Quatre, waiting for the social cues and praying he wouldn't make any mistakes. 

"I've had a lot of spare time recently," Quatre said, answering Wufei's question. "Our country's actually been peaceful for awhile, and Trowa hates for me to ride without him." 

"I worry," the tall boy said simply. "No faction in Corazon would hesitate to kidnap you to get to me." 

Wufei stared out the window for a minute. "I wonder if I could create a spell to help with that..." he murmured. "A spell to track someone..." 

"Better yet," Trowa interrupted, "a spell to transport Quatre back to the castle when I call him. Last week he was missing for three hours before we found him, sleeping in the apple orchard." He gave an appraising look at Duo, staring him over with a small smile. "Does your little lover give you that problem?" 

Duo smiled shyly and wanted to speak, but he had a feeling Heero didn't want him to respond to that. 

"No," Heero said, "he's been a model concubine." He reached his hand over beneath Duo's jaw, lifting his face a bit. "I've only had him for a few days, and he's already totally devoted to me." 

"Did you really save Heero's life?" Trowa asked him directly. 

Heero nodded once at Duo, giving him permission to speak, and Duo nodded. "I really didn't do that much. It was late at night, and we were both asleep, and then I heard this sound at the window and when I looked I could see this guy coming in. I made the lights come on and knocked the knife out of his hand, and then Heero woke up and kept the other guy from killing me." 

"You charged an assassin?" Wufei gasped. 

Duo glanced at all of them. Heero was the same, but Quatre and the normally unflappable sorcerer were disturbed. Even Trowa's calm demeanor was shaken. 

"Was that bad?" Duo asked. 

Wufei sat back and shook his head. "No...I simply did not know the details of the attempt..." 

"That's amazing..." Trowa said. "Not just that you would defend your master so selflessly, but...that you had the courage to face an assassin like that." 

"He wasn't a very good assassin," Duo said. "I could hear him, after all. He came in all wrong and didn't even think about the light the moon was giving off." 

"That _was_ stupid--" Trowa cut himself off, but it was too late. The others had noticed his slip and were either smirking or smiling. Duo, of course, had no idea what they were laughing about. 

"Are you still cutting off heads of state at night?" Heero asked. 

Trowa sighed and gave a non-committal tilt of his head. "Yes, but not as much as I would like. Quatre never lets me hear the end of it when I go out." 

"I still think it's better to talk things out than just get rid of people," the blonde said in a weary voice. It was obviously an old argument between the two of them. 

"You're an assass--?" Duo wondered before he could stop himself. 

His question didn't seem to faze anyone, though, as Trowa merely nodded. "It's the fastest way to get rid of political impediments." 

Heero glanced at Duo. "I'm afraid my brother was never one for patient negotiating." 

"And it would be easier if I didn't have a blonde conscience sleeping beside me," Trowa said. 

"I worry," Quatre said. "No faction in Corazon would hesitate to kill you to get the throne." His brow furrowed as another thought entered his head, and he looked straight at Duo. "But how did you know the assassin was coming in wrong...?" 

"I thought you knew all about him?" Wufei asked. 

Quatre smirked. "I'm merely a low stargazer, not a prophet." 

"You're a profit to me," Trowa said, making Quatre blush again. 

Duo bit back a laugh at how often Quatre blushed. "I was...I was a thief before Heero caught me. Actually, that's how he came to catch me." 

"You didn't just walk into his bedroom, did you?" Trowa laughed. 

"That's exactly what he did," Heero nodded. 

Trowa blinked. 

"Congratulations," Quatre said, "you've startled him four times in one evening. No one's ever come close before. Of course, no one usually gets more than a few words with him, either." 

"I told you slaves have more influence than most people," Wufei told him. 

Quatre tilted his head in agreement. "In some ways more than others." 

A richly clothed servant stepped into the room and they fell into a hush, lest their comments were overheard. "Dinner is served," he said in a grave voice, and five more servants came in behind him, each carrying a covered dish that was set on the table. Another servant came out and placed glasses before each diner and filled them with wine for Heero and Trowa, and clear water for the other three. Duo kept his eye on Quatre while trying not to be too obvious about it, but the blonde caught his look. To Duo's relief, Quatre winked and moved a little more deliberately so Duo could easily follow along. 

Heero and Trowa both removed their coverings first, revealing a serving of roasted ducks and rice, with sauces made from various fruits and a few vegetables on the side. Duo's mouth instantly started to water, but he forced himself to hold back and uncover his own dish when Quatre did. Wufei moved just as the blonde did. Their servings differed only in that they had fewer vegetables, and to Duo's delight the food was spiced just as much as the royalty's. 

Duo had to watch Quatre closely, using the unfamiliar napkins and making sure he didn't drink from the finger bowl. His face, though carefully controlled, sometimes reflected the amount of frustration he felt trying to eat, thinking that it used more energy to "dine politely" than one got out of just eating. 

"It gets easier once you get the hang of it," Quatre told him softly. 

"How did you know...?" Duo said. 

"I can feel your frustration," Quatre explained. "Actually, I can feel any emotion, as long as it's fairly strong." 

"Wow..." Duo breathed. "It must be overwhelming when you and Tr--" he cut himself off, biting his lower lip. 

He relaxed when everyone started laughing, but it was still embarrassing. 

"Eventually you'll learn how to hold silent," Wufei reassured him. 

"I hope not," Heero said. "I prefer it when people are completely honest." 

"That'll be rare when you're king," Trowa said. "Everyone will rather flatter you or else spread lies behind your back. Or promise support one way and turn on you in the next moment." 

Heero shook his head. "I know. I've seen that enough with King J. He was never able to control his kingdom, even at his peak. And now that I'm quietly investigating the officials in power, I'm finding more and more corruption throughout the city." 

"It will be difficult to ferret out every rat in office," Wufei sighed. 

"True," Heero said, but his simple answer seemed to tell everyone that the subject was closed. Some things were to be discussed only with Trowa and only in perfect isolation. 

Mundane converstion followed, broken only by the arrival of dessert in the form of fresh fruits. Duo's eyes grew as wide as saucers. He'd seen peaches and apples before, but only in a rotted, half-decayed state. The firm globes and bright colors seemed magical and otherworldly, and they tasted even better than he'd ever imagined. 

"Trowa," Heero started. "Tomorrow I would like to speak with you in the library." 

The tall boy nodded his agreement. "Understood. Can you have someone escort Quatre to the bathing room tomorrow morning? I'm sure he'll want a proper bath after all those sand storms." 

Quatre sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I only fell off the horse once, and that wasn't my fault!" 

"What?" Wufei wondered. "You're the best rider I know." 

Trowa smiled. "One of the storms came on us so fast we didn't have time to dig in. His entire body guard were swept off their horses, and of course Quatre is so much lighter than they are..." 

"Instead of riding in, I nearly flew in," Quatre sighed. "Sand was literally coming out of my shoes. I'll probably be tasting it for days." 

"I'm sure you'll feel better once you're rested," Heero said. That was the cue for the dinner to end, and even though there was a little light chat afterwards, they were soon on their feet and heading to their respective rooms. Heero sent a servant with his brother, and Wufei, after one last affectionate look with Quatre, vanished to wherever Treize bedded with him. 

Duo, lost in his curiosity, gazed at the tile designs on the wall until he felt a hand slip into his. He looked up at Heero, who pushed a few stray hairs back around his braid. The dinner slipped from his mind and he took a step closer to his master. 

"Are you ready?" Heero asked in a whisper. 

Duo swallowed nervously and closed his eyes. "Yes...I would do whatever you asked." He breathed in sharply as Heero swept him up into his arms and carried him down the hall. 

"Good," he replied, kissing him. "Because you will." 

"Um...I can walk just fine," Duo mumbled even as he put his arms around Heero's throat. "You don't have to carry me." 

"I know." 

Duo resigned himself to the fact that he would have to get used to Heero's simple statements. "How come you do it so much, then?" 

Heero glared at him but softened his look with a kiss. "Because I want to." 

If Duo could have melted in his arms, he would have. "Okay...that's a good reason." 

Heero's footsteps reverberated down the hallway, and Duo bent closer to his master, closing his eyes in fright. The unfamiliar territory of the palace was enough to make his heart pound. Being alone in the empty halls made it even worse, not to mention that most of the candles and torches had been snuffed so that he could only see by the moonlight reflected on the tiles. __

But Heero's here with me, he told himself over and over. _Heero's with me. Nothing bad will happen. Heero's with me._

The prince, if unable to empathize with his slave then at least able to recognize his emotions, squeezed him in his arms. "Settle down. We're here." 

Duo opened his eyes and gave a soft sigh of relief. Safe! He helped open the bedroom door so Heero wouldn't have to juggle him around and shut the door once they were in. Duo still couldn't see much since the window was locked and the lights were out. Somehow Heero managed to maneuver around the furniture and edges of the thick carpet and deposit his slave on the bed, not caring that he was on top of the blankets. Duo took a deep breath, waiting for rough hands to fall on him, force him onto his stomach and pull his clothing away. 

Instead, there was nothing. He rose up on his elbows and peered through the darkness at the silhouette moving before him. "Heero?" 

"I need to turn on one light," Heero said. 

Right after he said that, a dim rosy glow surrounded a single red candle on the table. Duo breathed in sharply. In the darkness, Heero looked even more seductive than he had at the baths. Firelight danced over his face and reflected in his eyes, and shadows played around his features. 

"You're beautiful..." Duo whispered. 

Heero gazed at his slave sprawled out on the bed, his loose shirt laying flat on his chest. The jewelry sparkled in the flickering flame, and a hint of lavender perfume drifted across the bed. Perfect. He stepped to the window and opened it, allowing a gentle breeze to waft in and giving them a view of the full moon and starry sky with wisps of black clouds. When he turned around again, Duo found him wearing the first real, if tentative, smile he'd ever seen on Heero. 

The prince undid the clasp on his cloak, letting it drop behind him as he walked, and slipped his shoes off at the same time. He sat on the edge of the bed and slipped an arm around Duo's waist, pulling him up further so that his bracelets jingled. 

"No, you are beautiful," Heero said, pleased as Duo gazed into his eyes. His slave was obedient, but nervous. The bangles rattled as he trembled. Heero caressed Duo's cheek soothingly, doing his best to calm him down. "Let's get those baubles off of you." 

Heero took Duo's hand and pulled his arm straight, and one by one he unattached each bracelet. Each metal ring was placed out of harm's way on the nightstand. He pulled the spiral bracelet down, careful not to catch the edge on the delicate material or Duo's skin. The slave bracelet came next, and the ring attached to it slid off easily since the chain was all that kept it in place. Duo closed his eyes and practically purred, tilting his head back while Heero's warm fingers undid the choker necklace and slid the chain from his neck. 

"That was a little too tight on you," Heero said softly, rubbing the pink marks on Duo's skin left by the chain. 

"It was? I thought that's what they were supposed to be like." 

Heero brushed his lips across Duo's while his hands worked at his earrings. _So sweet...it's been too long._ "No...nothing should leave a mark on you..." He rose and moved around to sit behind Duo, bringing his braid up and beginning to undo it. "How did you manage to keep your hair so long?" 

The ribbons rustled through his hair. "It...helped me. It made me look more like a girl from behind, so no one...um, ever thought to search for a boy in black. And I can slip things in it, like lock picks and coins and things. People tried to cut it off, especially the guards...but I'm a really good aim with apples." 

Heero gently tugged at his braid. "You shouldn't be so proud you can hit Treize's men like that." 

Duo lowered his head. "They...they weren't Treize's...not really." 

"What do you mean?" Heero asked, pulling one ribbon loose. 

"Some of the guards...don't have his uniforms, not exactly. The patches are all different. Treize's troops are okay enough, but the others..." he didn't want to finish that thought, but his master had asked. "They were the ones...I mean, the ones who..." 

"Hush," Heero said, understanding exactly what he meant, but not who he meant. _Different badges...?_ "You're safe here." Remembering what Sally had said about holding Duo, he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close, letting Duo rest his head on his shoulder. "You're mine, now." 

Duo shifted to his side so he could hold Heero back. "I know...you'll take care of me..." 

"Always..." Heero slid his left hand down and finished taking out the last dark ribbon. It fluttered down to the floor and joined the rest of the clothing and jewelry. "Ready?" 

Duo bit his lip as he stared up at him. "It won't hurt, will it?" 

Heero smiled softly as he shook his head. "No...it might be a little uncomfortable, but I promise you'll like it." He curled his fingers under the edge of Duo's shirt and drew it over his head, tossing it on the floor. His hands were growing warmer, and he trailed one hot fingertip down the center of Duo's chest, eliciting a low hiss of desire out of his slave. 

"What...what do you want me to do?" Duo asked, falling even further into Heero's embrace. 

"Just lay down," Heero said as he slipped back out from behind Duo. He lay one hand on Duo's chest, pushing him slowly back down to the mattress. "Follow my lead." 

Duo's eyes opened as round as saucers as Heero placed a small kiss along his jaw and made his way down his throat, leaving butterfly kisses that tickled and made him giggle. Heero especially enjoyed nuzzling the base of Duo's neck, inhaling the scent of his hair. Duo gasped when Heero drifted further down his body, firmly placing his lips around one of his nipples and swirling his tongue around it, making it firm before biting down and nibbling. Duo groaned as the skin became oversensitized, and it only got better as Heero kissed the other pink spot of skin. It felt as if the prince was drawing a feather over him. 

Duo put his hands on Heero's shoulder as if to anchor himself before floating away. His entire body writhed beneath his master's, heating up beyond anything he'd ever felt before, and his breathing had quickened to short, shallow gasps. Above him, Heero smiled around the skin between his teeth, watching Duo's facial expressions intently. To think, his slave was so energized by these trivial ministrations. He had hardly begun. 

Heero left Duo's chest and allowed the tip of his tongue to trail lightly down his abdomen to the smooth skin of his waist. Two low taps came from the floor as he slid the embroidered slippers off and sent them over the side. He frowned. The pants needed to go. He undid the laces at the top and curled his fingers under the cloth, peeling the soft cloth down Duo's thighs...knees...calves... 

The last bit of jewelry, the anklet, was taken off his foot and tossed aside, followed quickly by the pants. Heero licked his lips in anticipation, all too eager to assault the creamy body but knowing better. Best to take it slow and make sure Duo knew this was meant to be pleasurable. 

With a smirk, he sat up, straddling Duo with his legs and staring down at him. Feeling deliciously overpowered and at ease at the same time, Duo lay his head back on the pillow and raised his hands over his head, yielding his body to his master. 

Pleased with the offering, Heero stretched his fingers out and placed the tips where Duo's ribs ended, and trailed them down gingerly to his hips. Duo bucked, thrusting his hips up. Heero grabbed Duo's sides at the soft flesh beneath the ribs and held him up that way, bringing another moan out of him. __

Just like a musical instrument, Heero smiled to himself. _All I have to do is play the right strings, and he sings for me... _

Easing one hand farther up Duo's back to hold him a few inches the air, his free hand drove up his back and returned slowly, trailing one finger firmly down between his shoulder blades and avoiding becoming trapped in the loose hair. Duo sighed as he was set back down, both of his hands diving into his hair and pushing his bangs back. 

"Are you all right?" Heero asked. 

"Perfect..." Duo breathed. "Didn't know it could...feel so good..." 

Heero had been flattered before by thousands of sycophants eager for influence on the king or any of the lesser royal offices the prince could favor them with, but he'd rarely heard any honest praise in his life. Only his companions offered that, and their words were never as heartfelt as Duo's had been. 

"Then you want more?" Heero teased, placing the flat of his hand on Duo's side and squeezing it. 

"Much more," Duo answered. "As much as you'll give...want..." he amended, remembering that Heero was the one who had to be satisfied here, not himself. 

"Relax," Heero assured him, reading the feelings crossing Duo's face. "This is as much for you as it is for me..." _Though it's been so long since I trusted anyone like this._"If it helps, close your eyes." 

"Uh-uh...I wanna see this..." 

Heero ran his hands down the smoothness of Duo's inner thighs, gripped the flesh just above his knees and spread them out slightly, lowering his head down between Duo's legs. His former thief stared in amazement as Heero swallowed him, groaning as the sudden heat enveloped him. Duo came up on his elbows, allowing his head to fall back with a long moan. Soft little noises were all he could hear from around the foot of the bed, and soon that drowned in the heartbeat thundering in his head. 

"Heero..." 

The prince would have replied, but his tongue was busy running long trails in circular patterns, flicking here and there, teasing tiny whimpers out of his slave. _He's never had anyone do this for him before,_ Heero realized. _With Duo, sex must always have been forced. _

Unused to such sweet treatment, Duo lost control quickly, filling Heero's mouth with a burst and a shattered sob. Heero bolted the seed down and looked up, worried he might have hurt his lover. He stretched forward over him, staring into his face, and sure enough, tears dripped out of Duo's eyes. 

"Duo?" 

His slave opened his eyes and stared up with unfocused eyes, parting his lips in a tiny smile. "I'm...I'm all right...just...I never knew sex could be this..." 

Heero shook his head once. "It isn't...this isn't sex..." 

"Then what is it?" 

Heero bent and whispered in his ear, "making love." 

The familiar grin popped back onto Duo's face, and he curled his arms around Heero, clutching him close. "Can we make more?" 

Heero couldn't help his laughter, but it wasn't cold or derisive. For the first time, his laughter was warm and amorous, delighted by his companion's...slave's...companion's loving innocence and shy wantonness. "As much as you like...can you turn over?" 

Duo nodded and shifted onto his side. "Go easy on me?" 

"I would never hurt you willingly." 

Satisfied with that, Duo lay flat on his stomach, turning his head to one side and pushing his hair out of his face. He saw Heero's hand pull one of the pillows out of sight, and then he felt Heero pull his hips up and slip the pillow beneath him, elevating his hind end to a comfortable level. 

"Now relax," Heero instructed him, punctuating every word with a caress along his legs as he gently forced them apart. "Don't fight this...it will feel strange, but just let it happen..." 

"O-okay..." Duo mumbled, the familiar nervousness creeping back up on him. Suddenly he felt something cool and slippery smeared around on his rear, and he tried to glance over his shoulder. "What's that?" 

"Oil," Heero replied. "Scented lavender. It'll make it easier for you. Remember to push out slightly, and whatever you do, don't tighten up, or you might hurt me." 

"Just...just take it slow," Duo whispered. 

"I will..." 

Something abruptly pushed into him, but it wasn't nearly as large and painful as he'd thought it'd be. It tickled around his skin before stealing in, and a moment later something else joined it, slithering inside of him and stretching the sensitive skin around. 

"Heero?" 

"Shh, it's all right...if I don't do this first, then it'll hurt...does it hurt now?" 

Duo gave a little shake of his head. "No...not really...it's...odd." 

Heero nodded. "You're almost ready. I just want to make sure there's no pain or tearing." 

"Tell me before you start," Duo begged, his voice barely above a whimper. 

The fingers left him, and something else bumped against his skin. "All right...breathe deep. If you can't do this, tell me, and we can wait a little longer..." 

Duo took a few shaky breaths and closed his eyes. "Go ahead." 

At first it came with agonizing slowness, pushing inch by inch into him, filling him up. The feeling was familiar and alien all at once. Familiar in that he'd felt this kind of penetration before, but alien in that it was so loving and affectionate. There was no pain, only a sort of ache following the pressure, but that was vanishing as he grew used to its presence. Then, like pushing a button, something deep inside of him was tapped, and his eyes opened as wide as he could get them. 

"Duo?" 

"Ohhh...again..." 

Heero smiled in relief and withdrew, then forced his way back in, brushing that wonderful spot again. Duo groaned and pushed back against him, trying his best to bury his love to the hilt. The torture of Heero retreating back out was only eased when he pushed in again. 

"Faster..." Duo gasped, his moans increasing in volume. "Please, Heero..." 

"Hold on," Heero said, his voice thick, and quickened his pace. 

Duo's back arched and his fingers grabbed at the bed sheets, though the thin material did nothing to help anchor him down while his emotions were all but flying to heaven. He reached one hand back and found Heero's back, firmly throbbing against his own, and kept his hand on Heero, while his other hand propped up on the bed. 

And Heero reached down and took Duo back in his hand again, but this sudden shot of ecstasy only increased the pleasur. Unprepared for the double assault, Duo released himself a second time while Heero finished his own exercises, both of them leaning their heads back and crying out at once. Exhausted in an instant, Duo fell back to the mattress while Heero carefully extricated himself and collapsed beside him. Neither of them moved for several seconds, and the only sound in the room was their mutual panting for breath. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Heero asked, unnerved by Duo's flushed skin. 

Duo smiled lazily and shook his head once. "No...not at all." He yawned and snuggled against Heero's side, cradling his head on his chest. "Any more? I'm tired..." 

"Then go to sleep," Heero said, kissing the top of his head. He frowned, not out of displeasure but of habit. Since when he did he kiss slaves like that? _Since he's so beautiful and eager and naive...since I love him,_ Heero sighed. He grumbled at his overactive emotions as he pulled the pillow further under his head, since he didn't particularly want the one beneath Duo. He pulled that one aside and tossed it off the mattress, noting that the servants would have a mess to clean up the next morning. 

"Duo?" 

"Hmm...?" Duo stared up at him, eyes hooded, still giving him that drowsy smile. 

"Do you...love me?" Heero wondered if his slave could hear the hesitant note to his voice. 

"Mm-hmm," Duo nodded, cuddling closer. 

Heero embraced Duo and pulled the blankets up, but he scowled when he felt a warm breeze play over his skin. The window was still open. It would be pure foolishness to leave it that way, after the assassination attempt. Still, Duo was comfortable...he was comfortable, and he didn't want to get up. 

"Duo, hold on," Heero said, moving to sit up. 

Duo grumbled but edged away. "How come?" 

"I have to shut the window," Heero answered, pushing the blankets back. 

"Dumb window," Duo complained. "Why can't it close itself?" 

A wooden creak followed his words, accompanied by a quiet click, as the window closed itself up and locked the panels together. 

Heero blinked while Duo didn't seem fazed at all. After having so many things jump at his suggestion, a little thing like an object moving by itself seemed commonplace. 

"I suppose it can," Heero said, settling back down. He allowed himself to relax as Duo resumed his position and promptly fell asleep, snoring lightly. Heero chuckled and stroked Duo's loose hair long into the night until he drifted off himself. 

* 

"It's about time you came back." 

Wufei gave his lover an apologetic look as he locked the bedroom door behind himself. "I'm sorry, Treize. Dinner took awhile longer than I expected. Did you just get in?" 

In the process of removing his uniform, Treize nodded. "Zechs and I finally broke that assassin down, but it took much longer than it usually does." He threw Wufei a glare. "Interrogation is much simpler with a truth spell." 

Wufei lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I really wanted to see Quatre again. If I'd known there were no truth charms left in the dungeon--" 

"It's all right," Treize said, cutting him off with a wave of his hand. "You needed some time away from your duties, and Quatre doesn't come by very often...and to be honest, there _were_ truth charms, but they weren't working." 

Wufei, assured that Treize was not upset at him, stepped closer as he pulled his long shirt off. "Not working? I only did them last week." He tossed his clothing onto the back of a close chair and helped Treize properly fold the uniform. 

"It wasn't the charms, it was the assassin," Treize replied. "He resisted more than I've ever seen before." He sighed and put both hands on the table, leaning against it as his exhaustion showed through. "I don't understand this." 

Eager to relax his lover, Wufei whipped his tank top off and put his arms around Treize, gently guiding him towards the bed. "What do you mean?" 

"I don't think the assassination was the main goal," Treize answered, allowing the sorcerer to manhandle him. He sat down on the edge of the mattress and looked up at him. "I think it was just a handy way to send that challenge to you. If the assassin had succeeded, it would have been a pleasant surprise for whoever hired him." 

"So...he was a professional?" Wufei asked. He pulled off his dark slippers and climbed onto the bed behind Treize, where he began to rub the knots out of his back. 

Treize nodded, groaning as his shoulders drooped. "Yes, and highly paid, too. I'm still trying to figure out how Duo was able to hold him off." 

Wufei shrugged, working on the small of Treize's back. "But who would want to challenge me? I'm not even that well known in this country." 

"No, but you were fairly well regarded before the collapse of Quatre's country." Treize caught sight of Wufei's hands as the slave worked on massaging his arms. The caramel skin was perfectly smooth and creamy. Treize sadly sighed and lay his hand on Wufei's, holding the wrist up. "You don't need the glamour around me. I know it wears you out, holding it up." 

Wufei leaned against Treize, looking over his shoulder. "I...you shouldn't have to see those marks," he whispered. 

Treize smiled and turned his head, kissing Wufei's cheek. "I know they're there, and they make no difference to me. Let the glamour drop. You know I love you." 

With a deep breath, Wufei concentrated for a moment, and suddenly the skin around his wrists became scarred, as if he'd been forced to wear red hot bracelets. Treize stroked the rough skin lovingly, gingerly caressing it. The tender strokes made Wufei smile despite the shame those scars held for him. 

"They're still healing," Treize said. "After all this time, and they're still healing." 

"Iron burns magick," Wufei said. "At least my hands were not crippled." 

"No one understood why you couldn't walk," Treize whispered. "I was so lucky to find you before they sold you off to necromancers." 

Wufei closed his eyes. The memories were so bittersweet. On one hand, he had been so thoroughly humiliated, but on the other...that was when he'd met Treize. "Quatre still doesn't know what happened," he mumbled. "I had to keep the glamour up during dinner, at least." 

"He won't find out from me," Treize promised. "He'd feel so guilty, even though it wasn't his fault." 

Wufei nodded once. The slave blocks...the words still stung whenever he thought about them. "I'm glad you found me." 

"So am I." Treize turned and firmly pushed Wufei back onto the bed, startling him. "Now, why were you gone so long?" 

Relieved by the shift to a more playful subject, Wufei smiled and stretched out. "Because I was eating at the prince's table with royalty and learning state secrets. Trowa's still taking long walks at night." 

Treize laughed and leaned over him, laying one hand flat on Wufei's muscled abdomen so he couldn't get up. "Quatre can't break him of his clandestine killing, hmm?" 

"And Quatre still rides off on his horse without telling anyone where he's going." Wufei wriggled as Treize kised him again. "And I thought you were too tired for any of this." 

"And I thought I told you I wanted you back before bedtime," Treize snapped, a smile on his face. 

"I'll come in when I please," Wufei said. "I am not at your beck and call." 

"Oh, such a willful, disobedient slave," Treize shook his head. These games of deliciously punishing the naughty slave were quite enjoyable, even if they weren't serious. "I should really teach you a lesson." 

Wufei couldn't help his delighted laugh as his master climbed on top of him, grabbing his hands and pinning them down to the bed as he placed little kisses along his throat. "Careful," the sorcerer warned him. "I could turn you into a little panda and make you do tricks--mmf!" 

His voice was cut off as Treize forced a rough kiss from him. He closed his eyes, his body falling limp in Treize's grip. The captain grinned as he drew back, pleased as he listened to Wufei's delirious sigh. "I always know how to stop your mouth, my slave. Now, you should know better than to threaten me with another furry shape. Maybe I ought to lock you up in silver chains until your manners improve." 

Wufei smiled as he gazed up at him. "Maybe you should..." 

* 

"Is the window locked?" Trowa asked, removing his shirt. 

There was an audible click from behind him. "Now it is," Quatre answered, coming back to the bed. He deftly removed the large amount of jewelry from his body, grimacing as he shook out little grains of sand from between the stones and metal. "It's going to take forever to clean this up." 

"Nonsense...just a few hours. Your guard can take care of it." He quickly undressed his blonde lover, brushing off a handful of grains of sand from his body. "You'll definitely need a bath tomorrow when you wake up." 

"You're going to talk with Heero, aren't you?" Quatre asked. 

"We need to discuss things. Don't worry about that. Tomorrow I just want you to take a hot bath and relax. You've had a rough trip." 

Quatre shook his head. "Trowa...you know I'm not that fragile. I mean...I know I'm not a prince anymore...but...I can still help..." 

Trowa looked down at him as Quatre lowered his head. He touched Quatre's shoulder, cupping his hand so he could tilt Quatre's face up. "You'll always be my little prince," he said, trying to reassure him. "I love you." 

Quatre gave him a sad, knowing smile. "But..." 

"But you are far too trusting," Trowa admitted. "It is part of why I love you, but it also means I have to shield you from certain things. I can't tell you what may come because I might have to kill someone, and you would try to talk me out of it, and I simply cannot risk losing my resolve." He bent and kissed him, trying to erase the hurt look from the normally happy face. "I have to protect you, Quatre. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, I do...but you will let me help, if you think I can, right?" 

Trowa smiled. "You know I will. Now lay down." 

Quatre eased beneath the blankets and groaned as his sore muscles finally got the chance to relax. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I'm really glad you brought me with you." 

Trowa finished disrobing and snapped off the lights, joining his lover. "I knew you would want to come, that's why I brought you. I'm sure you'll see Wufei again tomorrow." 

Snuggling close, Quatre nodded. "Probably at the baths, and Duo should be there, too. He's friendly, don't you think?" 

"Friendly?" Trowa wondered. "Naive, certainly. Heero had better be careful with what he tells that boy." He frowned and glanced at his concubine. "You like him, don't you?" 

Quatre recognized his lover's jealous tone and stretched up to kiss him. "He's nice, but nowhere near as beautiful as you are. Or tall. But it will be nice to talk to someone who will talk back." 

Trowa snorted at the gentle tease and put one arm around Quatre, effectively immobilizing him. "Cheeky...get to sleep before I decide to have you right now." 

"Love you, Trowa," Quatre said around a yawn. 

"Sweet dreams," Trowa whispered. _And hopefully none of your nightmares... _He shook his head, nothing he could do about those right now. He squeezed Quatre and drifted off to sleep beside him. 

* 

"Duo..." 

"Duo..." 

"Duo, wake up!" 

His violet eyes opened, slowly focusing on the stern eyes hovering over him. Duo gave his prince a sleepy smile as he stretched out under the covers. "Hi, Heero...mmm, what a way to wake up!" 

Adjusting his familiar green shirt, Heero glanced at him as he stood straight. "How is that? 

Duo sat up, leaning back on his arms as he yawned. "Looking up at you." He gazed out the window, which was flung wide open, and shivered as a frigid breeze blew in across his bare skin. Pulling the blankets up around his shoulders, he pulled his legs up under himself. "Why's it so cold? Isn't the sun out? It's morning, right?" 

Heero's hand dropped on Duo's mouth, silencing him before he could continue rambling. "It's early, yes. I need to speak with Trowa, and you need to keep company with Quatre. He's probably awake by now." 

"Oh." Duo sighed and caught the clothes Heero tossed him. They weren't the same ones he'd worn previously, but they were similar, if only less formal. They were all black, but the sleeves ended at the elbow in a white fold. The pants flared at the hip, and instead of cloth slippers, he had hard soled shoes. "Um...all day?" 

"Possibly." Heero picked up a small stack of papers from the table and tapped them against the top, aligning the pages. "Wufei should be here soon. He'll escort you and Quatre to the baths. You'll be allowed to bathe with them since I can trust them. After that, you may roam the palace together. Find something to occupy yourselves." 

Duo threw his clothes on. "Yes, master. It's always been a dream of mine to steal some of the royal silverware." 

Heero glanced sideways at him. "You _will_ stay out of trouble." 

"Oh, don't worry. No one's ever caught me but you." 

Heero looked directly at him. "What would you do with silver forks and spoons?" 

Duo shrugged. "They would look pretty sparkling around my jewelry box." 

Heero chuckled and bent to give him a fast kiss, heading for the door. "Keep out of trouble, Duo. I don't want to find out you've been robbing the palace or the guards." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "Of course, if you steal from the courtiers, just make sure they don't find out." 

Duo waved as Heero left the room, then walked to his jewelry box. Heero had piled his new trinkets on his miniature table, and he set himself to separating them and putting them away. The slave bracelet and ring went in the same drawer as the rest of the bracelets, the anklet went in another drawer, the hair ribbons had their own drawer, and the necklace went in the large side space on the revolving holder. The earrings, which he had to untangle from the necklace, went beneath the long chain. 

"Duo, are you dressed?" 

The slave closed his box and ran over to the door, pulling it open. "Hi Wufei! Heero said you'd be here." 

Leaning on his staff with a dragon perched on his shoulder, Wufei nodded his head in greeting. "Glad to see he left you in one piece," he said. 

Duo blushed and gathered his hair over his shoulder, fiddling with the ends. "We weren't that loud, were we?" 

"Louder than _he_ usually is, in any case," Wufei said. "Not to worry, you didn't wake the whole palace. It's just...good...knowing someone is finally getting to him. Come on, Quatre is probably waiting for us." 

Duo closed the door behind him and followed Wufei down the hall. "Um...Wufei?" 

The Chinese boy glanced over at him, as did the dragon. Having two pairs of eyes staring at him like that was mildly unnerving. "Yes?" 

"What...what happened to all the other slaves?" Duo asked, forcing his words out so he wouldn't falter. "The ones before me. I know he...had one executed..." 

"Duo--" Wufei started, but his customary tone sounded severe to the slave's ears, and Duo rambled on in a rush. 

"I mean, is he nice or does he get moody?" Duo asked. "Does he get angry a lot? What makes him angry? I really don't want to upset him. How does he punish slaves, does it hurt? And what happened to the others? Did he kill them all?" 

"Duo!" Wufei snapped, silencing him. "Hush!" 

Duo hushed. 

Wufei sighed and turned towards him, halting for a moment. "You're working yourself up over nothing." Seeing Duo's worried eyes, he gentled his tone. "No, he did not kill all of his slaves. Aside from that one who committed treason, the rest were either sold or set free. One of them still works in the kitchens, I think." 

"Did...did he ever hurt them?" Duo mumbled. 

Wufei nodded once. "On occasion. But they deserved it. One of them...lied to him, I believe. Another actually insulted him to his face. There were other infractions...I think one of them enjoyed stealing things and selling them to the guards, trying to get money to buy that damn hashish in the market. One of them actually tried to hit Heero." He smiled at Duo's awed face. "I don't think he'll ever whip or beat you. You're obedient and you love him. You willingly serve him. Duo...you may not know this, but he'd never known his slaves' names until you came. He seems cold and distant, but he has warmed so much since he met you...you've done something for him." 

"You mean...he doesn't mind the way I talk too much, or don't know what's going on here?" 

"No, he doesn't mind. What he said last night was true. You should not doubt yourself so much. Now hurry up, Quatre must be waiting on us." 

Duo couldn't stop smiling as Wufei took him down a few new hallways, and he found that he was starting to recognize a few passages and tapestries on the walls. The thought boosted his ego even further, and by the time they were at Quatre's room, he was positively beaming. 

"Quatre?" Wufei called tentatively, wondering if the blonde might still be in Trowa's arms. "Are you ready?" 

"Coming!" came Quatre's voice from behind the closed door. A moment later Quatre stepped out, dressed in loose harem pants with a large towel draped over his shoulders like a cape. In his hands he held a flowing pink shirt. "I just had to finish putting my bracelets away. I hope I didn't keep you waiting." 

Wufei and Duo both shook their heads. "Of course not," Wufei said. 

"Wow, how did you sleep with all that sand?" Duo marveled at the amount of grains falling out of Quatre's hair. 

"Uncomfortably. But I was too tired to care. Are we going now?" 

Wufei nodded. "Breakfast after." 

They walked down the hall side by side, avoiding the occasional guard that passed by. Duo felt disturbed by the looks they got, and when he looked at the other two, he saw that they were uneasy as well. He waited until they had reached the baths and disappeared into the private room to the side before he brought it up, but only when Wufei closed the door did Quatre respond. 

"It's because we're slaves," he answered, dropping the towel on one of the benches built into the wall. "They know what we do for our masters, and...well, they fantasize." 

"They wouldn't try anything...?" Duo asked, also undressing. A few days spent without clothing had done quite a bit to get rid of his inhibitions, and he felt little embarrassment around his companions who apparently didn't mind either. 

"They would and often do," Wufei muttered as he sat at the edge of the pool. "I had to spell a handful of guards once when they cornered me." 

"What did you do to them?" Duo asked, wondering how far they could go in defending themselves. 

The familiar dark smile graced Wufei's features. "I changed them all into silk worms. From what I understand, they're still spinning in the silk weavers guild." 

Duo gasped, but Quatre just nodded, slipping into the water at the same time. "He's right. We're our master's property, and we're not to be harmed. Wufei couldn't kill them even though Treize is nobility, but our masters are royalty. If we have to kill to protect ourselves, then that's what we do." 

"Have you ever killed someone?" Duo asked, keeping a grip on the edge of the tiles as he got into the water. 

Quatre shook his head. "I've come close, though. A visiting ambassador snuck into my bedroom while Trowa was off in some meeting. He tried to...tie me up while I was still asleep, but I've always been a light sleeper. And I'd been warned to sleep with a dagger under my pillow." 

"Sage wisdom," Wufei said smugly. "I'm glad you took the advice." 

"Took it and used it," Quatre said. "Fortunately he was stupid and tried to gag me before binding me. He had chains with him, so I don't doubt he was going to kidnap me. Instead I grabbed my knife as soon as I felt him on me and tried to slash his throat." 

"'Tried'?" Duo asked. 

"Trowa got there right then," Quatre said softly. "It was messy, but...he kept me safe." 

Duo got a dreamy smile at that, remembering how Heero had saved him from the assassin. "It's so sweet..." 

Quatre nodded and ducked under the water, dislodging the sand before he reached for the soaps. "I love the baths here. They're so warm." 

"Do you know how long Trowa will stay?" Wufei asked casually. 

Quatre giggled. "Oh...what would Treize do without you?" 

Wufei groaned, knowing he'd been found out. "Sit in the dark, most likely. He just has so much to do that he's always a step behind, no matter how much he does." 

"Well, if he just didn't patrol the streets so often..." Duo sighed. 

Wufei glared at him. "Just what do you mean?" 

Duo stared at him for a moment, blinking, then started to laugh. "You mean he hasn't noticed?" 

"Noticed what?" Wufei was starting to bristle at Duo's comments. 

"Wufei," Duo started, seeing that he needed to calm the other down. "It's not that Treize is useless in the city, it's just...he misses so much. He's honest and the city likes him, but..._I've_ stolen things around him, hell, I even grabbed a pearl-handled dagger from his horse once." 

"So you're the one," Wufei snapped. "Do you have any idea how much work I had to do to calm him down after he lost that? He was certain some underlord was challenging him. He will be so irritated to find out it was just a simple theft." 

"Simple?!" Duo said. "That was anything _but_ simple! It was harder than lifting the ribbon off of the back of Zech's horse!" 

"The things I am learning today! You're the one that teased him, aren't you?" 

"He chased me all over the city," Duo laughed. "I don't think he minded losing the ribbon as much as the things I was calling him when he noticed it was gone." 

"Well, it's his own fault," Wufei admitted. "That mask he wears during patrol limits his peripheral vision." 

"You...did you really steal those off of them?" Quatre asked. 

Duo smiled. "Yup. The dagger, though...I didn't get a chance to sell that," he sighed. "Heero caught me before I could. It's still hidden with the rest of my things..." 

Wufei leaned his hair back into the water, rinsing the shampoo from it. "If you tell me where that is, I can ask Treize to go collect them for you. I don't know if Heero will let you keep anything, but I know Treize will want the dagger back." 

"Maxwell Orphanage," Duo said. "The basement, in the far corner under a large brick. The money there should stay with the orphanage, but I'd really like to have my--" He stopped and looked away. 

Wondering why he'd stopped so abruptly, Quatre swam closer and put his hand on Duo's arm. "What is it?" 

"You promise not to laugh?" Duo asked. 

They both nodded. 

"My cross," he explained. "Father Maxwell gave it to me before he...died." 

"Ah..." Wufei said, as if that answered a question he'd been pondering. "The Christian community _was_ hardest hit by the plague." 

"You're Christian?" Quatre asked. "I would never have guessed. I thought you aren't supposed to steal." 

"No one's without sin," Duo grinned. "Can't worship if I starve, no?" 

"Well, I'll tell Treize," Wufei promised. "Are we all done here?" 

"Can we just relax a little longer?" Quatre asked. "It's so comfortable." 

"I guess we can stay for awhile," Wufei said. "We have the day to ourselves, after all." 

"Oh, good," Duo smiled, moving around so his hair floated before him. "It's too cold out to get dressed, anyway." 

* 

Inside the library, Heero turned from his mirror to Trowa, who was looking intently into the glass. "You see?" 

Watching the three slaves relax in the pool, Trowa bowed his head, admitting he'd been wrong. "My apologies...I worry too much about Quatre sometimes." 

"A good habit," Heero said. "But Wufei is with them. He'll keep them safe if something bad happens, but I doubt anything will. Treize keeps this palace remarkably safe." 

"Despite recent events to the contrary?" Trowa asked, smiling ever so slightly. 

"And I assume your security is perfect?" Heero said. 

"No," Trowa shook his head. "But I do feel a little better leaving him while Quatre's guard is here." 

"Forty men for his body guard?" Heero said. "I doubt he's that fragile." 

"But he's that slippery," Trowa said. "I need them to watch over him and tell me where he is. In any case, that's beside the point. We need to discuss things." 

Heero nodded. "I brought the papers with me. Let's get to work." He brought the small stack to the main table and spread them out. "Sally is certain King J is going to die within the week, but she can't be sure. With the amount of modifications he's had done to himself..." he suppressed a disturbed shudder. 

"Does he still have that gray shriveled arm?" Trowa asked softly, trying not to visualize it. 

Heero shook his head. "No...it dropped off when the magick started to fade from him." 

"Good. I still have nightmares about that thing, him reaching out to touch me with it." 

"Once it fell away, I had it burned." Heero brought up one paper specifically and lay it on top of all the rest. "When I'm in power, the alliance between our two nations will be kept, and our trade status will remain unchanged. No increased tariffs, and I've got a few ideas about eliminating the highwaymen along the routes, but that will have to wait until after the coronation, and I'll need your help with that." 

"Agreed," Trowa looked over the plans and nodded. "That's all my vassals were concerned with." 

"Mine as well." 

Trowa pulled a chair up to the table. "Shall we get to the real work, then?" 

Heero took his customary seat on the table top and let his legs dangle as he picked up a few sheets. "Here, I had scribes make a copy of each of these." 

Trowa took the offered papers and scanned them. "You mentioned something about corruption?" 

"I think a handful of the king's vassals are working in collusion with the Sank Kingdom to take over," Heero said. "Assassination attempts have increased, and my sorcerer has been targeted as well, meaning whoever the attacker is knows the main source of the palace's protection." 

"Who do you suspect?" Trowa asked, reading through the first paper. "Duke Dermail, that's an obvious choice. Acht, Septem, Tubarov..." he looked up at him. "The Romefeller group?" 

Heero tilted his head. "You know it?" 

"I've noticed they've been crossing into Corazon lately," Trowa told him. "They appear to be doing business with the Barton family." 

"Bartons? Have they told you anything?" Heero asked. 

"No. I have a feeling they're beginning to suspect that my name is not real," Trowa said. "I haven't been shut out of the loop yet, but...there are rumors, whispers that Quatre hears and tells me." 

"Do they suspect your true identity?" 

Trowa shook his head. "I've distanced myself from Catherine, though, just in case. If they had any idea their long-lost 'heir' wasn't a Barton..." He tossed the paper back on the desk and leaned back. "This mask is getting harder to maintain, Heero. I'm still surprised they bought it in the first place." 

"It's not so farfetched if you think about it," Heero said. "Once the real Trowa died, it was only logical that you take his place." 

"In any case, they're being extremely secretive about their dealings with Romefeller. Even most of the Barton family doesn't know anything." 

Heero leaned forward, placing his hands on the table for support. "I don't like this. Why would the Romefellers and Bartons collude on anything?" 

"I don't know," Trowa admitted. "But...the Bartons have been in Corazon for generations. They would know about Wufei and that Treize took him here after the invasion. If he's not a familiar figure in Lagrange, our enemies must know him either from Corazon or his homeland." 

"No, it can't be from his clan," Heero said. "They want nothing to do with him anymore. It must be the Bartons." 

"He _was_ Quatre's only protection. If they knew he guards this palace, they might think they can defeat him just as Treize did." 

"Who else knows how Treize defeated Wufei?" 

Trowa stared at him. "No one. From what Treize told me, he and Wufei were fighting alone somewhere in Quatre's palace. He's never told anyone what happened." 

"Good," Heero sighed in relief. "That's one secret that must be kept. We can't afford to simply wait and react when they make their first move. We have to find out what their plans are." 

"Agreed." Trowa glanced out the window out of nervous habit. "I could always dispense with them before they start any trouble." 

Heero looked sharply at him. "No. Kill whoever's in your kingdom if you want, that's your concern, but leave those in my kingdom. I don't think they're intelligent enough to organize anything substantial, and I want to kill the root, not just the plant." 

Trowa considered for a moment, then nodded in acquiescence. "Very well." A small smile flashed across his features for a brief second. "One would think you are king already, little brother." 

"You forget your age, Triton," Heero snapped, deliberately using his sibling's real name. 

"You forget your height," Trowa teased, standing. "I don't care if you are a day older." 

"That day still comes in handy from time to time," Heero said, pushing off from the table. "I'll arrange for a banquet within the week. If they come, I can have them questioned." 

"And if they don't?" Trowa asked. 

"Then we know they're up to something." Heero brought a book down from one of the shelves. "In that case, then I'll execute them myself." 

"Only the king has that authority," Trowa pointed out. 

"By then, I should be." Heero opened the book to a particular marked page and showed it to his brother. "Wufei told me about some of the things J had done to himself. Increased intellectual capability, improved sight, that damn arm...but whoever placed the spells on him didn't mention the side effects." 

"Side effects?" Trowa asked, taking the book. 

"Those spells are fueled by the person's life force," Heero answered. 

"You mean--" 

"They shortened his life span." 

"But if that sorcerer knew...?" Trowa whispered. "It was a long-term assassination." 

"I believe so. Someone has been planning this for quite a long time. However, Wufei mentioned something that the other sorcerer probably didn't know. You remember all those hours J spent in the lower levels of the dungeon?" 

Trowa nodded. 

"Until he fell ill, he was working down there on something mixing magick with science." Heero pointed at the book's diagram of a human body. "You see the central life force pictured there? He's been spending that on his projects..." 

"In other words, he's dying sooner than expected," Trowa whispered. "He's dying ahead of their schedule. That would explain the sudden rush of meetings between Romefeller and Barton." 

"If they're doing something," Heero said. "I don't know what they were waiting for, but if J hadn't done anymore work like that, he'd have lived for at least six more years." 

"I wonder what they're waiting for," Trowa mused. He looked up as a thought hit him. "How did Wufei know about this?" 

"J had him helping with the spells on these projects." 

"Then Wufei knows what's down there?" Trowa asked. 

Heero nodded. "Yes, but he can't tell me. J made Wufei place a command geis on himself so he can't say anything until J dies. J only allowed him to mention it recently, and he still won't let Wufei tell me anything until he dies." 

"And how soon will that be?" 

"Soon," Heero replied. His voice softened to a whisper. "Every day I expect to wake up as king." 

"Poor Duo," Trowa suddenly chuckled. "Not here a week and he's about to be thrust into the court." 

"That's part of why I wanted Quatre to spend time with him," Heero said. "He can start Duo's education, at least until I can find a suitable tutor." 

"Again, poor Duo. I don't think he's the type to enjoy studying so much. And speaking of our slaves, are they still in the bath?" 

They walked back to the mirror and gazed into it as the image started to melt and shift. 

"He must disappear often for you to be so anxious," Heero smirked. 

"Not often," Trowa shook his head. "More like all the time." 

The image of the baths came up, but the boys were nowhere to be seen. Heero frowned and ordered the mirror to seek out Duo and Quatre. A moment later, they could see the two close up from beneath them. They both seemed absorbed in conversation, and Quatre was tucking a small flower into Duo's wet braid. A loose petal fell off and seemed to float in midair before them. 

"What mirror are you using?" Trowa asked. 

"It must be the reflection in the garden pond," Heero answered, and immediately after a tiny goldfish darted across their view. "Yes, it is." 

"That means Wufei must be with them somewhere." 

Heero shrugged. "Perhaps. With recent events, he's been forced to neglect the garden, and it needs some work...but then, Treize is also off duty about this time of day. And he's still worn from that burst, no matter how much he tries to hide it." 

"What did he do that I keep hearing so much about?" Trowa asked. "From the way people talk, I'd think he started a lightning storm." 

"He did," Heero told him. "I finally found out from Treize. Wufei not only redid every single ward on the castle, but he also added to them, increased the energy output when they're tripped, and sent a shockwave back to whoever created the challenge through the spell's energy itself. It's no wonder he passed out after all that. He's probably fallen asleep somewhere right now." 

"In any case, our companions are probably alone," Trowa said. "Albeit surrounded by guards." 

Heero found that he couldn't take his eyes off of Duo, who seemed to have suddenly brought up a new fascinating point. _What on earth are they talking about that's so interesting?_ Heero wondered. Peaked by curiosity, he waved his hand over the mirror, and they could now hear the conversation. 

"Really?" Quatre asked. "Through mirrors?" 

Duo nodded with a broad grin. "I found out about it yesterday. He can watch anybody, he could even be watching us right now!" 

Quatre blushed and put his hand over his mouth. "I wouldn't doubt it. Trowa's always so worried about me. I wish I could know for certain, though. Can he hear people?" 

"I don't know. Maybe." Duo tossed another petal into the pond. "I hope he _is_ watching right now, though." 

"Why?" 

A mischievous glint sparkled in Duo's eyes. "So he can see how good I'm being right now. I haven't stolen anything off anyone, and heaven knows it would've been soooo easy!" 

"Duo!" Quatre gasped, trying to give him a stern look and giggling too much. 

Heero rolled his eyes and let the reflection fade away until they were just staring at themselves again. 

"Duo's quite a break from your usual slave," Trowa said. "Especially after you took such care to make sure the rest were completely obedient and submissive." 

"He is obedient and submissive," Heero argued. "But...there's something else about him...something I don't think I could reproduce through any kind of training." He gave a short, ironic laugh. "After years of searching for the perfect slave, Duo is practically dropped into my lap." 

TBC... 


	7. 4

****

Part 4

The path through the garden was not so much strewn with rubies as it was made of rubies. Grown from the ground by magic, they provided a streak of red through the jade-colored grass before the path disappeared into the dense tree line. Still sitting by the crystal-clear pond off to the side, Duo and Quatre shared a plate of fruit brought in after their breakfast, talking in quiet voices with the occasional hushed laughter. Until...

"You really can't read?" Quatre gasped.

"Quatre!" Duo looked around to make sure they were alone. "You don't have to go shouting it out!"

"Sorry," Quatre said, placating his friend. "I just...I mean, you belong to a prince. All slaves of royalty are expected to be able to read and write."

Duo groaned and flopped back onto the grass. "I'm kinda new here, remember? Besides, it's not like there are free schools in Lagrange." He shrugged as he stared up at the ceiling. "I'd love to learn...it looks like fun."

Quatre chewed his lip as a thought started to grow and take shape. "Um...I could teach you."

"Huh?"Duo sat halfway up and stared at him. "You could do that?"

Quatre nodded, his worry fading away. "Sure, it's easy!"

"But I thought you needed to know magick to know how to read," Duo said.

Quatre laughed and shook his head. "No, no. All you have to do is remember a few symbols."

Not entirely convinced, Duo frowned. "It's easy?"

"Easier than aiming apples at officers," Treize cut in, entering the garden. Rubies crunched beneath his boots. "He'd be a good tutor, Duo."

Startled by the captain's abrupt appearance, Duo just stared at them for a moment before grinning broadly. "Okay, then! Can we start right now?"

"Sure, we can use the sand right here," Quatre nodded, clearing away the little scribbled flowers he'd been doodling at the pond's edge.

"Before you do," Treize said, "have you seen Wufei? I thought he was going to be with you."

"He said he had to work on the garden," Duo said. "Something about the 'special plants'."

"Ah," Treize said with an understanding tone. "I see. Thank you." He left them still sitting in the grass, as Quatre dug his finger around the sand.

"See," the blonde started. "Let's start with the phrase I learned first. 'There...is...only one...God...and Mohammed...is his...prophet'."

"Saracen," Duo smirked. "Okay, but if you make me get on a little rug every day, the deal's off."

Quatre's lips quirked. "From what I've heard of your mass, I thought you Christians liked that sort of thing. Up, down, up, down..."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then they both started to laugh. Duo leaned forward and tried to commit the squiggly marks to memory.

*

"Wufei?" Treize called out. He could barely hear the pair of slaves laughing in the distance, and the silence around him was unsettling. The garden was beautiful, he had to admit, but for all its plants and blossoms and fruits...it was unnatural.

For one thing, the tiled roof extended over the garden, giving the garden an eerie echo. The garden was actually the largest room in the palace, if one didn't count the dungeons, and the only difference from the rest of the palace was the soft dirt floor.

The layout of the garden was unique, as well. Despite his exposure to several cultures, or because of it, Wufei had come up with his own design, consisting of natural plants set in a broad circular ring surrounding a large grove of the most interesting plants.

The "natural" plants consisted of the exotic imports from around the world. Only magick could keep them growing in the same climate and soil, and Wufei did an excellent job tending every tree and flower. Apple trees, cherry trees, peach, pear, apricot, and others Treize still couldn't remember the names of, grew together in one huge orchard. Some bloomed while others held fruit, paying no attention to the seasons. Grapes grew year-round, and orange trees straddled the vines, growing in the same dirt but neither plant destroying the other. Servants had to work every day to gather the fruits and prepare them, since they were the only ones the palace inhabitants could eat. Any other plants from the outside could too easily be poisoned or spelled.

Soon Treize came into the inner grove, full of the most amazing plants in the world. Amazing, in that they weren't alive. They were stone, but Wufei still managed to make them grow. With trunks of copper or bronze, the trees had leaves made of jade or emerald, and they were all covered in fruits of varying precious jewels. Pears made out of silver, grapes of pearl and amethyst, apples of rubies and blue berries made of sapphires, and mangoes of gold so that every tree sparkled. On the ground, the flowers were much the same, except that every petal was made of crystals and the centers were diamonds. Even the rocks and pebbles were made out of precious stones.

"Wufei?" Treize called out. "Are you in here?"

As he walked further in, he noticed a small plate of fruit laying on the ground. He smiled, Wufei must be nearby if this was here, and took a slice of the assorted apple and oranges pieces. "Wufei?" he cried before swallowing his light lunch.

His only reply was that of a drowsy Nataku walking out from behind a tree, dragging her tail and wingtips behind her. She made a little snappish noise at him and nodded her head at the trees she'd just come from, then lay down and went back to sleep. Taking the hint, Treize smiled and went the way she'd pointed out.

There, curled up fast asleep at the foot of an emerald forest of bamboo, lay his slave. Treize chuckled and knelt beside him, brushing the hair from his dark eyes. "Wufei?"

Wufei grumbled in his sleep and turned on his back. "Go 'way..."

"Wufei, wake up," Treize said, giving him a little shake. "If you're that tired, you should be in bed, not on rocks."

Wufei sighed as his eyes opened, and he smiled when he saw who was with him. "Treize? But I thought you didn't come off duty until lunch?"

The captain nodded. "You fell asleep, love. You're more exhausted than you let on." He frowned. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard, especially not now."

Wufei started to protest, but a stern look from Treize cut off any argument he could have made. "I know," he mumbled. "But I feel so useless when I'm in bed."

"Have I made you feel useless in bed, my love?" he asked, trailing one hand from Wufei's throat down his coat, undoing buttons along the way. "I will make you feel quite...useful...from now on."

Before Wufei could reply, Treize swept him up in his arms and looked around, grabbing the staff before he started down the path again. "Don't forget your dragon."

Wufei scowled at being treated like a child, but he looked down and spotted his familiar on the ground. "Nataku, it's time to go."

The dragon screeched its displeasure but flew up anyway, settling on Treize's head. Or where Treize's head would have been, since the captain gave a startled gasp as a strange but familiar sensation raced through his system. "Oh, not again, what was it this time--"

*poof*

Alerted by that near-routine line, Wufei landed nimbly on his feet amidst the cloud of smoke, and when he stood up, he spotted a large blue and black duck sitting in front of him, squawking and turning in circles trying to look at itself. The sorcerer sighed and picked up the duck before Nataku decided to eat it.

"Oh, Treize," he sighed. "I'd better get you upstairs before anyone sees you like this."

Treize the Duck, who was understandably upset, pecked at Wufei's coat and flapped his wings.

"All right, I'm going to change you back!" Wufei snapped. "Come on, Nataku."

Taking his staff in one hand, the duck in the other, with his dragon on his shoulder, Wufei walked through the garden, waving to Quatre and Duo as he went out. He hurried through the halls to their room, but just before he could open their door, a heavy hand fell on his free shoulder.

"Where are you rushing to, slave?"

Wufei turned slowly, coming face to face with a burly guard. "Let go of me before I tell my master you touched his property," he snarled.

The guard released him, but didn't leave. "I asked you a question, slave. Where are you going?"

"My room, obviously," Wufei said.

"Don't act so smug," the guard growled. "What's with the duck?"

Wufei tightened his grip on Treize, who held silent. "An accidental transformation."

The guard sniggered and leaned against the wall, blocking the door off. "Accidental, huh? Little slant-eyes too dumb to get a spell right?"

"No, someone touched me without knowing what protective spells I have on myself."

The guard snorted. "You can't scare me. What if I tell your master how you screwed up again?" He leaned closer, grabbing the back of Wufei's neck and holding him still. "What'll you give me to keep quiet?"

"A plague of ants in your quarters," Wufei hissed, trying to jerk away.

The guard frowned, his upper lip trembling furiously. "Maybe I'll just make you please me right here and now."

"Try anything and I'll make it fall off," Wufei said. 

The guard snarled and raising one hand, about to strike him with the duck stretched up and pecked at his face, drawing blood. Screaming in pain, the guard stumbled back and Wufei escaped into his room, locking the door behind him.

"We have to do this quickly, Nataku," he said. "He'll be back any minute to try and arrest me."

He placed Treize on the floor and grabbed a piece of chalk from the chest in the corner, running back and beginning a small mandala around the duck. Intricate designs were drawn in a rush, and he called out commands to his dragon.

"A size three jade stone here," he said, and the dragon fished one out from the chest and put it in place.

"Size eight diamond here."

"Five emeralds here."

He paused, then whipped his coat off and wrapped it around his hand before reaching into the chest and drawing out a thick pouch. Wincing, he managed to shake it open and drop its contents, one small lump of iron, at the mandala's edge.

"Nataku...sing..." he whispered.

Without further prompting, the dragon tipped her head back and let out one long, continuous note that filled the air. It wasn't so much that she started singing but that she tapped into something that had been singing forever, had never begun and would never end, glorious and eternal. The mandala turned bright red, the stones shone in luminescent colors, and the air inside the circle began to swirl around.

The lump of iron didn't glow. In fact, it stayed dull and lifeless. The air surrounding it hissed and popped as if it was burning, creating heavy smoke that blocked the duck from sight.

Suddenly someone pounded on the door. "Open up in there! Slave, open this door!"

Ignoring the shouting, Wufei clasped his hands, closed his eyes, and prayed.

"That's it, find the damn key!"

"We'll have you thrown in the dungeon for assaulting a guard!"

"Open up!"

Wufei raised his head and held his hands out. "It is finished."

And the mandala exploded. Light burst from the inscriptions as they disappeared, and the stones lost their light, and the iron lump just stayed there. 

The door opened just them, and three guards rushed in. The one in charge, still holding his pecked face, held up a set of iron chains. "That's him, hold him still!"

Wufei gasped when he saw the chains and backed away, already feeling the heat radiating from the cold iron. "Stay back or I'll turn you into frogs!" he yelled.

"Not if we're carrying iron," one of them said.

"Not if he doesn't have to," another voice corrected.

They all turned to the side and saw Treize kneeling on the floor, quite naked except for the blanket he'd pulled off the bed. He glared at them, never losing his aristocratic air but giving off as much heat as the iron. "Get away from my slave."

The guards couldn't obey fast enough, backing towards the door.

"Halt!"

They turned slowly.

"You two are blameless," Treize said to the backup pair. "You, however," he said, pointing at the first. "You assaulted my slave, tried to scare him into sexual favors, and then tried to rape him." He glanced back at the innocent pair. "Use those manacles on your friend there, and escort him to the dungeon. And report his infraction to Colonel Une."

The condemned paled when he said that and began babbling for mercy, but he was dragged out and the door shut again. Treize sighed and turned back to Wufei, pinning him down with an even harsher stare. "And you..."

Wufei backed up against the wall, averting his eyes so he wouldn't have to see.

Treize dropped the blanket and stepped closer to him, kneeling and placing his hands on either side of Wufei's face, forcing him to meet his look. "What was it this time? I didn't interrupt a spell, I didn't trip any of your traps, I didn't accidentally hurt you and make you shout a curse...what was it?"

"The fruit...I have to curse fruit seeds before I can turn them to stone," Wufei whispered. "Or else they won't grow. I was planting one...I must have fallen asleep then..."

"You were nearly beaten," Treize scolded him, his voice rising. "And he might have killed you, and then I would have been stuck in that helpless shape. I could have been cooked! And if they _had_ taken you to the dungeons, you would have died of iron poisoning! This wasn't just an accident, Wufei, this was carelessness. You didn't even think of the consequences if you worked while you were half-asleep, did you?"

Wufei closed his eyes and fought to keep his voice steady. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Treize stood and pulled his slave up, undressing him. He put his hand around the back of Wufei's neck and drew him to the bed, where he yanked the blankets back and forced Wufei onto the mattress. "Now," he said, "you are going to sleep, and you are not leaving this bed until I am satisfied you won't act so foolishly anymore." He draped the blankets back over Wufei and went to the foot of the bed, pulling out a short chain which he locked around his slave's ankle.

Wufei kept his face blank. The copper chain...he used the silver one if he was anything less than furious...copper...

Treize turned his back and went to the drawer, bringing out another uniform and dressing. "I'll bet my other set is still in the garden, so I'll retrieve those and that damned plate you left...and then I'll have to see Duo and Quatre safely back in one of their rooms..."

He finished and headed towards the door, turning to say one last thing before he left. Instead he froze. Wufei had turned on one side, his back to his master, and his face hidden under the covers. He couldn't hide how his shoulders shook, though, or completely silence his quiet whimpers. Treize sighed and lowered his head, his anger falling as fast as it had come.

He went back to the bed, sitting on the mattress and tentatively reaching out, laying his hand on Wufei's side. The sorcerer tensed, as if expected to be hit, and buried himself even farther. "I'm sorry," he whispered again. "I'm sorry..."

Treize shook his head. "No...I am...you were trying to keep up with all your duties. You were just trying to keep me happy." He leaned down and pushed the covers back, brushing away the tears Wufei tried to hide. "I've put too much work on you. Keeping up that garden is enough of a job, but then with shielding the palace, helping with the interrogations, and examining all those servants not too long ago..." He kissed his cheek and stroked his hair, not stopping though his slave calmed down. "I'm sorry. You have so many skills I sometimes forget you're still human. You're so strong, but you wear down just the same."

"I'm sorry," Wufei repeated. "It won't happen again. There...there are things I can eat...take...to keep me from falling asleep."

"And you won't take them," Treize ordered. "You're right, this won't happen again, but I won't have you kill yourself with work. Heero told me to reduce your duties, but I hadn't had time to speak to you about it."

"I'm not weak," Wufei insisted, starting to tear up again. "I can handle whatever you want me to."

"You are not weak," Treize agreed. "But you are not perfect, either. The spells you put on the castle should last for awhile, so for now, you are to work only in the garden."

"Treize--" Wufei tried to protest.

"At least until you've rested long enough, and even then you'll have only light duties that I will approve one at a time."

"Master..."

"Is that understood?"

Wufei nodded. 

"This isn't a punishment. I won't have you kill yourself with too much work," Treize said. "I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. I apologize."

Wufei glanced up at him. "You still love me?"

Treize smiled and gave him another kiss. "Of course I love you. I was just...frustrated at how I couldn't help you, trapped that way. I will always love you. Think you can get to sleep?"

Nodding once, Wufei settled back on his pillow.

Treize, however, knew his lover's looks. _He's trying to hide his emotions, still._ Continuing to stroke his side, he began to speak in a soft voice. "I saw something while I was out riding today."

"Mmm?" Wufei asked.

"There was a farmer pulling a cart of pears into market," Treize started. "And he seemed very upset. And when he nearly ran over someone in his haste, I stopped him and asked why he was so angry. He told me he'd been robbed last season, and was looking out for the robber. Now, you know I have to go after thieves, love..."

"Mm..."

"He said he'd been robbed by an old man who asked for one pear. When he wouldn't give the man one off his cart, another merchant did, because he felt sorry for him. And then the old man said, to repay him, would create a tree full of pears right there in the street."

Wufei smiled, knowing full well he was being trapped in a faerie tale. "Oh?"

"The old man planted a seed in the pavement and asked for some water, and when they poured some on it, it sprouted and grew quickly, already bearing hundreds of pears. Even though he was old, the man climbed up and started handing down pears to people, until there were no more."

"And what did the old man do then?" Wufei asked.

"Cut the tree down, of course," Treize replied. "So it wouldn't block traffic. And then he left."

"I thought the man had..." Wufei yawned, "...had been robbed?"

"So he was," Treize agreed. "He'd been so entranced by the show that when he turned around, he found his cart was empty, and even worse, one of the axle's had been cut off. That's when he realized it was not an old man but a magician, and he'd been tricked out of his harvest. All because of his miserliness." Not hearing a response, he looked down and saw Wufei fast asleep, smiling. Treize put the covers back up and stepped out of the room, locking it behind him.

*

Heero and Trowa walked into the garden, neither of them speaking, merely scanning the area for their two lovers. They first paused at the pond, but even though they could see several words written in the dirt, some elegant and some scribbled, Duo and Quatre were not there. They both looked around again, but all they could see were a few servants working to pluck baskets of fruit from the trees.

Heero crossed his arms and frowned. "It's my own fault. I told Duo they could roam the palace."

Trowa shook his head with a smile. "No, I'm sure this was Quatre's idea. I told you he's rather slippery."

"And it has been a few hours since we last saw them," Heero said. "They probably got bored and headed to the stables."

"Can Duo ride?" Trowa asked.

"I don't know," Heero answered. "I doubt it."

While they conversed, Treize appeared in the entrance and walked quickly down the ruby path, not noticing the pair standing near the pond. They watched as he disappeared into the grove and reappeared a few moments later, carrying a rumpled uniform and a plate of fruit. Exchanging a curious look, Trowa and Heero moved to intercept the captain.

"Khushrenada," Heero said.

Startled, Treize whirled around, half expecting a fight, but his shoulders relaxed when he saw who it was. 

"You're jumpy today," Trowa said.

"My apologies," Treize said, half-bowing. "The last thirty minutes have been rather...trying."

"Anything bad?" Heero asked.

Treize sighed and shook his head. "No, I've merely been forced to arrest another guard..."

"Another one?" Heero frowned. "What happened this time? More bribery?"

"No, the bastard tried to r--" Treize cut his angry mutter off, and his voice assumed its normal, dignified tone. "He tried to hurt Wufei."

"Is he all right?" Trowa asked, more concerned for Quatre's sensibilities than anything else. 

"He's fine," Treize nodded. "Fortunately I saw it all, so it wouldn't be a slave's testimony against a guard..."

Heero's lips quirked. If Treize had been there, then the guard must not have recognized him. "What did he change you into this time?"

Treize sighed and he gazed in exasperation at the ceiling. "A duck. A big black and blue duck. I ate his damn cursed fruit and half a minute later I was covered in feathers." He readjusted the plate around his uniform and turned back towards the door.

"One moment," Heero said, halting him. "I need to speak to you privately. When are you off duty?"

"I will be free for another hour or so," Treize answered. "And then again at sunset."

"If you don't mind, brother," Trowa interrupted, "but I'm going to go find Quatre. When I find them, would you like me to send Duo back to your room?"

"I'd appreciate that. I'll see you at dinner, then." He watched as Trowa left, giving him a few minutes with the captain. "Treize, I need you to tell me something you've never told anyone before."

Treize frowned in confusion. "What's that?"

"How did you defeat Wufei during the Corazon invasions?"

Surprised, Treize looked around to make sure no one could hear them. "Do you mind if we discuss this elsewhere? This place is too open for this kind of talk."

"The armory is near here," Heero said, walking to the door. "Let's go."

Filled with weaponry and armaments of every kind, the shelves and chests of swords and other items made it impossible to find a hiding space, making it the perfect room for private conversations. Treize locked the door behind himself and set his things down, staring straight at Heero.

"Will you promise never to let Quatre hear about this?" he asked.

Heero tilted his head. "Yes, but why?"

Treize sighed and leaned against a large chest, avoiding the sword ends that stuck out haphazardly from beneath the lid. "He'd be extremely upset if he knew what happened to Wufei after the war. He still thinks I just seduced my dragon and carried him peacefully home."

"I remember when you brought Wufei back," Heero said, shaking his head. "He was too weak to walk and his hands were useless."

"Those were from the slave auction...no, let me start at the beginning. It was the last battle and Trowa's small army had just entered into Quatre's palace. The last queen was already dead, but her army was still fighting, and Trowa and I broke away from the rest of the fighting to find the prince we'd heard about. When we reached the upper towers, we spotted Wufei and Quatre just ahead of us, running up the staircase...

*

__

"I see them!" Treize said to Trowa, who followed his look. Sure enough, he could see two boys racing away, one of them carrying a staff and the other empty-handed. The dark-haired one turned for a split-second, and Treize gasped. Exotic and menacing, the black eyes flashed angrily, staring right at him. Then the far-eastern boy growled something at their pursuers while continuing to hurry the blonde up to safety.

"Treize, look out!" Trowa called in warning, leaning hard to the side as a fireball streaked out of the sorcerer's staff. He had to lean partially out the window, and he could hear a few stones chip off the sill and tumble to the ground hundreds of feet below. The fireball only passed by them but still burned their clothes. "That's Wufei, their Chinese sorcerer."

"But who is the blonde with him?" Treize wondered.

"That must be the prince," Trowa said. "Hurry up!"

With the seconds bought by the fireball, Wufei and Quatre had managed to get a few steps ahead of them, nearing the top. Treize and Trowa caught up just in time to see Wufei opening a heavy door that led to a tiny room.

"But what about you?" Quatre cried, trying to pull Wufei in with him. "I won't leave you behind!"

"I'll be fine, don't argue and lock yourself in!" Wufei ordered him. He gave the prince a reassuring nod and closed the door, and a moment later came the sound of a bolt being thrown behind the door. Locked out, Wufei turned and faced the invaders. "I won't let you hurt him."

There was no way to get around the sorcerer in such a small space, so Trowa started backwards down the stairs. "Keep him busy, Treize."

Wufei moved to intercept him, but Treize stepped in front of him and swung with his sword. Biting off a curse, Wufei jumped back, knelt, and chanted a short spell. A blast of water appeared from above the door and shot out, soaking the captain and pushing him towards the staircase. Treize drove his sword into a crack in the floor and hung on until the water ran out, running down the stairs like a miniature waterfall.

"You don't have to do this," Treize said. "Just surrender. I have no desire to hurt you." None at all _he thought. _

Wufei stared at him, about to fire off another spell, but he hesitated a moment. Treize noticed and stood again, holding his sword to the side. "You know I'm not lying," he said. "You can feel it, can't you? I would never hurt you."

Wufei blinked. He'd never expected this kind of reaction from his enemies. "You are invaders. Your armies have slaughtered countless civilians, without any regard for honor."

"You believe your country's propaganda?" Treize asked. "This war has been nothing if not honorable. Those 'countless civilians' were a handful of traitors from our_ side. We've heard what your advisors told you, they told us when we captured them. And you must admit, the bloodshed has been less than if those sisters were still fighting each other."_

"What about Quatre?" Wufei growled. "You'll kill him, won't you?"

"Trowa might," Treize said. "He's the last of the royal family and could pose a threat later on."

"Bastard!" Wufei yelled, and a burst of light brightened the room, blinding Treize.

He dodged to the left, shielding his eyes as he moved, and he felt something rush to his side. When he could see again, he turned and saw Wufei crouching several feet behind him, sword drawn. Treize glanced at his shirt and saw a small tear in it.

"Looks like you missed," Treize smiled. "And you seem to have dropped your staff."

Infuriated, Wufei stood and raised his hand, sending sparks of lightning through the room. Treize dove down, avoiding most, but the edges of his uniform were scorched. The thunder died away as the lightning did, and Wufei cursed again when he saw Treize still alive and unharmed.

"Care to try again?" Treize asked, holding his sword at the ready.

Wufei held his sword up, paused, then charged. Treize dodged the first slash, parried the second, and leaned to the side as he aimed a short cut at Wufei's top. The blue cloth tore across the side, revealing smooth muscles and a few scars.

Treize smiled at how clean the slash had been, drawing no blood since that hadn't been his intent, but he frowned when the sorcerer gasped and dropped to one knee. Wufei stood up, one hand against his side, and he brought his sword up again.

"Nataku!" he cried. 

Treize froze, wondering what new spell the boy had thought up, when a dark green streak flew in through the window at the staircase and sped towards him, knocking the sword from his hands. He lunged for his sword, only to see a pair of claws wrap around the leather-covered hilt and snatch the heavy sword away. He finally got a good look at it and gasped at the sight of a dragon making off with his sword.

But why?_ he wondered, looking back up at Wufei. He could make out a thin welt running along his side, fading off with angry red streaks. _Iron, _he realized. _The iron of my sword hurt him, just being so close. But then, what is his sword made of...?_ He looked closely at the sorcerer's sword and saw that it was not iron, but some kind of smooth stone blade chiseled to a razor sharp edge._

"I had no idea you were so brave," Treize said as he stood back up. "To face an attacker holding pure poison...I'm impressed."

"I don't...care...what you think," Wufei snapped. Forced to lean against the wall for support, his breath came in short gasps.

"Now what?" Treize asked. "I have no sword, and you are in no condition to fight."

"I have no choice," Wufei said. "I have to protect Quatre."

Treize sighed. "By now, Trowa's probably already inside."

Wufei's face changed from fierce defiance to shock. "What?"

"The outside walls would be easy to climb," Treize explained. "He went through the window, so if there's one in that little room, he's likely inside by now."

"Quatre!" Wufei cried, turning towards the door. He raised his sword, about to cut through the door, when Treize pounced, pulling him backwards. The sword fell out of Wufei's hand, but he didn't give up. Even as Treize's arms circled him, he hissed out a fast spell and raised his hand again. Pieces of the walls broke off and shot at them, battering Treize so much that he retreated a few steps. Wufei collapsed to one knee, but he kept the spell up, flinging rocks at the captain.

Treize, desperate to avoid the flying brickwork, pulled a small dagger from his belt. Mainly for show, it was not iron but silver, the hilt wrapped in black silk. Still, it was better than nothing. He ducked a large stone and moved towards Wufei.

Mistaking the dagger for iron, the sorcerer panicked and shut his eyes tight. With a silent, strong prayer, the entire wall behind him shuddered, held still again, then violently tore from the rest of the tower and surged like a great wave at Treize.

Slipping on the slick steps, Treize dived back along the staircase, narrowly evading the mass of masonry. The stones slammed into the opposite wall, breaking some of it away while the rest of it crumbled harmlessly to the floor. Treize, breathing hard, came back up, knife clenched tight.

Wufei groaned and fell forward, exhausted. He glanced up and saw Treize coming, and with a desperate cry launched another bolt of lightning at him. It flickered weakly and went out.

Treize shook his head. "You've spent yourself, haven't you? You've been casting spells so long that now you're too tired for any more."

"No," Wufei argued, trying to gather enough strength for one last strike. Treize didn't even move as the faint spark of light launched from Wufei's fingers. He couldn't even feel it crackle against his clothes and fade away.

"You can't fight anymore," Treize said. He knelt beside the sorcerer, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Surrender."

Instead of answering, Wufei shuddered and suddenly relaxed, his body stretching out along his side. His eyes half closed, and he sighed. "Dishonorable...using that..."

Treize frowned in confusion. "Using what?" He looked around, but the only thing he was holding was his dagger. He blinked. It makes sense..._he thought._ If my iron hurts him...what would silver make him feel?_ "Why is this dishonorable?" he asked. "Answer me."_

Coercion was not necessary, he found, as Wufei replied readily enough. "Silver...the antithesis to iron..."

"I thought that was lead to gold," Treize argued.

"Foolish alchemy..." Wufei laughed derisively. "Know nothing...the feeling of the metals..."

Like a kitten with catnip_, Treize thought. Maybe it was dishonorable, but the boy had lost, and this seemed to make him feel better. He gently stroked the flat of the blade along the dark skin, teasing under his chin with the hilt. He easily pulled him into his arms, cradling him. It felt wrong to so easily manipulate someone as powerful and proud as Wufei, but Treize couldn't deny how sweet it felt, either._

"Is he dead?"

The question caught Treize off guard, and he looked up as Trowa stepped out of the doorway, staring at the lack of a wall on one side. Behind him came the blonde prince, his small wrists bound in front of him with silk, with a length of it trailing off into his captor's hands to form a leash. Despite his position, Quatre did not seem at all afraid. In fact, he seemed to be slightly smiling.

"No," Quatre answered Trowa's question before Treize could. "He's silver-tupped."

"Quatre?" Wufei mumbled, unable to speak any louder. 

Quatre nodded and his smile became more pronounced. "It's going to be all right, Wufei. I...things are going to work out. Thank you for everything you've done for me." He glanced at Treize. "You'll take care of him, won't you?"

Treize started. "Why would I--?" he began to protest, but Quatre smiled.

"It's obvious you like him."

"How...?" Treize wondered, stunned that the blonde could know.

"He can feel it," Trowa answered. "I'll explain later. Right now we have to end this battle. Quatre's going to willingly hand over his rights as monarch to me, and after that will come the formal ceremony. I'll need you to keep any idiots from trying to rescue him." He looked over Wufei, who, reassured by Quatre's words, had drunkenly returned to enjoying the silver caresses. He seemed incapable of much else with the metal on him. "What are you going to do with him?"

Treize stood, heaving Wufei up with him. "I'm going to keep him. He is a prisoner of war, after all."

Trowa nodded. "Let's go, then."

*

"That's it, then?" Heero asked, as Treize finished the story. _That doesn't explain the burns on his wrists, but...no, it doesn't matter. I have my answer. _"Exhaustion and silver combined?"

Treize nodded, folding his arms. "You don't understand, though. Our attack on that palace lasted for three days, mainly because of Wufei's defenses. The amount of lightning and fire coming from the sky was...I almost thought we were fighting dragons. Even after most of their soldiers had been killed or captured, he continued to protect Quatre."

"In other words," Heero said. "It took an entire army to wear him down, and that was just to protect his friend?"

"His _only_ friend," Treize clarified. "Heero, when his clan banished him...he lost everything. Quatre was the first person to accept him. Wufei is fiercely loyal."

Heero shook his head. "At least we won't have to worry about that, then. Unless the Bartons start anything less than a war, I don't have to consider losing his defensive shields."

Treize tilted his head. "The Bartons?"

"I forgot, you don't know yet," Heero realized. "Relax, this is going to take awhile..."

****

*

Trowa walked through the palace, his boots tapping against the floor and echoing down the hall. Despite his year away, he still knew exactly where everything was. And he knew Quatre enough to know exactly where he was, too. It was definitely too hot for a trip to the stables, and his little lover loved to lounge in the shade...

He came out of one of the large doorways into the outside gardens. Nothing like the indoor orchards, this garden was much more conventional, covered with flowers in organized patterns and rows along stone pathways. Mostly filled with common flowers, there were several patches of exotic blossoms that he didn't recognize, long petals drooping over thin stems with curly leaves.

"Hello, Trowa. It's been awhile."

Trowa turned and spotted Lady Une kneeling amongst the flowers, a watering can in her hands with a basket of seed beside her. "Hello, Une. It's good to see that some things don't change."

She smiled. "Just what I plant here. Thank you for remembering how much I love snap dragons. I hadn't been able to find merchants carrying seeds for such a long time."

"Quatre's the one who remembered," Trowa admitted. "I had to hold him back from bringing hundreds of gifts for everybody on this trip."

"He's such a treasure," Une pushed her hair back over her shoulder. "Speaking of which, I think I saw him and Duo around the fountains."

"I had a feeling," he said. Nodding his thanks as he turned, he started back down the stone path, careful not to tread any flowers underfoot. Heavy scents of perfume wafted with the breeze as it blew over the blossoms. He kept his eyes downward, trying to escape the sun's glare. _I should have worn something thinner,_ he thought, fidgeting under his clothing. _But I've become so used to Quatre's windy climate...I forgot how hot it is here..._

A cool wind blew over him, chilling his skin, and making him shiver. He looked up and saw that he'd come around the corner to the back of the palace where the walls were the highest and curved around slightly, creating a small enclave. Little sunlight filtered through, but what did show reflected off the water flowing from the fountain in the center. Three-tiered and constantly churning, water poured off the bottom level and flowed around the floor which, like the walls, was covered in white tile painted with blue designs. 

"How many more of these letter things are there?"

"Not too many. You're really picking this up fast."

Trowa glanced around and spotted the pair sitting on a bench against the wall. Their shoes lay beside them, safely raised out of the water as they splashed. Quatre turned and traced his finger along the wall, leaving a trail in the condensation.

"See, this is how you spell your name," he said. 

Duo stared at the three symbols on the wall for a moment, then copied them. "Like this?"

Quatre beamed at how similar the words were, save that Dou's lines were a little wobbly. "Uh huh...except..." He completed the curve over the last letter. "There."

Duo tilted his head. "How do you spell your name?"

"Um, it's kind of long," Quatre said shyly.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Duo begged, clasping his hands and giving Quatre a puppy dog look.

Quatre laughed but he nodded, standing. Water splashed around his ankles. "Okay, let me start at that end of the wall." 

Trowa ducked back behind the wall as his slave started to write, and he chuckled at Duo's expression. The braided boy's jaw dropped as Quatre finished his second name and started on the third. Quatre had to stretch to reach over the bench, though, straining his muscles upwards. Trowa's stare wandered along Quatre's lithe little body, admiring the way the harem pants conformed around him.

"Quatre..." Duo started, leaning forward, "careful, you're awfully--Quatre!"

As he spoke, Quatre's feet suddenly slipped and he toppled to the side. Quatre yelped in astonishment, grasping at Duo, who had reached out to grab him. Instead, Quatre's light weight carried Duo off the bench, and they both landed in the shallow puddle around the fountain. 

Trowa couldn't help himself. Laughter poured out of him, and he had to lean against the wall to keep from falling over. Duo and Quatre both stared wide-eyed at him, then decided at the same time to scramble to their feet. Unfortunately, they got in each other's way, and Quatre tripped over Duo's leg and tumbled onto him, jerking his braid in the process. It only made Trowa laugh harder as he walked over.

"It looks like you two need some help," he said, lowering his hands to lift them up. He looked over their soaked figures once they were standing and chuckled again. "Well, at least the water's clean."

"Oh, Heero's gonna be so upset if he sees me like this," Duo groaned. 

"I doubt it," Trowa said, still laughing. His smile softened when he saw how bothered Duo was. "But if you're really worried about it, I'm sure the sun will dry you off soon."

Blushing from embarrassment, Quatre splashed some water on his face to cool off. "I'm sorry, Duo, if I hadn't slipped...maybe we'd dry faster on the roof."

"It's a nice view of the city besides," Trowa added. "Come on, I'll make sure Heero doesn't see us while we walk."

Duo grinned. "Okay, lead on!"

Trowa waited for them to retrieve their shoes, then escorted them back through the garden. Quatre shook his head a little to get the excess water out of it, but Duo backed a few feet away before whipping his braid to the side and squeezing it out.

"How long is your braid?" Quatre asked as they went.

"I don't know. I've never measured it. Long enough to get me into trouble."

Quatre giggled, sliding his hand into Trowa's. "That's how Heero caught you, isn't it?"

Duo nodded. "I turned to run back out the window and felt my braid being yanked, and then I was on my back with him on me. I never thought he could move that fast."

"Heero's a strong fighter," Trowa told him. "He's probably the best soldier in the kingdom."

"Really?" Duo asked. "But there must be older, more experienced soldiers..."

"Perhaps, but Heero is still the best. King J started his military education early, training him in strategy and every form of martial arts he could find a tutor for. Everything Heero does is completely thought out." He glanced sideways at Duo. "You're lucky he didn't kill you then and there. You must have interested him immediately."

Duo fell silent for several seconds, mulling this over. "That explains it."

"Explains what?" Quatre asked, wondering why he felt so much sadness radiating from him.

"Why he doesn't laugh or smile," Duo replied. "He's so serious it's scary sometimes."

"It's not that, he's just--" Quatre started, but he cut himself and stared down at the ground.

Trowa put his hand on Quatre's shoulder, making him look up into his eyes. "It's all right, you can say it. Heero's personal slave should know, and it's no secret to me."

Duo's eyes narrowed slightly. _Little Quatre isn't as free as I thought. Trowa keeps a tight lid on what secrets Quatre gives away...which is wise, considering...I guess._ "Know what?" he asked.

Quatre smiled. "He doesn't try to seem like that, it's just his habit. After all his training, and all the pressures of being a prince...and the fact that he can't leave the palace...he has to be serious all the time. One slip could cost him everything." He sighed. "He's actually very lonely."

They fell silent as several guards passed by them, and the two slaves cringed at the harsh glares openly thrown at them. Trowa frowned and grabbed the last guard's arm, forcing him to stop. The rest of the small troop halted, turning around.

"What's the problem?" Trowa demanded. 

"My apologies," the guard said. "I meant no offense to you!"

"Why are you scaring a pair of helpless slaves?" Trowa asked, his grip tightening.

The troop commander stepped forward. "A member of our troop has been unjustly thrown in the dungeon on the word of that slant-eyed brat of Treize's. We don't want any slaves getting the idea they can slander freeborn citizens."

"Just because they are slaves now, you think they weren't freeborn?" Trowa growled. "They are war slaves and property of either royalty or nobility...meaning they outrank you."

The commander visibly bristled at that remark. "Not by our laws."

"But in every way that counts," Trowa snapped. "They are afforded privileges above your wildest dreams."

"They are merely slaves," another soldier grumbled.

Trowa stood straight. "I've heard the stories of how Heero was saved from an assassin recently...and you were not in them."

"But that one's not a war slave," the guard he'd grabbed asked. "He's just a little thief."

"A thief who got by your defenses," Quatre murmured, looking away.

"Insolent little..." the commander stammered. "You see, they've forgotten their place! They're as bold as that Chinese whelp..."

"And which 'Chinese whelp' would that be?"

Everyone (except Trowa) jumped at the new voice, and they whirled to see Treize standing directly behind the troop. He glared at his soldiers.

"Wufei did not accuse your former comrade of anything. I did. Your friend attacked my slave, then nearly had him imprisoned. I saw it all. Now if you have any other complaints...?" He waited, daring them to say something else. When no one said anything, he continued. "Then get back to your duties. And stop trying to intimidate the slaves, especially when a prince is before you."

Gasping in fright, the troop paled and offered a few token apologies before retreating down the hall. Treize shook his head. "I'm sorry about that. They're new recruits."

Trowa shrugged. "Not a problem."

Quatre took a step forward, a worried look on his face. "Is Wufei okay? He isn't hurt, is he?"

"No, he's just exhausted. He'll be all right again soon." He looked over the blonde and spotted Duo behind him. "I'm glad I found you , Duo, I have something I'd like to ask you."

Duo shrugged one shoulder and smiled. "Sure, go ahead."

"How did you break into the castle?" Treize asked. "I had every entrance sealed and guards at every post, more than enough to stop most."

"I could get in," Trowa said.

Treize gave him an irritated glance. "Not everyone has your kind of training. I don't have a city full of human jumping spiders to worry about."

Quatre suppressed a laugh as Trowa smiled good naturedly.

"I could show you..." Duo said. "From the roof," he added when he saw their looks darken. He brought his hands up hear his throat, as if he was afraid they might try to hit him. "Geez, come on guys, if I'd wanted to leave, I'd have done it by now!"

Quatre put his hands to his mouth, shaking his head. "No, Duo, we...we're not allowed to say things like that..."

Duo frowned in confusion. "What?"

Trowa lay his hand on Duo's shoulder, holding him. "Since you don't know, it's all right this time, but from now on, don't ever mention anything about trying to escape unless someone asks you directly. Slaves are not permitted to speak about leaving their masters."

"You can even get in trouble for saying you would never try to flee," Treize added, "even if you mean it."

Quatre slowly lowered his hands and sidled up against Trowa. "It's okay to be open with us, we would never hurt you...but the court...we have to keep so quiet..."

"The court?" Duo asked. Reassured that they weren't angry at him, he nevertheless caught his braid up and fiddled with the end of it. "Like the one that sends thieves to hang?"

"No, the royal court," Treize said. "And Quatre is correct, you must learn to be absolutely silent there until you get your bearings."

Trowa sighed and folded his arms. "Heero needs to find you a tutor, and fast." He glanced at Treize. "How about Lady Une? She's kind enough."

Treize looked at him for a moment, then started to laugh. "No...no no no...even if there was the slightest possibility of her becoming Colonel Une while in front of him..."

Trowa laughed lowly to himself. "No, I suppose not. Zechs or Noin?"

Treize considered, then shook his head. "No, both of them are pretty busy with their duties. There must be someone..."

"Do you think Wufei could handle it?" Heero asked.

This time they all jumped as the prince walked up to them, his eyes lighting up for a brief second in amusement. "Seeing as how he'll be on light duties for awhile, I think your sorcerer would be the best teacher."

"Not to contradict you, Heero, but Wufei is not known for his patience."

Heero shrugged. "They both know and trust each other. And he was a scholar once. Tell Wufei he can turn Duo into a cat if he gets out of hand."

"Cat?!" Duo gasped.

Treize nodded with a smile. "Oh, he definitely won't mind with those terms. And it would be nice if he would transform someone else for a change."

"Then it's settled," Heero said. "I believe you were heading for the roof?"

Trowa nodded , putting his hands around Quatre's shoulders as he pulled him forward. Treize followed behind them, while Heero looked over Duo for a moment.

"You're wet," he whispered.

Duo gave a little nod. "Quatre and I fell in the fountain."

Heero's lips quirked into a faint resemblance of a smile. "When you're done showing Treize everything up on the roof and they've left, we'll come back to our room. I've been thinking about you all day."

Duo blushed with the praise and ducked his head. "I love you, Heero."

Heero put his fingers under Duo's chin, bringing his face up for a gentle kiss. "I know."

*

They caught up to the others just as they reached the stairs. Trowa led their way up, and he stared in mild surprise at the charred edges of the doorway around the brand new door.

"Wufei didn't wait to unlock the door," Quatre noted.

"He can be very impetuous at times," Treize agreed as they went through.

Despite the direct sunlight, the white tiles deflected most of the heat so the air wasn't so stifling as they thought it would be. Still, Duo loosened his shirt and wished he was wearing a lighter shade besides black.

"Wow, what a view," he whispered, staring over the city. He could easily see for miles, spotting the huge market district, the decrepit slums, a few churches... "Hey, Maxwell Orphanage! I can see it!"

Treize looked out over the broad expanse and nodded. "You lived there?"

Duo nodded. "Uh-huh. For about seven years." He scratched at his bangs. "So...how do I tell you the way?"

Before Treize could reply, Heero took Duo's hand and tugged him to the roof's edge. "Don't tell me. Show me."

Duo blinked, and then a broad grin spread over his features. "Follow me?"

"Of course."

Duo sat at the edge and flipped onto his stomach, letting himself down the side until he was hanging by his hands. He then shimmied to the top of the nearest wall on the right and dropped down onto the narrow surface. Once Heero had joined him there, he navigated his way down the length of the wall, turning when he came to the hard right. Up on the roof, Trowa, Quatre and Treize all watched, fixated on the two figures now running along the wall.

"Can you keep up?" Duo laughed, enjoying the way the wind made his braid flow behind him.

"I'm right behind you," Heero replied. He smiled without thinking about it, keeping an eye on the boy ahead of him. In the sunlight, the braid seemed like pure gold. Racing along the high ledge, the hot breeze against his face...he glanced down and spotted a few people watching from below. _I'm outside the palace,_ he sighed in relief. _Out of those damn halls and robes...outside...Duo, I could love you just for this._

"We've gotta go down now," Duo called over his shoulder. "There's a gate up ahead, and we don't wanna get caught."

"Right," Heero nodded. "Lead the way."

Duo stopped abruptly and started climbing down the wall, using the thick crevices between a few tiles to keep from falling. Heero, impatient with that route, simply jumped down and landed on all fours, spreading the shock of the impact around. Duo landed a second later, startled when he saw Heero.

"Wow...you'd make a good thief," he said. "Now remember, I'd be doing this late at night with the dark helping me, so this is like working with a handicap..." He led Heero behind the rose bushes that lined the wall, easing past the thorns and briars. "Now we have to make a run for that wall," he whispered. "And we have to be quick, or else they--" and here he gestured at the two soldiers standing at the gate, "--will see us."

Heero prepared to dash off, but Duo lay his arm on Heero's. "Hold on, just a few minutes...if this shift is anything like the nighttime guard, we need to wait a few minutes."

"Treize has told me the patrols are similar," Heero said.

Duo nodded, his bright eyes watching the action in front of him. After half a minute, two more guards roamed into view, chatting to each other, and they stopped by the gate for awhile before heading back. Heero tensed up again, and Duo held him again. "Not yet...wait for it..." The guards disappeared, and he stared at the ones at the gate. The armed men looked outside, then back in. A minute later they looked out and back in again, then leaned against the wall and struck up a conversion. 

"Now!" Duo whispered fiercely, and they both darted across the grounds, vaulting bushes along the main path and ducking behind the roses on the opposite side of the gate. Breathing hard, Duo grinned at Heero, who panted merely for the thrill of being outside. "You're good at this. I wish I'd had a partner like you outside."

Heero leaned over and kissed him for the comment. "Now where?"

"This is where it gets tricky," Duo warned him. "See, the reason I came in your room that night was because I saw your candle in the window. I'd thought you'd left and that the room would be empty. An easy mark, you know?"

Heero nodded once.

"But to get there...well, you have to climb up that tree, and be careful because it's really young, then climb up the wall to the lower balcony. Then you have to jump up to the top balcony and haul yourself up. There isn't much room to balance on the railing, though, so you'll probably fall in the first time."

"Like you did?" Heero smirked.

Duo smiled and nuzzled his throat. "Exactly. Ready?"

"After you."

After a quick look around, Duo ran towards the tree and started climbing. The tree swayed awkwardly as he pulled himself up. Halfway through the weak branches, though, another patrol came by beneath him, and he had to struggle to hold still until they passed by. Once they had disappeared, Duo reappeared coming up along the tiles, sliding over to the first balcony. As soon as he was on it, he scrambled onto the railing and jumped up as high as he could go. His fingertips curled around the edge of the top balcony, and he dangled for several seconds. Finally he managed to pull himself onto the railing, but even with his prior experience, he still stumbled inside.

Catching his breath after all his effort, he was pitched forward onto the floor as someone else landed on top of him. He turned on his side and smiled at Heero. "Told you."

Heero shook his head defiantly. "I didn't fall by accident." He pushed Duo flat on his back and held him down on the carpet, pinning his hands as if it was the night he'd caught Duo. "I like having you this way."

Duo grinned, suffering none of the fear he'd felt that first night. "What about the others? They were watching us--"

Heero hushed him with a quick kiss. "No, I'm sure they'll know what we're doing here. They saw us come in and won't worry. Now...I've shown you what I expect, haven't I?"

Duo's eyes flashed eagerly. "You want me to...?"

Heero nodded once.

"Right here on the floor?"

"Why not?"

"All right, but don't be upset if we both get rug burn..."

*

Treize grumbled as he watched the prince and slave dart across the palace grounds, running circles around his guards and having a fun time.

"I don't believe this," he sighed.

"If it's any consolation," Trowa said, "Duo got through because he's extremely daring. If anyone tried to sneak in, your men would catch them."

"I know," Treize said," but to see them get through so effortlessly...I have to make a few changes in the shifts...more training...Zechs and Noin won't like the extra time they'll have to put in."

Quatre shook his head. "Don't wear yourself out...no security is ever perfect."

Treize smiled at the blonde." True, but--" he was interrupted as a little green spot streaked through the air, flying between them and losing speed until the little dragon halted in midair and settled on Treize's shoulder. "Nataku?"

"I thought Wufei was sleeping," Quatre said, puzzled.

Treize chuckled as he scratched the dragon's head. "If Nataku is awake, Wufei must have woken up. If you two will excuse me...?" He bowed slightly and disappeared back downstairs.

Quatre watched him go, then stared back out over the city. "It looks like Corazon, almost...the way I saw it from my tower." He hugged his arms around himself, feeling a cold wind despite the heat.

Trowa stepped behind him and draped his arms over Quatre, holding him close. "You're not a prince anymore. You're a slave. No more towers. I will never lock you away." He gently turned Quatre around and embraced him. "I love you."

Quatre sighed sadly and lay his head on Trowa's chest. "I love you." He closed his eyes, cuddling the cloth of his shirt.

Trowa placed a soft kiss on Quatre's head. "You're still wet. I think you should change your clothing and get to bed before you catch a cold."

"But just sitting in bed is so boring!" he pretended to protest.

Trowa kept one hand around Quatre's waist as they walked off the roof and down the stairs. "Then I suppose I'll have to keep you entertained," he whispered. He smirked as Quatre's face turned light pink. "You blush so easily, little one."

The comment only made Quatre blush more.

~*~

1. Lagrange is Heero's kingdom.

2. Saracen--an early European term for those of the Islamic faith. I'm trying not to date this story, but "Saracen" is such a beautiful word I couldn't resist using. Duo's use of this is anachronistic, but I won't say how much.

3. The story of the farmer and the pears came from: Chinese Fairy Tales: Newly Gathered from Many Sources. Illus. Sonia Roetter. Peter Pauper Press: 1946.

4. Like most slave-owning societies, the law is that a slave's testimony carries less weight, if any, against someone. So here Treize was glad he was there as a witness.

5. "Silver-tupped": the 'tupped' part comes from Othello, and is a sexual reference. Here's it's a term to describe the drunken feeling that comes with silver. 


	8. 5

****

Part 5

*

**[SCENE MISSING]**

*

**[SCENE MISSING]**

*

**[SCENE MISSING]**

*

"Must you?"

Treize turned the key in the locks on Wufei's ankles. "Yes, or else you'll absolutely disgrace yourself if anyone comes in to see you."

"Mm...don't care 'bout that..." Wufei giggled again. When Treize bent over his face to unlock his arms, Wufei snuck a quick kiss and moved his arms out of reach again.

Treize gave his slave a scolding glance and pinned Wufei's upper arm down. "My sweet, I don't think I'm up to punishing you just now, so please be a good little slave and hold still."

"Must I?"

"Yes, I think you've been chained down long enough." Finally he got the silver off and tossed the heavy links to the floor. "Better?"

Wufei groaned and turned his face away. "No..."

Treize frowned, then gasped as he remembered. "Oh, I completely forgot about the lights." He stared at Nataku, who stared back with one open eye. "Could you snuff the candles, please?"

With a yawn and a stretch of her wings, she jumped up to the table and pushed her snout to the flame. She didn't blow it out as much as she swallowed it down. Once she finished that one, she hopped around devouring every other candle flame, flicking her tongue out as if it was dry food.

"Is that better now?"

With the only light coming from cracks in the closed window, Wufei nodded and inched closer to Treize, burying his face against his lover's throat. "Damn side-effects..." 

"At least it doesn't last very long," Treize offered. "It's not at all as bad as a hangover."

"Mmf." Wufei sighed as he felt Treize slide away, firmly pushing him back onto the pillows. "Do you have to go so soon?"

"I'm afraid so," Treize apologized, retrieving his uniform. "I have to speak with Zechs and Noin about several changes I have in mind for the guard. An assassin is bad enough, but Duo's little display set me on edge."

"But you don't have to take care of that right now. Come back to bed."

Treize only gave him a kiss and brought the sheets up to his chest. "Tonight. Not now." He finished buttoning his shirt and headed for the door. "At least you might be sleepy now?"

Wufei scowled at him. "Is that all this was for? To put me back to sleep?"

Treize smiled and opened the door. "No. Not all. Now get to sleep."

Wufei watched as he left, then turned on his stomach and rose up on his elbows. He heaved a sigh and glanced at Nataku, who seemed to smirk at him. "What, did you enjoy the show?" he snapped.

She chirped an affirmative.

He just growled and lay back down. "It is not a spectator sport," he said as he shut his eyes.

*

"Heero, are you okay?" Duo asked.

"I'm fine," Heero said. "You...startled me before, but...I'm fine."

__

He needs that control, Duo thought. _Even if I'm his slave, he has to have physical control over me..._ "I love you."

"I know." Heero reciprocated with a kiss. "Why haven't you taken the blindfold off yet?"

"I thought you wanted me to keep it on."

Heero chuckled and lay his hand on Duo's cheek, easing a single finger up under the cloth. Stealing one last kiss, sweeter than usual since Duo didn't expect it, he slid the blindfold off. Duo blinked at the dim glare from the window and closed his eyes again, but that only made him drowsy. Heero noticed how his slave was beginning to drop off and stood, covering Duo under a single sheet so his body was only highlighted by the thin cloth.

"I'll let you sleep for awhile, but you'll have to get up for dinner," he said.

"Okay..." Duo mumbled before completely falling asleep.

Heero watched him for five full minutes, stroking the long hair. He touched the tip of his finger to Duo's lips for just a moment, then shook his head and got to his feet, throwing his clothes on quickly. He'd put it off long enough, procrastinating just to spend time with his slave. Now, with Duo taken care of for at least a few hours, he had time to head for the dungeon and have a talk with the would-be assassin. 

*

Fingers rendered clumsy by exhaustion, Trowa unbound Quatre's wrists and rubbed them, massaging away the soreness and creases in the skin. "Are you all right, little one? I wasn't too rough, was I?"

Quatre gave him a reassuring smile and shook his head. "Of course not. I love it rough. Reminds me I can still feel."

Trowa's expression didn't change, but Quatre winced at the amount of sorrow radiating from him. "It's been a year, Quatre. A whole year. You know I would never hurt you like that."

Quatre turned away.

"I'm not like your sisters," Trowa insisted, laying beside him. "I won't lock you up in some cell."

Still no answer. 

"Why don't you believe me?"

Quatre screwed his eyes up tight, but he had to answer his master's question. "There are...factions..." he whispered, "...who want the 'lost little prince' back on the throne...they don't want to believe I'm dead." He turned suddenly and latched onto Trowa, as if he was his only anchor and comfort. "If they ever found out it's me...you'd have to get rid of me..."

Trowa shook his head, stroking Quatre's back as he started to cry. "No, no, my little one. No chance of that. No one knows what you look like, and even if they did, you are always veiled at court." He cradled Quatre protectively, soothing him with loving words. "And if the worst happened, and they did find out...I would visit them all in their sleep. No one will ever hurt you again."

Quatre huddled close, accepting Trowa's hold. Blankets were pulled up over his shoulder, warming him up even though he knew the room wasn't cold. "Don't...don't you have to help Heero with something?"

Trowa shook his head and put his hand behind Quatre's neck, tilting the blonde head forward onto his chest. "Nothing he needs me for. Looks like you need me more right now."

Still crying, though not as hard now, Quatre smiled and closed his eyes, lulled to sleep by Trowa's heartbeat.

*

Heero walked down the single corridor that led to the dungeon, his footsteps echoing oddly and reverberating in different directions. He hugged his arms around himself as if he were cold, and indeed he could see his breath mist over in front of his face. It was the only place in the entire city where the temperature dropped so low. Even the dungeon was warmer.

"Heero?"

The prince turned and saw Treize coming up towards him, one hand finishing up the buttons on his collar. "Khushrenada. I take it you're headed for the dungeon as well."

Treize slowed as he caught up, nodding once. "I wouldn't be down here otherwise. I hate this tunnel."

They continued walking, and Heero glanced over his shoulder once, wondering why he felt eyes staring at him. 

"You're not the only one," he commented. "There's something strange about this place."

Finally they came to the corridor's end, a large wooden door with heavy metal bolts. Heero unlocked them, and they both stepped down the handful of steps to the lower dungeon floor. 

Straw strewn on the floor muffled their footsteps as they passed by several empty prison cells. Most in front were mere cages of iron bars, some of them without doors but with manacles against the walls. At the far end of the dungeon, though, deep in hidden recesses the torchlight couldn't reach, lay a handful of thick doors with huge locks and tiny windows at the top.

"He's in the third one," Treize said, reaching for a ring of keys on the wall. "Heero...when Zechs and I finally broke him, he admitted his crime and explained how he got in, but he held out on who'd hired him. We haven't been able to get that out of him yet."

"Even with a truth charm?"

Treize nodded. "I think he's more afraid of whoever's paying him than he is of us." 

"How long as he been isolated?" Heero asked.

"Since we brought him down here," Treize answered, unlocking the door. "He's had nothing to eat or drink, either."

Heero nodded once, then walked in after Treize.

In the corner of the tiny cell, just beyond torchlight, the straw covering the floor rustled as the prisoner scuttled out of reach. A visible trail of blood led to the torn and bandaged hand. Heero shut the door again and stared at the captive.

"What's his name?"

"Nichol," Treize replied.

"Nichol, who hired you?" Heero asked.

The prisoner glared and turned away.

Before Treize could launch into another round of interrogation, Heero moved in a blur and grabbed Nichol, slamming him against the wall. The assassin groaned in pain, stars swimming in his vision.

"I asked you a question," Heero hissed. "I dislike being ignored. Now, I will ask you only once more." A knife appeared in his hand, and he pressed the tip against Nichol's ribs. "Who hired you?"

Nichol tried to shy to the side, but the young prince seemed to have the strength of a monster. "Do what you want," he growled. "I won't talk."

"Wrong answer." The blade slowly pierced the skin, the cold metal slicing past bone and into muscle. "Who?"

Nichol groaned again, but he said nothing. The blade went in farther.

"I'm only inches from your heart," Heero said. "Tell me and I'll end this now."

"Go to hell."

Without changing his expression, Heero pulled the knife back out and pushed it into Nichol's abdomen. Hot blood gushed over his hand. Nichol tried to scream but he couldn't force his words to take shape. Instead his breath came out in shallow hiccups.

"Say nothing and you'll have a dozen matching wounds," Heero told him. "Give me my answer and I'll send you to your chosen afterlife."

Nichol spared a glance at the captain of the guard, who had opted to lean against the wall and wait. Treize noticed his look and shrugged pitilessly. Heero's methods were often cruel and heartless, but they usually got the job done.

"Your choice. I've seen him do it before." Khushrenada smiled, ice in his eyes. "Of course, I can always have my sorcerer raise your dead spirit and get the answer that way."

"And I don't have to let him send you back again," Heero added.

"Actually," Treize said, considering. "Now that I think about it, his dragon hasn't swallowed a soul in quite awhile. I think she might enjoy the treat."

Nichol shut his eyes tight as Heero made another stab. "But...the master...he'll do that if I talk--aagh!"

Heero ceased twisting the knife, waiting. _Master?_

"No," Treize shook his head. "We'll send your soul off here and now. This palace is safe from magick. You'll die, and no one will ever be able to touch you again."

Heero pushed the blade into another spot, closer to the heart. Blood was starting to cover the floor around them. "You have my word. Tell me who hired you and your soul is safe."

Blood trickled over Nichol's lips, and his voice gurgled. "Sank...Catalonia."

Without hesitation, the blade dived into the beating muscle and stilled it. A few shudders ran through the hilt, and then the body slumped to rest. Heero pulled his knife out and wiped it against the body's clothes before sliding it back into its sheath at his side.

"Sank?" Treize wondered. "I would never have expected the attack to come from those girls."

"I don't think it did."

"You believe he was lying?"

"What does the Sank kingdom care about challenging our sorcerer? No. I think he was telling the truth as far as he could. He mentioned that he had a master, so I doubt he was thinking of either Queen Relena or Catalonia. Still..." 

"Best to be certain."

Heero nodded once and rose. "Sank...I think we need to formally invite Peacecraft here, along with her pet foster."

Treize did not look up at the mention of the girl with the long blonde hair. "I'm always surprised someone was willing to foster that girl. There is something unnerving about her."

Leaving that subject behind, they left the cell with orders to the standing guard to clean up the mess. Heero followed the captain out of the dungeon, walking beside him down the hall. "Treize..."

"Yes, Heero?"

"Did something happen down here that I was never told about?" Heero stopped in the middle of the corridor and examined the tiles. "I realize this place is old, but even so, the servants should clean it as well as the rest of the palace." He tugged a cobweb down from part of the wall.

Treize forced himself to remain calm, despite the irrational anxiety building up in him. "No one likes coming down here. It is dark and lonely and often filled with the screams of tortured prisoners." He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword for reassurance. "But you are correct. I have heard my soldiers talking to young recruits and frightening them with ghost stories about this tunnel."

"Ghosts?"

"Two of them. An assassin who saved J's life years ago, and...the original Trowa Barton."

Heero leaned against the wall, in no hurry to leave. "How did they come to be here?"

Seeing that they were not going to return to the main palace until the story was done, Treize leaned against the opposite wall. "I have heard this only as rumors, so they may or may not be entirely accurate. Years ago, during the first wars of your father's reign, the kingdom was attacked by a handful of assassins all intent on murdering J. He retreated down here with what remained of his personal guard, but it finally happened that only his own assassin kept him from being killed. I believe his name was Orin Lowe, Odin Lore, or something like that. In the end, this Odin person defeated the other assassins, but the wounds he sustained were mortal, and he died in this hall."

"And the original Trowa?"

"I thought you knew this story."

Heero shook his head. "I know what J allowed me to know. With him in a coma, I have a chance to find out the truth. What happened?"

"You probably know most of it. Young Miss Barton arrived on her way to Corazon after her trip to Sank. Since the trip takes months, no one must have known that she was pregnant when she set out. Instead she gave birth here in the palace, as did one of the women in a circus troupe performing for the king. I don't know why he chose Triton Bloom, since he could have had the pick of any child born around the same time. But when Trowa was still born, J had the mother killed and brought the dead baby somewhere down here to be hidden away."

"So he sent her body back," Heero nodded in understanding. "Claiming she had died during childbirth."

Treize grimaced. "And since the 'child' was too young to be sent on such a long journey without a mother, Lagrange would foster the prince. After all, we reportedly had a circus mother who had just recently given birth to a stillborn and could take care of the royal child."

"Ingenius," Heero muttered. He glanced back down the hall. "But has anyone ever seen anything?"

"You mean ghosts or spirits?"

Heero nodded.

"No." Treize hesitated, then went on. "There are sounds other than screams, though, like footsteps when no one is near. One of the servants told me that she heard a child crying down here once. There is a rumor of blood appearing on the walls and floor and vanishing again, but that is probably just a lie."

Heero held silent a moment, then stood straight. "Let's leave."

Treize followed after.

Heero shook his head as they left. "I understand why the servants down want to be down here. There may not be real ghosts, but it is disconcerting."

They came into the palace again, relieved at the sudden brightness and the satisfying click of the door locking behind them. Treize adjusted his uniform and bowed to the prince.

"If you won't be needing me anytime soon, your highness, I need to run an errand in the city."

Heero shook his head. "I don't foresee any crisis in the immediate future. Just remind your front gate guards not to get too absorbed in conversation while you're going out."

Treize sighed and frowned. "Zechs and Noin will be taking care of that. They're probably out there already."

Heero watched his captain disappear around a corner, then headed to the palace seamstress. If the Sank delegation was to be invited, then a formal court would have to be involved, and that meant Duo would have to appear at his knee. In full finery. Reminding himself to inform Trowa and Quatre about the invitations, he allowed his mind to wonder what Duo would look like in violet silk with black drapery...no, black silk with violet jewelry and ribbons, and a soft veil across half of his face, just revealing those innocent jade eyes.

*

Duo woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He heaved a sigh and sat up, drawing the blankets up to his chest. If they were knocking, they weren't Heero, and that meant he wasn't to show more skin than necessary. "Who is it?"

"Prince Heero's sent me to take your measurements. Please let me in."

He frowned at the feminine voice. "Measurements?"

"For your new clothes. I'm a seamstress here."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Childlike laughter. "If I wanted to lie, I wouldn't be carrying all this heavy stuff with me!"

The laughter won him over. "Come on in, then. I think he left the door open."

A young girl with shoulder-length blond hair walked in, a large bag draped over her arm. She smiled and closed the door behind her. "Hi. My name's Midii."

Duo watched as she knelt on the floor and opened the bag, beginning to remove several swatches of fabrics of different colors. "Um, I'm Duo--"

"I know," she said, not looking up. "Everyone knows who you are."

Duo heaved a sigh and lay back again, resting on one elbow. "There must be something more interesting than me to gossip about."

She laughed and shook her head. "Nope, you're it. You have to admit, you've given all the servants plenty to talk about. Breaking in, stopping an assassin...just the fact that his highness didn't kill you immediately is special." She drew out a measuring tape and a notepad. "Okay, this shouldn't take too long. Could you stand up, please?"

Duo blushed and withdrew into the blankets a little. "I can't. Heero wouldn't want me to."

Midii smirked. "His highness knows just how much I'd have to see. Don't worry, I'm not going to pinch your butt or anything."

Duo scanned the room for something, _anything_ he could use and grinned when he saw one of Heero's spare shorts on the floor where'd it had fallen before. "Just toss me those, huh? Then I can get up."

She spotted the shorts and, giggling behind one hand, picked them up and handed them over. He scooted into them beneath the covers and then stood, surprised at how tight yet comfortable the black shorts were.

"Have you ever been measured before?" she asked, coming close.

He shook his head.

"I'm going to put this tape around parts of you and write the number down. You just have to do one thing."

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She placed her notepad down on the bed and started to wrap the tape around his chest. "Don't breathe in, don't exhale too much, don't try to hold anything in. Just stand there and do nothing."

"Is that important?"

She stared into his eyes as she put the tape around his head and face, judging where the veil would fall. "It is if you don't want to burst any buttons at the dinner table."

"Oh."

He held still as the tape stretched over his body, and watched curiously as Midii scribbled little symbols on her pad. _I'll bet those are numbers,_ he thought. _I wonder what they mean. I wonder when Wufei'll start showing me those. Hmm, what's that word...c-h-e-s-t...oh, okay...but what's that little one...h-i-something-s...I haven't seen that one before..._

Her arms suddenly circled his rear end, and figured out that unknown word meant hips. "Whoa!"

"Sorry 'bout that," she said dryly. "Didn't mean to startle you." She jotted the number down. "Done with that. Have a seat."

"Now what?" he wondered, worried about what else she might have in mind.

"Fabrics." She brought out the pile of swatches and lay them beside him. "Now..." she mused to herself, "he said you'd be in black with violet trim...so none of these...and he hates wool, so nothing of these..."

"He?" Duo asked. "You mean Heero?"

"Mm-hmm. Here we go." She set nine different types of black cloth out and three types of violet ribbon.

"Why so many?"

"Different dyes and dyeing techniques on different silk," she answered. "It affects the texture, and no one wants their slave to have a rash or itch all day because of irritating clothes."

Midii took one patch of black silk and held it to the underside of his wrist. "How does that feel? Scratchy?"

He grimaced. "A little bit."

She put the same patch up against the back of his neck, and this time he visibly cringed. "Not that one. Let's try this one."

"Not so bad."

"This one."

"Ow!"

"Okay, no...this one now."

"Mmm...I can't feel it."

She smiled and moved it from his neck to his inner thigh, slowly coaxing it down his leg to the top of his foot. "Not itchy at all?"

He shook his head, turning so she wouldn't see his blush. "No."

"Hold it against your arm," she said, letting him hold it. "If it gets hot, it might change how it feels."

He obeyed, but after the rest of the cloth was tested, the third was still the best. She stuffed it in one pocket alone with her notes and jammed everything else back into her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she glanced around to make sure she hadn't left anything behind.

"Great, that's all I needed. When you see his highness again, let him know I said about three days."

Duo blinked. "Three days? Wow, that's a long time!"

"For the first outfit," she nodded. "But once that's done, I'll have the patterns I need for the rest." She tilted her head at him, folding her arms. "How long did you think it would take?"

He lowered his eyes and his hands drifted towards his braid. "Um, in the market, I've seen them make three shirts in one hour."

She nodded knowingly. "Mm, the quick stuff. But that's got large stitching and poor cuts. Not to sound vain, but my stitching's tiny and my work'll fit perfectly." 

"What'll it look like?"

Midii shook her head, wagging her finger at him. "Nuh uh uh, you'll find out in three days. See you then."

He watched her leave, then went over and locked the door before tossing Heero's shorts onto the chair. There was no way to tell if Heero would mind him wearing his clothing, and it wasn't worth getting punished over. Nude again, he retrieved his bag of candy and sat at the window, sucking on fancy jaw breakers as he viewed the immediate landscape. He spotted a troop of guards standing at attention, being sternly lectured by Zechs and blinded by the glow of his platinum hair. Beside him, Noin added points as she saw necessary and occasionally smacked a guard if she thought he wasn't listening. 

Duo smirked as Zechs tossed his hair back again, making several guards blink. "Definitely not a regulation haircut," he mused to himself. Enjoying the show, he glanced up for a few seconds to stare across the city. If he looked hard enough, he could just make out the high cross of Maxwell's Orphanage.

TBC...

1. My apologies that so much of this chapter is missing, but the first half of it is NC-17. Sadly, those scenes also include quite a bit of plot details. Again, my apologies to my readers. 


	9. 6

****

Part 6

Treize rode past the merchants on the street, ignoring them as they packed up their wares for the day. He maneuvered his horse around pottery stands and rotting fruit, pulling up short when a few children ran around his mount. A few minutes later he left the marketplace and found himself in a darker part of town. Beggars didn't waste their time here, moving through quickly to get to safer places to sleep. More children ran by, but they were dressed much more raggedly than the first few he'd seen. Everyone who saw him cowered back in their doorways or into shadowy alleys.

"Poor Duo," he whispered to himself. "This is where he lived..."

He brought his mount to a stop when they reached the orphanage. More a hovel than anything else, the stained glass windows were nearly all broken, with jagged pieces falling occasionally into the street. The stone crumbled haphazardly and mixed with the sand below. Wooden doors and window sills had rotted through, but the thin crucifix was still fixed firmly to the front, too cheap to steal.

He slid off his horse and headed to the door. A lone child leaning against the wall spotted him and made a move to run, but Treize smiled and shook his head. "I'll give you a denar if you'll watch my horse for a moment."

The child hesitated and considered. "Five," he demanded.

"Three," Treize countered. "One up front and two after."

"Done."

Treize flipped a single coin into the air, and it disappeared into the boy's hand. He left him the reins and stepped into the orphanage, pushing aside the door that hung on its hinges.

A flurry of motion greeted him as other children ran away, diving into hiding spots. Even when he was left alone, he knew they were still watching him. Careful not to step on the blankets pushed together on the floor or the scattered make-shift dolls, he walked to the stairs and descended, finding himself in room barely lit by the trickle of light from the upstairs windows.

Remembering the directions Wufei had given him, he headed to the far corner and ran his hands along the ground, searching for a large brick. He found the flat stone and brought it up, smiling when he saw the sparkle of his dagger and the cross. Pocketing both of them, he scooped up the small pittance of money Duo had left and returned to the main room.

He spotted a young girl who had thought he wouldn't come up so quickly. She froze when she saw him walk back up, unable to move. He smiled and knelt down so he could look her in the eye. "Duo sent me to give this to you," he said.

She watched as he set the money in her hand. "Duo...is he okay?" she asked. "He's never gone this long."

He nodded. "He is fine. But he won't be coming back."

At that announcement, a dozen children crept closer. One brave boy motioned for the others to hang back while he approached. "Where is he?"

Treize deliberated between a pretty lie or telling the truth. "He's at the palace," he said finally.

A communal gasp rose out of his small audience.

"But they'll hang him there!" the girl cried.

"They'll torture him!"

"The prince'll execute him!"

"His dragon eats souls, don't it?"

Unprepared for the verbal assault, Treize shook his head. "No, no, he's fine. He's not going to be hurt. He's become friends with the prince."

"Then why won't Heero let him go?"

"He just can't."

The little girl he'd seen first sat down on the ground. "We tol' him he shouldn't hit the palace. Sister Helen would'a never let him steal."

"Sister Helen?" Treize repeated. "Who runs this place?"

"We do," the boy said.

"Weren't there adults before?" Treize asked. "There must have been at the start."

The boy nodded. "Sister Helen an' Father Maxwell...they took care of us first. Then Duo."

"What happened to your Sister and Father?"

The smaller children, sensing this conversation was way over their heads, turned and vanished, but the first pair stayed put. "Oz killed them."

"Oz?"

"They look like guards," the girl said. "Almost just like 'em."

"But their markings are diff'rent," he said. "Bad enough to get caught by you, but them...real bad."

"They hurt Duo," she whispered. "He wouldn't tell us how, but we knew. He never cried before."

Treize couldn't respond. He stood and went to the door, leaving the children there. Before he left, though, he turned back to them. "Those guards...Oz...I will find out who they are. Things...are not supposed to be this way."

He got back up on his horse, flipping the boy there another two coins, and then rode back towards the palace. On the way there, a few patrolling guards saluted him, but if he kept his eyes open, he could just catch a few others ducking into alleys and side streets before he passed by. He thought he knew all his men...but not these men.

"Things are not supposed to be this way," he whispered. _Whatever is happening here, Heero needs to know. And Duo just might be able to help._

*

__

"We are not sorcerers, Chang Wufei! We are warriors!"

Glad they were alone in the private rooms, Wufei averted his eyes from the Master, staring at the ground before him. He dared say nothing.

"You were one of my finest students," the Master continued. "I had thought you were obedient, respectful beyond your peers. And now I find you are practicing sorcery."

"I was not trying to do anything," Wufei whispered.

"Then how do you explain lightning coming from the sky on your command?"

"I don't know," he said. "I didn't try to bring a storm, it just...came."

"Ha!" The Master leaned back, glaring at his pupil. "Is it the same with your pet dragon?"

"Dragons cannot be pets," Wufei snapped, made bold by his indignation.

"I have heard otherwise from your fellow students," the Master said, shifting his large body to one side. "They say a small dragon follows you around when you think you are alone. Do you feed it? Name it? Have you taught it tricks?"

Knowing he was caught, Wufei tilted his head up. "Doing so to a dragon would be dishonorable."

"So you admit you have a dragon," the older man chuckled. "You are right about one thing, however."

Wufei didn't reply.

"Dragons are not pets. And sorcery...is impure. Dragons must not associate with sorcerers, or else it will contaminate them. You dishonor your little pet."

"I am not a sorcerer! I did not try to cast any spells!"

"Even worse." The Master picked up a short practice sword from beside him and tossed it unceremoniously at Wufei's feet. "Can you feel that?"

Taking an involuntary step backward, Wufei nodded once.

"A tragedy, really. The impurity of your craft is spread throughout you. Now you cannot even touch honest, cold iron. It is part of the earth, and you cannot stand the earth."

"No," Wufei insisted. "You merely cannot feel its heat. And it is not my craft."

"That is not your only impurity."

Wufei froze. "What?"

"You have not made many visits to Meiran, though she has been selected as your future bride. Why not?"

Wufei turned in his sleep, moaning slightly. No one lay beside him to shake him awake or kiss him into another dream, though, and the familiar story continued. Nestled beside him on Treize's pillow, Nataku chirped in quiet sympathy. 

__

"I see no need. She does not care for me and--"

"And you do not care for her, I know." The Master laughed again. "The entire clan knows of the animosity you two bear toward each other. She seems to be proven correct, however. Nothing good has come of your scholarly studies."

"She is just a woman--"

"Exactly. A woman." The Master's gaze was sharp now, without his previous mirth. "Which is the real reason you do not seek her out."

"What are you talking about?" He knows, he knows...the clan will know soon enough...I will be cast--.

"I am old but not blind, not yet. I have seen the looks you give your fellow students when you believe no one sees. The way your eyes linger over their exercises." Now his laughter was tinged with venom. "Perhaps if Meiran were a boy, you would seek your bride out."

"That is not true."

"Such a tragedy. You were not built for lying."

I will be cast out. Cast out or killed. But exile is a death sentence.

"At least your father is not alive to see this," the Master sighed. "We must thank the invading raids for that, at least. Even your mother might have died over this."

But...no, I will not die. But where should I go?

"Master! Master!"

Wufei and his former teacher looked to the side, where several boys in training uniforms opened the paper door and ran inside. Out of breath, the oldest started speaking.

"Master...invaders!"

"What?"

"The scouts...say Mongols...from Kweihsui!"

"Enough talking! Take your arms and go!"

The boys ran out again, still gasping, but as Wufei turned to join them, a commanding bark from the Master halted him. "Stop! We do not need you there."

Incredulous, Wufei stared at him. "You cannot turn the hordes back unless everyone stands."

"A prophesy, sorcerer?"

"I am not a sorcerer!"

"Wufei...I will not see you after the battle. No one will. Join the hordes, leave, we do not care. But do not be here."

"But..."

"You are not of our clan."

Without allowing another word, the Master somehow maneuvered his bulky frame out the door and into the hallways. Wufei could hardly breathe. Not of the clan? Then was he nothing? His legs trembled and gave way beneath him, and he collapsed into a little heap. His body ran cold, despite the burning iron only a few feet away.

*chirrup*

He craned his neck to one side and spotted his companion perched on one of the master's wall scrolls. "Nataku...and where were you hiding?"

*chirp*

Wufei laughed humorlessly, sitting up. "You sound like a strange mix between a bird and a cricket. Aren't dragons supposed to be strong?"

Nataku dropped down from her perch and settled on his shoulder.

"No, Nataku," he sighed. "I am not strong. I am not a dragon, it seems." He caressed the shiny scales over her eyes, noticing how his fingers jerked with the shock of his sudden loss. "Very well, onna. It seems I must take care of you, so there is no use feeling sorry for myself." He rose and headed for the door, waiting until the hall was empty to venture out. "Of course, there is no longer a 'myself' to worry about."

*chirrup*

Wufei shook his head at Nataku's questioning tone. "No, we aren't going back to my room. What use is a book of poetry on a long journey? Besides, I can't even touch my sword anymore." He made his way outside and stood in the shadows at the side of the school. The majority of the clan ran by, and weapons clattered in the distance.

With most of the able warriors gone, he stepped into the light and across the dirt road. The sun was still high, but the forest lay near the boundaries of the clan's mountain village. With any luck, they could reach the Tiger's Rock Waterfall several miles down the mountain's western face before nightfall.

Again Wufei moaned in his sleep, and he flung one arm over his closed eyes. For a moment he could catch the scent of Treize's hair on the opposite pillow, but the sensation faded and again he was left in the long dream.

__

Wufei set the bundle of sticks at the front of the cave, hidden behind a corner so no one might see the flames once he had it going. He had to be careful the spray of the waterfall at the cave's entrance didn't soak the wood.

"Nataku, if you would, please."

The dragon squawked, indignant at the thought of having to perform manual labor.

Wufei glared at her, his shoulders drooping. "I would do this myself, but I can't make fire out of thin air."

Instead of squawking again, she gave his hand a little nudge with her snout. 

He frowned. "Look, girl, I can't--"

Her sharp tail whipped around and cracked against Wufei's rear. The young warrior yelped, more in surprise than pain. Jumping back to the side, he gaped at Nataku, who curled her legs up beneath herself and stared at him, her eyes flashing. Wufei then realized that even if his dragon was a loyal companion, she was still a dragon, no matter how small. Taking another look at her claws and teeth, he sat up and stared at the bundle of firewood.

"Nataku," he sighed. "I don't know how..."

She nudged his hand again. Breathing deep, he put his hand over the sticks, hovering it a few inches. "Like this?"

*chirrup*

Telling himself that if the order came from a dragon he ought to at least try, he concentrated hard, wondering if he had to say some kind of chant or think of specific mental images. Or maybe just imagine flames dripping from his fingers--

His hand warmed up considerably as bits of flame seemed to actually drip down his fingers from some unknown source and land on the sticks, which flared up so fast he nearly burned himself before he pulled away. When he stared at the fire, however, he noticed something unnatural and looked again.

The sticks were not being consumed. He waited for the twigs to burn to charcoal, but nothing happened.

"This is sorcery..." he whispered.

*chirp*

A single tear welled up and spilled down his cheek. "Then I am a sorcerer..."

*chirp*

"Impure..."

No response. Instead she got up and stepped close enough to lay her head comfortingly in his lap.

"How did this happen?" He peered through the waterfall at the sky which was rapidly turning purple and black. "I am a warrior, I fought with iron weapons for years. I only studied poetry..." He lowered his eyes again and watched the flames make Nataku's scales shimmer. "Nataku, I'm tired..."

She adjusted her position so he could stretch out along the rocky floor. He winced at the sharp edges, but an idea popped into his head. Without a word, he felt the surface of the cave that ran the length of his body and pushed down. Instantly yielding, the rock floor smoothed out and conformed to his shape, leaving him with a curving if hard bed.

A heavy wave of drowsiness forced his eyes closed as the new exertions took their toll. Forgetting about the invaders, who couldn't be too far off even if the Chang clan had killed most of them, he fell asleep. Her eyes wide open, Nataku kept watch for him, scanning the area around the small lake and the waterfall feeding it. Her ears twitched every now and then, listening for intruders, but she didn't hear anything aside from the water and the mist rising before them.

*

Wufei woke with a start, but his only outward movement was the imperceptible opening of his eyes. The waterfall poured steadily and the sky was still dark, but he saw that his fire still burned. Wondering what had roused him, he was about to sit up when someone audibly entered the crevice behind the waterfall. He tensed, preparing to fight, until he saw the newcomer's clothing. Monk's robes, not the armor of the invaders. Relieved, he slowly sat up.

"Oh, you're alive," the visitor said, smiling. "I thought you might have been a poor dead soldier from that awful battle. Is this your cave, and if so, may I rest here?"

Wufei leaned against the wall and stretched out. "You may. I am only here for the night as well. Tell me, did you see the battle?"

The monk, whom Wufei could see was rather tall and muscular, sat down opposite from him. "Yes, actually. I was nearly hit by their archers, what with all the arrows the Dragon clan fired. Such a bloody mess."

"But how did it come out?"

"Heavy losses for invaders. They should have known better than to attack a mountain village. Nearly every Dragon warrior survived. Such a tragedy about that girl, though."

"Girl?"

"Yes," the monk nodded. "I saw her at the front line. The poor girl was holding her own, but she grew too enthusiastic and worked too far into the invading force itself. Once she was cut off from the rest of the clan, she was stabbed in the back."

"Meiran," Wufei whispered. It must have been you. What have I done...?

"You knew her?" He bowed his bald head. "My apologies, I would not have told the story so bluntly."

"That...is all right."

"You seem to know of this clan, and now that I think about it, you share their physical characteristics."

Wufei turned aside.

"The master spoke briefly of a young warrior they had just banished for sorcery," the monk said. "Was that you?"

Wufei nodded once.

Quite unexpectedly, the monk grinned. "Wonderful, I was hoping I would meet you before you got too far. My name is Laoshi O, but my companions call me O."

"Why were you looking for me?" Wufei asked.

"I am in need of an apprentice, and one with your already advanced skills would be desirable. I see you have gained a dragon guide. Remarkable for someone so young."

"Apprentice?" Wufei put his hand on Nataku's back to reassure himself she was still there. This was happening so fast. Banished, the battle won, Meiran dead...and now this? All in one day? A few hours? "What do you mean?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know yet." Laoshi O made a half-bow. "I am a master sorcerer, just lately arrived from a small town in the Kiangsi province. I've been searching for a worthy apprentice, and you are the first one suitable to learn my skills."

Wufei cringed back. What kind of things could this man do, if Wufei, a lowly beginner, could create fire? _"But...why would you...sorcery is impure."_

Laoshi O waved his hand. "Pure superstition. I need to pass my skills along before I die. My knowledge must have an heir. And surely you don't want to travel all alone now that your clan has exiled you."

Wufei glared. "I am not alone."

"Ah, yes, the dragon. My apologies. But I could teach you things she cannot. Defensive spells, wards for every imaginable threat. Scrying spells for mirrors and pools, spells to command nature itself. Spells to see the past. Spells to see the future."

"Only the oracles can see the future," Wufei protested.

"Oracles? Ha! Throwing their pitiful bones into the fire and watching them crack. You call that prophesy? I have spells that can show you the future as plain as day, no interpretation needed."

Wufei smirked. "Then you must have known beforehand that I would refuse."

Laoshi O blinked in surprise. "What?"

Wufei glanced through the waterfall. The sky was lightening to a soft pink, which meant night was over. He rose, trying to hide his sore muscles, and allowed Nataku to jump onto his shoulder. "You mentioned my dragon was a guide. Then I will follow her."

"Follow a female?"

"She is still a dragon."

"A weak female dragon."

Wufei chuckled and doused the fire, letting the flames dissolve into nothingness. "She may be female, but she is certainly not weak. The answer is no."

The monk shot to his feet and made a swift motion with one hand. "Chang Wufei, halt!"

A yellow circle in the shape of a tiger's paw appeared on the ground Wufei stood on, and golden light poured around him, blocking him in. Wufei whirled around, furious, and Nataku hissed at the monk.

"Try to break the circle," the monk warned, "and your skin will burn. You will find, child, that I do not take rejection lightly."

"I...am impressed," Wufei admitted, and Nataku squawked that he would say so. "I have never seen anything like this before. What is it? Why does it glow so brightly?"

Flattered, Laoshi O smirked and leaned on the cave wall, folding his arms. "A special spell of my old Tiger clan. Your own name serves to bind you into the circle. Of course, I could teach you this. Now, will you reconsider and become my apprentice, or should I close the circle and burn you alive?"

Wufei considered a moment. Then he looked up with his first of many dark smiles. "Neither." And he stepped across the yellow line and walked past the waterfall, leaving the cave and the monk, who sputtered in disbelief and tried to see where his spell had gone wrong.

Outside, Wufei continued his hike down the mountain, disguising his trail in the morning mist. Once they were far enough, Nataku gave a little questioning chirp and nuzzled his cheek. Wufei kept moving while he answered.

"It should be obvious," he whispered. "He said the spell was bound up in the name Chang Wufei. But that is not my name, not anymore."

*chirrup?*

"West," he answered. "We head west, where the pale round eyes come from. Perhaps we shall find a new life there."

*

Nestled in Trowa's strong arms, Quatre turned in his sleep, forgetting that he was safe in his lover's embrace. He drifted in and out of pleasant dreams of life after invasion and vicious nightmares of the dark chamber under his sister's reign. He whimpered as the nightmare took over and he found himself back inside his lonely cell in the center of Wahea's palace.

__

He sat on his bed, hidden behind layers of gauzy draperies on the canopy and by the dark veil covering all but his eyes. Forbidden to remove it, he lived in the darkness with a single candle, a pile of books provided by his sister, and a mute maid who came occasionally, though there was little to clean. Quatre could only take a few steps before hitting a wall or the perpetually locked door.

He tossed the last book to the floor next to the others. Tomorrow maybe the maid would bring in a new set of pretty flowery romances to while away his life. In the meantime, all he could do was sleep and dream of more darkness. He lay down on the soft mattress and blankets and stretched out. 

And a white specter flickered through his door.

Quatre gasped and sat bolt upright, one hand to his mouth as he watched the transparent form solidify into a stranger with darker skin and a green lizard on his shoulder. The boy's black eyes turned on him, and Quatre froze in fright.

"Who are you?" the intruder asked.

Quatre scooted back until he collided with the bedstead, trapped in the corner against the wall.

"Who are you, or can't you speak?"

Taking a deep breath, Quatre nodded. "My...name is Quatre...Raberba Winner." Dusty with disuse, his voice croaked. "Has Wahea finally ordered--" he coughed for a few seconds "--my execution?"

"I am not here to hurt you. My name is Wufei." He sat at the bed's edge so as not to spook Quatre. "I have been hired on in...your sister's?...service."

Quatre nodded. "Eldest sister. Why did you...?" He paused to catch his breath, frustrated that his voice would be so useless now that there was someone to talk with.

"I am a sorcerer," Wufei answered. "I must keep this palace safe, but to do that, I must know what is in every room."

Quatre chuckled for the first time in years. "Wahea won't...like it."

"Hence the late night inspection."

"Is it night?"

Wufei gazed around the enclosed room once and nodded. "About midnight." He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it, reconsidering. "Why are you in here?" he asked.

"Because I'm a prince." The blonde's body uncurled now that he was sure Wufei wouldn't hurt him. "The youngest and...only brother to twenty-nine sisters. I'm locked...in so...Wahea won't have to...worry about me trying to take the throne."

"If you are such threat, why keep you alive?" Wufei knew he was being blunt and Nataku's tail snapped his back, annoyed that he would be so uncaring. Used to her moods, he ignored her.

"I'm royalty...I'm powerless...and to kill me would...cause a lot of problems. She holds...the throne for me, until I am eighteen. But...if I die naturally...or go insane..."

"Cunning." Wufei looked back at the door. "Would you like to go outside?"

"I'd love to," he whispered before he knew what he was saying. Quatre's eyes widened. "No, I...can't! You'd be killed--!"

Wufei shook his head. "No one will catch us. I'll just put a glamour on you so you look different." He looked into Quatre's stunned eyes. "But...your veil must come off."

He needed no time to think it over and slipped the veil down his nose and off his face. "All right. Lead the way."

Wufei stood and helped him up, supporting the thinner blonde with an arm around the narrow waist. "This is going to feel cold, but it will pass," he warned him. 

A second later, Quatre felt icy needles throughout his body, and before he could move, Wufei had drawn him outside into the hallway he barely remembered. Stronger than his poor candle, the dim torches overpowered his enervated eyes, and he leaned entirely on Wufei to guide him through the palace.

"So much has changed," he murmured. "Or maybe I just can't see now."

"There isn't much to see," Wufei answered. "Money meant for artistic ornamentation must instead pay her soldiers."

"Soldiers? Why?"

"Your sister makes war on her other sisters."

"Which ones?"

"All of them, as they do to each other."

Quatre sniffled. "Maybe they're the ones who've gone insane."

"Come, up these steps," Wufei said, turning him towards a spiral staircase. "My room is not too high."

"Room?" Quatre asked. "Not...with other servants?"

"A slant-eyes with round-eyes? Not done."

Quatre stopped and peered at his face. "They're pretty. Where're you from?"

"Jiujiang, along the Yangtze river."

The blonde paused halfway up the steps to give him a blank stare. "Um...okay."

Wufei laughed at himself. "Sorry. The far east, then. In the mountains."

"Living there must have been beautiful."

"It...could be...if one was alone..." When they came to the door at the top, Wufei spirited them through again. Noticing that Quatre was already exhausted from the exercise, he set him in the stiff wooden chair and moved him to the window. Quatre whispered his thanks, looked outside, and cried out softly. His eyes grew even wider, round as dinner plates, and he leaned out the window, amazed at the stars.

"I'd forgotten..." His gaze swept over the landscape, watching the scattered lights flicker in the houses outside the palace walls. Plants, bushes, flowers closed for the night, the hidden moon's light on the white walls, reflecting off the clay roof tiles. "Wufei, what're those...things sparkling?"

The sorcerer glanced out and followed his look. "On the rooftops?"

"Mm."

"Broken shards of glass." He sat on the sill. "To keep thieves out."

Moving from her perch on his shoulder, Nataku jumped down onto Quatre's lap and began to doze. Instead of being frightened, Quatre smiled and stroked her wings.

"He's so small. What is he?"

"Her name is Nataku," Wufei corrected him. "She is a dragon."

Quatre almost dropped her. "A dragon? But...I thought those burned houses down and stole princesses and hoarded gold...and...and...were bigger..."

Nataku chirped at the unintended insult.

Wufei laughed at her. "She wishes the last part were true, but then, she's very young. Only a few hundred years or so." He looked back over Corazon, at the moonlight running in streaks as the clouds passed by. "There is an old room, like an attic, near this turret. I cannot free you, but you could live there instead."

Quatre gave him a rather odd look for a long time. When he replied at last, his voice held steady despite the low rasp. "Why are you doing this for me? You hardly know me."

"I never liked caging birds, even if they cannot fly. I can at least let you see the sun again."

"But the maid will notice I'm missing."

"I'll place an illusion there, a double. It's an easy spell."

Quatre smiled again and bowed his head. "Thank you. So much. I can never repay this."

Wufei placed his hand on Quatre's. "You already have."

"How?"

"You speak to me as if I am human. It is more than anyone has done since I left the clan."

Still asleep, Quatre yawned and flipped to his other side, snuggling Trowa's chest. The warm touch to his face sent him into a softer dream of walks in the garden with his master.

*

Duo looked up from his perch on the window as the door opened again. "Hi, Heero."

Heero paused in the doorway, taking the time to look over Duo's bare body and unbound hair. "I thought you might have gone to bed after...this afternoon."

Duo grinned. "I did, but then Midii came and got my measurements, and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I started watching Zechs and Noin outside. Have you ever seen that guy's hair in the sunlight? I felt sorry for all his soldiers, they must be going blind. And then Noin, wow, I never thought she was all that strong, but she knocked a few guys over and--"

Leaving the door open, Heero came close and lay his fingertips on Duo's lips. "Hush. Are you ready for your bath?"

"Bath?" Duo blinked. "I had one this morning."

"Yes, but we slept together, and that means we both need one."

"I didn't know being a slave meant bathing so often."

Instead of wasting time arguing, Heero simply picked Duo up and cradled him. "It does." He retrieved a pair of robes from one his drawers and lay the black one over Duo's lap while the blue one went over his shoulder.

"So, what'd you do today while I was asleep?" Duo whispered as Heero took him out.

Heero's grip tightened slightly. "I killed the assassin. And I've sent an invitation to the Sank kingdom. They'll be here in a few weeks."

"Sank?" Duo asked. "That mean you're gonna have that court thing I keep hearing about?"

Heero nodded once. "You need to learn how to behave in court, Duo. You can't be nearly as open there as you are now."

Duo hugged Heero closer. "Why bother having something if it's so strict?"

"It keeps people in order, where I can see them."

Heero stopped in front of the door to the bathing room, and Duo reached out to open it for him. When they stepped in, they found Treize and Trowa already there in separate pools, their own slaves with them. They had gathered into the two closest corners so they could easily converse. Quatre looked up and waved, while the others gave them a restrained nod.

Heero tossed the robes to the side while he carried Duo into the water, squeezing him reassuringly as they moved into the deeper part. They came to the edge of the pool, and Heero helped Duo put his arms over the edge like the other two had done.

"I brought something for you," Treize said, leaning over Wufei and dropping something sparkly in Duo outstretched hand.

"My cross!" Duo gasped in delight. "You found it!"

"Along with my dagger," Treize nodded. "Anything else you'd like to confess to, now that you have a royal pardon?"

Duo made a show of trying to think of something when he grinned. "Um...yeah. You remember the time someone stole Zech's mask?"

Wufei suddenly found himself forced against the tile as Treize leaned forward, accidentally pushing the sorcerer down into the water. "How?" Treize asked. "He was on horseback, he was surrounded by guards."

Duo shrugged, watching as Heero picked up the cross and examined it. "Actually, I just tied a rope to one of the balconies and swung over, grabbed it, and kept going."

Trowa chuckled. "Daring."

Duo started giggling. "You should have seen his face, he looked--"

Wufei finally managed to push Treize back and break the surface again, gasping for air. He glared at Treize, who raised his hands placatingly.

"Khushrenada..."

"Now, now, little dragon..."

"--like that, actually."

Heero smirked at his captain. "I wonder what he'll turn you into this time."

Not willing to find out, Treize bent and whispered something in Wufei's ear. The sorcerer blushed, but he turned and leaned against the wall again. "I'll hold you to that," he said softly.

"Of course," Treize smiled.

"So where'd you put the mask?" Quatre asked.

"Oh, he got it again," Duo said. "But he had to chase me all over the city before I tossed it back to him. And by that time, he didn't notice I'd snatched his wallet."

Wufei just shook his head. "I have a feeling the courtiers will be leaving the banquet with less money than they came in with."

"As long as he doesn't get caught," Heero said.

Duo grinned. "It'll be a challenge."

*

Early the next morning, Treize sat upright on his desk. The formal atmosphere abandoned for the moment, Zechs crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of Treize's office. "We've rounded up all of the palace guards we trust. It came to about three fourths of them."

Treize sighed, folding his hands. "And of the city patrol?"

"Less than half," Noin said, standing next to her husband.

"Damn. They hid out there so they wouldn't be as noticeable."

"Heero knows?" Zechs asked. He raised one hand to push his mask to the side just a bit.

Treize nodded. "I told him immediately after I found out. We don't know much, but it's a group called Oz. I don't know how or why they're infiltrating our troops, but it's quite likely that they have something to do with the assassination attempt." His voice softened. "And we know they're cruel, worse than some of the criminals we execute."

"So what do we do?" Noin asked.

"Start questioning our soldiers," Treize said. "Some of them must know these Oz soldiers. Whatever we find out, we have to get rid of this problem before the Sank delegation arrives."

"How do we get rid of possibly dozens of enemy troops?" Zechs asked. "Unless we can strike while they're in one big group, they'll scatter and we'll miss them."

"I know," Treize sighed. "Somehow we must gather them together. But then, we have no idea how many there are."

"I'll go start the questioning," Noin said, turning to go.

Once she was gone, Zechs smiled slightly. "I'm sure that devious brain of yours can cook something up."

Treize shook his head. "It's simply amazing, Zechs. Things were just getting peaceful, and now look what's happening. Assassins, conspiracies, King J is holding on by a thread...coronations are a nightmare to defend..."

"Petty thieves getting by your guard," Zechs added. "Being turned into a duck..." He laughed at Treize's surprised look. "News travels fast, sir."

Treize glared. "Go help Noin before I assign you to the latrines."

Still chuckling, Zechs disappeared after his wife.

*

"Duo, wake up."

Duo grumbled as someone shook his shoulder roughly, but he opened his eyes anyway. "Mmm?"

"I know it's late, but you need to get up." The prince put his hand out.

Duo gave Heero a sleepy smile and took the offered hand, startled at how fast Heero pulled him up. Naked, he leaned against his master before he got his balance. "Hi, Heero...why aren't you in bed yet?"

Heero stole a kiss, willingly holding Duo for the moment. "I have something for you to try on."

Smiling broadly, Duo woke up halfway. "My new outfit? The one Midii was making?" Finally he noticed that Heero had a bundle of black cloth on one arm.

Heero nodded and made him sit back down. He tossed a few things to the bed and knelt, easing the pants along Duo's legs. Once those were up, he pulled the top over Duo's head and helped him get his arms through the sleeves.

"The sleeves are too long," Duo complained. The ends easily covered his hands and draped more than an inch over his fingers.

Heero shook his head. "They're just right. Watch." He pulled thin violet strings around Duo's wrists, and the cloth bunched neatly so that the tips of his fingers showed. "Besides, you won't be using your hands."

Duo heaved a sigh. "This'll be so boring if I have nothing to do."

"Court isn't supposed to be fun."

Another pair of black slippers, also embroidered with violet flowers, were slipped onto his feet, and Duo noticed that his shirt had violet trimming along with a large purple lotus on the back. He moved slightly, and in the candlelight the black cloth shimmered with a dark violet sheen.

"Midii is very skilled," Heero said. He brought up a jeweled headpiece that draped over Duo's hair, with ribbons at the end which would be bound into his braid. And then Heero lifted a black scrap of cloth to his face, fastening one end to the hair ribbons, draping over the bridge of his nose, and clasping it to the other side.

"There's no violet on this," Duo whispered, unnerved by the way the veil felt.

"No need. Your eyes are enough."

The veil fluttered with his sigh. "Are you coming to bed soon?"

"We need to undress you first."

Duo breathed in as Heero removed the veil and brushed his lips with his own. He'd never thought a simple kiss could be so erotic, but after having his face hidden, even just for a second..."I feel like I'm being unwrapped."

Heero kissed him again, taking off the ribbons. "Of course. You're candy."

Duo smiled and helped get everything off. "I've kept the bed warm...master."

"You could easily escape from here," Heero whispered, laying next to him. "Don't call me master."

"What if I like it?" Duo asked. He squeaked in surprise as Heero pounced, holding his hands down against the mattress. He surged up a few inches and snatched a kiss from the prince, who hadn't expected it. "What if I love you?"

Heero didn't reply, but blew out the candle.

*

"C'mon, Wufei, please please please! I know these cold!"

Wufei sighed and looked down at Duo's practice sheet of letters. Aside from a few stray marks, they did indeed look fine, but he still shook his head. "Fine, you know your letters, though it's beyond me how you managed to learn them so quickly."

Duo grinned and leaned back in his seat. "Great memory."

Quatre, who sat across the table from him, laughed and played with new puzzle the sorcerer had given him that morning. "I guess it's because you had to memorize everything before, so now learning letters comes easily."

"Now can we go outside?" Duo pleaded, bouncing in his chair.

"But you must work on spelling, then," Wufei tried to insist.

Quatre snickered. These tutoring sessions had been going on all week, and Duo was getting more and more impatient by the minute. 

"But it's such a pretty day!" Duo pointed out the window. "Lookit all the clouds out there!"

"Lessons first!"

The little blonde tried to hold his giggles in.

"And there's lots of flowers, and we can eat out there, and--"

"Duo!"

"But Wu--!"

Quatre couldn't help himself. He started laughing, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the irate looks the other two were giving him. "I always wondered what would happen if the immovable object met the unstoppable force."

Duo tilted his head. "Huh?"

Wufei just sighed again. "Very funny."

Quatre smiled and stared at them. "Maybe we should take a lunch break," he said. "Outside. We can talk about other things, like court etiquette and laws."

Wufei and Duo shot glared at each other. 

"Too many distractions," Wufei argued.

"Too much work," Duo added.

Quatre's smile turned into a grin as he stood. "Then it's decided. Let's go." He left his puzzle on the table and grabbed his friend's hands, pulling them out the hall and through the palace.

Duo looked at Wufei. "How did he do that?"

Wufei seemed just as stunned.

* 

Trowa and Heero walked down the hallway side by side, neither looking up or around, but somehow they managed not to bump into anyone or anything. Their shoes barely tapped against the floor, making them seem more like ghosts floating past the white tile.

"So you've invited the Sank ambassadors?" Trowa asked.

"No. The queen and her attendants."

"And her entire entourage."

"Mm."

Trowa nodded. "When do they arrive?"

"Knowing how fast her delegation will move, I'd say about two weeks."

"And...we're all expected to make an appearance at the court?"

"Mm."

Trowa didn't sigh, but to the few who knew him, he was obviously agitated. "Perhaps I can just send Quatre out and avoid the whole thing."

Heero smirked. "We can make a wooden manikin and dress it up like you. I'm sure no one will know the difference."

Trowa glanced sideways at him. "I'm not that quiet. Or will you have your own doll with a piglet inside?"

"A piglet?"

"To grunt out answers."

"Hn."

"Quatre, wait!"

Heero and Trowa glanced up and spotted the blonde slave eagerly yanking along Wufei and Duo from one side of the hall to the other. Behind them, trying to keep up, Nataku ran along the floor chirping angrily and nipping at everyone's ankles. Their bracelets jangled as they moved and faded in the distance. The two siblings shared a look.

"He's your slave," Heero said.

"Yes, and he had yours in tow."

Letting the subject drop, Heero and Trowa turned the corner and headed for the library. "So you think the Catalonia girl has something to do with this?"

"I doubt it, but she may know something. In any case, a masquerade will be arranged once they're here."

Trowa groaned. "You know I hate dances."

"You will be wearing a mask. No one will want to dance with you."

"Is that an insult?"

"Won't you have your arms full with Quatre?"

"You know slaves aren't allowed to dance at court."

"Who will know? Won't he have a mask?"

Trowa halted as he thought about it. "But people will still know--"

Heero shrugged. "Does it matter? I thought you were a king now."

Trowa raised one eyebrow. "I am. And aren't you still a prince?"

"If I didn't know better, little brother, I'd think you were baiting me."

"To the armory?"

"Yes."

*

"That one looks like a duck."

Quatre frowned and shook his head. "No, it looks like a bunny."

"A what?"

"You know, big ears, cotton tail." Quatre glanced over at Duo. "You've seen one before, haven't you?"

"You mean a rabbit?" Duo asked. "I think so. They skin 'em and hang 'em in the market."

"Poor things," Quatre sniffled. He eased back into the grassy slope and kept scanning the clouds.

"You're both wrong," Wufei said firmly. "It's a dragon."

"Big surprise you'd say that."

*chirrup*

"You see, she agrees."

Duo just rolled his eyes. "So, what happens at court? Is there a lot of people?"

"That depends on how large the assembly is," Quatre said. "Heero said he was inviting the Sank monarchy?"

Wufei nodded. "Treize told me. That means there might be a hundred people here, perhaps more."

"Wow," Duo breathed. "Does that mean we have to go, too?"

"Of course," the sorcerer told him.

"Poor Trowa," Quatre said. "He absolutely hates parties."

Duo frowned. "I don't think Heero's too happy about it, either."

"He doesn't like Queen Relena," Wufei said. "She keeps sending him little toys and golden trinkets trying to win him over."

"Toys and..." Duo mused. "Did she send him a toy bird that sings if you push it right?"

"Yes, a few weeks ago," Wufei nodded. "Have you seen it?"

A dreamy smiled popped up on Duo's face while he blushed. "My first night. Yesterday Heero said if I liked it so much, I could have it. I keep it in my little box."

Quatre pouted. "I wish _my_ master got pretty toys he'd let me have."

Wufei rose up on his elbows to look down at him. "Quatre! You have an entire room of golden playthings and puzzles! What are you complaining about?"

Quatre laughed again. "You're right. But I like my royal plaything best of all!"

Duo just shook his head. "You know, for something so angelic--"

"Angelic?" Wufei interrupted. "What is that?"

"You don't know what angels are?" Duo gasped. 

"Would I ask if I did?"

Duo got up and turned so he could see Wufei. "Angels," he said in a solemn voice, "are servants of God who take care of things, like keeping people safe and stuff. They have wings like birds on their backs and they're very holy."

Wufei glanced at Quatre. "Like your honored servants of God?"

Quatre nodded.

Wufei quirked an eyebrow. "Male or female?"

"Um...neither. I mean, they're called guys, but they don't have the same...um...you know. Urges."

Wufei pondered this for a moment, then shook his head. "Your faith is very strange."

Duo visibly bristled. "They're real."

Wufei ignored that and lay back down. "They must be little dragons. You just haven't seen them right." A thought came to him and he looked up again. "You have seen one, yes?"

Duo's look darkened. "No...but they're still there."

"Of course."

Quatre groaned and closed his eyes. "Can we please avoid a holy war? I'm not up to a jihad at the moment."

Still miffed, Duo and Wufei lay back down and stared at the sky.

"Bunny."

"Duck."

"Dragon."

Frustrated, Quatre pointed to another cloud. "Scimitar."

"Rainbow."

"Fish scale."

"What the--?"

*

TBC...


	10. 7

****

Part 7

Metal clashed as two blades clanged together, then scraped as Heero and Trowa pulled back. They circled for a few seconds, trying to anticipate the next attack, and lunged again. Trowa slashed, Heero blocked. Heero tried to stab forward, Trowa dodged and responded with his own thrust, and Heero blocked again. They took a step back, neither having scored a hit.

"Someone could be trying to frame Sank," Trowa said.

Heero nodded curtly. "That was my thought. But who would gain from that move?"

Trowa darted forward so fast Heero only had time to get his own blade up to protect his throat as Trowa's nearly took his head off. Pushed to the wall, Heero struggled to keep the swords from his skin.

"Heero, you think too much in military moves," Trowa said. "Think politically. They aren't attacking her, they're attacking you."

Grunting, Heero managed to shove Trowa back so hard the taller boy stumbled. "Straightforward moves have their place," he said. "But what do you mean?"

"If you believed the assassin, you'd attack Sank, thinking she had already attacked you." Trowa brought his sword up as he came closer. "Once you strike at her, you'd have a fight on one side of your kingdom."

Heero shook his head, parrying Trowa's slash. "She's a pacifist. She'd give up first, and that would save my forces from any real fighting."

"Not if someone offered to fight for her."

Heero backed away from his sibling's next thrust. "You think they'd make an offer?"

Trowa shook his head. "Not until you actually started the fight. But after you did, you would look like the aggressor, and whomever we are talking about would be in the right position to make an agreement with Relena. With her forces, she would probably fight to keep her people safe and once you were conquered--"

"--then they take over Sank." Heero made his own slash, driving his brother back. "But Relena didn't send her pet assassin. If it had been Catalonia, then we'd know it was Sank. Since it would benefit the Romefellers and Bartons to pool their resources to steal both our kingdoms and topple Sank after, it must be them. They wouldn't be so stupid as to use such a roundabout method."

"They don't know you know."

Heero froze. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you have a habit of overestimating your enemy," Trowa said, halting his attack. "The enemy doesn't know we suspect them, or that we know your assassin was lying. They probably think you've invited Relena to a masquerade to assassinate her." Trowa suddenly smirked. "They know you're strong, Heero. But you act like a soldier. They don't know there's a bit of brain in there, too."

Heero considered, bringing his blade up to warn his brother that the fight was back on. "Devious." He ducked under Trowa's cut and tried to slash upward, but Trowa vaulted into the air, narrowly missing the slice. He spun a few times near the ceiling, then landed next to the opposite wall, immediately crouching into a defensive stance.

Heero just chuckled humorlessly. "Treize is right about you."

"Oh?"

"You _are_ a human jumping spider."

"Come over here and say that."

"On my way."

*

Quatre rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his arms. "So, when the court comes together, we'll come in last."

Duo mimicked him and sat up. "How do we come in?"

"Heero and Trowa will go into the banquet hall and take their places, and then we come out from the doors behind them. You have to go out slightly in front of me, since this is Heero's kingdom and you're his. We don't say anything but walk straight up to them and sit down at their side, on the floor. It's best to put your head in his lap and stretch out, too."

"Whatever you do," Wufei added, "don't trip."

"And what then?"

Quatre considered. "Well, try not to look anyone in the eye. Some of them try to use us to get our master's favor, and that's never a good position to be in. If you spot something really weird going on, don't hesitate to tell Heero, but try not to let anyone see you. Best to just squeeze his hand and get his attention quietly."

"This is gonna be in the banquet hall?"

Wufei nodded. "You remember that large room we passed when we all had dinner?"

"Oh, I remember now. Do we get to eat, too?"

"If Heero feeds you."

Duo balked. "Feeds me?"

Wufei chuckled, as did the dragon at his side. "Don't worry, I'm sure Heero will give you lunch beforehand."

Quatre smiled, staring into the distance. "It's the only good part of court. He'll lift your veil just so that he can see you and give you little pieces of fruit with his fingers..."

"Veil?" Duo thought about the outfits Midii had only recently brought up to Heero for inspection. "Oh, yeah...hey, Wufei, are you gonna be there?"

Wufei nodded. "But as the court sorcerer. I need only wear Treize's signet showing I belong to him, and that I have taken a geis to obey his every word. That way I don't have to drape myself over him."

"He'll be standing nearby," Quatre assured him. "Treize'll be there, too, since he's the captain."

Duo gave Wufei an odd look. "You put your own geis on yourself? That's like putting on the chain willingly."

"Look who's talking," Wufei shot back. "You practically gave yourself to Heero!"

Duo smiled. "Yeah...but still..."

Wufei smiled slightly. "Remember, I did word my own spell. I left a few...commands out...so I wouldn't be completely under his thumb."

Duo smirked. "From the moaning I heard last night, I thought you liked being under him."

Wufei blushed furiously and looked away. "I didn't think we were that loud..." he muttered.

"So, when's the masquerade?" Quatre asked, changing the subject.

"I think Heero said it's in a couple of weeks," Duo answered. "Can we dance there?"

Quatre sighed sadly. "No, I'm afraid we're not allowed. But we can watch."

*

The door to the prince's bedchambers very slowly pushed in, squeaking only a little. Someone snapped their fingers, but no lights came on to boost the fading sun. Except for the noise from the window, the room was silent.

"They're not here."

"What do you mean, they're not here? They've been here every day for the past week!"

"Well, they're not here now."

"Damn...that would've made this easy."

"Troibeque, let's just wait for the big party, okay? We can nail the prince if we use a crossbow."

"Fine. This obviously isn't working. But you better be there."

"I will."

"I mean it, Freirs. Not like the last time, when you bailed."

"Like the little thief gave you a problem."

"You took off once you had him first!"

"I'll be there, all right? Lay off."

The door shut again.

*

Duo lay draped over Heero's knee, one arm dangling while the other cushioned his head on Heero's lap. He heaved what must have been his hundredth sigh in one hour and closed his eyes again. The promise of royal splendor and music, along with all the warnings he'd received, had made the court seem like something deadly and dangerous and alluring all at once. Instead, he felt royally tricked. He noticed Wufei standing near the kitchen doors, arms crossed over his white jacket with Nataku curled up on his shoulder. His staff was nowhere to be seen. Even the stoic sorcerer seemed bored.

"_Summer's here with love again,_

With blossom and with birds' refrain

From hazel bushes springing.

Dew is dropping in the dale

And, longing like the nightingale

The birds are gladly singing"

Duo sighed once more and snuggled his face against Heero's thighs, wishing they were both back in bed, or that Heero was kissing him as they got dressed, or better yet, that they were taking a walk in the garden, or even just running along the wall--

"Bored?" Heero asked in a whisper.

Duo looked up and caught the fleeting smile that told him the prince felt exactly the same. "I thought it would be...better," he murmured back.

Heero caressed Duo's hair, stroking along the ribbons and jeweled pendants to rub one of his shoulders. "These are some of the best minstrels in the land," he said. "But you wouldn't know it."

Duo bit back his laugh and curled closer. "But Wufei's decorations are nice," he admitted.

Heero looked up at the banquet hall, ignoring the throng and taking in the magical adornments. The sorcerer had nearly gone with a nighttime motif until Treize convinced him safety was more important, so instead he'd kept the lighting low enough for a dinner setting by placing hundreds of his flameless lights around the tables and walls. Mirrors hung along the walls to reflect the light, all of them made of what looked like normal glass, but Heero could easily use the small mirror next to his throne to see through each and every one. The chandelier in the ceiling was merely illusion, but it glittered like spun crystal in three tiers. Instead of the real white tile floor, there seemed to be a clear sheet over a huge pond full of big goldfish. One of them swam underneath Duo, stared at him with its mouth gaping, and zoomed off again. Duo smiled in awe, and a second later he heard Quatre clap softly as the fish did the same to him.

"Yes," Heero agreed. "It's nice enough."

"_You seem most loath to tell the tale_

Of all those heroes' shame!

A thousand ladies I could show

And none there sitting in a row

Would be of evil fame."

Quatre, dressed in dark blue with white ribbons and trim, stretched out a little more along Trowa's legs. "Tro--Master...?"

Trowa gave him a slight, indulgent smile that faded with boredom as soon as it came. "Yes, little one?"

"Could we get some pretty goldfish at home?" he asked. "In a little pond?"

Trowa ran his fingers into the soft blonde hair and stared deep into his slave's bright blue eyes. "Perhaps...maybe in the small garden pond. But remember, there are few merchants who can bring fish so far in land." He reached over and picked up a halved slice of orange, slightly raising Quatre's veil to feed him.

Sated for awhile longer, Quatre sucked on his fruit and went back to watching the various noblemen, honored guests, and invited monarchy. Dressed in a blue gown with white gloves, Queen Relena wore only a simple diadem to show her royal status, while Dorothy Catalonia stood just behind her, one hand resting on the ceremonial blade at her waist. She'd come in the more traditional red vest and lighter skirt of the Sank kingdom, but Quatre had no doubt she could move easily in it. He recognized Relena's advisor Wayridge beside her, while her own personal servant, Pargan, sat on her other side. And all around them were her loyal maidens and hand servants, attending to her every need.

"Your royal highness," Treize whispered, stepping close to Heero without seeming to. "Her majesty has received your message and sends me to tell you she agrees to your proposition."

Heero nodded. "Once the banquet is finished, we will retire to the library. Escort her there at her leisure."

Treize straightened and returned to the background, blending in with his guards.

Duo waited until he was gone before looking back up at Heero. "How come Zechs an' Noin aren't here? I thought Treize would want those two close by."

Heero put his fingers on Duo's veil, pressing his lips through the thin cloth. "I'll tell you later tonight, when no one is near. It's a secret." Seeing that Duo was about to ask another question, he plucked a few grapes from his own bowl and popped them into Duo's mouth one at a time. The thief knew he was being hushed, but he only smirked, his eyes warning Heero there would be some roughhousing in bed later on.

"Give us another song," one of the courtiers ordered the minstrel, tossing a golden coin at his feet. The minstrel made an exaggerated bow, sweeping up the coin, and began to play.

"_All night by the rose, rose,_

All night by the rose I lay;

I dared not steal the rose-tree,

But I bore the flower away."

Heero leaned close so only Duo could hear him. "That courtier is Septem, part of the inner Romefeller group. But he is not so well liked and is left out most of the time."

Duo nodded and watched the man and his associates, but he couldn't see who was talking to who or what about, and he said so.

"Exactly. They are brilliant diplomats, Duo. They know a million different ways to say nothing and promise nothing, while getting promises out of you."

Duo gazed up at him. "Then how do you keep from promising anything?"

Heero gently stroked his throat while holding one of his hands. "Don't talk to them. If they do speak to you, let me know immediately."

"_I am Rose, alas for me,_

Though sweeter than the sweet I be;

I grow in pain and misery,

For the hand of churl has done for me."

"Trowa!"

The harsh whisper caught their attention, and they glanced over to see an extremely agitated Quatre tugging at Trowa's sleeve. His eyes, wide and frightened, couldn't focus on anything for more than a few seconds before jumping to something else.

"What's the matter?" Trowa asked.

"Something's wrong," he whispered. "Something...bad feelings. I just felt a wave of hate...it's so strong, but it feels like it's far away." He closed his eyes, trying to push out every sense but his sixth.

"How many?" Heero asked.

"Two, I think," Quatre answered. "At least, I feel it from two different directions."

"Where?"

Quatre looked over near Relena.

His own anxiety building, Duo scanned the room and allowed his gaze to wander out the window. He could barely see the stars for all the light in the banquet hall, and he was about to turn away when a flicker of motion made him look again.

He narrowed his eyes. If he concentrated, he could just make out a shadowy figure running along the outer wall. Duo squeezed Heero's hand, but as soon as his hand tightened, the figure crouched down. Duo spotted the bow a split-second before the arrow was notched, drawn, and fired.

"Heero," he whispered.

Time slowed. He heard Trowa shout something, felt Heero's muscles shifting beneath his own, but there was no time to do anything. Acting on impulse, he put his hand up. His fingers closed over the arrow's shaft, holding it tight. When he looked back up, the tip was a mere handbreadth from Heero's left eye.

Heero snatched the arrow from his hand and stared up at the window, but too late. The figure had gone.

There was a second scream from Queen Relena's area as the maidens threw themselves protectively on the queen. Only Dorothy made herself useful, also holding an arrow inches from Relena's head.

"Two angles," Heero muttered. "Two assassins. Treize, seal off the palace, send your men out!"

Wasting no time replying, the captain vanished out of the front doors, which immediately closed. Not to be outdone, Dorothy sprinted to the nearest window and jumped up, nimbly catching the sill and climbing out, drawing her blade at the same time.

"Nataku, go with them!" Wufei watched his dragon soar out of the window and into the dark sky. "Be safe," he whispered.

To their credit, the courtiers stopped shrieking after a minute and settled down at their seats. Heero stood, as did Trowa, helping their slaves up with them. "My apologies," Heero started in a calm voice, "for the interruption. I'm certain my men will have it under control immediately. However, I think it wise if you all retire to your rooms for now. The masquerade will continue as scheduled later tonight."

With that, Heero and Trowa led their slaves to the doors. Just before they left, Heero turned back and motioned for Wufei to follow. Duo frowned as they kept walking. He didn't recognize any of these halls, and he knew for a fact they weren't heading to their rooms. After a few minutes, Heero stopped at a small, unimpressive door and opened it.

"Duo, you and Wufei stay in here until I come back." He looked up and down the hall just to make sure the group was alone. "The discussion with Relena shouldn't take very long."

Knowing he didn't have much time, Duo put his arms around Heero and hugged him. "You'll be careful, won't you?"

Heero pulled Duo's veil away and kissed him before he stepped back. "I'll be fine. Now go and don't let anyone else in." He waited until Wufei and Duo were safely inside and the bolt thrown before he rejoined Trowa and Quatre.

"I'm going to put Quatre in our room," Trowa said as they walked. "I have three of his personal guard there, they should be enough to protect him. I'm sure the rest of his Maganacs are hunting with Treize."

Head throbbing from such powerful feelings, Quatre gratefully kissed his master and stumbled into his room. Two Maganacs there gently held him steady and helped him to the bed while the third stood guard at the window. As soon as Quatre was safely stowed away, the adopted brothers headed for the library.

"Quite an eventful night," Trowa said casually.

"More than that," Heero replied. Once he was sure they were alone, he turned to face him. "Trowa, that arrow stopped before Duo caught it."

Trowa's brow creased. "What do you mean?"

"It stopped mid-air. Duo knew exactly where to grab it, but that arrow hovered for a second before Duo put his hand around it. By all accounts, it should have gone into me. But it didn't."

"You mean Duo didn't stop it?"

"No, he did. But he stopped it before he touched it."

Trowa crossed his arms. "Has he done this before?"

"Once. He mentioned that the window should close and it did. At the time I though it was just one of Wufei's spells I didn't know about, but now..." He looked up at Trowa. "I think you and Treize no longer have the only special slaves in this palace."

"Does Duo have any idea what he can do?"

"I don't think so." Heero growled low in his throat. "His religion's a problem. They have a taboo on sorcerers."

"So does Wufei's," Trowa said.

Heero shook his head. "I don't think it's quite the same. He's not going to be happy about it."

Trowa could see where the conversation was going. Leave it to Heero to ask for advice in such a roundabout manner. "When Quatre discovered his talents, he didn't want them, either."

"How did you solve it?"

"I held him."

Confused, Heero continued walking.

*

Duo sat down on the small bed in the corner, pushing away the layers of gauzy draperies before kicking his shoes off and climbing up a little farther. "What is this place? It's tiny."

Wufei took his own seat on the other end of the bed, groaning as his muscles relaxed. "This is the inner sanctum. It's where the prince usually takes refuge if an assassin is hired, since there are no windows and the corridor is easily guarded. It's also...also a place to hide someone you don't want anyone to find."

Duo cocked his head curiously. "I don't get it."

"Quatre was kept in a place like this for years."

When Duo's face shifted into something like horrified confusion, Wufei explained. "His sister couldn't afford to let him be seen, or else she might have lost her kingdom. Instead she kept him locked in, hoping he would go insane. That is why he isn't in here now. He is terrified of darkness and small spaces."

"Poor Quatre," Duo whispered. "But he knows Trowa would never do that, right?

Wufei shrugged. "He knows it, but he is always afraid." _Just supposed to be a short banquet and a party, nothing more, maybe get to fall asleep with Treize for a change...damn assassins. Oh, Nataku be safe._ "I think he will always be afraid."

"He hides it well."

"So do you."

Duo glanced at him, blinking with a smile. "What do you mean? I'm always happy!"

The sorcerer laughed but shook his head. "No, Duo. I am quite capable of looking through masks." _Including my own._ "I sometimes think you're as sorrowful as Quatre."

"Aw, come on, Quatre's downright mopey sometimes."

"And you are easily worried."

"Am not!"

"Are, too."

"Am not!"

"So you don't worry that Heero's upset with you? That he'll get angry and hurt you? Or just get bored with you?"

Duo decided he'd had enough of this conversation and looked around for something interesting to shift the subject. Instead, he found something that nearly made him panic.

"Wufei, your hands!"

As Duo gasped, Wufei stared in fright at his wrists. Sure enough, his glamour had faded. He focused and struggled to bring the spell back up, but it guttered and vanished again, leaving scarred reality behind. "Damn," he cursed. "Too tired..."

"What happened?" Duo cried, looking around for bandages. "How bad is it? Does it hurt?"

"Relax, it's nothing to worry about," Wufei interrupted him. "They're old wounds."

Duo settled down, but it didn't make him any less concerned. "How'd that happen? It looks painful."

"It's a long story."

"We've got plenty of time," Duo said. "And you're a good storyteller."

"How would you know that?" he demanded.

"Well, you can teach, right? So that means you'd be a good storyteller."

Wufei didn't quite follow, but grudgingly caved. "Very well. However, you must promise never to tell Quatre a word of this. If you do, I really will turn you into a kitten."

Duo crossed his heart with a finger. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Wufei blinked at the odd oath. "Duo, you are very strange," he said slowly. "But in any case...it was right after Treize defeated me at the end of the war."

"How 'd he defeat you?"

"That's another story."

"But Wu--"

"Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Yes, please."

*

__

Treize carried his newly won prize in his arms and the dragon on his shoulder, ignoring the looks from nearly everyone around him, and hurried to his personal tent. Careful not to hurt Wufei, he set him down on his bed and adjusted the single pillow beneath his head, smoothing back his dark hair. The sorcerer's body was covered in a fine sweat, and every breath came ragged, as if he couldn't get enough air. Nataku nestled out of sight beneath a blanket beside him.

"Where....where...?" he rasped.

Treize lay his fingers on his slave's lips, noting the difference in skin tone and finding it immensely exotic. "You're in my tent," he whispered. "You're safe here. I have to attend to Trowa right now, but I'll be back soon. Can you try to rest?"

"Quatre...?"

"Is alive and well. He belongs to Trowa now."

Satisfied with that, Wufei settled down and closed his eyes. Soon after, his breath came evenly. Treize hesitated, then pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead, dismayed at how feverish he felt. He shook his head to himself. He'd have to take care of that later. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

*

"Wait a second," Duo interrupted. "How do you know what he was thinking? Weren't you asleep?"

Wufei looked at him as if he were an idiot, but he didn't voice that opinion. "He told me afterward. There was plenty of time to speak on the trip back here."

"Oh...okay!"

Wufei shook his head with a sigh and continued.

*

__

As soon as Treize left the tent and disappeared back into the palace, two nearby guards ducked inside the tent and found the sleeping sorcerer. One of them gathered him up into his arms and carried him out, moving carefully so as not to wake him. Covering for each other, they made their way across the city to the slave blocks, and though they were closed, the master was still present. Sold for fifty denars, the guards left him and returned to camp.

*

"Which guards?" Duo broke in. "An' how d'you know how much you were sold for if you were out?"

Wufei struggled to keep his temper. "I don't know because I was asleep, but Treize found out my price later. We don't know who the guards were because I didn't see them. All right?"

"But--"

"Duo, do you want to hear this or not!"

"Sorry." _Sheesh, cranky without his Treize_.

*

__

Intending to slap the Chinese boy awake after he was hobbled, the master left him on the floor in a pile of hay and retrieved a pair of wrought iron manacles. The second he put them on his new acquisition, however, the slave screamed in agony before he'd even woken up. The mo--

*

"Why were you screaming?"

__

That's it, Wufei gave up and decided on the direct approach. "Because iron burns magic."

"But...physically?"

"The magic...has spread throughout my body. It's been part of me ever since I discovered my abilities. If I touch iron, both my body and my spirit are seared." Wufei sighed and lowered his head. "The master thought I was insane. He couldn't get me to quiet down, but thank heaven he didn't see how my wrists were bleeding. He'd have sold me to a private contact as an exotic catch, and then Treize would never have found me again."

"How _did_ he find you?"

"He said that by the time Trowa had the kingdom and had put Quatre safely in chains, night had almost fallen and most of the guards were off-duty. When he noticed I was gone, he first thought I had run away, but he found Nataku still asleep in bed. He woke her up and when she stopped biting, she led him right to me."

"How'd she do that?"

Wufei smiled. "She knows exactly where I am, and I know where she is. If I must, I can look through her eyes. She can do the same, but it's disconcerting and she never warns me, so one minute I may be training, and the next I am flat on my back thinking I am flying through the air."

Duo laughed. "Considerate pet."

Wufei shrugged, his smile fading but not disappearing entirely. "Treize says the master lied and said he hadn't bought any new slaves that night. As the conquering second in command, though, he barged in and searched the blocks."

"And he found you?"

Wufei sighed. "Not at first. Have you ever seen the inside of a slave block?"

Duo shook his head.

"They are like stables for humans. They are cramped and low, two tiered, so that the wooden door opens and the slave inside, leashed to the wall, can be dragged out and presented to the bidders. All of these were open, and I was not inside."

"But...I thought all slaves had to be immediately accessible," Duo argued. "In case of fire."

"This dealer...was not so honest. Normally slaves that cannot be sold are sent to work in the mines, but for him...he sold them to necromancers as spare parts."

Duo winced.

"And since I was too weak to walk and my voice had died screaming...he took me down beneath the blocks and locked me in a cage they keep wild cats in."

"Made of iron?"

Wufei nodded. "But my clothing blocked most of it, and my body was too weak to thrash about anymore. I lay still and burned for what must have been hours, but it felt like days. Until Nataku dived in, breathing fire to light the area, and Treize followed after. He forced the master to unlock the cage." He smiled again. "I never felt so good as when he pulled me free and took the chains off."

"What happened to the master?"

"You know the penalty for selling a free born," Wufei said. "Technically, I still am. War slaves are not sellable, at least not when the laws are observed, though that usually only happens in privileged cases. In any case, Treize executed him and burned his body so the necromancers couldn't use him, and then he carried me back."

"But...it's been a year, right?" Duo gingerly picked up one hand and, when Wufei let him, examined the scars. "These look fresh."

"You didn't see the original damage. I was unconscious from shock, but Treize says Sally and Une didn't leave my side for two days, bandaging the burns and keeping my fever low. I hallucinated, dreaming that I was back in China or wandering the countryside. And when I woke up, my hands were useless."

"You obviously got them back."

"Only a few weeks after we arrived in Lagrange." Wufei smiled, his eyes staring into the distance. "He took such good care of me. I thought he wouldn't want a broken slave, but I think he loved me all the more for it. He loves to baby me."

"Lucky," Duo griped. "Heero expects me to act my age all the time."

Wufei laughed. "My heart bleeds."

*

__

Wufei woke to the sounds of wooden wheels rolling on dirt and hooves plodding outside...outside? He opened his eyes and found himself staring up at a cream-colored tarp stretched overhead, the gleam in the cloth showing just how much sunlight it was blocking. He shut his eyes with a groan, wincing as the wagon dipped and tilted with every curve along the route.

"Nataku?" he whispered. His ragged voice barely carried a few inches, but it was enough. A little bundle nudged his hand and crept along his arm until he could hear her quiet chirp. "Oh...there you are. Wh-where are we?"

Considerate of his injuries, she eased off of his body, her claws scraping the floorboards. He heard her jump and then he suddenly saw the surrounding landscape through her eyes. He turned on his side, curling until the vertigo and nausea dissipated.

She gave him a sweeping glance from the back of what he could now see was a military caravan, letting him adjust to the view before moving again. Another wagon pulled by mules followed several yards behind, and to the sides were dozens of Lagrange soldiers on horseback. One of them noticed the little dragon and pointed her out to his comrades. Fascinated, they stared and whispered, amazed by her sleepy yawns and the way she adjusted from one leg to another, until a dark horse and rider came into view.

Wufei winced when he saw his "master" come up alongside the back, but he gave no outward sign of it. The captain hitched his mount to the rear and climbed in, and to Wufei's astonishment, stroked Nataku's head without being snapped at. She even chirped and tilted her head so he could rub her other side.

"Your friend seems to like me," Treize murmured.

His sight turned dark as Nataku let him see out of his own eyes again, but he kept them closed even when he felt Treize's presence beside him.

"You're...the second person..." Wufei whispered between breaths, "...she's let touch her...besides me."

Treize lay his hand on the sorcerer's forehead, pushing his hair from his face. "She really cares for you. I'd never have found you otherwise." He frowned and moved his fingers to just under Wufei's cheek. "Your fever's still pretty high."

"How long've I...been asleep?"

"Almost two days. For awhile I thought I pulled you out too late. You were burning up." He took Wufei's arm and held it up. "I need to check on your wrists, all right?"

Wufei opened his eyes and stared at him, confused. "What?"

Treize motioned at the linen bandages around Wufei's wrist. "Where the iron touched your skin. The burns run deep, and I need to change the bandages after awhile."

Wufei watched as Treize unwound the white strips until the last few inches came back stained reddish brown. The soldier frowned in dismay. "Well, at least it's not bleeding anymore, but...I could've just taken those chains off for how fresh those burns look."

The sorcerer sighed. "They probably won't heal for a long time."

"How long?" Treize trimmed the bloody ends off and wrapped the wound over again. "Weeks? Months?"

"Years."

Treize nearly dropped his hand. "Years?"

"Iron is poison. I'm lucky I didn't die."

"You had two attentive nurses when I wasn't by your side," Treize said. He finished the tucking the bandage in tight and moved to do the same to the other hand. "Will you ever get well again?"

From her perch at the rear, Nataku chirped out an answer and went back to preening, entertaining the soldiers to no end.

"She says a few months or so," Wufei mumbled.

"Looks like I'll be taking care of you then," Treize replied with a smile. "Is there anything you can take to heal faster? Traveling in a caravan is easier when you're healthy."

Wufei shrugged, as if what he would say was useless. "Silver. In small quantities, like a ring or stone."

"What does a large amount do to you?"

Wufei tried to hide his blush, but a faint tinge of pink darkened his face. "More of...what you saw."

"With my dagger?" Treize drew his fingers across the blush. "Did you enjoy that, or did you simply have no choice?"

Wufei flinched at his touch and shied away as far as his sore muscles would allow.

"Wufei?"

He didn't answer. He tried to flex his hands, to lift them up and push Treize's offending fingers away. Instead he found that he couldn't even feel his hands anymore.

Nevertheless, Treize understood his slave's look and politely withdrew his hand. "I understand. My apologies. I won't force you into anything. King J will want your services, though. Magickal services," he clarified.

The Chinese boy let out a little sigh. "That...I can do." He glanced back up at him. "Is Quatre all right?"

"Yes, he's Trowa's concubine now." He gave Wufei a stern look. "I'm only telling you because he's your friend. The official story is that he's dead. You must not tell anyone."

"Thank you. I won't."

Treize gazed back out where Nataku stood, watching her chirp and extend her wings just to hear his troops coo and pay attention. "Was Quatre a close friend? He was almost in tears when he couldn't say goodbye to you."

"My only friend."

"Were you and he...?"

Confused, Wufei narrowed his eyes. "Were he and I what?"

"Lovers?"

The light pink color flushed bright and Wufei gasped. "N-no! Nothing like that!" He coughed as the loud volume aggravated his already sore throat. "I've never...with anyone..."

"My apologies. I didn't mean to fluster you." Treize leaned back against the side of the wagon and took a deep breath. "Too curious, I suppose."

"Have you...?"

He nodded once. "Yes, with my second. He has the most beautiful gold hair and blue eyes...but he left me. For a woman." He gave a bitter laugh. "I still feel a bit jilted." He fell silent for a moment, about to touch Wufei again, then thought better of it and got back up. He didn't want to spook him, and there would be time enough later. "I'll return in a few minutes. I need to get some silver out of the spoils wagon."

Now Wufei stared in open confusion. "You...what...?" For me?

"Silver," he repeated. "There should be some in the treasure we're bringing. Just sleep now." He put his hand over Wufei's eyes, shutting them, and the sorcerer's exhaustion overpowered him. Once he was sure his slave was in no severe pain, Treize climbed out and slid onto his horse.

"All right," he told his soldiers, "that's enough dragon watching for today." While his troops groaned in disappointment, Treize looked back at the dragon. "Watch over him."

Insulted by the insinuation that she wouldn't, Nataku squawked and took her place at Wufei's side, laying her head on his arm while stretching one wing over his chest. Her tail flicked on his hand while she kept her eyes on the open back of the wagon.

*

Duo groaned and shifted to his other side, laying his head back on his newly fluffed pillow. "When are they gonna come back for us?"

Roused from his memories, Wufei didn't bother to look up from his side of the bed. "When they're finished with their meeting with Relena, hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"They might find it safer to leave us here during the masquerade, so that we're not in harm's way. So it could be several hours before they release us, maybe even tomorrow morning." He closed his eyes and settled down. "Try to get some sleep."

"Sheesh," Duo grumbled, closing his eyes. The veil fluttered around his face, and he lifted it slightly so it wouldn't bother him. "They can't be all _that _busy..."

*

Treize dashed out of the banquet hall in a sprint, hardly aware of the doors slamming shut behind him. At the ready were a handful of Arabian horses, saddled and bridled at all times for the captain.

A trail of gold flashed to his right, and then Zechs appeared beside him. "Did you see which way they ran?"

"They went for the market," Treize said, jumping on his horse. "We can beat them there if we move fast enough."

Zechs climbed up on his own mount, readjusting his mask. "I'm glad I wasn't in the banquet, or else I wouldn't have my sword with me."

"I wish I'd had your foresight," a new voice chimed in.

They looked up in time to see Dorothy vault up onto the last horse, nimble despite the deceptively long dress. She flipped her hair out of her face. "I only have a ceremonial sword. Shall we go?"

"After you, cousin," Treize answered.

Without another word their horses bolted out of the palace courtyard and into the dark empty streets. Dorothy and Treize took point while Zechs fell into pace behind them. The two men alternated glancing at her and the assassins running over the rooftops, and she noticed their looks.

"Still don't trust me, cousin?" she laughed.

"I do," Treize replied. "I trust you to put a knife in whomever you don't like."

"Oh, I'm over that," she said. "Just a childish phase I went through."

"Now it's people you like?"

She tossed her head again. "Of course not. Only people who try to hurt Miss Relena."

He glared at her. "I need them alive."

"Both?"

"Yes."

"In one piece?"

"Yes."

"You're no fun." She sniffed and spurred her horse on. "But I still get to play with one."

Treize looked back up and saw that the pair had separated and were now going in opposite directions. A split decision was required. "Damn! Dorothy," he called over the rising volume of the pounding hooves, "you can have the one on the left. Zechs, follow me!"

As the two horses veered right, Dorothy grumbled to herself. "Oh sure, take the fat one and make _me_ run harder." Despite her complaints, her eyes gleamed, anticipating the capture of her prey.

Back on the other street, the two soldiers cornered around a house, fast approaching the slower moving target. Zechs spared a moment to look at Treize.

"Do you think she'll tell Relena anything?"

"You don't think the mask keeps you safe? You left her kingdom years ago."

"Dorothy was never a fool."

"No, she never was." Treize shook his head. "I don't think she will. She wouldn't tell Relena anything that'd hurt her, not if it wasn't necessary."

Zechs' look turned grim. "Hopefully Milliardo is still unnecessary."

Treize did not know how to respond to that. Fortunately an agonized scream from above saved him from a reply and brought his attention back to their task. "I'll go up first. Come around from the other side."

Zechs nodded his understanding and dismounted, running into the darkness. Treize slid off his horse and started up the side of the house, using the garbage pile as a boost to the windowsill, where he could grab the edge of the roof and pull himself up. He hauled his body halfway over the ledge and was about to throw one arm out for support when he saw a thousand sparkles of moonlight glimmer on the surface. Not five feet away lay the would-be assassin, moaning in pain on his side, with the little sparkles all over his skin.

"Be careful, Zechs," Treize warned. "The roof is covered in glass!"

The silvery mask and blonde hair poked up from he other side. "I see it. Looks like he picked the wrong house to run on."

They both clambered up and carefully picked their way around the shards and slivers. Treize knelt by his target, avoiding the smears of blood all over the surface. 

"Damn."

"Treize?"

The captain looked up and shook his head. "He's going to be hell to carry back to the palace, and he'll probably be dead in a few hours anyway."

Zechs gazed over the assassin. "You're right. Can your little sorcerer do anything?"

"Yes, but he won't like it. He hates calling souls up from the grave."

Zechs knelt by the body and searched around, staining his gloves red, but he found nothing of any use. "I'll have a few men round the body up once we return. I don't suppose Catalonia will leave her man alive?"

"Of course I will, Mr. Milliardo."

A peculiar crunching noise followed Dorothy's voice as she walked up behind them. When they looked over, they saw her stepping firmly on the glass, wiping blood from her hands and face. The crimson splatters on her clothes and hair would have to wait until later.

"Oh dear...if I'd known you'd have such a hard time, I wouldn't have been so rough on my catch." She smiled. "You weren't always so sloppy, Mr. Milliardo."

"Dorothy..."

"Don't worry, sir. I would never let Miss Relena know where her errant brother's run off to." Her smile broadened. "Shouldn't we be heading back now? Miss Relena needs my protection."

Treize bristled at the off-hand remark. In all too polite tones he responded, "Your 'Miss Relena' is probably safer in Lagrange than she is in Sank."

Dorothy's manners went from arrogant to icy. "With arrows flying in the palace windows?"

Zechs nodded. "With an army. And a standing guard. And a sorcerer."

"Sank has a sorcerer for its defenses as well, and he doesn't faint after every incantation!"

Treize smirked despite the slight to Wufei. _I'll have to find out how she found out about his fainting spells._ "Yes, but ours isn't about to keel over from old age."

"Pargan isn't that old!"

"Please, dear, he's falling apart."

*chirp*

They all glanced down and spotted Nataku sitting on top of the assassin, readjusting her position each time the wounded man tried to shift away from her talons. Treize extended his arm, and she leaped up and glided over to land near his shoulder. 

"Sent you to check up on me, did he?" He stroked one wing and stared deep into her eyes. "The assassins have been caught, but they're not going to live for very long. We'll likely need you to conjure up their souls later, so get some rest now." He lowered his voice to a tiny whisper. "I'll be back soon, I promise, and you'll have my every attention."

Back in the tiny room, Wufei heard every word and breathed out, happy his love was alive. He drowsed, hovering between sleep and waking until Nataku severed the contact. 

Treize turned to his second, intentionally ignoring Dorothy. "Stay here. I'll send Noin with enough soldiers to move the prisoners. See if you can keep them alive long enough." He gave Nataku a little nudge and sent her to Zechs' arm. Instead she decided to perch on the top of his mask.

"Where's the other one?" Zechs asked Dorothy.

Sullen now, she shrugged to her right, motioning to the bloody mess she'd casually dropped on a nearby roof. Grimacing, Treize exchanged a brief look with Zechs. The captain and Dorothy headed off the roof while Zechs walked over to the other assassin and started to rifle through his clothes.

*

TBC...

*

1. Medieval English Verse. Trans. by Brian Stone. Ed. by Betty Radice. Penguin: New York, 1981.


	11. 8

****

Part 8

Heero stepped inside the library and found Relena already seated, perusing an open book in her lap. She looked and smiled politely, without any hint of any emotion, and closed the book. His eyes flickered to the cover briefly and read the title. _The Art of War_.

"Queen Relena," he greeted her with a slight bow, and Trowa mimicked his motions.

She lay the book beside her on a small table and rose, returning his bow with a curtsy that did not force her to take her eyes off of them. "Prince Heero. King Trowa." If the assassination attempt had rattled her, she did not show it. 

Heero nodded at the book. "Strange reading for a pacifist."

"I'm a pacifist, but not unlearned," she answered. "Its theories seem applicable to diplomacy as well. I'm surprised you have a copy here. It took years for ours to come from China and be translated."

"Not so hard for us," Heero said, moving to the desk. "It was a gift from my brother."

Trowa leaned against a bookshelf, crossing his arms. "I thought you could use it."

Heero let the veiled taunt slide and kept his focus on Relena. "Again, my apologies about tonight's disturbance. Our assassins are normally not so bold."

Relena waved his apology away. "Not to worry. It's not the first time I've been targeted. Actually, I wished to speak with you about that. Have you given any thought to my proposal?"

"I have. The answer is still no."

She gave a sharp sigh of irritation. "The alliance of marriage would benefit both of our countries. Why would you refuse?"

"Wouldn't a treaty suffice?" Trowa said.

Relena folded her gloved arms. "I'm afraid not. I've had several treaties broken recently, and only my foster's influence has managed to keep Romefeller from openly attacking."

Heero and Trowa snapped to attention. "Romefeller?"

Surprised by their sudden stares, she stepped back. "Yes...there've been two attempts on my life now. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you. You were probably attacked simply because I was there as well."

Heero shook his head. "No, that was the second attempt on my life as well. Trowa and I have reason to believe the Romefellers are in collusion with the Bartons."

"For what purpose?" she asked, sitting down again.

Heero took up his usual unprincely seat on top of the desk. "Probably to take our kingdoms for their own."

"In addition to Corazon?" she wondered. "But that's far too much land for any one monarch to rule, and they don't seem to favor republics very much."

"True enough," Heero nodded. "But I doubt they're concerned with that. We don't know if they only want power or if there's something else."

"They don't have Corazon," Trowa added. "I have it."

"But you're part of their family," she insisted.

Trowa shrugged. "No, I am the ruler and protector of thousands of people. I consider Heero and Shaay to be my only family." _I still can't believe Quatre likes that name..._

A touch of sincerity touched her smile. "Your slave must love you very much."

"With all his heart," Trowa answered. "And the Bartons do not have hearts."

"All the more reason to join forces," Relena insisted. "We would stand a better chance together than alone."

"I will not make our kingdoms so large that everyone wants to attack us," Heero said in a firm tone. "There is nothing a marriage would serve that an alliance would not. An alliance would be the best route."

She lowered her eyes. "But how do I know I can trust you?"

Heero and Trowa exchanged a glance. "We wondered the same about you," Heero said. "The first assassin told me that he'd been sent from the Sank kingdom by your foster."

"Impossible! Dorothy would never do anything like that."

"She's a known killer," Trowa said.

"Exactly. She would never hire anyone, she would do the job herself. And despite my little influence on her actions, she would not have attacked anyone I told her not to." She looked straight into Heero's eyes. "We had reason to suspect your kingdom in the first attempt on my life. The assassin said he'd been hired by the newest slave in the Lagrange palace."

"Duo?" Heero asked.

She nodded.

"Now that _is_ impossible. He's only a thief. He's never had the kind of money to hire a professional assassin."

"No slave would," she agreed. "But whoever has hired these killers wants us not to trust each other."

"We'll find out tonight if it's the Romefellers," Heero said. "At the masquerade."

"Going to push your slave's skills to the limit?" Trowa asked.

"I've selected his costume so he can hide things inside. I'll simply dance him around the floor and let him take what he can."

"Do you mind if I allow Dorothy to do the same?" Relena asked.

"You have just as much at stake," Heero said. "Just keep her away from Duo, so they won't get in each other's way."

"We can pool the takings in here," Trowa offered. "I'll bring in a few Maganacs to guard the room until then."

"Perfect." Heero glanced up at Relena. "Shall we draw up an alliance then?"

"You will not consider marriage?"

"No." 

"Then a treaty it must be."

*

Duo woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door, and he jumped to unbolt the inner lock. He nearly broke his nose running into the door, however, and he bounced back onto the bed, rubbing the sore spot while Wufei sat up.

"Ran into the door?" he smirked.

"Ow," was the only reply.

The door opened and swung out, revealing both Heero and Treize. Wufei looked over his lover to make sure he was all right, but he frowned when he didn't see his dragon. "Where's Nataku?"

Treize extended his hand and helped Wufei out of the small room. "She's busy. Don't worry, she'll be back soon. You and I need to go to the dungeons now." He led him down the hall, leaving Heero and Duo to themselves.

"Did you get the assassins?" Duo asked, standing.

Heero nodded curtly. "Yes, but Treize and Wufei will deal with them. You must get ready for the ball."

"Huh?"

"The masquerade."

"Oh, that's right," Duo smiled. "Quatre said we'd get to watch."

Heero almost smiled. "No. You will dance with me."

Duo froze, and his hands started to shake in anticipation. "But...I can't dance! I mean, I've never done it before!"

"Don't worry, you'll be stealing while you're at it."

Thinking that part was too good to be true, Duo tilted his head. "Really?"

"As much as you can, without getting caught."

Duo couldn't help his cocky grin. "Just tell me what you want from who. Um..." his grin started to fade, "...if you help me dance..."

Heero grabbed Duo's braid, twisting the end of it around his hand, and took him out of the room. "It's not so difficult, you'll see. At least now I'll have a chance to watch you work."

Duo leaned against Heero's body, putting his own arms around the flat waist. "If I do a good job, then you won't see me work at all."

Heero abruptly stopped and looked around the hall, making sure they were alone. He then gently pushed his slave against the wall and held him in place with one hand on the slim chest. "Duo...you must be careful. Don't make eye contact with anyone, especially while we're dancing. Lately you've been allowed to relax around me and Trowa, but while we are in court you must be silent." He couldn't see Duo's facial expression, but the purple eyes fluttered and started to turn too bright. 

"I...I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" he whispered. "I mean...I didn't look at anyone...I tried to be good..."

"No, you did fine. You...saved my life again." Heero put his fingers up to Duo's eyes, wiping the excess moisture away. _Why is he getting so emotional over nothing?_ He pulled the veil aside, revealing Duo's entire face, and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring kiss. To his relief, Duo embraced him again and the quick tears dried away. "But Duo, the warning still stands. I don't have time to explain fully, but someone is trying to use you against me."

Duo's eyes opened wide and he shook his head in shock. "No, I would never...I couldn't..."

Heero leaned closer until their lips were only inches apart. "I know, and I trust you. I meant it when I said you are entirely trustworthy. But you must be careful."

Duo nodded and accepted another kiss before Heero replaced the veil. "I promise."

"Good." Heero lay his arm around Duo's shoulders and held him close as they walked back to their room. "We have to get dressed now, or else we might be late."

"How long will the party last?"

Heero heaved a sigh, betraying his real feelings for a moment. "Hopefully not long. Maybe we'll have another assassination attempt and it'll cut the dancing short."

Duo smothered his laugh and snuggled a little closer while they walked.

*

Colors. Reds, blacks, violets, watery hues straight out of twilight and dawn mingled together and swirled into rainbows both ugly and beautiful, like paint dripped into clear water. Intricate lace lay like spun crystal on royal blue silk and gold jewelry graced every wrist, every neck, every ear. Gloves adorned with precious rings covered every hand, while everyone concealed their face behind plumed and gaudy masks and obscured their intents behind pretty words.

Duo couldn't help his gasp, and now Heero thanked Midii's fashion sense that she had made Duo's mask cover his mouth. His facial expressions might have gotten him in trouble otherwise. "Hush."

"Like birds..." Duo gave Heero a sheepish look. "Sorry, I'll be quiet now."

Heero nodded and led him down the steps into the masquerade, slipping by the footman so their names wouldn't be proclaimed. Anonymity would be best for the night's work, and having all eyes on the prince and his nameless escort might panic the already nervous Duo.

Duo kept a tight grip on Heero's hand as they moved. From the top of the ivory stairs the dancers had looked like a swirling rainbow of colors and motion, but from inside the throng it was a glittering model of masked subtlety and sidestepping. Duo had a moment to wonder how they all avoided running into each other, but then Heero spun him into his arms and began the dance.

For a little while Duo didn't think about the impending thievery or the assassins or the political intrigues or anything other than the boy before him. He lay one hand on Heero's shoulder, careful not to jostle the feathery wings on his back. His black gloved hand stood out on the white angel's outfit. Heero's white mask covered three fourths of his face, leaving only a bit of his cheek and mouth showing, while more feathers drooped off the mask and swayed in the air. 

Heero's opposite, Duo had been dressed in a black outfit with leather wings, cut small so that they wouldn't interfere with other dancers or draw attention to himself. His own mask draped like another veil across his nose, covering from his cheeks to his jaw. On his head was a jet headdress that included a long trail of dark cloth between his wings, obscuring his braid. Without any other ornamentation, they disappeared in the crowd of peacocks and shiny jewels.

"When will you start?" Heero asked in a small voice.

Duo took a deep breath. He hadn't expected Heero to want him to begin so quickly. He looked around and felt his heart speed up while his breaths got shorter. There were so many people and such fancy clothing that finding hidden pockets would be next to impossible, and if any of them looked up...and apparently Heero wouldn't lead him to the proper targets...

__

How could he? Everyone's masked. Duo breathed again and shook his head. _No, don't scare yourself. I can find them. It's just like the market on a crowded day...only I can't run if I get caught here..._

While Heero tilted his head, wondering if Duo was all right, a gloved hand snaked out towards an old lady in a blue gown with silver embroidery and a cape over her shoulders. The intricate silver broke pattern in a certain place, and the glove slipped easily into the concealed pocket. So light that neither party felt much of anything, a small package wrapped in silk was withdrawn and hidden in a recess of folded clothing.

"Shini?" Heero raised his voice, careful to call Duo by his agreed court name.

"I said you wouldn't see it," Duo said smugly.

Heero's eyes widened and looked around. Nothing seemed to have changed except Duo's mood. "Already?"

Duo wished he could kiss him then and there. "Yup. Let's keep going."

*

Wufei sat up in the far corner of the dungeon, away from the heat of the iron bars and manacles. A few of the guards had been kind enough to throw a blanket over a large pile of hay for him before returning to their post at the door, and the blanket cut the chill in the room. Nataku lay beside him, spouting little bursts of fire as she slept, and impressing him with her ability to sleep through tortured screams.

He stared back down the stretch of the dungeon, trying to see around the metal bars of one of the cells. Zechs and Noin blocked his view, but he could partially see Treize's auburn hair at waist level and hear his lover saying something in a low voice. A moment later, blood splattered on the wall, followed by another scream.

Wufei winced and returned to his work, doing his best to ignore the shrieks coming from the cell. He sketched out the particular design he would need later and listed the charms needed to keep the energies flowing correctly. Once he added the characters that would make up the containment spell and had proofread every last mark, he gave Nataku a nudge, making her bite at his fingers.

"Irritable dragon," he snapped. "We have work to do."

While she blinked her bleary eyes and tried to wake up, he slid off his blanket and took out a handful of long white candles. He pointed one at Nataku, who lit the wick, then tilted the flame an inch from the stone floor. A dap of wax dripped down, and he moved the candle slightly. It dripped again, and he eased it forward, repeating the process over and over until the candle wore down to his fingertips. He blew it out and left it standing in the soft wax where he'd stopped, then picked up another candle. Wufei checked his work and sighed. Only a fraction of the circle was drawn, and he still had all those characters to draw...

"This is going to take awhile," he mumbled. "Nataku."

She blew a lick of fire at the candle and watched him kneel over the ground again. Another scream made Wufei drop the candle, but he snatched it back up and kept going, berating himself for his weakness.

*

__

"But what about you?" Quatre cried, trying to pull Wufei in with him. "I won't leave you behind!"

"I'll be fine, so don't argue and lock yourself in!" Wufei ordered him. 

Not at all reassured by Wufei's nod, Quatre nevertheless closed the door and threw the heavy bolt, locking him in and Wufei out, trapped with the enemy. Numb, Quatre sat down at his small chair in the corner, put his hands over his face and wept. There was no way off this tower, both of them knew it. This was a hopeless battle now, but they were desperate and giving up would hurt more than fighting to the end.

"You're Quatre Raberba Winner?"

Quatre looked up and found a knife's tip resting on his throat. He followed the blade to the hilt, then moved up his attacker's arm until he found himself staring into brilliant green eyes. He'd be beautiful if he wasn't so deadly, he thought. "I am."

Trowa stared at him. "I expected someone taller, like your sisters were."

"You've killed Wahea?"

Trowa nodded. "Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors? I haven't left the palace in years."

The knife never moved. "That she kept you prisoner."

"She did."

"For how long?"

"Since my father died. Wufei says that was about five years ago. I've been hiding in a smaller tower for the last year, though." He looked across Trowa for one last glimpse of Corazon. "Are you going to kill me?"

"You're the last member of the royal family."

That means yes, then. "I doubt anyone remembers me."

"Oh, they do. Once Wahea's death was known, people began shouting for the 'forgotten prince' to return and save them."

Another tear coursed down Quatre's cheek, and he bit back a sob. All those people...all those people will suffer because I'm too weak..."But I can't save them," he whimpered. "They don't even know what I look like. They think I'm some kind of strong savior...and I'm just a little fortune-caster..."

"But they know you exist." The knife tip turned a little as Trowa prepared to slit his throat.

"Please say you won't kill Wufei," Quatre begged, looking up. "He's not really your enemy, he never liked Wahea. He's only hired on."

Trowa blinked. Odd...usually they beg for their own lives..."Do you think your lover can bring you back from death?"

"He's not my lover," Quatre insisted. "He's...he's my only friend." He lowered his eyes past the knife. "But no, death...death is forever."

Trowa leaned back as he realized something. "You...you're not afraid."

Quatre shook his head. "I was dead for four years. Maybe this time I won't feel lonely."

"Quatre!"

They both looked up at the door when they heard Wufei's voice, but sounds of a scuffle followed after and they were alone again.

Never dropping the knife, Trowa raised one finger to Quatre's eyes and wiped the tears away, gently caressing the soft skin. "You're not afraid of me." He's beautiful...he's so strong. He's more frightened for his friend...I wish I had a friend like-- "Formally proclaim me to be the rightful ruler of this land, and I'll let you live."

Quatre's blue eyes widened in amazement. "But...but I thought...you're a killer. You're an invader."

"I've united the smaller kingdoms and brought peace to every one of them." Trowa stroked Quatre's cheek again, letting the knife drift away from the soft throat. "I'm not the evil monster your people believe. But someone has to tell them that."

"You'll let Wufei live?" Quatre murmured, wondering if it was too much to ask.

"If he's still alive," Trowa nodded, not mincing words. "I don't trust magick, but my brother could use a good sorcerer." He pushed the silky blonde hair back and ran his fingers through it, prompting a look of confusion on Quatre's face. "And I could use a tutor in the native language here. I could use an oracle."

"You wouldn't lock me away?" Quatre asked in a tiny voice.

"No, but I can't give you freedom either," Trowa admitted. "I couldn't risk you trying to take the throne. You would be a war slave."

Slowly, so Trowa wouldn't think he was trying anything, Quatre brought his hand to Trowa's, soaking up the warmth in the longer fingers. "I...I think you want...more...than that."

"Can you feel that?"

Quatre nodded.

"Then do you accept?"

The little blonde nodded again. "I do."

Trowa reached into a pocket, concealing the knife and bringing out the silken ribbon he kept around the knife's sheathe. "Cross your hands."

Quatre obeyed, holding his hands up with the wrists over each other. Trowa wrapped the ribbon around his hands, binding them together without pinching the skin, and stood up. He tied off the end of the leash to a loop in his pant's top hem, but he kept hold of it with one hand. When he looked over Quatre this time, the prince seemed so sweetly helpless and at his mercy that he couldn't help himself. He fingered his property, lightly touching his throat and thin shoulders, then leaned far enough to take a short kiss. It was awkward, neither of them knew what they were doing, but Trowa still enjoyed it.

Quatre gave him a small smile when he pulled back. "You don't have to take them," he whispered. "I'll give as much as you want."

Trowa stared. "I don't understand you at all." He tugged on the leash, bringing Quatre forward a step. "I will. Not today, though. There's more work to do."

Quatre watched him open the door, then followed him out.

"Quatre?"

"Quatre, wake up. It's time to get up."

He opened his eyes to find Trowa leaning over him, a smile on his normally stoic features. "'Morning, master," he breathed, reaching his arms up to guide Trowa into bed.

Instead, the young monarch took hold of Quatre's hands and pulled him into a sitting position. "Not morning, sleepy. It's still night."

"Still?" Quatre yawned and looked around. His guards were still there, but so was something else on his bed. He peered closer, and as his eyesight focused, he gasped in startled delight.

Before him lay a costume of light pink and dark crimson, complete with gold bracelets and a red sash. He picked it up and stroked the cloth lovingly, as if he couldn't believe it was there. The deciding factor was the headpiece and matching white cover for his face.

"Trowa?"

"Yes, love. Will you come to the masquerade?"

Taking his lover's stunned silence as a yes, Trowa began to remove Quatre's clothing, pulling his shirt off and helping him into the tank top. Nearly white but touched by a hint of pink, the cloth created the illusion of dressing the slave in a cloud. Trowa pushed a gold bracelet up to Quatre's bicep and added a thicker match to both his wrists. A red wrap went over his shoulders, hiding the top's straps and dipping over his chest. 

Quatre shook off his disbelief and helped exchange his blue pants for the pinkish ones, adding the light leather boots at the end. Trowa brushed his hair out and lay the headpiece on, making sure the braided rope adequately secured the long trail behind and could keep the white veil in place. The cloth of the cover dangled long enough to be tucked into the red wrap. To finish the entire outfit, a red sash was added to cinch the waist in.

"You look like a real nomad now," Trowa teased.

Quatre laughed and pulled the mask down a few inches. "And what're you going to wear?"

Trowa raised an eyebrow, and Quatre noticed that Trowa had already dressed. His whole ensemble was black, from the dark leather boots and gloves to the cape flowing around his ankles. Hidden in the recesses was a black hilt and scabbard, but they blended so well that they were hardly noticeable.

"Sorry," Quatre said. "But in my defense, you _always_ wear black."

"True enough," Trowa chuckled. He picked up his mask, only a loose black cloth that draped over his face like a curtain held in place by a thick headband. His hair showed, but his demeanor altered so greatly that no one should know who the man behind the mask was.

Quatre set his fingertips on the cloth "You change when you wear that," he whispered sadly.

Green eyes blinked at him. "I would never hurt you."

Quatre raised Trowa's mask and kissed him. "I know. I only wish you didn't have to wear it, that's all. Has the dance started yet?"

Trowa helped Quatre to his feet and guided him out, motioning for the Maganac guards to remain. "Let's go find out."

*

In the cell, Treize hid his disgust under a veneer of polite detachment from his duty, giving no sign of the backflips his stomach performed each time he twisted the knife. The body in front of him writhed in its own blood, some of it drawn by slivers of glass and some of it drawn from Treize's steel. A moan broke the silence, and Treize gave himself a quick break and tipped his head at the second body. 

__

A pity that one died before we could interrogate him. He might have been more vocal than this one. "You said you found nothing on him?"

Zechs nodded, looking up from the wall. "No insignia, no papers, no money...only his knife."

Noin kept her eyes closed and pretended that none of this bothered her. "I suppose he dropped his bow and arrows somewhere."

Treize cracked his knuckles and started again, cleanly cutting into the dying man.

"Who are you?"

"Who hired you?"

"What is Oz?"

And each time, the assassin only groaned in answer.

"If you don't talk now," Noin warned him, "you're going to die."

The assassin gave a humorless laugh and spit out another mouthful of blood. "Gonna...die...anyway."

Zechs nodded. "True. But if you don't give us answers, we'll have to pry them from your soul."

No reply.

Treize used the back of his sleeve to wipe the drops of blood from his forehead. "And after all the work we're doing, you can bet I'll let my sorcerer feed you to his dragon."

The assassin stared at them, looking through the blood in his eyes at their cold, emotionless faces, and decided they meant it. He glanced back at the ground, wheezing. "I can...tell you...one thing."

Treize knelt beside him, straining to hear the fading voice, and the two officers behind him leaned forward in anticipation. "Yes?"

"Go to hell!" The assassin spat and coughed again, more blood coming up.

Treize frowned. He reached over to the plain knife they had found on the man, grabbed the hilt, and brought the blade up in a swift slash that not only severed the trachea but nicked the spine as well. Even as the body flailed and the eyes continued to blink in mute agony, Treize rose and walked out of the cell, followed by Noin and Zechs. She had one hand on Zechs' shoulder, using him as a support to keep her legs from buckling under her weight.

From the opposite end of the dungeon, Wufei looked up from his nearly complete circle. He knew the emotions raging in his master's eyes but dared say nothing to comfort him, not in front of the others and certainly not while there was another job to do. There would be time to talk come morning. No sooner.

"Put the knife in the center," he said, not wanting to touch it. "I still have to write in the charms."

Treize complied and stood back, careful not to break the wax. "Do you need anything else?"

"The other one's knife, steeped in his own blood," Wufei nodded while he continued to drip wax. Treize turned on his heel and headed for the body. Zechs, deciding that they would probably be needed to witness the actual summoning, sat down on a wooden bench not far away and allowed Noin to lean against him.

On the floor, Wufei finished the circle, leaving the candle stump at the juncture, and took up a black lump of charcoal. Ignoring how sooty his clothes would get, he painstakingly traced out each symbol around the circle. Nataku examined his handiwork, searching for errors and finding none. Treize returned with the other knife, setting it beside the other, and joined his officers on the bench.

"Nataku," Wufei whispered. "Light the candles now." 

*

Music filled the air as a soft background noise that kept everyone from talking loudly. Better not to say anything than actually be heard over the notes. Masks of half moons and full suns and five pointed stars dipped in and out of sight, followed by birds' masks, complete with long beaks and feathers along the head. Fake cats prowled paw in hand with elegant courtiers, all of them doing their best to identify the dancers by their eyes, movements, and words.

And behind his own mask, Duo grinned.

"You enjoy dancing?" Heero asked.

Duo nodded once. "I'd like it more if we were alone, though."

"I know."

"How can you tell?"

"You're smiling."

Duo gave him a confused look even as he lifted a green pouch from someone whose face he could barely see. "You can see that?"

Heero gingerly touched the soft cheek above the veil and caressed his half-shut eyelids. "Yes...not your mouth, but the way your skin moves, the way your eyes sparkle. Your joy is...more than obvious."

Duo grinned and kissed his fingers through the veil. "I like being in your hands...but the other work is fun, too."

"How do you do it so no one notices?"

Heero's eyes lit up with more curiosity than Duo had ever seen, and the effect was humanizing. The scowl vanished, replaced by a childish intelligence that made the prince seem like a real teenager instead of the emotionless doll he tried to imitate.

"I guess you've never been to the market," Duo said. "It's kind of like working the crowds there, except I usually only hit vendors and the occasional high ranking guard."

"What's the market like?"

Duo lifted a white satin coin purse, followed quickly by a small wood container. "It's...not like this place. There are a bunch of merchants on the street lined up against the buildings and they sell jewelry and food and pots and knives and things...and it's dirty. There's sand everywhere."

While Heero put his imagination to work, Duo scanned the immediate area for his next victim and promptly spotted Relena and Dorothy, the foster leading their dance while the Queen followed. He could only tell it was Dorothy because of the long hair trailing from behind her lion's mask, complete with a mane. Her paw, however, was in another dancer's black pants. Like any professional, he watched her technique and nodded approvingly when her hand came back with a wallet. When she caught his look, she gave him a smirk and a little bow, and persuaded Relena to head in a different direction.

"Funny," he whispered. "I heard that only male lions have manes."

Heero followed his look. "They do."

"Then how come Dorothy's got a male set?"

"Because...Relena prefers it that way."

"I don't understand."

Heero frowned, wondering how to put it. "They're like Sally and Une."

Duo just gave him another confused puppy look.

__

He doesn't know about them, Heero realized. "They...are like us," he said, pleased with his analogy. "In that way."

"You mean...oh...Sally and Une?!"

Duo didn't have time to think about his new information, however, as he snuck into a new pocket, pulling out a black pouch from a dancer dressed entirely in black. He sighed in relief that the man wasn't facing him, he positively reeked of danger.

"Have you fleeced everyone in here yet?" Heero asked.

Duo gave a sad little moan. "I think so. In any case, I don't think I can hold onto more without dropping something."

"Then let's go to the library. You can unload everything there, and then we might come back for another round."

"Do we have to?" Duo asked, slipping a teasing finger under Heero's shirt. "There's other things we could do in there..."

"With two guards watching?"

Duo blinked. "Oh yeah, I forgot...darn."

Heero took his hand and led him back up the steps, putting one hand around his waist to hold him close. "We can take care of that later." Once they were safely out of sight, Heero removed Duo's veil and took off his own mask. Nuzzling his cheek for a second, he pushed him to the wall and stole a batch of kisses.

"Mm...promise to...hold me after?"

"And never let go."

*

Wufei leaned over his circle, careful not to set his hands down on the surface encircled by the white wax, and held one hand over the bloody daggers. Sitting on the bench across the dungeon, Noin and Zechs both gasped as flames poured from the sorcerer's fingers, igniting the blood on the blades. While the messy things melted into hideous red and gray lumps of ash, Wufei sat back again and raised his hands up as if he was trying to warm himself. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

Only after a few minutes did Noin realize Wufei wasn't silent. "What's he saying?" she whispered. "I can't hear him."

Treize leaned over towards her. "He's reciting the spell, but he does it in Chinese. Says the flow of our language is all wrong for it."

"Or he hasn't translated it yet?" Zechs smiled.

Treize sighed. "Exactly, but don't tell him that."

"I still think you coddle him."

"And you wouldn't coddle someone who could turn you into duck dinner?"

"Gua feng," the chanting voice caught their attention again. The air in the dungeon began to circulate in wild circles, throwing Zechs' hair up into his face and over his mask. Noin giggled, and even polite Treize snickered.

"He did that on purpose," Zechs grumbled.

All around them, invisible little dust devils caught strands of hay and twirled them up while the manacles clanged softly against the stone walls. It rustled the clothing of the dead, breathing false motion into them before leaving and whistling through the bars instead.

Without warning, the candles in the circle flared up into bright columns of blue and purple flames without consuming the miniscule wicks. The torches on the wall burst just as bright, creating a contrasting glow of orange and hellish red. For all the light, or perhaps because of it, the far corners and even the nearby crevices and cells lay covered in shadows too deep to see into.

Noin glanced at her commanding officer. "Treize..."

"It...it's all right," he whispered back, but he didn't sound sure.

And as quickly as the lights went up...they fizzled, guttered and died.

Half a minute later, their eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, and they noticed a tiny glittering not too far away. White light, very faint, sparkled from the charcoal writing around the circle. It reflected off of Wufei's eyes, and his pupils had vanished, leaving his eyes pure white with no veins. Half awake and half dreaming, he lowered his hands and stared straight into the fire that had turned black. The only evidence of it in the darkness were the waves of heat rising up and rippling the light from the other side.

"Come," he said without inflection, using his adopted language again. "Across the desert...through gates of horn...from the sunless lands..."

Noin practically jumped into Zechs' lap as two plumes of mist rose up out of the daggers, waving in the heat. Wisps of their incorporeal forms rose and vanished like steam, but the smoke revealed vague features of the bodies on the floor.

"Name yourselves," Wufei ordered.

"Alex," one replied.

"Mueller."

Their voices weren't so much voices as they were brushes on the skin and made known by sheer will. Zechs slipped his mask off and lay it on the ground, then lay his head on Noin's, eager to get closer to her reassuring touch.

"What is Oz?"

"The organization of our master."

"What does it do?"

"What the master wishes."

"What are its purposes?"

"Those of our master's."

"What are the purposes of your master?"

Treize groaned inwardly. _It's like pulling teeth..._

"To take this kingdom, and another, and another. And to take the Chinese sorcerer."

Treize sat up. _So the first attack was a challenge after all..._

"How?"

"Through Oz."

"How will Oz fulfill the master's goals and purposes?"

"Through deceit and secrecy and blatant violence. False guards will strike as the meteor falls and return the unclean protection to the dying dragons."

"What?" Treize wondered.

"Riddles," Zechs said. "They're talking in riddles."

"But how do we figure out what they mean?" Noin asked.

"What meteor will fall?" Wufei asked, not hearing them.

"A bloody hammer of light."

"Who will drop the hammer?"

"The family of hearts."

Even in his dream state, Wufei growled in frustration. "Who is your master?"

"The tiger."

"His name?"

"O."

"O?" Zechs repeated.

The ghost named Alex shrieked at the top of its effervescent voice and shattered everything iron, manacles and bars alike, while the second one cried "O!" Out of the flames of the inner circle came an orange loop that spread into an irregular shape within the first wax circle and settled around the daggers. The ghosts seemed sucked down into the burning blood and vanished.

Wufei's head snapped back as if he'd been struck, and he fell backwards onto his hay cushion, unconscious. Nataku gave a little cry and stumbled, missing the brunt of the attack but stunned nonetheless. The circle's light fluctuated as if it struggled to stay lit by itself while the shape inside tried to expand and force its way through. From the other side of the dungeon came two weak and inhuman groans.

"Draw your swords," Treize commanded. "I have a bad feeling about this." While he ran to Wufei's side, Zechs and Noin drew and stood in front of them, not daring to advance until they saw their enemy.

"There's no room to fight in here," Zechs complained.

Treize nodded. "I know." _He's still breathing...and the magick's still running..._ He looked up at the little mirror that was supposed to hang at all times on the wall, but to his dismay he saw it had cracked, likely in the ghost's shriek. "Dammit, Heero, I hope you try to look in on us soon." Making a decision, he moved to the door. He glanced back at Zechs and Noin, and, when he saw their firm nods, locked the door.

*

Duo smiled proudly at his handiwork. The entire table lay covered in silk packages, wallets, tiny purses, velvet pouches and small hard cases. "This is definitely my best haul ever! I can't believe I pulled this off!"

Heero stared in wide-eyed wonder at the pile. "Neither can I. Where did you put it all?"

Duo smirked and leaned against his shoulder, ignoring the awed looks from the two Maganac guards. "Oh, Midii gave me a bunch of pockets..."

"Even so..." Heero put his hands on Duo's shoulders and physically turned him around, searching for hidden recesses. "I know you can hide things in there, but the clothing isn't _that_ loose."

"Look," Duo laughed, lifting the shirt a few inches. "I've got wire hems, see? The same around the legs, just above the knee. I just had to drop stuff in and it'd be caught."

"But when you were on the street you didn't have these kinds of clothing," Heero insisted. "How did you manage then?"

__

Curious little thing, ain't he? Duo thought to himself. "Lots of rags, Heero. If I couldn't carry 'em, I'd just hide a bag on me and use that. Unless I'd forget to bring it with me, then I'd have to carry it all...only did that once, though."

As his slave's voice drifted and his gaze slipped to the floor, Heero put one hand under his chin and tilted his face back up. "Duo...I know it hurts you. But you have to tell me who they were. I want to find them and have them executed."

Duo took a step closer but shook his head. "I can't. I...never saw their faces. I heard them...I'd know their voices again, I'm sure of it...I just know they were guards that weren't guards."

"Oz," Heero nodded. "Once we've rounded up the lot of them, we'll find those two, I promise."

"But...you don't even know who they are."

"If we're lucky, we'll find out tonight, through the things you and Dorothy have taken."

Duo frowned when he heard her name, but he didn't say anything. He only put his arms around Heero and held him close. Heero, not understanding, awkwardly returned the embrace. "Duo?"

"So," Duo said, trying to keep his voice steady, "when's the wedding?"

Heero frowned. "Wedding?"

"Between you and Relena."

"Where did you hear--?"

"I heard some of the dancers talking," Duo sniffled. "It's okay, I mean, I'm just a slave anyway, and you've gotta have someone after you...to be prince, I mean...and...and..."

He felt Heero's shoulder jerk beneath him, and he backed up in confusion that turned to astonishment as he realized Heero was laughing. "Heero?"

Heero's laughter was an unnerving sight, but accompanied by the soft brush of his fingertips on Duo's cheek, it left Duo with a warm sensation over his entire body and made his mind dizzy. "No, Duo. There won't be any marriage. We have only formed an alliance."

"Oh...but they said..."

"They were wrong." Heero kissed him and took his braid into his hand, stroking it. "Duo, do you think I'm J's son?"

"You aren't?"

"I don't know who my parents were, but it wasn't J. Trowa is only my adoptive brother, but no one else knows it but us, and now you. When I need to choose an heir, I will select one that Quatre or Wufei predicts as having luck and skill as birthrights. Choosing by heredity is too reckless."

Duo tried to hide his sigh of relief, but it came through anyway. Waves of exhilaration coursed through him like little cold streams in his veins and he grinned, almost giving in to his urge to dance in happy circles. Several things fell from the table and Duo jumped, startled even though he was a few feet away.

"Whoops, sorry about that," he smiled sheepishly. He bent and scooped them up, dumping them back on the table. "Well, let's start opening them!"

Heero put his hand on Duo's, preventing him from picking one up. "No, we need Wufei first. He has to make sure these aren't spelled against thieves."

Duo cocked his head to one side. "Huh?"

"Only the wealthy have them, so I doubt you've ever run into a ward like that," Heero explained. "Let me see if they're done downstairs." He went to his round mirror and stared into it. "Dungeon," he said.

His reflection wavered, as if in intense heat, and went all black before showing him the library again. He blinked. "That's never...Dungeon." This time it showed a glittery kaleidoscope of his own reflection before solidifying again. "Something's wrong." He turned, about to leave Duo there, but decided against it. "Duo, come with me." He looked up at the two guards. "Can you signal your comrades outside?"

One of the Maganacs nodded and took a step forward. "Yes, your highness."

"Tell them to stand on alert. It may be nothing, but I won't take chances."

The second one took a candle from the three on the table beside him and held it up in the dark window. From below came a call in Arabic, and then the scraping of metal as thirty six swords were pulled from their scabbards. 

"Do you require our assistance?" the first guard asked.

Heero considered. "No, stay here and protect these. Dorothy may come in here later with more items, let her know to stay on her guard. We're going to the dungeon." He took Duo's hand and pulled him after, leaving the Maganacs to shut and lock the door.

"Don't I get a knife or something?" Duo asked, struggling to keep up with Heero's rapid sprint. Slave shoes weren't built for that kind of speed. 

"No," Heero answered. They ran down the halls past other guests who didn't see their faces long enough to identify them. "I don't have a knife and there's no time to stop at the armory."

They breezed by another couple, one in black and one in pink. The taller one turned and followed after, bringing his companion with him. 

After only a minute Heero came to the long hall that led to the dungeon. He turned to Duo to tell him something but spotted the pair behind them. Drawing his sword, he dropped into a fighting stance. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Trowa whipped off his mask, tucking it in a pocket. "Just me and Quatre. What's wrong?"

"I can't see into the dungeon," Heero answered. "The mirror's broken. Are you armed?"

"Of course."

Heero nodded and turned to his slave. "You stay here. Don't leave the hall, but don't come any closer, either. If you hear anything...run."

"I--yes, Heero." Duo bit his lower lip, his heart beginning to race out of more than physical exertion.

"Quatre, stay here with Duo," Trowa said, removing his cape and putting it around his lover's shoulders. "I'll be back soon."

Quatre nodded, lowering his mask for a quick kiss. He watched the two brothers dash down the dark hall, stirring up dust as they went, and with a sigh he settled down on the floor. Duo tried to watch them, but he noticed that the floor somehow warped downward, blocking them from sight even though they didn't go far. He sat silently next to Quatre, trembling until he felt a relatively light arm drape over his shoulders. He allowed the blonde to pull him close, but his shaking didn't lessen.

"It's all right," Quatre tried to reassure him. "They'll be back. They can stop anything."

Duo didn't look up. "You really think so?"

Quatre smiled. "Of course."

Duo glanced back down the hall. With a sinking feeling he realized that if they didn't, there was no place to run and hide.

* 

TBC... 

1. Gua feng means "wind blow," or so I got from an English/Chinese dictionary. 

2. Mi lu means "to become lost" 

3. Jing Zi means "mirror" 

4. Wo bu zhi dao, although I'm sure I've broken the words up incorrectly, means "I don't know." 

5. Hm, the Lord's Prayer seems a bit anachronistic for this...let's just say in this alternate universe, Christianity picked up a bit earlier. 

6. The guards' names, Troibeque and Freirs? Chalk it up to bad puns. Alex and Meuller, Alex Trebek of Jeopard and Ferris Buller's Day Off. 


	12. 9

****

Part 9

"Wufei!" Treize whispered. He gathered his lover's body into his arms and gave him a small shake, afraid he might hurt him. "Wufei, wake up!"

Groaning and shuffling from the darkness made Zechs and Noin step closer. "Get that kid up, Treize," Zechs said. "Or else we're all going to have problems." He grabbed his mask from the floor and slipped it back on.

__

I'm sorry, my love, but there's no time to be gentle. Treize took a deep breath, raised his hand and, hoping he wouldn't be transformed into something helpless, slapped Wufei once. "Wufei, wake up!"

"Mi lu," Wufei muttered, rising out of his sleep. "Jing zi." He opened his eyes, complete with pupils again, and sat up, holding his head in one hand.

"Wufei, what happened?" Treize asked, eyeing the glowing circle and orange lines.

Another shriek came from the dungeon, making all of them pay attention. From deep within the shadows, bringing with it a metallic sound, two dark forms limped forward, dragging bloody limbs over broken bars and manacles. The mangled, twisted bodies of the two assassins slowly stepped towards the living, steam rising from their boots as their skin and blood touched iron. Their bodies didn't bleed so much since most of their blood now pooled in their extremities, leaving them gray in some places, red in others.

"How on earth...?" Zechs gasped.

"Don't freeze up," Noin said through clenched teeth, but it wasn't clear if she meant that for her husband or herself. "Don't panic."

"Wufei, what happened? Can you stop this?"

"Wo bu...zhi dao," Wufei mumbled, wincing as if he was in pain. "Wo bu...zhi dao." He repeated it over and over until Treize gave him another shake.

"Wufei, look at me," Treize said. He locked eyes with his sorcerer and lay his hand on his cheek, trying to calm him down. "Something's happened, and you have to stop it."

"An-another spell," Wufei stumbled. "Their blood must have been--been enchanted. This was a trap. They were meant to die."

"Sacrifices?" Zechs wondered, taking a step back.

"Necromancy," Wufei confirmed. He sat up and looked over his circle, staring at the orange light inside. "I've seen this shape before."

"Can you close it?"

"If it were just my circle, yes, but then I would leave us vulnerable to that spell held inside. I'll have to change the marks...the wax just barely held it in. Can you keep those things busy?"

"How did I know you were going to ask that?" Noin muttered.

"Just work fast," Treize said.

Wufei nodded and picked up the charcoal. Where he wrote, the lines glowed, and what he erased turned to smears. "Nataku...I need the new letters--" he broke off as he looked back down. His dragon lay on the ground, neck stretched out with her eyes closed. He stroked her back, and she gave him a small whimper.

__

The blast, it must have hit her just as hard. "It's all right," he told her. "Just relax. I'll handle this." _But if I can't reverse the gate...if only I could--_"No, I will need you, Nataku."

"Hurry up!" Zechs yelled. He slashed hard at the first body, but it acted as if it didn't even feel the gaping wound in its chest. Noin cut off the arm of the corpse before her, sending a spray of corrupting flesh and bone against the wall, but the thing just came forward while the hand twitched on the floor. 

*ch'rp*

"I know you're tired," Wufei apologized, picking her up, "but if you don't do this, believe me, you're not going to get _any _sleep." He moved her around and lay her at another point of the circle, lining her snout up with the largest symbol.

"What're you doing?" Treize asked, sparing a moment to stare at Wufei.

"Something insane," the sorcerer answered. "It's a transport spell, I'm sure of it, but it's automatic. If I can just...make...contact..."

"Can you turn it off?"

Wufei lay his hands on Nataku's wings. "Not from this side." He leaned down closer. "Come on, just one breath of fire. Just one."

She gave a little puff of smoke and whined.

Wufei looked back up at the battle. Zechs and Noin were fully engaged in trying to keep the corpses back, but...something was happening.

The head on the larger corpse fell backwards, sliding down its back with sick, wet sounds as the gash on its chest bubbled and pushed more flesh outward to form a face without eyes. The other body shrunk as a new arm grew from the putrid stump, dripping body tissue. 

Noin gagged and leaned back, expecting her enemy to continue at the slow pace. Instead the one closest darted in suddenly, slamming into her and sending her flying across the room. Zechs stabbed his sword deep into his target, then turned, afraid he might see his wife dead. Instead the still standing corpse knocked him to the ground so hard his mask cracked. Taking a deep breath, Treize brought his sword up and moved to cover Zechs.

__

He can't do anything with that thin blade, Wufei realized. Without another thought he yanked hard on Nataku's tail. She screeched and sent out a jet of fire so hot the wax vaporized. The flames connected the two rings of magick, and in that instant, Wufei reached into the circle and slammed his hand on the burning daggers and blood. The black flames melted into his hand and vanished, leaving a red sear on his skin.

Along the wall, every torch flared back to life with natural orange flames. Wufei drew back from the heat, clutching his hand close to his chest, and snatched his dragon closer. The remaining wax, the candles, and the orange light exploded, leaving no trace of even the coal smears on the dusty dungeon floor.

"Did it," Wufei whispered.

"Wufei!"

Afraid to look, he did.

He'd cut the strings, but the puppets were still moving.

Something heavy hit the door, then hit again and once more before Wufei raised his hand and threw the bolt aside. At that moment, the door burst open and two figures charged in. Heero spotted the animated bodies and brought his sword up before he knew he was moving. Trowa dashed behind them, leaping over one extended arm. His long dagger sliced it off, but the flesh immediately acted to replace it, drawing from the stomach and leaving a gaping hole there.

"What on earth?"

"It was...a trap," Treize said between heavy breaths. He dodged to the right, barely escaping a powerful blow to his head. "Wufei destroyed the spell, but these things are still moving!"

"I can see that," Heero replied. He ran forward, rolling under a punch that broke a chunk of stone from the wall, and took off the body's legs from the knees down. The body fell backwards with more weight than it should have had, but it only rolled on its front and moved around on all fours.

"Aim for the head!" Trowa yelled, slicing off his target's head while Treize sliced it in half.

Instead of it falling, however, the cut sealed up while the eyes and mouth reappeared on the gray stump of the neck. It caught Trowa's arm and swung him backwards into Treize, sending both of them next to Noin, who was slowly getting on her feet again. Zechs threw his mask aside, unable to see from it anymore. With his sword gone he flung handfuls of iron at the pair.

Screaming in pain, the automatons shied away as their skin burned, bringing forth an awful scent that sickened every living thing in the room. One of them noticed the open door and ran through it, followed quickly by the other. As what had once been Alex passed by Heero, it knocked him aside, sending him reeling into a pile of iron.

"Oh no," Heero breathed, trying to stand. "Duo!"

Down the hall, the two slaves leaned closer together as they felt the floor rumble and heard heavy steps running towards them. Quatre started to stand, but the sound was coming too fast and he knew it. Dust drifted from the ceiling as cracks appeared, created by the shaking.

"Guards..." Quatre tried to squeak, but it only came out in a shattered whisper.

Duo shook his head, trying to think past the rising fear. "We can't risk calling the guards..."

"No, Duo." Quatre couldn't tear his gaze from the things now in sight. "They _were_ guards."

Duo followed his look and froze. "Oh my God, what are those things?"

Bloody and mangled, those things stopped when they heard him. The one on all fours tilted curiously, but the one without a head leaned forward so its eyes could see. "Sl'ves..." it gurgled.

Duo tightened his grip on Quatre. "That voice..."

"F'r O," the other answered through its stomach.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. The corpses regarded only the slave in black, staring with sagging, watery eyes. Duo and Quatre held perfectly still, not breathing, afraid the slightest motion might set the monsters off. Duo let out a small breath, and the bodies took a step forward.

*thump*

"Duo, be quiet," Quatre whispered.

*thump*thump*

Duo shut his eyes, but his body started trembling. The movement seemed to be a cue for the former assassins to come closer. "It's them," he said.

*thump*thump*

"Duo...stop."

"It's them...why?"

*thump*thump*

"We're going to have to run for it," Quatre said even though he knew it was a hopeless thought.

"I can't even remember a prayer." _Why can't I remember?_

*thump*thump*

Quatre tried to pick Duo up, but the other boy wouldn't move. When the blonde slave looked up again, the monsters were only a few feet away. He could see every severed vein, every torn muscle, every bone warped within the dead skin. He pulled the cloak around his shoulders and lowered his eyes.

__

Sister Helen, I'm so sorry...I promised I'd remember...the Our Father...

"Duo!" Heero screamed from the other end of the hall.

__

...who art in Heaven...that was it...hallowed be thy...

Duo opened his eyes not an inch from the mess of corruption and screamed.

Two red blurs passed Heero, who was blown backwards by the sheer force of power coming from the other end of the hall. He landed flat on his black pants and turned to see the two dead bodies splatter on the wall on either side of the door. Inside the doorway stood Zechs, whom Heero figured must have been the first to recover, only now his uniform was a mess of gray matter and pink coloring. Heero grabbed the only torch in the hall and pushed it against the nearest body, eliciting another scream as it thrashed its barely connected pieces. He tossed the torch on the other body, and after a moment all that remained were piles of coagulated blood and burnt bone.

"Heero!"

The prince ran back to the pair on the floor, falling to his knees and putting his arms protectively around his slave. "Are you all right? Did they reach you?"

Duo shook his head, but he kept his face firmly buried in Heero's shirt. His shoulders started to shake and low muffled sobs echoed down the empty corridor.

"He didn't even touch them," Quatre murmured. "He just screamed."

"What happened?"

"They went backwards so fast...it all happened so fast."

"Little one?" Trowa asked, startling them. He knelt beside Quatre and allowed him to crawl up into his arms. "Are you hurt?"

"No," he answered. "But it's a good thing I went to the bathroom earlier..."

Trowa chuckled and stroked the blonde's hair. "Agreed."

Boots tapped on the tile, and Heero spared a moment to see Treize carrying Wufei in his arms. The sorcerer hung limply, one arm over Treize's shoulder while his head lay against his chest, breathing shallow. The small dragon lay nestled on Treize's other shoulder, her tail curled around his throat. "I know we have more work," he groaned, letting his polite veneer slip away in his exhaustion, "but may we put our slaves to bed first?"

"Good idea--" Trowa started, but Quatre threw his arms around his neck and clutched him tight.

"No, Trowa, please! Let me come, I'll be quiet! I promise."

Duo backed away a few inches, tears still streaming down his face. "Heero...let me stay with you, please. I don't want to be alone."

Heero hesitated, then nodded and swept his crying slave up into his arms. "All right, they can rest on the chairs there. And I still need Wufei to lift any protection spells on Duo's work."

For a second, Treize considered protesting the prince's commands, but as he opened his mouth, Wufei stirred in his hands.

"It's all right," he mumbled. "I can do that. But afterwards, I think I'll pass out."

Treize nodded and looked at his two officers. Noin limped up to Zechs, who had given up trying to wipe the mess from his clothes. Noin noticed Treize's glance and glared back. The mask of military discipline disappeared in light of exhaustion and ill humor. "What else?" she griped, knowing there'd be something.

"Find someone to clean that up," Treize said. "And go to bed. That's all."

She gave him a half-smile. "Okay. Right away, sir."

Trowa moved to ask Quatre if he didn't mind being picked up, and to his satisfaction he found that his slave had fallen asleep on his arm. He wrapped the blanket around Quatre before cradling him like a child and carrying him after Treize and Heero.

Left behind, the two officers stared at the splatters on the walls, floor and ceiling. "Let's get that batch of troops we were yelling at earlier," Noin sighed. "They can clean this up." She stared at her husband and grinned despite her weary body. "How do you feel?"

He quietly reached up, plucked a bit of corpse from his hair, and sighed.

"I should have kept the mask on."

*

At first Heero wasn't sure where to set his quietly sniffling slave, but he noticed Trowa easing Quatre onto a padded chair in the corner closest to the desk. Trowa tugged his black cloak around the small shoulders, forming a make-shift blanket that threatened to swallow the blonde up. The prince walked to the chair besides Quatre and lowered Duo into the soft seat, stretching the chair's woven covering over him.

"Heero?" Duo asked, sitting up and putting one hand on his master's arm.

"It's all right," Heero reassured him. "I'm not leaving. Calm down."

Treize ignored the other chairs and carried Wufei to the table with all the stolen goods. "Has Dorothy been here?" he asked the guards.

"She has," came a cool voice from the window. Still dressed in her costume but without the mask, Dorothy climbed in over the sill and stood by table. "Everything's there." She laughed at Treize's confused face. "It's much cooler outside than inside, and there was more then enough room to sit."

"Let me down," Wufei whispered, but Treize only bent far enough so that Wufei could lay his hands on the various pouches and containers. Realizing he wouldn't be allowed to stand on his own, the sorcerer sighed in resignation and glanced over the pile. "Could you push those things to one side?"

Feeling cooperative, Dorothy swept everything to the end of the table and waited while everyone watched.

"That one," Wufei said, pointing at a green pouch. "Set it aside."

She pushed it to the empty space, and a moment later five other items joined it. Wufei stared at each one, ignoring the curious looks from everyone else, and dropped his burned hand on top of them. Three seconds later, he brought his hand up to Nataku, who slurped an invisible something down her throat.

"All done," Wufei told Treize.

"That's it?" he asked.

"See," Wufei smiled despite his headache. "I said it would be no problem."

"If you're finished," Heero started, "then one of you can tell us what happened in that dungeon."

Not even moving to lay Wufei down, Treize kept him in his arms as he started his report. He glossed over the messy details, but the relief etched in their collective faces showed him the exclusion was appreciated. The memory of those undead things was bad enough.

"Hold on," Trowa said, holding one hand up. He found a sheet of scribe's paper in the desk, took out a quill and dipped it in a little bottle of ink. "Repeat that part."

"They said, 'false guards will strike as the meteor falls and return the unclean protection to the dying dragons'," Treize said so that Trowa could get it all down. "They said the purpose was to take 'this kingdom, and another, and another. And to take the Chinese sorcerer'." He tightened his arms around Wufei, who couldn't help a tiny noise rising up from his throat. Treize gave him an apologetic look and loosened his hold.

"Did they say anything about this meteor?" Heero asked.

Treize shook his head. "Wufei asked, and they said very little. Only that it was a 'bloody hammer of light' dropped by a 'family of hearts'."

"Anything else?" Trowa looked up.

"Just that the master is 'the tiger' named 'O'."

"Is everything a damn riddle?" Dorothy said, sitting on the edge of the table.

Wufei gave a humorless chuckle. "Not quite. I think I know who the tiger is. I met him briefly after I left my clan."

"Another sorcerer?" Heero asked.

Wufei nodded. "I hadn't thought he was a necromancer, though. Laoshi O has a tiger fetish, but he isn't very creative with his spells. At least he wasn't when I saw him."

Dorothy tilted her head. "Is that trick with 'magicking' blood pretty common?"

Wufei didn't bother to correct her words. "No...using death in so cavalier a manner...is dishonorable. And rare. Someone must have shown him how."

"This 'family of hearts'," Trowa said softly.

"Is there anything else?" Heero asked his sorcerer.

Wufei shook his head. "Just a fight and some sorcery. Nothing relevant."

Heero turned his attention to Treize. "That's all. I'll fill you in on what we find out later, and I'll send Sally to your room right now."

Startled by Heero's consideration, Treize smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Your Highness." With a small tilt of his head, he took his leave of the group and disappeared from the library. One of the Maganacs shut the door behind him.

Heero moved to his mirror. "Sally."

The reflection turned dark, followed by a surprised "mmph" and a thud. Candlelight sparked somewhere out of sight, giving him a dim view of Sally's face. "Yes, Heero?"

__

What the...? Heero shook the thought away. "Go down to Treize's room. Wufei could use your attention."

She gave him a look that clearly said _what, now?,_ but she didn't argue. "Yes, sir."

Heero waved the mirror off, but just as his reflection began to return he heard an irritated curse in a voice that was definitely not Sally's. He blinked once, then realized what the earlier thud had been. Poor Une.

Back in his seat, Duo forced down a few breaths of air, choking on a handful of final sobs before wiping the back of his sleeve across his face to get rid of his tears. The steady voices and relative quiet eased his emotions back to a reasonable level, and he yawned once, stretching his tired muscles. Hard to believe that stretching over Heero's lap for hours could be so tiring. Or that thirty seconds of blind terror could be exhausting.

"Well, shall we begin?" Dorothy asked. She pulled a chair the table and straddled it, leaning over the wooden back and opening a purse.

Trowa and Heero opted to remain standing and watched as she dumped a few golden coins onto the table.

"That's it?" she sighed. "Damn, this one was hard to get, too."

"The one's that were spelled would probably be the most valuable," Trowa noted. He picked up a green bag and popped open the top. A tiny slip of rolled paper spilled out, and Trowa scooped it up before Dorothy could. Ignoring her angry grunt, he opened it and then promptly gasped at the contents.

"What is it?" she asked, leaning closer.

Grimacing, he turned it towards her. Rendered in agonizing minutiae lay a sketch of Her Royal Majesty Queen Relena...sans clothing. Her hair was a bit too long and her eyes were off-center, but it was all unmistakably her.

"Duo!" Dorothy yelled, holding the distinctive bag up. "Who'd you get this off?"

At her voice, the thief cringed and yanked his blanket to his throat, using it as a shield between him and the assassin. "Uh...some guy in a chicken outfit!"

Silence. They all looked at each other to see if everyone else had heard the same thing. Even Quatre looked up in surprise.

"What?" Heero asked.

"He had big white feathers," Duo clarified. "An' red ones mixed in, and his mask looked like a chicken beak."

"I think he means a Sank bird of paradise," Quatre said. "It would look like a chicken on someone...um, too...big...for the costume."

"But Noventa was the only one wearing one!" Dorothy protested. Her eyes widened when she realized that could only mean one thing, and her voice dropped to a whisper. "Noventa? Oh my..."

"He's old enough to be her grandfather," Trowa winced.

Even the guards looked sickened.

"I'll get rid of this," Dorothy grumbled, stuffing it somewhere in her clothing. "And pluck him, while I'm at it."

"Wow," Duo murmured. "I didn't think Trowa could ever look upset."

Quatre smiled broadly and gazed at his master. "I know...it's wonderful seeing him like this. He's usually so cold...especially after he wears that awful black mask."

Duo nodded, then froze. He sat straight up and stared at Trowa, eyeing his entire costume. He bit his lip. Maybe...but would he be allowed to say anything right now? To a king? But he had to find out, or else he'd be in big trouble...

"Duo, how'd you get all this without being seen?" Trowa suddenly asked.

Duo blinked and stared stupidly for a moment before he could think up a decent reply. _But shouldn't he--oh, that's right. He's an assassin, not a thief... _"Oh...a lifetime of practice. Besides, no one was watching me..." He closed his eyes. "Trowa?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of mask were you wearing at the dance?"

The young monarch gave him an odd look, but he pulled a scrap of black cloth from his pocket and held it up. "Just this." His eyes narrowed as Duo shrank back into the blanket. "Why?"

"Um...the black pouch..." Duo squeaked. "On the table."

Trowa looked down. "Which one? There are several--" He stopped as he noticed exactly which one in particular and quietly scooped it up, turning the bag over in his hand. He opened it, looked inside, and quietly drew the string shut again. Without another word, he put it back in his pocket.

Heero smirked as he walked over to the table. "Duo, you didn't...?"

"I didn't know it was you, honest!" Duo glanced over at Quatre, trying to gauge his reaction. 

The blonde seemed stunned, with his blue eyes opened wider than usual. "He...picked your pocket?"

Trowa paused, then nodded once.

A snicker came from the corner, and they all noticed one of the Maganacs shaking with stifled laughter. The other could hide it better, but even his face turned a light shade of pink.

Trowa gave Duo a harsh look. "All right, you didn't know. Don't do it again."

Heero couldn't help his soft laughter as he leaned over the table and picked up a wooden bamboo case. "And what was in there, brother? A picture of your fantasy?"

Trowa gave a smile that did not reach his eyes, reminding everyone in the room why it was best to stay on his good side. "No, just a list of monarchs I have yet to visit late at night."

Dorothy grabbed a bag and overturned it. Bright red rubies dropped out and spilled on the floor. "Silly me, I thought one prince would be enough for you." She took two of the larger stones and tossed them to Quatre and Duo, who caught one each. Something to keep them occupied.

"Like your queen is enough for your tastes?" Trowa said. 

Dorothy smiled.

Heero opened up the case and narrowed his eyes. "Wufei said Laoshi O has a tiger fetish?"

They all looked up. Trowa nodded. "What'd you find?"

Heero dropped the box, holding up a roll of paper sealed with red wax and a tiger paw imprint. "I think this is what we're looking for."

"Which one of you stole that?" Trowa asked.

"I think that one's Duo's, too," Dorothy said. "You picked up a lot, thief."

Duo, pleased at the praise, grinned. "I've got a reputation to keep up."

Heero broke the seal and stretched the paper out. "Sp. Failed. Give guards bug. Duke."

"Duke?" Duo wondered. "Failed what?"

"The assassination attempt," Quatre answered. "I wonder what the next mission is."

"Duo--?" Heero started to ask, but his slave knew exactly what he wanted.

"I took it out of Septem's pants."

"How'd you know it was him?"

"I heard him talking during the dance. He's got a really weird voice. Couldn't miss it, even with a mask."

"Then the duke would be Dermail," Dorothy said. "Grandfather."

Trowa stared at his brother. "Is this the proof you wanted?"

Heero nodded once. "Yes. This is it."

"Now what do you do?" Duo asked.

"He might be a duke, but he's still my subject," Heero said, his voice devoid of emotion. "I will summon him here, along with the rest of Romefeller."

"There's still Oz to think about," Trowa warned him. "He's got his own personal army mixed in yours."

"With any luck, Zechs and Noin should have a list ready for me."

"Not to mention that they're actually J's subjects, not yours."

"That should change in a few days."

"Heero..." Trowa, becoming impatient at his brother's stubbornness, grabbed a bag only to drop it as something squirmed around in the velvet. "What on earth? It moved!"

Dorothy frowned and took out a small knife. With a little flourish, she sliced the top of the bag off and let out the black scorpion hidden inside. "Ugh. Nasty." She grabbed the back of the tail with one hand, the two pinchers with her other, pulled, and then flipped the two parts casually out the window. "We get those all the time in Sank. Rotten little bastards."

"Someone was expecting thieves," Trowa nodded.

"No, I think that was intended for one of us later tonight. Check your beds before you go to sleep."

Quatre gave a little squeak, but Duo smiled at him. "Relax, those are easy to kill."

"You've seen those things before?"

"I woke up with 'em all the time."

"Do you remember who had it?" Quatre asked.

"I don't think that was mine," Duo admitted.

"It wasn't," Dorothy said, flipping her hair back. "I took it from one of your guards."

"I think it's safe to assume that was plan two," Heero said.

Trowa looked up. "To be delivered by Oz guards."

A knock on the door startled all of them, so everyone with a weapon drew while the slaves curled up on their seats. 

"Who is it?" Heero demanded.

"Just me, Sally. It's urgent."

After a nod from Heero, the guard closest to the door opened it, then locked it again when Sally stepped through. She hesitated when she saw all the sharp, pointy bits of steel aimed at her. "It's just me!"

"What did you want?" Heero asked as they all lowered their weapons.

She glanced sideways at the guards and Dorothy. "Can I speak freely?"

Heero nodded.

"It's about J...I just came back from Treize's room..."

*

"I can stand on my own," Wufei said. "Let me down."

Treize ignored his slave's tired voice and booted open his door, stepping in and kicking it closed before he walked to the bed. He lay Wufei on the blankets and gathered the two pillows up, stacking them behind his lover before he allowed him to lean back. Still, even though he was half-upright, Treize had to put his hand on Wufei's chest to force the boy to keep still. "Don't move."

"But Treize--"

"Either you don't move, or I will tie you to the bed," Treize warned him. "Don't argue."

Wufei read the muted frustration on his master's face and gave in, laying still when Treize stood up. "I'm not that tired, though."

"Then don't sleep," Treize said, choosing not to bicker about that. "Sally will be here soon anyway, so it's probably best if you stay awake until then." He undid the buttons on Wufei's overcoat and opened it, slipping it off and out from under him. Treize then moved to take off Wufei's pants, but the sorcerer balked and grabbed at his master's hand.

"Treize! Sally will be here!"

"She's a healer," Treize tried to keep his patience. "Besides, it's not like she's never seen you before."

"But I was unconscious at the time," Wufei said.

Treize stroked his cheek and smiled. "And now you aren't. Now hush." He finished stripping his slave but conceded by laying a thin sheet over his lower half.

There was a knock on the door, and before either of them could answer, Sally walked in, yawning as she shut the door again. "Y'know, sane people wait until daylight before doing weird shit."

"What?" Treize wondered.

"That way they don't bother their doctor all hours of the night," she griped. She dragged the spare chair from the side of the room to the bed and plopped down, bringing her bag on her lap. "What happened?"

"Nothing serious," Wufei complained, but no one listened to him.

"His hand is burnt, he's got a fever and he was unconscious for awhile."

Sally spotted the hand with the red mark and seized it, laying it palm up on the mattress. "Oh, it's nothing to worry about. Don't move," she said, glaring at her patient. She took a small jar out of her bag and sprinkled the contents on a bit of cotton cloth, then pressed it into the burned palm and began to wrap gauze around it, holding it in place.

"That'll kill some of the pain," she told them. "It should heal fast, but don't use that hand for a week or so." She then lay her hand on Wufei's forehead and shook her head. "Mm, you do have a fever, but it's not bad. The usual should keep that down. Do you need a cloth for it?"

Treize shook his head. "I have one by the wash basin."

She nodded. "Now, you said he was unconscious?"

"Only for a few moments," Wufei said.

"But why?" she asked.

"The second spell came through so fast it slammed into my own spell. Since that was connected to me, I received the backlash. I felt...everything."

"Everything?" Treize asked.

Wufei closed his eyes and lowered his head. Treize put his hand on Wufei's, trying to reassure him, but the sorcerer wouldn't say anything else.

With a sympathetic wince, Sally stood. "He probably just needs a lot of bed rest," she said in a soft voice. "Can he take the next few days off?"

"Of course. I shouldn't have made him do this so soon, but we had no choice."

"I understand. I'm not surprised he passed out, though. His fainting spells have been getting worse and...worse..." A strange expression crossed her features. "Treize, how many times has he fainted lately?"

Treize tilted his head. "Now in the dungeon, before when he put the wards back up, then again at the garden."

She frowned in thought. "I know those wards are tough to keep up, but still. He should have recovered by now. He shouldn't be fainting with every spell."

"I managed to keep the illusions up at dinner," Wufei said in a sullen voice. He didn't even raise his eyes.

"Yes, shallow spells that don't take much effort," Treize said. "That's why I let you in the first place. Sally, what are you getting at?"

"Mm. Maybe nothing, but I want to be sure. Hold on." She turned and went to Wufei's trunk, kneeling and looking through the assortment of charms and gems.

"Watch it, you could trip something!" the sorcerer snapped, but she didn't acknowledge him.

After half a minute she stood up with a clear ball of crystal in one hand. Careful not to drop it, she carried it to the bed and held it out. "Wufei, take it."

He continued to stare at the bed sheets. 

Treize frowned, his anger rising at the refusal. "Wufei?" 

This time Wufei screwed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Disobedient little slave," Treize whispered, his voice harsh. "Do I have to fight you to make you well again?"

"Treize, please." Black eyes looked up into blue. "Please don't make me."

The officer leaned back. For Wufei to plead like that, and in front of Sally no less, made absolutely no sense. He made no movement, didn't turn his head again or cry, he simply stared at his lover. 

Treize shook his head once. "I'm sorry. You must." He picked the crystal globe up from Sally, turned Wufei's hand over and placed the ball in the open palm.

"Well?" Sally prodded, not waiting a second.

Treize lay his hand on Wufei's arm. "It's all right," he murmured. "You know I love you."

All the fight left Wufei, and he lowered his head even more. With a droop in his shoulders, he concentrated. A faint light sparked in the globe, then grew in strength after a moment. Treize and the doctor waited, but it didn't burn any brighter. Wufei hissed painfully as he fought to pour more energy into the ball, but nothing he did helped any. After another few seconds, the light faded again.

"You can usually make that thing shine like a star," Treize said, taking the ball away. "Now it's hardly a candle."

"I'm just tired," Wufei insisted. "I've been casting spells left and right, and especially after that burst on the roof--"

Treize set his fingertips on Wufei's lips, shushing him. "Don't lie to me. You should have recovered almost immediately. You should have regained all your lost magick. But you haven't."

"I think he _is_ regenerating energy," Sally said. "But he's not receiving any of it. It's pouring into someone else. In fact, I don't think Wufei has enough for another spell now, or else he'd be hiding his scars."

Wufei drew his hands back self-consciously, but didn't respond.

"But where's that energy going?" Treize wondered. "Can't you tell us?"

The sorcerer only twisted the sheet in his hands.

"He's likely forbidden from admitting anything," Sally shook her head and smiled ruefully. "Well, it explains a lot. A hell of a lot."

"What does?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "Wufei's been keeping J alive."

*

"You're serious?" Heero whispered. 

Sally folded her arms. "Of course. But I don't know why he'd do it. J can't even get out of bed, what's the point of extending that kind of life?"

"You only see him once a day," Heero said. "He might not be as weak as we think. I think it's time I had a talk with him."

"But you'll be asking him to kill himself," Dorothy gasped.

"He should have been dead days ago. And a crippled sorcerer is no use to me." Heero stepped close to Duo and took his hands, lifting him to his feet. "You need to come with me."

"We'll finish going through the bags," Trowa said a little too quickly, finding a fast excuse to stay put.

Dorothy smirked, but she kept her comments to herself. "I'll help, but then I must get back to Miss Relena."

Quatre quietly stood up, wrapping the cloak tight around his shoulders, and walked over to Trowa. He nudged under one arm and leaned hard so that his master had to hug him close. "I'm right beside you," he murmured.

Trowa took a deep breath to settle his racing heart and gave him a little kiss on the top of his head. "I know, angel. Want to open one?"

Quatre nodded and shook three small knives out of a white bag. "Knives?"

"Duo!" Dorothy gasped, grabbing her knives. "How the hell--!"

Duo snuggled against Heero. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you! It was hard to see everything."

Heero smirked as he whisked Duo out of the room, away from the irate assassin. 

*

Duo's spirits, high from his successful work during the masquerade, gradually diminished the farther Heero took him. Although he could still hear the musicians and the dancers in the distance, they met fewer and fewer people in the hallways until they were completely alone in a part of the palace Duo did not recognize. After a few minutes of walking, they came to a small wooden door cut into a corner and hidden in deep shadow. Heero reached forward and grabbed the handle, turning it three times to the right and once to the left. There was a satisfying click as something fell into place and the lock opened.

Duo cringed when he heard the door creak on rusty hinges. "What is it?"

"Stairs," Heero said. "Narrow, and steep." He seized Duo's hand, twining their fingers together. "Don't let go of me. I don't want you getting lost or falling."

Duo frowned. Heero's skin was cool, almost clammy. "You scared?"

Heero shook his head. "Just nervous. You'll see why."

After the first few steps, Duo realized Heero had not exaggerated when he said steep. The door shut behind them, and neither of them could see anything in the sudden pitch black. Duo put his hand on the wall and came up with a wooden beam running along the cold stone.

"Can you feel the railing?" Heero whispered.

Duo nodded before he remembered Heero couldn't see him. "Is that this long thing on the wall?"

"Yes, hang onto it. If you start to fall, it'll hold you up."

"How far do we have to go?"

"Not too far. Not far enough." Heero tightened his hold on Duo's hand, squeezing hard enough to make him wince. "Don't be afraid. I'll be right by you the whole time. Just don't touch anything or get close to the king."

"Heero, what's down there?" His soft shoes slid along one of the steps and he grabbed the rail. He didn't slip, but the sudden pounding in his chest did not help his confidence.

"It's J's personal laboratory," Heero answered. "I don't know exactly what he has, he'd never let me know, but I don't think I'd want to know." He sighed and forced himself to continue moving. "I hope this is the last time I ever come down here." _Burn the damn place out once and for all._

"Spreading lies about me again?"

Heero halted so fast that Duo bumped into him. When they looked down, they saw a thin ray of green light gleaming from the cracked door at the foot of the stairs, and the high pitch of metal creaking against metal made them wince.

"Well, come down, boys. No use staying up there."

Duo squirmed every time he heard that thin, mocking voice. It sounded unnatural, as if the monarch spoke out of a metal tube. Heero put his arm around Duo's waist, drawing him forward when the slave tried to back up. Before he could place his hand on the door, however, it was pulled open from the inside.

"Really, Heero, you probably have that poor boy thinking I'm going to eat him. I would have thought that was _your _specialty."

Duo sniffled at the crude joke, made more emotional by the surging adrenaline and the unfamiliar territory. Still, he wiped his eyes and allowed Heero to tug him into the laboratory. A sick smell nearly drove them back, nauseating Duo who coughed violently for a moment.

The green light didn't penetrate even halfway across the room, leaving most of the area obscured in shadows. All they could make out nearby were dark silhouettes of tables and odd shapes, some of them moving, most not. Small flames reflected underneath glass beakers and vials, creating glowing colored liquids that bubbled and vaporized. 

Across the room the king's body blocked some of the light, which apparently came from whatever he was manipulating. Duo could see he was dressed in white, which surprised him since he expected J to be covered in blood stains, but he also noticed the lack of one arm and the hanging useless sleeve.

Duo glanced back and forth from the king to the door, then frowned. "How'd he open the door?" he whispered to his master.

"I didn't," J replied smoothly. He gazed over his shoulder, the light glaring off the glass over his eyes, and smiled. "You did."

Confused, Duo looked at Heero, who didn't reply.

"Oh, you haven't told him yet." J's smile turned into a grin. "Since when do you have such a high regard for other people's emotions?"

"You know why I've come," Heero stated.

J's smile vanished. "True." He turned back to his work. "It won't be long now. Wufei is powerful, but even he can't stop the reaper. I didn't think I'd need so much time, but...light the torches, Heero."

A snap of Heero's fingers and the torches lined along the wall burst into flame. Duo waited for his eyes to adjust and took a look around. The fires and liquids were the same, only now he could see more of the glass contraptions that distilled and gathered gases and fluids. Wooden tables held dissected animals, most of them rotting with age, which told Duo what was releasing the unbearable odor. 

On a close table he could see three severed arms, all in varying state of decay. The most recent still had its skin, but it was turning green and warping. Another was nothing but a mess of muscle and veins colored black and clinging to bone. The third was a mere skeleton, polished white. Each lay half submerged in a tub filled with violet water, and each of them twitched, the fingers curling into an occasional fist before relaxing again.

Duo edged closer to Heero, but he couldn't help his curiosity. The opposite table held a jar filled with clear water and two tan orbs connected by a string. When he stared, the orbs opened, revealing eyes in skin upturned as if they were dead. Worse, they blinked. 

Of course there were more ordinary items, knives still covered in gore, trays and innocuous jars lined on clean tables, but these could not compare with the shelves lined with bottles labeled bats scream, basilisk gaze, dragon breath or ravens omens. Cobwebs covered almost everything, adding to the thick dust that lay even on a skinned snake that wriggled in its own blood.

"Heero..." Duo whimpered, shutting his eyes and standing close. 

The prince drew him farther into the lab, guiding him past the worst displays until they stood near the king himself. "What was so important you had to force my sorcerer into silence?"

J chuckled and held something up before them. "This...my Zero."

*

TBC...


	13. 10

****

Part 10

"You should try to sleep," Treize whispered. "You're exhausted."

Wufei nodded, but he didn't close his eyes. "I...want to stay awake. I'm too nervous to sleep."

"I'm sure that will fade in a few minutes. Probably just all the excitement." He gave his slave a soft kiss and stood. Wufei's gaze followed Treize around the room, watching as the captain first put the crystal globe back in its little corner of the trunk and then brought the wash basin close to the bed. The sorcerer glanced away before Treize noticed his look.

"Good thing I keep this filled," Trieze said to himself. With one hand he undid the clasp at his throat and removed his outer shirt, tossing the uniform on the back of the chair. He dipped in a clean rag, wrung the excess moisture away, and lay the folded cloth on Wufei's forehead. _He needs sleep. Oh, Wufei, you're burning up._ "I knew tonight was going to be bad. I just knew it."

"We're alive, aren't we?"

"Barely." Treize yanked one of the pillows out from under Wufei so he could stretch out and lean back. "What were you doing with all those circles?"

Wufei pretended he didn't know Treize was taking his mind off the undead and explained. "The orange spell was Laoshi's, the white one was mine. His was supposed to let him send things to us and...bring things back. It didn't work right, though. His spell got caught in mine, so those...things...were acting on their own, not on command."

"What do you mean, 'bring things back'?"

"It was a transportation spell. If my circle hadn't been there, it could have expanded until it found its target, or until those things pushed the target in, and sent it to him."

"The target. It was you, wasn't it?" Treize wrapped his arms around Wufei, hugging him close. "I could've lost you..."

Wufei shook his head. "No, you'll never lose me." 

Treize lay him back on the pillows, smoothing his loose hair back. "Was there anything else?"

Wufei shrugged and turned his head aside, staring at the far wall. "Not really."

"Wufei..." Treize started, dabbing the soaked cloth on his throat. "You're hiding something."

"N-no, I'm not..."

Treize set his hand on Wufei's jaw and forced him to look back up. "My love, I know when you're lying. It's obvious. And I don't like it."

"I don't...know...where to start."

Treize could see his slave's thoughts hovering in his eyes. "You mentioned that when the backlash hit you, for a moment you felt everything. What did you mean?"

Wufei tried to sit up to answer, but Treize anticipated the move and kept one pale hand splayed out on the darker chest. With a little grimace, Wufei relaxed again.

"I...I could feel the spell," he started. "It's intent, the way Laoshi formed it, the path it used...and...I could feel the prisoners."

"Go on," Treize nudged him, hiding his smile. _Explaining magick is so calming to him..._

"For a moment, I knew all their thoughts, every feeling they'd ever had, every emotion, every bit of knowledge...for one burst. I knew what their bodies were thinking when they woke up." 

Without realizing it, Wufei edged closer to Treize, tilting his head toward the warm hand with the wet rag. Treize leaned over onto his side so his slave could snuggle against his chest. "But I thought their souls were gone at that point."

"They were."

"But bodies don't think."

Wufei laughed without any hint of humor. "They think, but they're not supposed to. Not like that." He smiled at Treize's confused expression. "You have two minds, love. Your head," he lay his fingertips on Treize's face, then moved them to his chest, "and your heart. Your thoughts and your body. Both of them combine to make you. You need both of them."

"And when we die?" Treize asked. "What then? Do we lose a mind?"

Wufei shook his head. "No. The body and mind become so tangled that, wherever they go after death, they go together. It's when..."

He faltered, and Treize hugged him close until Wufei continued speaking. When he did, Treize brought up another blanket and placed it behind the sorcerer, covering his back while keeping his arms free to hold his lover.

"It's when death is not natural, when something interferes, that things go wrong. The souls spoke in riddles because they could not help it, they had no body to anchor them to reality. They had no body's soul. That was kept in the flesh so it could be manipulated like a puppet."

"And when you severed the strings?"

"The body...the heart...was left to think...without the mind...without the body, the mind shred to ribbons. The body went insane and the soul died."

"Soul death?"

"As if they never existed in the first place." Wufei sniffled and buried his face in Treize's clothing. "But it doesn't feel like it."

"You mean something more than how awful that fight was," Treize murmured. "What did you see?"

"They...they were..." Wufei shook his head to himself. "They were taking bribes from Romefeller," he said, his voice suddenly stable. "Oz...isn't loyal, it only runs on their money. They'd only need a leader..."

"Wufei..." 

His voice sped up, as if he couldn't control it. "It's Duke Dermail, that's who was paying them. War would be good for his weapons business..."

"Wufei--"

"He's not the real enemy, though, he's the pawn of something bigger, I don't know--" 

"Wufei!"

The boy jumped in his arms, startled and frightened at once.

"Calm down." Treize didn't try to force anything out just yet. He rubbed his lover's back and arms, trying to warm the cold skin. The lithe body began to tremble as if in mortal danger. "Your safe, I'm here. It's all right." He whispered sweet platitudes, stroking the soft brown skin from the base of his neck down his spine until the bones disappeared. With numerous well placed kisses, the shaking diminished into quiet sobbing.

"There's something else..." he prodded, never raising his voice.

"No."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Tell me."

"But..."

"Tell me."

Wufei choked his tears back in a vain attempt at his usual impassive attitude. "They...were the ones. In Corazon."

"The ones?"

He nodded once, his head jerking down.

Treize closed his eyes. _Failed him. Again. Swore I'd find them, kill them. _"I'm sorry...I should have...but...that's...that's not all, is it?" he whispered in a ragged voice.

"Master..."

"Now I know you're hiding something else. You've said one thing, but you're still hiding something."

"I can't say..."

"Why not?"

"You won't love me."

Treize sat back, staring at Wufei in nothing less than shock. "What?"

Mourning the loss of the warm arms, Wufei only broke into a harsh crying jag. The captain rushed to wrap him back up again. "Why on earth would I stop loving you?"

Wufei mumbled something, but he couldn't hear.

"What?"

"...weak..."

One word, but it told Treize everything. He laughed once or twice, relieved in a strange, sorrowful way. Did it really boil back down to Wufei's fixation on strength?

"Ah, my wounded warrior," he whispered. "When are you going to realize that being hurt or sick is not weakness?"

"It is!" Wufei insisted, driving a nail through his own heart. "I'm worthless...unclean..."

"No," Treize shook his head and held Wufei closer so he couldn't even move. "No, you're not. You're strong, and powerful...you've kept this up for so long, no one else ever could. You're...you're so much better than everyone else..."

"The strong don't feel pain."

"Who taught you that lie?" Treize said. "The strong feel nothing but pain. You carry more than anyone else does, than anyone could...without complaint. No wonder it hurts."

"But it will hurt even more..."

"More?" Treize tried to look down into his eyes but all he saw was the loose black hair beneath his face. "What's..." he cursed under his breath. "The connection, it's hurting you?"

"Not...pain, but..."

"But what?" He edged back just enough to look into Wufei's eyes. "What does it feel like?"

"Like a cold hand," Wufei replied. "Around my heart."

"And when he dies?"

Wufei shook his head. "I'm not sure. His soul will...be wrenched out of mine...I've seen it happen before. Other sorcerers in the caravans...their masters would die and the broken connection...they would scream so loud their throats would bleed."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Treize gasped. "When Sally was here?"

Wufei wiped a batch of tears from his eyes. "I couldn't. J commanded me not to."

"Then why now?"

"Because he's dying. His geis is fading..."

*

Heero stared at the stone and chain in J's hand. A white gem lay embedded on a black chain, made into a necklace. "Jewelry?"

"Ah, you always were hard to impress," J smirked. "Well, it's not just one necklace, it's seven, all complete. I wanted to give you a powerful army of perfect soldiers, but I'm afraid this was all I had time to come up with. Seven elite warriors, although I must admit, one of them is the prototype and the last is a little more...aggressive...than the others."

"What?"

"Oh, that's right, you haven't seen yet." He moved back to the wall and opened one of the cabinets there, ignoring the shrieking creak as the hinges turned. "The Zero unlocks the weapons..."

Duo tried to get closer to Heero, but his prince stepped forward while Duo held back, hugging his arms around himself as if he were cold. Two wings of the cabinet extended out, revealing a handful of strange weapons.

A red whip. Two curved blades. A black pole. A crossbow. A silver pole. And oddest of all, two pairs of sword hilts without any blades.

"What are they?" he whispered.

"Wing," J said, stifling a cough as he picked up one of the hilts. "In Heero's hands, this will become a powerful sword, able to cut through anything with a holy light." He motioned at the other hilt. "The blue one is Tallgeese. The prototype. Same style, but not as strong. The two kamis together are Sandrock. If thrown, they return to the warrior. The crossbow is extremely heavy, as it carries a thousand arrows in a separate dimension. Once those are gone, a blade extends from the bottom to form a somewhat awkward knife. It's Heavyarms. These," he pointed at the poles, "are Deathscythe and Shelong. They are energy weapons fueled by magick, one is a scythe, the other a spear. And this," he pointed at the red whip. "That is Epyon, the last one. Very aggressive, but controllable."

He coughed again and shut the cabinet. "I'm afraid...you'll have to learn on your own." He passed by them, moving towards the door. "I won't be around to show you. But...no regrets."

Heero took Duo's hand and followed J out of the lab. To Duo's surprise, another door lay beneath the stairs, hidden in the shadows. J went in and Heero pulled his slave after, closing the door behind him. Duo looked around and frowned. This was no room for a king to stay. Nearly as small as the bolt hole he'd shared with Wufei, there was a plain bed with two guards standing in the corners. Upon closer inspection, he could see that they were asleep, heads bowed and snoring even though they were standing up.

Cool metal around his wrists broke him out of his thoughts. Duo backed into the wall in surprise as Heero finished locking familiar manacles around his hands, dragging his arms down with the heavy weight. "Heero, why are you--?"

"I have to," Heero growled. "Slaves must be chained before the king."

J laughed. "As if he needed his hands to hurt me." His chuckles turned into coughs, and he lay down on top of the blankets. "Heero, come here."

Maintaining a firm hold on Duo's chains, Heero edged beside the bed. "Yes?"

"Everything you need to know," J paused to take a deep breath, "is in my grimoire. Look inside, learn how to use your weapons. Choose your warriors carefully." He grimaced and clutched at his heart. "Damn...I knew it would hurt...but..."

*

Wufei cried out in pain, his back arching as he bit back tears. Treize sat up and gathered his slave into his arms. No matter how much he thrashed, the captain would not let his lover injure himself.

"Started," he hissed. "It's started." He yelped again and tried to kick backwards, but his legs tangled in the blankets. Confined by his master's body, all of his movements became small and tame.

"J's dying?" Treize asked

Wufei gave a quick nod and tensed. A cold sweat broke out, chilling his skin. Treize frowned. It wasn't just his skin, his entire body temperature seemed to be plummeting. Reluctantly letting go of Wufei for a moment, he grabbed the blanket and yanked it over the both of them.

"How long will it last?" he asked.

"...don' know..." Wufei screwed his eyes shut as a spasm of pain shot down his arms. He tried to curl up, but Treize forced him to lay still. Better that than suddenly stretching out and taking both of them off the bed. He settled for curling his fingers around Treize's and putting his other arm around the narrow waist, pressing close for much needed warmth. The cold hand around his heart constricted, and he screamed.

*

Duo looked up, frightened by the piercing yell from upstairs. "That was Wufei," he whispered.

"Brat..." J muttered, "...has it easy." His hand tightened on his chest, as if he feared his heart would explode. "Heero..." With an impatient curse he snatched the glasses from his eyes, revealing only whiteness. No pupils. "...don't underestimate Zero...it's strong...it will show you everything..."

"What do you mean?" Heero asked, leaning over him.

"It sees futures...but in the truth...it lies..." J coughed again and snapped his fingers, rousing the two soldiers who looked around in shock. "It will...control you...you must...master it..."

Another scream came from upstairs, followed by several more in rapid succession. Duo winced and ducked his head, scooting closer to Heero when the prince's arm fell on his shoulders. On the bed, J gasped and strained his hand so much the fingers began to dig into his skin. His heart slammed open and shut so hard everyone in the room could hear it.

"Stop holding on," Heero said. "It will only hurt more."

J stared at the prince. "Heero...I release...you..." He groaned and tightened his hand one last time, evoking another scream from the sorcerer. Blood dripped from the cuts his nails made in his own skin. "Lagrange is...yours."

The heartbeat stopped. His body shuddered once, then relaxed. The cold hand slipped aside and spilled a few red drops on the floor. Heero reached down and passed his hand over the dead king's face, closing the eyes. "You," he said to one guard, "bring the doctor and her assistant, with a few servants as witness. You stay here," he turned to the other guard. "Stay with him."

While the first guard ran upstairs, Heero turned and drew Duo before him, slowly leading him up the stairs. "Are you all right?"

Duo nodded with an unintelligible murmur. When they reached the top, Heero took a key out of his pants and unlocked the chains, dropping them for some servant to pick up.

"He'll be okay, right?" Duo asked.

"Wufei? Of course. The worst is over now. All that remains is the coronation and..." Heero looked up in dread. "I'm the king...I'm..."

"What's wrong?" Duo put his hands on Heero's shoulders. "Isn't that good?"

Heero just stared at him. "All these years, waiting for him to die...and now he...and I'm a king...I'm..." He blinked and shook his head. "Your hair's messy. I'd better brush it out."

Duo gave him a lopsided smile. "All right. Let's go back to our room." He took Heero's hand and tugged him along.

Halfway there Heero paused again. "My room...I'll have to take the center room now...the main bedroom..."

"Worry about it later," Duo advised. "Time enough in the morning."

"You're right..." The rest of the way back, he looked lost in his own palace.

*

After a few minutes passed without another scream or violent move, Treize lay one hand beneath Wufei's jaw and tilted his face up. The sorcerer's eyes were half shut and his breath was shallow, but he seemed fine now. "Wufei?"

"It's over," he breathed, a tiny smile appearing on his face. "He's gone."

"And the pain?"

"Pain's gone," Wufei said. "All gone." He took a deep breath and a relieved laugh escaped. "Feel a lot better, now, actually."

"Good," Treize grinned. "You're warming up." He brushed a few strands of hair from his slave's face, then picked up the soaked rag and began treating the fever again. "And you didn't hurt yourself."

"He let go," Wufei told him. "If he'd held on, it would have been worse, but...he let go." He took another breath and sat up, much to Treize's surprise. "Have you fed Nataku? I forgot all about her."

Treize gaped at him. "You were dying half a minute ago. How can you be so calm?"

Wufei's smile broadened. "I told you, the pain's gone. My magic is rebuilding. I feel better than I have in weeks. Now where is she?"

They looked around and spotted the little dragon on the table, her snout tucked into her tail as she slept. She seemed to notice the attention and cracked one eye at them, then puffed a bit of smoke and closed her eyes again.

"She's fine," Treize said. "And she has more sense than you do. Lay down!" He grabbed Wufei's shoulder and pulled him back into his arms.

"But I feel fine!"

"I don't!" Treize's ministrations with the rag turned rough. "I had to watch my love faint and cry and beg and scream and I couldn't do a damn thing about it! And now he wants to get up and pretend as if the entire thing didn't happen just because of his foolish notions about strength and pride...and...and..."

Wufei had the grace to look contrite. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that."

"Then hush and let me hold you," the captain ordered. "Maybe now we can get some rest. Aren't you just the least bit tired?"

"A little," he admitted. "My body's sore, but--"

"Then you just lay down and close your eyes. Tomorrow's going to be a hectic day."

Wufei sighed. "Meaning I'd better enjoy you while I can?"

"I'm afraid so. Tomorrow we have to plan the funeral, the coronation, the celebrations..."

"Can't you just make Zechs do it?" Wufei complained.

"Sorry. That's what happens when a king dies."

Wufei considered that thought, then shook his head. "No," he mumbled, adjusting his body so he fit neatly into Treize's grip. "I'm still glad J is gone." His master's hand came up and stroked his hair, making his eyes flutter. In another minute, he was fast asleep.

Treize tucked the blanket by his lover's throat and made a valiant attempt at getting comfortable on pillows he couldn't adjust for fear of waking Wufei. Finally he gave up and resigned himself to sleep in an awkward position. "So am I," he whispered.

*

Duo woke up with sunlight streaming in through the window and birds singing on the balcony. A few fluffy clouds dotted the sky, and he could hear the louder merchants in the market. With a muffled curse, he turned on his side and closed his eyes again.

"Still tired?"

Duo didn't have to look up to know that Heero was already out of bed. "Yes, very. How can you be up? Weren't we awake an hour ago?"

"No," Heero shook his head and stepped close to the bed. "You've been asleep for seven or eight hours now."

Duo cracked one eye open. "Really?"

"I let you sleep in."

Duo heaved a sigh. "So I have to get up now?"

Heero nodded.

"Fine," Duo groaned as he forced himself to sit upright. "I didn't wanna sleep anyway."

Heero smirked and tossed him a small bundle of clothing. "Don't worry, a bath should wake you up."

The slave picked up the clothing and the black towel that accompanied it. "More likely I'll feel even sleepier."

"Don't forget the hairbrush," Heero reminded him.

"Huh? Oh, right..." Eyes half shut, Duo scrounged around the table top and curled his fingers around the brush's hand, stuffing it into the clothing. "Got it."

"Mm, maybe it'd be best if I carried you to the baths," Heero smiled. "You might drift off in the hall."

Duo grinned. "Ha...got you to smile, at least." He held his hands out like a child waiting for a piggy back ride.

Heero bent and scooped his slave into his arms, making sure Duo placed his bundle on his lap and that the towels decently covered the right amount of skin. "I think you're getting spoiled."

Duo kissed Heero's cheek and settled against his shoulder, closing his eyes to drowse. "Is that bad?"

"Spoiled slaves have a reputation for being willful." Heero kicked the door shut and started down the hall, turning left.

Duo blinked and stared at him before allowing a little smile to creep over his face. "I thought a little willfulness was fun."

Heero glanced sideways at him, and his eyes darkened with something other than anger. "True...still, I could put you in chains and toy with you for awhile, just to be sure." Thoughts of a nude Duo in chains, his ankles hobbled, hands locked behind him and leashed to the bed, reminded Heero that he was only wearing a loose and rather revealing robe. He turned down another hall.

Duo frowned and stared ahead of them. "Where're we going? I don't recognize this place."

"It's just a different route to the baths," Heero answered. "I wanted to avoid seeing anyone."

"'Cause of...last night?" Duo asked, stopping himself just before he mentioned the old monarch's passing.

Heero nodded once. "Very few people know about the king's death," he said, switching subjects. "But I wouldn't be surprised if Wufei is all right now."

Duo groaned and lay his head back on his master's shoulder. "I guess that means more tutoring."

Heero smirked. "Yes, but I'll need you to do something for me before you start that. With J dead, the king's bed chambers are now mine. I need you to clean it out so the servants can bring our things in."

"You want everything out?"

Heero shook his head and turned another corner, finally at the baths. "No. Just the things you don't think we'd need. Quatre and Wufei will help you."

"Um...you don't think there'll be anything...you know..." Duo twisted his braid nervously. "Like in the lab?"

"I don't know," Heero answered. "But Wufei can handle just about anything." He hesitated. "So can you."

Duo stared at Heero, puzzled by the odd answer. Once they were inside the private bath and the door locked, Heero set his slave down on the edge of the pool and shoved the clothing to the side. He sat down and slipped into the water, then turned and put his hands on Duo's waist, helping him in after. Regardless of his prior experiences, Duo maintained a tight grip on Heero's arm until he felt his feet touch bottom.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked as he leaned on the tiled side.

Heero took a moment to reply, using a dripping wet hand to push some of his hair out of the way. "Duo, what do you think of Wufei?"

"Huh?" Blinking at the subject change, he narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Is he a good person or a bad person?"

"Good," Duo said in a tone that implied that was obvious.

"Despite your religion's taboo on magick?"

Duo lowered his eyes, but he could still see himself in the pool's reflection. "I dunno...Sister said it was poison, and that poisoners shouldn't live...but he's not hurting anyone. Besides, he doesn't have much choice in the spells he casts."

"Then you don't think that magick is evil?" Heero asked.

Duo shrugged, unwilling to continue the conversation. "I...maybe it depends on how it's used."

__

That's not promising, Heero thought. "And Quatre's fortune-telling? I know you haven't had a chance to see him do it yet."

"How's he do it?" Duo asked, suddenly lively again. "Does he use cards? Down at the market, there's a woman who uses big cards with weird pictures on them, but she never let me look and she never let them out of her hands, so I couldn't snatch 'em. Or maybe dice, I've seen those--he doesn't sacrifice animals, does he? There was a beggar who said he'd seen a wizard cut up a lamb and look inside the guts--"

Heero clamped his hand over Duo's mouth, breaking off the nonstop flow. "Don't you ever need to take a breath?" he wondered. He felt Duo's lips purse into a kiss on his palm, and he lowered his hand as he moved closer. 

"Only after a kiss," Duo grinned.

"Then let's give your voice a rest." He pressed Duo's body against the cold tile and put his arms on either side of him, blocking him in for a lingering kiss.

*

Treize paced back and forth in his room, occasionally pausing to look in his mirror and straighten his already impeccably straight uniform before resuming his pacing. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Wufei yawned and undid the first button on his long white coat. Sunlight streamed in through the window and made the room warmer than usual, and Wufei wondered how his master could stand wearing that uniform without showing any signs of discomfort.

"Must we wait here?" he asked. "I'm sure they could use our help."

Treize didn't even break step. "No, better to stay up here for now. If Oz sees me there, they might panic and try to run off. Zechs and Noin can handle it."

"Every single guard?" Wufei scoffed.

"And once again, my slave proves he wasn't listening to me," Treize griped, staring at him.

Wufei smirked and leaned down, letting the loosened coat expose a little skin. "I was a bit more intent on your lips than your words, love."

"Not now, Wufei. I can't be distracted right now. Too much is riding on this."

"Relax, you'll do fine." Wufei raised one arm and conjured up a tiny spark of light in his palm. "If any of those traitors tries to hurt you..." The spark flared into a shower of flames that exploded in all directions and vanished before they burnt anything. 

"I'm counting on that," Treize said, halting his steps. "You'll have to be ready if they attack." His words trailed as Wufei smiled and gave a little, private laugh. There were few times that his slave unnerved him, but once in awhile he would be reminded that he'd brought a clever little mystery back from the war.

Wufei stood up and beckoned his master to the window, pointing at the walls that ran around the palace. "There, at the corner."

Treize followed his look. "What? I don't see anything."

Wufei chuckled and waved a hand at the plain white surface. A glimmer ran along the wall, reflecting the palace and the garden, then faded. "All the magick I need is already embedded in the rock, already structured. It only needs to be told what to do."

Treize gazed down at him. "In the wards?"

Wufei tilted his head. "Partly." He sat down on the window sill, extending his arm so he could hold Treize's hand. "Do you know where magick comes from?"

Treize sat down beside him and shook his head. "You told me once it isn't created or destroyed. Just transformed."

"That's true enough, but I never told you where it hides when it's not in use. Its resting place."

"Like...a grave?"

"No, not a grave," Wufei laughed. "Not that kind of resting place. It's like a fruit tree, actually. It bears magick, which is used, but then that magick immediately returns to the tree after it's done working. You can see the effects of magick just about everywhere, except few people know where to look. Even fewer know where the tree is."

Treize narrowed his eyes. "Are there more sorcerers in this city?"

Wufei blinked. "What?"

"You said magick's working everywhere. Who's using it?"

A light of recognition entered the sorcerer's eyes, and he grinned. "Oh...not sorcerers, love. Earth. The land itself uses magick, although not in such a contrived fashion as humans do. Earth does not need spells, only the raw magick. And it's spread through everything, all the rivers and oceans and mountains." He gave a wistful sigh. "All the mountains."

Treize lay his hand on Wufei's cheek, brushing the loose strands back. "You miss them, don't you?"

Wufei shrugged. "I grew up there, in the forests on the mountainsides. In the mornings, you could see mist over the tree tops and mossy rocks. You could hear the waterfalls if the day was clear." He covered Treize's hand with his own to hold it steady. "It's so flat here. Sometimes, though, when I look outside, I can imagine I can see them just because it's so flat. I can almost hear wind rushing through the crevices. But illusions fade, and I'm left with sand and dry wind and my...love."

He'd almost said master.

Someone knocked on the door, and Treize had his hand on the hilt before he stood up. "Yes, who is it?"

"Me," Noin called. "We've got most of the guards assembled in the training yard, sir."

Treize rushed across the room and threw open the door. "You left Zechs with that small army?"

"No, sir, Quatre's maganacs are standing with him, along with the guards we're sure are loyal. He sent me to tell you everything's ready."

Treize paused, then nodded once and turned to his slave. "All right. Let's go."

Wufei held his hand up, and his ebony staff leaning against the opposite wall jerked to attention and flew obediently into his grip. "Nataku, come."

From her comfy pillow, she looked up and puffed a bit of smoke. _Still sleepy. You kept me up last night._

Wufei snorted. "And you didn't help with the pain."

__

Don't argue, she snapped. _They're your stupid human customs, obeying people, letting them lock you up._

"Now, or I'll let you hunt for your food like a wild dragon."

Her scales fluttered on her back at the insinuation, but she flew to his shoulder and curled her tail almost painfully around his throat. _Keep the insults up and I'll leave another dead mouse in your bed._

Wufei merely rolled his eyes and moved to stand beside Treize.

"Is she all right?" the master asked.

"Physically, at least." Wufei gave no hint of how dangerous baiting a dragon could be, especially when said dragon's sharp teeth lay not an inch from his face.

Noin backed away to let Treize take the lead, and Wufei followed just a step behind his master. After a minute he noticed that Treize's nervous rush and longer legs were giving him a sizeable lead, leaving Wufei farther and farther back. A tiny puff behind him told the sorcerer that Noin was also having a hard time keeping up. Instead of distracting Treize and mentioning it, however, he held his staff vertically as they walked. A few seconds later, his feet left the floor and he floated just a few inches off the ground, matching his master's pace.

"Show off," Noin breathed as she took a few quick steps to catch up.

Wufei held back his smirk.

Just ahead of them, Treize suddenly halted at the door leading to the courtyard. "Are you ready?" he asked.

They both nodded.

Without another word, Treize opened the door and stepped through.

*

Duo splashed his hands on the water's surface, trying to get a little water on his master behind him, but Heero had wrapped one arm around Duo's waist and trapped his arms against his sides. His other hand, meanwhile, lathered up the long hair swept in front of Duo, his fingers brushing his chest occasionally.

"Duo..."

Purple eyes tilted around to look into his. "Yes?"

"Do you remember when you first came here? What you said about the water?"

Duo shook his head. "No, not really."

Before he answered, Heero dipped him to the side so the water would soak the soap out. Duo's fingers dug into Heero's arms and nearly bruised the prince until he was brought back upright. Heero brushed his bangs back and let him hang onto the side of the pool.

"You said there wasn't enough water for anyone to bathe in. That it was all for drinking." Heero pushed himself out of the water and sat on the edge beside his slave. "Did you mean that?"

Some of Duo's cheerfulness subsided with his nod. "Uh-huh. We always got some at the church, but then when Father and Sister died, we had steal water jars from people's houses."

"But the rain reserves are still full, and the aqueducts bring in water from the ocean," Heero argued.

Duo looked up at him. "I always wondered how that worked. I mean, how many miles is that? All that work just to get it here, and then you gotta--"

"Later, Duo," Heero replied, laying his hand on the brown hair. "But why steal water? There are bath houses in all parts of Lagrange."

Duo frowned when he said that. "Well, yeah, but no one's allowed in them. You gotta pay to go in."

"Pay?" Heero repeated unbelieving. "Those are public houses!"

Certain his master's anger focused on him, Duo ducked down into the water until he was up to his chin, more worried about Heero's fists than slipping underwater. Heero noticed how his slave shied away and frowned, which only made Duo submerge until just his eyes showed. The prince eased back into the water and stretched his hands out towards Duo, who tensed as he came closer. 

"Calm down," Heero snapped, irritated. He seized Duo's shoulders and pulled him against his own body. "I'm not angry at you."

Duo set his head on Heero's shoulder, but his muscles didn't relax and they both felt it.

"Duo...I promise, I won't ever hurt you again." Calling on sexual techniques he'd been taught years ago, he began tiny little kisses along the base of Duo's throat and worked slowly up to his jaw, moving to the back of his ear before coming back to his shoulder again. He paused to see if his ministrations were working, but Duo's body had loosened only a little. 

"I won't hit you," Heero murmured. "You're safe with me." He set his hands on Duo's sides, just beneath his ribs, and lightly squeezed. Duo made an indecipherable sound and shuddered, and when he stopped, his muscles had relaxed a bit. Heero placed his fingers at the top of Duo's back and pressed firmly, drawing his fingertips down to the end of his spine. His slave groaned and arched into Heero's body, and his arms sagged as he relied more and more on Heero's strength to hold him above water.

"You're not angry?" Duo whispered, tentatively circling his arms around his master's waist.

"Not with you," Heero replied. "But those baths...they belong to the city. Everyone is supposed to have free access, that's part of why they pay the taxes. Do you know who keeps people out?"

Duo frowned in thought. "They look like the city guard. They're real big, and you can only get in with twenty denars. But sometimes, I've seen people try to get in, and then they charge a whole nari!"

"Do they make everyone pay?" Heero asked. _If it's just the guards, then I need only change them out for uncorrupted--_

"No. I've seen some go in for free, when there's someone else with them. It's usually some old guy with a beard. I used to keep an eye out 'cause his wallet was easy to snatch."

"Did you know their names?"

"I think the old guy's called Dermil, or something like that. Usually he'd be with some guy with a metal nose."

Heero furrowed his brow. "A metal...? You mean a prosthesis?"

Duo blinked, not recognizing the long word. "Um...like when it's cut off, and they put a fake one on. Like my friend Howard, he's got a fake tooth."

"Dermil?" Heero whispered to himself. "Duo, could the name have been Dermail?"

A light of recognition sparked in his lover's eyes. "Yeah, that's it! How'd you know?"

"He's supposed to supervise part of the city," Heero replied. "He's a duke, so he also funds part of our army. If he's turned traitor...this could be a lot more serious than just one faction..."

"You mean...war?" Duo murmured.

"Civil war," Heero clarified. "And if...the Bartons...damn...I can't do anything here just guessing." He idly ran his fingers through Duo's hair, not registering how the tension left his body. _I haven't even told him what he can do yet,_ he complained. _And it doesn't sound like he's going to take it too well._ He sighed and closed his eyes. He could give him one more day of blissful ignorance before hitting him with that information. 

"Heero?"

Heero opened his eyes.

"Are...are you ever gonna tell anyone about...last night?" Duo backed up a bit so he could look into Heero's face. 

"Not yet. No one knows that I'm in control. I can use that." He took a deep breath. "Duo, I'm going to need your help."

His violet eyes widened and he grinned. "Anything you want."

"Come with me to the city. I've still got the Romafellers and the rest of the court here. Sneaking into their own little palaces now shouldn't be difficult, and I could find a lot more information there."

If it was possible, Duo's grin widened. "Really? Can I keep what I find?"

Heero smiled softly. He couldn't help it. "Yes, if I don't need it."

*

At first the abrupt burst of daylight overpowered Wufei's eyes, but following in his master's shadow, he had an excuse to keep his eyes low until they adjusted. He heard a communal gasp from the guards, most likely because of his unusual method of traveling. Coming to a halt beside Treize, he looked up and gave his own little gasp.

Half of the guard stood before them, Zechs in front without his mask. Wufei vaguely recalled that the fight in the dungeon had destroyed it, and he wondered if he should help create a new one. The soldier's eyes were so piercing and the hair so distracting that the mask actually made him less daunting.

Beside Zechs, a line of Quatre's Maganacs circled around the grouped guards, swords still in their hilts. Nevertheless, their sheer size intimidated most of those guards deemed loyal who had to stand with them to spread out their ranks. The head of the Maganacs towered over just about everyone else, and his sword was already halfway out of its hilt.

"Good to see you again, little one," he greeted Wufei.

The sorcerer smiled and tilted his head respectfully. "It's been awhile, Rashid."

Treize slowed his step until he stopped beside Zechs. "This all of them?"

Zechs shook his head. "No, we couldn't get some of the city guards, and I'm sure that they've run off by now. Most of the palace guard is trustworthy, but the real problem seems to be the newest recruits."

Treize nodded once and looked out over the circled crowd. "Has anyone told you why you've been gathered here?" he called out.

Some replied with a shake of their head, but most lowered their eyes or looked away.

"You are standing here," Treize continued, "because you are suspected of belonging to an organization called Oz! Oz has already made attempts on the lives of our prince and Queen Relena. Attempts have also been made to discredit those closest to them." He paused to take a deep breath. "Normally the penalty for associating with traitors and assassins is death. However, the prince, in his mercy, hasallowed me to extend a full pardon to any mercenary Oz agents who become true guards, without fear of losing their heads. All you must do is receive a geis. All the spell requires is that you swear loyalty to the king and our prince, exactly the same as every guard must take."

For a few seconds, nothing was said. Everyone scanned the suspected group, wondering if the mercenaries would take the offer. Zechs lay one hand on his hilt and started breathing shallow. The tension slowly rose. If something didn't happen soon, a fight could easily break out. Their worst fear would be anyone's desperate bid for escape.

"A full pardon?" one man finally asked, raising his eyes slightly.

Treize nodded, realizing with a start that he'd never have thought this man would be a traitor. "Yes. With full pay and privileges accorded to every guard."

The man, a blonde nearly as tall as Zechs, stepped forward. "I'll take the spell."

Before Treize could say anything, Wufei came close and brought out a strip of paper from some hidden pocket. Covered with a few black symbols, the paper was pressed to the man's heart.

Wufei stared into the man's eyes, noting the man's aversion to his presence and Nataku's grinning teeth. "Do you swear loyalty to our king and our prince, and all their decrees and decisions?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes."

The paper disappeared without any burst of light or lightning. It merely evaporated. Nataku darted her head out and licked up the remaining particles in the air, startling the new soldier.

"Was that so frightening?" Wufei smirked. 

Treize smiled softly. "What's your name?"

"Walker, sir."

"Walker, join the circle." While the blonde merged with the rest of the guards and Maganacs, Treize looked back at the crowd. "Well, who's next?"

With the ice broken, a slow and steady line of men formed to take the spell. Not one mercenary lingered, and Treize realized that Zechs and Noin had done a very good job indeed of finding the Oz spies.

An hour later, Treize, his slave and his two officers headed back inside the palace, their muscles throbbing with dull pains. Noin leaned on Zechs, but he didn't shrug her away. Beside them, Wufei floated next to his master, eyes shut as he leaned on the staff. Treize kept one hand on his slave's waist, guiding him down the hall and away from corners and other people.

"I've never cast so many spells," Wufei grumbled. "Not one after another."

"At least you haven't fainted," Zechs said. "Yet."

Wufei narrowed his eyes at him before he understood he was being teased. "Treize, may I turn your second into a peacock?"

"Aw, that'd be cute," Noin said. "I'm sure Une could dig you some worms, dear."

"Perhaps you should be the bird," Zechs said.

"She doesn't have the hair for it," Wufei chuckled.

They passed into another empty hallway, and now the sounds of servants and guards bustling about were distant and faint. Zechs waited until he was positive that they were alone, then turned and put his hand on his captain's arm. "Treize, I didn't say anything before, but you called Heero 'prince.' One of my men on royal watch duty told me last night that King J di--"

"Quiet," Treize whispered, looking around. "Not here, it's too open. We have to discuss this somewhere private."

"The clearing in the garden," Wufei offered, not bothering to open his eyes. "It has a silence spell on it. No one will hear you outside of it."

"Silence spell?" Zechs wondered aloud. "What're you doing that you need to hide?"

Wufei shot him an irate glare. "Turning living things to stone. Or would you like everyone to know how to turn you into a big diamond statue?"

Zechs held one hand up to placate him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to suggest anything."

"It's a good idea," Treize said. "Wufei, did Heero tell you--?"

"To help Duo in the bedchambers?" Wufei finished for him. "He did. Shall I go now?"

Treize nodded. "I'll see you in a few hours. Be careful." As he turned to leave, however, Treize turned back. "Wufei?"

The sorcerer glanced over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Will anything in there turn me into a duck or a mouse or something?"

Wufei couldn't help his mischievous smile. "No, master. No spelled fruit today."

Zechs groaned. "Oh, that's reassuring."

TBC...

*

1. Exodus 22:18, the infamous "thou shalt not suffer a witch to live" line is not the original meaning and is a false translation. A full explanation of Duo's mention of poisoners can be found at "h t t p : / / t e m p l e o f b a s t . c o m / W i t c h T o L i v e . h t m l"


	14. 11

****

Part 11

"Achoo!" Quatre sniffled and backed away from the chest, his fingers leaving marks in the thick layers of dust. "Achoo--achoo-achoo!"

"You okay?" Duo asked, looking up from the similarly layered cabinet.

Quatre backed away from the chest and sat down on the large bed, displacing even more dust. "I'm all right. It's just all the dust in here."

Duo picked up his candle and moved to Quatre's side, the flame illuminating swirls of tiny particles in the air. "I guess he didn't use this place so often."

Quatre gazed around what would have been a luxurious bedroom if only it were clean. "He must have stayed in that lab all the time. What did you say he was making?"

"Weapons," Duo answered. "I'm not exactly sure. There were a lot of things, like a crossbow, and a whip, and a couple sword hilts...and some really funny swords. And he had a bunch of little white necklaces he called Zero."

Quatre just tilted his head in confusion. "I'm sure Trowa'll explain everything to me later."

The door opened, and they both looked up at Wufei, who rubbed his eyes wearily as he came in. "Good, you're already here. Why's it so dark?" he complained, closing the door behind himself. Nataku glanced at the dusty bed and chose to stay on his shoulder.

"No light," Duo answered.

Wufei gave him a dry look and snapped his fingers, wincing as he irritated the burn. "Oh, now I remember." He sat down on the bed beside Quatre and leaned over, lowering his head. "He never let me in here."

"Didn't he trust you?" Duo asked, sitting on the floor.

The sorcerer shrugged. "I don't think he trusted anyone except Heero and Trowa." He sighed and looked around the darkness. "Are there any crystals or candles...?"

Quatre shook his head. "Are you feeling all right? You look sleepy."

"Just tired," Wufei waved him down. "I had to cast dozens of spells this morning...but at least we have most of the traitors back in line now."

"I can go get one of the crystals from our room," Duo offered, standing.

Wufei shook his head. "No, just ask a guard to bring some quartz from the treasury. Not much, just a handful."

Duo nodded and went to the door, looking out. "Guard! Anyone listening!"

Quatre couldn't help a chuckle. "Such a silly Duo..." He turned back to his friend. "You sure you're all right? You could take a nap."

"On such a dusty bed?" Wufei laughed. "It's so bad Nataku hasn't gone to sleep, and for her, that's saying a lot."

The dragon squawked, wrapped her tail around his throat and gave a brief, tight squeeze. He swatted his hand at her, sending her into the air. "Go eat something," he snapped. "Being hungry makes you cranky."

She squawked again, then buzzed by Duo and disappeared down the hall.

*

No one else could be seen in the garden, but even so, Zechs glanced around the lush greenery before following his commanding officer into the thick jade bamboo, entering a small clearing. Neither could hear anything beyond their own footsteps on the emerald grass and the rustling of their uniforms.

"Then, is he dead?" Zechs murmured.

"No need to whisper," Treize said. "But yes, the king is dead." _Long live the king._

"And no one else knows?"

Treize thought for a moment. "Heero and Duo were at his side, along with two guards. Sally was called, so she knows. Wufei and I know...and now you. Is that guard still telling people?"

Zechs shook his head. "No, I've told him to keep quiet. But Treize...why hide it?"

"We're too close to war for a royal funeral and coronation, and I don't want to invite any more assassins to dinner. Besides, Heero said it'd be better for the other countries to think J is alive, so they'll be hunting a dead man more than the living monarch." He ran one hand through his hair. "But for all intents and purposes, Heero is king. Just don't call him that."

"Treize...how close _are _we to war?"

"Close enough to thank God we turned those traitors back to our side in time."

Zechs sighed and tossed his head to one side, flipping his platinum hair out of the way. "Can we get Relena safely out before anything starts?"

The captain shook his head. "She'd spend too much time on the road back. She's safer here, all undead zombies and assassins to the contrary."

Zechs gave a bitter laugh. "The servants are still giving me hell about the cleanup on my uniform. Even in battle I was never that covered in gore."

"How often do our enemies explode on us?"

"Captain Khushrenada! Zechs Merquise! Are you in here?"

"Over here," they both called out.

"Captain?"

"Right here," Treize tried again. "In the clearing!"

Zechs rose one hand to his mouth as he remembered something. "The clearing no one can hear us in."

Treize blinked. "Whoops."

They both came out of the bamboo, startling the soldier who'd come rather far into the garden.

"Sirs, your immediate presence is desired by Prince Heero. He's waiting in the King's laboratory."

Both officers inwardly cringed, but neither gave any outward sign of discomfort as they hurried off.

*

Duo had never seen such a treasure. Five or six long spikes of quartz jutted up from a reddish stone encrusted with smaller crumbs of the gem. Wufei lay one fingertip on the tip of the longest shard and whispered something neither boy could hear. A moment later, the quartz glowed like a miniature sun, and he set it on top of the dusty nightstand.

With the added light, they could see just how dusty the whole room was. Up to the door, a thick layer of dust covered the floor so they couldn't even see the bottom, save for the places where they had all stepped. Everything was colored a dingy gray, even the walls they knew should have been tiled colorfully. The closet's interior also had dust, although not as much as its exterior. Still, Duo realized that the items on the floor had been clothing he'd touched, disintegrated from old age.

"At least now we can see what we're doing," Quatre smiled, standing up. He blinked and glanced at Duo. "What are we doing again?"

Duo groaned as he stretched his arms out, leaning back a few inches. "Getting rid of what's not needed, but I think all of this stuff is pretty far gone."

Wufei nodded and ran his hand along the bedspread, noting how the thin threads tore under his fingers. "I suppose everything would fall apart even if we simply tried to move it."

Quatre shook piles of dust from his clothing, finally noticing how much he'd accumulated. "You could always just move what you have now."

Duo shrugged. "Ah, it's up to Heero, what he wants to do." He narrowed his eyes and climbed up on the bed, ignoring how he became covered in dust. "Look at this."

They followed his gaze and saw a row of odd markings along the bed's headboard. Duo wiped it clean, pushing huge clumps of dust into Quatre's lap. The blonde grimaced and slapped them away.

"J...u...s...t" Duo read, struggling to make out the ornate writing. "Wu, what's this one?"

"It's an 'h'," Wufei said after a moment. "It must be the king's name. Ah, the late king's name."

"A...m...a...n..." he paused. "Justahamanus?"

Quatre smothered his giggle. "Justahamanus? _That _was King J's name?"

Duo didn't bother to hide his laugh. "No wonder he liked J better." He swept his hand over the wood, imagining Heero written instead, in simpler letters without dust. Maybe even his favorite slave's name lower in smaller letters. He sighed and turned back again. "So...now what? Do we have to clean all of this up?"

"Of course not," Quatre shook his head. "We're not allowed to get blisters on our hands." He put his fingers to his mouth as he remembered something. "That reminds me, Wufei, I need more of that cream you gave me to keep my hands soft."

Wufei gave him an odd look. "What has Trowa made you do? Heavy gardening?"

"No, he's teaching me how to defend myself, since he can't always be around. I'm only up to daggers, but he says I'm pretty good."

"If he says so, it must be true," he said. "But only daggers? Nothing else?"

"I've only been practicing a year," the blonde replied. "And it's not normal for a king to teach his concubine how to use a knife. I doubt he'd ever let me use anything bigger."

"But..." Duo tilted his head. "He trusts you, doesn't he? An' if people are trying to steal you..."

Quatre sighed and set one arm on the wooden headboard, resting his head. "It's not that simple, Duo. There are rules, laws...slaves aren't supposed to be able to fight back. We're supposed to be soft and stay in bed and do anything our masters need."

Wufei nodded. "We are the lucky ones, Duo. None of us have even been whipped or beaten. That in itself is a rarity."

The thief frowned and crossed his arms. "But...they wouldn't do that...I mean, Heero loves me..."

"You gave yourself to him," Quatre murmured. "Could you love him if he'd kept you in chains, tortured you until you finally couldn't fight anymore? If you'd just lost everything, including your freedom, and were now expected to give in to his every whim?"

"No," Duo admitted. "But...then he wouldn't be my Heero. Loving someone like that is impossible."

Quatre and Wufei exchanged glances.

"It's...not easy," Wufei agreed.

*

Heero opened the cabinet, careful not to bump the doors into anything surrounding them. He didn't trust the former king not to have left unstable spells out in the open for anyone to trip. Behind him, Trowa and two officers stood still, also keeping away from everything around them. Treize and Zechs had gone so far as to leave their swords at the door so the blades wouldn't tap anything.

"Are these things safe?" Trowa asked, watching his sibling remove seven crystals and lay them on a folded cloth on the nearest table. "_Father _did have an odd sense of humor."

Heero shook his head as he drew out the sword hilts. "I don't think he would do anything with something this important." He brought out the two poles next, followed by the curved blades. "Besides, he's dead. He hated missing the joke." Next came the crossbow, followed by the whip. He frowned and stared at the gems again.

"Forgot which one goes with which?" Trowa asked.

"J said the zero unlocks the weapons. I'm not sure how he meant that, and I don't know where his book is."

"His grimoire?" Treize asked.

They all stared at him.

"You know about it?" Heero asked.

"Wufei did. He said J wrote everything in it, his notes, his spells, ingredients--"

"Did he say what it looks like?"

"Hundreds of yellowed pages of parchment bound in black leather." Treize pointed to the bottom of the open cabinet. "He said J kept it hidden in a small compartment in there."

Heero turned and leaned over the flat wood, running his hand over the smooth surface looking for knots or cracks. All he got for his trouble was a tiny splinter he had to suck out, much to his brother's amusement.

"Are you sure it's in there?" Zechs asked. "Not another cabinet?"

Smiling ever so slightly, Trowa brushed past his brother and tapped the sides instead. Mostly light sounds came from his knuckles hitting wood, but a deeper knock soon followed. He then slammed his fist in the general spot and a thin panel fell sideways, spilling out the aforementioned book. With a little flourish, he handed it to his sibling.

"You are far too straight forward," he said.

Heero took the heavy volume and lay it on the table. "I don't have your vast experience at hiding."

Treize and Zechs exchanged a brief look and said nothing.

The prince opened the book and flipped through the pages, moving through most of them in a few seconds. 

"They would probably be near the back," Trowa said, looking over his shoulder.

"Wait," Heero said. He turned back a couple pages and shook his head. "No, it starts in the middle."

Treize furrowed his brow. "But Wufei said J kept that for years."

Trowa widened his eyes. "How long was he planning this?"

"Long enough to pour his life into it," Heero replied. "And I still want to know who assassinated J."

For a moment, Zechs thought he might have to catch his captain before he fainted. Fortunately Treize kept his head and didn't do much more than gasp.

"Assassin...J...?"

The two brothers looked at each other as they realized the same thing at once.

"We...forgot to tell them, didn't we?" Heero asked.

Trowa nodded. "Oops."

"How long have you known about this?" Zechs asked.

"About the first day I was back," Trowa said.

Treize did not gasp again, nor did he have to sit down or lean against his former lover for support. He simply made a mental note to speak to Wufei about needing a better way to collect information and his new need for a stiff drink to be ready after every gathering involving royalty.

"So who gets what?" Trowa asked, changing the subject. "Or do we decide?"

"It looks like J designed two weapons for us," Heero answered. "You get the crossbow Heavyarms. I get one of the swords."

Trowa picked up the bow with a small grunt, his left arm shaking a little as he held it. "He wasn't lying. It's heavy."

Heero looked over the weapons again. "We still have to decide who'll use the others. Who on earth can use a whip as a weapon?"

Zechs coughed and smirked at Treze, who glowered at his subordinate. "I believe the captain has some experience in that region."

Heero raised an eyebrow.

"It...isn't easy," Treize said. "But it can be lethal, when used correctly."

"Then yours is the Epyon," Heero said. "Zechs, do you have any experience with weapons other than a sword?"

Treize smirked. "Zechs, do you know of the existence of other weapons besides a sword?"

Zechs glowered at his captain but only shook his head. "Very little, your highness. I train mostly with a sword."

"The other sword will be yours, then. It's called Talgeese." Heero sighed and stared at the book again. "That just leaves us with three more trustworthy soldiers to find. And they have to be absolutely loyal."

"Noin?" Treize offered.

Zechs laughed. "She won't accept unless it's a direct order. I can't even make her change her old short sword for something longer."

"There are other options," Trowa said. "We do have three people we trust with our lives."

They fell silent for several seconds.

"But could they fight at that level?" Zechs asked. "Wufei's a sorcerer, he can't even handle iron. Admittedly, Duo stopped an assassin, but he's still a thief first and foremost. And Quatre...Trowa, are you serious?"

"He's not such a pushover," Trowa said with a smile. "He's been practicing with me ever since I found him. And...he's not a bad tactician, either. I think he could do it."

Heero looked at his captain. "Treize? Could Wufei handle the Shenlong?"

Treize nodded once. "I believe so, if he had some time to train with it. He said he practiced with swords and spears before he lost his ability to hold them. But...is it made out of iron?"

"No, copper with a thin plate of silver."

An indecipherable look crossed Treize's face. "Then...J probably meant for Wufei to use it. Copper is one of the few metals that does not affect him."

"Could Duo handle a weapon?" Zechs asked.

Heero nodded. "I'm sure he could. He's intelligent, and he's certainly strong enough."

"Then it's decided?" Trowa asked.

"Unless we decide one of them can't handle a weapon." Heero picked up a zero gem, but instead of stringing it around his neck, he slipped it into a pocket. "Explanations should be here in the book. You can bring them down here to pick up their...gundams?" He stared back at the word he'd skimmed over. "J called them gundams?"

Treize, who'd been occupied with his new whip, snapped his head up. "Gundams? Wufei mentioned that in his sleep a few times. I thought he was just mumbling."

"It's an abbreviation for something," Heero said. "I...I don't recognize the language."

Trowa stared over his shoulder at the page. "I think I do. It looks like Corazon's native language...but the dialect's different. I...I don't think I can read it. Maybe Quatre could."

"I'll ask Wufei if it's important," Treize added.

Heero took his hilt and hung it from his sword belt, beside his usual blade. "Start looking through that book, see if you can find out more about how these things operate. I have to take care of something outside."

Everyone looked up in shock. After a long moment, a smile spread over Trowa's face. "Of course. He's dead. You can go anywhere now."

"Won't...won't you take a guard unit with you?" Treize asked.

Heero shook his head. "This has to be done quietly. The fewer people the better."

"At least take Wufei or Zechs," Trowa offered. "You've never been outside alone, Heero. You could get lost."

"With the palace in the center of the city?" Heero snorted. "Don't worry. I'm taking Duo with me."

"Ah," Treize said. "May I ask whom you're stealing from?"

"Duke Dermail," Hereo replied. "We should be back today or tomorrow. And remember, things must operate as if J is still alive. News of his death must not leak out."

They all nodded and Heero left, heading back upstairs.

*

Duo tapped one of the cabinets, wincing as bits of rotted wood crumbled under his fingertips. "Nothing in here is salvageable. How long was J holed up in his lab?"

Quatre shrugged.

Wufei tilted his head, considering. "Treize said he'd been working there since before Heero was born. He only came up once in awhile to sign laws or oversee projects."

"So nothing's of any use?" Heero asked.

They all jumped at his unexpected voice. Wufei merely scooted back on the bed, but Duo hit his head on the cabinet and broke off even more wood while Quatre fell off the bed.

"No," Duo pouted as he rubbed the back of his head. "Not unless you wanna make a blanket with all this dust."

Heero nodded once. "I'll simply have it cleaned out, then. Duo, come with me. You need to get dressed."

His slave frowned and looked over his clothing. "Uh...I thought I was."

"I'll explain on the way." Heero took his arm and led him to the door, turning back to the other pair for a moment. "Treize and Trowa will be here soon, so don't go anywhere."

Duo didn't even have a chance to say goodbye as Heero took him down the halls back to their own room. His soft slippers slid along the floor and he stumbled toward the bed, sitting down hard on the mattress. The prince...king closed the door behind them.

"We're going to sneak into Duke Dermail's palace tonight," he told him. "Will you need anything?"

Duo sat up, his braid falling over one shoulder as he toyed with the end of it. "Um...talk about short notice...okay...I'll need a good lock pick, more than one if I can. A rag to cover my hands, and a knife would be great, but I'll understand if you don't wanna--"

"What's the rag for?" Heero cut him off.

"Heat spells," Duo said, and explained when he saw Heero didn't understand. "They're cheap spells people put on locks and stuff, makes the metal super hot."

"And the cloth protects your hands."

Duo shook his head. "Nope, they give me a few seconds to pull back before the lock heats up all the way. Saves me a nasty burn, but it still hurts."

"You can use a pair of my gloves," Heero said. "Any type of knife in particular?"

"Not really, just so long as it cuts." Duo lowered his gaze to the floor. "What...what happens if they see us?"

"We'll be cloaked. They won't recognize us." He bent on one knee and started to undress his slave. "We'll need to stay outside for the night. Do you know someplace safe to sleep?"

A slow smile crept over Duo's face. "I...yes. Maxwell's church. The kids'll keep watch for us."

"Good. We'll leave as soon as we're ready."

*

Heero tightened his fingers around Duo's hand as they moved through the streets, ducking past yelling merchants and the occasional guard riding by. Keeping his gaze on the long braid trailing against his slave's back, he pulled his hood closer around his face and tried to ignore the shouting, the swirling motion of vendors and customers and thieves and animals.

Duo, for his part, couldn't help his smile as he walked through the market, taking in the familiar sights and smells and sounds. For a little while he forgot that he was a slave, on the way to rob one of the most dangerous nobles in the city, with the occasional traitorous guard still lurking about. He was Heero's lover and guide through the streets. Nothing else mattered.

He turned around to see how Heero was handling the street. Instead of giving his love a reassuring grin, his eyes widened in shock. The city's new monarch had gone pale, screwing his eyes shut and doing his best to hide inside his long cloak. Not wasting time speaking, Duo led his master out of the street into the nearest side alley. Heero blindly followed.

Once they were safely out of the crowd, the braided slave leaned Heero up against a wall and pushed the hood back. "Come on, look at me," Duo murmured. "We're alone now."

His muscles trembling, Heero opened his eyes and glanced around, making sure no one was around to bump into him. "How do you handle it?" he whispered. "So many people...it felt like I was being crushed..."

Duo shook his head. "You're just not used to it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't of brought you to the market. We can go over the buildings instead."

Heero put his hands on Duo's shoulders and pulled him close, hugging him and pressing his face against his lover's throat. Too startled to react, Duo hugged him back after several seconds. He could feel his master trembling so hard it affected the boy's breathing, turning it to shaky rasping.

"It's okay," he whispered and wondered if his voice was soothing enough. "You're safe. We won't cut through the market again, I promise."

Heero shook his head. "I shouldn't have come. I'm not...it's too much...too fast."

"No, you'll be fine." Duo ran his fingers through his hair. "We'll be at Dermail's place soon."

"Should've asked Dorothy to do this instead," he mumbled.

His slave couldn't help his smile as he pushed his master against the wall, laying his hand on Heero's cheek and holding him still. "I don't need her help. I need you. And you can do this, Heero. Hell, you could probably do this blindfolded with one hand tied behind your back." 

The king raised his gaze. "No more crowds," he mumbled.

Duo nodded once. "No more crowds, I promise. We'll stick to the rooftops. And when we get to the orphanage, we'll stay in my old room. It's quiet there." He smiled sheepishly. "Well, until the merchants get going again." Another brush of his knuckles on Heero's cheek. "Okay? Ready to keep going?"

Heero didn't reply, but merely squeezed Duo's hand and allowed him to lead them down the alley again.

*

"Where are they?" Quatre grumbled, giving the door another glance.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Wufei answered. "Have patience."

The blonde kicked his legs over the side of the bed, softly banging the rotted furniture with his feet which didn't reach the floor. "I don't want to be patient. I don't get too much time alone with Trowa and there's no privacy on a caravan."

Wufei started unbuttoning his coat. "There is more to love than sex."

"Is that why you're stripping before Treize comes in?"

His hands paused before he forced them to continue. "I am not!" he argued. "It's just hot." He spread the coat out on the bed and lay down on it, avoiding the dust.

"You _are_ tired, aren't you?" Quatre asked. He leaned back on his elbows, stretching out. "Why didn't you tell him? I'm sure he'd let you take a nap."

"Because he wouldn't be sleeping next to me," Wufei said. "But he's coming right now, so he'll pick me up and put me to bed, and then we _won't_ sleep."

"Wufei!"

*

Trowa stared at the zero gems and slowly lowered his hand, as if they might burn his skin off. He picked one up by its chain, watching it dangle a few inches from his face and staring at the light reflecting off the surface. "Doesn't seem dangerous."

With a little trepidation, Zechs picked up another. "True, but J made it." He blinked when the sparkles dazzled his eyes. "That's reason enough for caution."

"I'm sure Wufei would've told me about this if there was any danger," Treize mumbled. Ignoring the chain, he scooped up the zero. The crystal felt cool in his palm, almost tingling. "I can ask him right now when I get him."

"Don't tell anyone about this," Trowa warned them. "Zechs, you can let Noin know, and maybe even Sally and Une in case these start hurting us somehow, but no one else."

They both nodded.

"If you don't need me for anything else," Zechs started, "I need to go back. Noin expects me for practice in the west hall."

Trowa shook his head.

"Go ahead," Treize told him. "I'll send for you if anything comes up."

The blonde turned and picked his way out of the lab, edging around the tables and glass before finally escaping out the door, grabbing his sword on the way out. Still staring at his crystal, Treize shook his head in resignation and slipped the string over his head. Beside him, Trowa did the same.

And when they looked around the room, everything seemed...

to

tilt.

*

The door opened, the rush of air blowing bits of dust in circles on the floor. Quatre looked up at his master, framed in the light, his figure darkened and outlined in gold, and smiled. In a few minutes they'd go downstairs for lunch, maybe sit in the cool fountain, and eat oranges and play in the water.

Wufei turned his head and glanced at Treize, the warm air swirling over his skin and pushing a few stray hairs back around his face. Taller than Trowa, his captain made a striking image beside the prince, his reddish hair catching the scant light and turning it golden. Maybe...even in front of the others, he'd whisk him off to bed and keep him there for a day? Or even just an hour...

The masters tensed. Their fists clenched at the same time. Even in the darkness, the slaves could see their lovers narrowing their eyes as they stared. 

Wufei sat up and tilted his head. "Treize? Are you all right?"

"I knew it," Trowa whispered in a tight voice. A drop of blood formed in his palm where his nails bit into his skin. "I knew it."

"Can't keep their damn hands off each other," Treize said.

Quatre and Wufei exchanged confused glances and scooted away from each other, off the bed.

"Don't bother," Trowa snarled. He rushed towards them and grabbed Quatre's wrist, dragging him back to the door. His slave yelped at Trowa's tight grip and yanked backwards, trying to free himself. "I've already seen enough."

"Trowa--?"

A loud crack echoed down the halls and Quatre fell to his knees, a bruise already rising on his cheek. Without any time to recover, he struggled to stand as Trowa dragged him out of sight.

The captain ignored them and focused on Wufei, who backed away from his master until he ran into the wall. 

"Treize?"

His master leaned over him, places his arms on either side of his shoulders and boxing him in.

"Treize, what's wrong? Why did you let Trowa--?" His master's mouth suddenly pushed against his, and Wufei winced. Too strong, it hurt, and he pushed against Treize, trying to slip away. Instead Treize pressed even harder. His larger hands seized his slave's shoulders and dug in, grinning when he heard his lover's whimper.

He finally leaned back, still clutching Wufei. His smile broadened when he saw the bruises rising on the boy's lips. "What's the matter?" he chuckled. "You don't mind it from that little blonde, but you won't have it from your master?"

"What's wrong with you?" the slave asked in a whisper. "We didn't--"

He didn't remember Treize's open hand striking his cheek, he simply found himself leaning too far to one side, held up only by his master's iron grip on his arm. Before he could try to stand, he was thrown down to the floor and something hard pressed into his back. He glanced over his shoulder and found Treize kneeling on him while he yanked Wufei's hands behind his back. The thin belt on his uniform came off and was looped over Wufei's wrists, and Treize pulled it as tight as he could. The sorcerer groaned and shut his eyes. Made mostly from leather, the belt still had an iron fastener, and while it didn't touch his skin, the iron's proximity still made him sick to his stomach.

"I've let you run wild for far too long," Treize said, hauling Wufei to his feet. "Always talking back, never following orders...and now this." He backhanded his sorcerer and wiped the blood from his knuckles. "But I'll have you acting properly again. Even if I am a little out of practice with a whip."

Wufei was too shocked to fight as Treize pulled him out of the room.

*

"Here we are!" Duo grinned, pointing to a building across the street. "Duke Dermail's Palace."

"Villa," Heero corrected. He leaned over the roof's edge and stared at the white limestone exterior and shook his head. "Not like I imagined it."

"'Villa'?" Duo asked.

"Not quite a palace," Heero explained. "Merely a large house."

Duo tilted his head and looked back at the villa again. "If you say so. Looks too big to be just a house."

The square house had only one story, but its sheer size made up for that, taking up more space than twenty of the surrounding houses did. Built more like a fortress than a home, it surrounded a courtyard filled with fruit trees and flowers and a small pond. People moved through the yard, but no one lingered or strolled, walking as if they had important business to attend to.

"Looks kinda like Wufei's garden," Duo commented.

Heero nodded once. "If their Laoshi O is here, then he's probably improved their mundane vegetable patch."

"Even if they're getting ready to go to war?"

The king shrugged. "Magick gardens improve your status. I suppose Dermail cares about how he looks as much as how his soldiers fight." He examined every entrance again and tilted his head. "How do we get in?"

Duo grinned and pointed to the roof covered in glass and rusted scraps of metal. "Over the top, down that big tree with the grape vines wrapped around it, then through that small window near the floor."

Heero's eyes widened in amazement. "How...Did you just figure that out?"

The thief chuckled and shook his head. "No no, I'm not that fast. I was planning on robbing him before you caught me. Ready to go?"

Heero paled. "Through the streets?"

Duo shook his head. "No, we'll stay up here." He slipped his hand into Heero's, squeezing it. "We can climb up on one of the windows there. If all goes right, we won't run into anyone."

*

Quatre stumbled after Trowa, unable to keep up with his long stride without stumbling. Each time he fell, his master yanked him back up with increasing force. Tears welled in his eyes, and he blinked them away before Trowa could see them.

"Trowa?"

He was pulled forward and slapped so that his face bruised under the red mark. A second later he had to keep up again. At least the hall looked familiar. They were close to their bedroom.

He heard a door open, but he didn't look up, half-expecting to be bound to the bed and confined for the rest of their stay. Instead he was drawn to one side, and when he did look up, the door leading to the small adjoining room lay directly ahead.

"No!" he cried, " Trowa, no!" He fought to get out of his master's grip, throwing wild punches and using his nails. His fingers connected with something soft and when he pulled his hand back, blood colored his nails.

"You're only digging your grave deeper," Trowa snapped. He grabbed the door and flung it wide, then pushed his slave inside. "You'll stay in there until we go home."

Quatre watched as the door slammed shut, cutting off every bit of light, even stray rays that might have come from beneath the door. He couldn't hear his quiet master or anything else beside his own panicked breathing. 

"Not again," he mumbled, crawling towards the door. He struck the wood with his palm a few times. "Trowa, please."

"Shut up."

"I can't do this. Not again." He continued to hit the door until his hand hurt. He paused, and the silence was too much. He started scratching the surface. "Let me out. Why are you doing this? I love you."

"If you don't shut up," Trowa called, "I'll lock you in your cell when we go back."

Quatre closed his mouth and leaned back against the wall, but he didn't stop scratching the wood. 

*

"Careful," Duo warned his lover. He helped Heero onto the patch of roof he'd cleared of glass. "Don't wanna get cut up here."

"Are you sure no one can see us?" He looked over his shoulder at the alley they'd run through. "It's so open out here."

Keeping one hand in Heero's, Duo picked his way through the sharp debris to the richly green leaves poking up from the other side. "We're good, trust me. It's just like when we went through the palace. No one sees us 'cause they don't expect to see us." He turned and put a finger to his lips. "Now shh," he whispered. "Gotta stay quiet."

Heero gave a curt nod and leaned over the edge, watching his lover move. Duo took a firm grasp of the nearest branch and eased himself down onto the next. He didn't even wince as the rough bark scraped his palms through the gloves. Once his foot settled on a thicker branch, he reached his hand up.

"Come on."

"I'd rather jump," he muttered.

The thief narrowed his eyes. "And I'd rather not try to explain to Treize why his monarch has two shattered legs. Now come on."

Heero growled but obeyed, stretching as far as he could. His fingertips brushed Duo's, and the slave sighed in impatience. He somehow reached forward, grabbing Heero's wrist and giving him a sharp tug. The king gasped as he toppled forward, sure he would hit the ground. Instead he fell against his lover's body, instantly wrapped up in his warm arms. Duo smirked and stole a kiss.

"See, you're okay. Let's keep going."

Heero gave no outward sign of his speeding heartbeat. He followed Duo down the tree, reassured by the lack of people around and the soft breathing coming from his lover, much like when he slept. _Just a little longer,_ he told himself. _Soon we'll be back at the palace in our new bedroom with no crowds..._

He knelt beside Duo and helped him open the window. The braided thief looked inside, then slipped in on his stomach, his legs kicking until he fell the rest of the way. A second later, Heero came after.

When he stood up, he glanced around the room, first to make certain they were alone, then to see where they were. Several trunks lined the walls, stacked on top of each other like bricks. Aside from a few rolled up carpets, they were the only things inside.

"Okay, what're we looking for?" 

Heero didn't respond. He pulled one trunk from a stack, surprised by how little it weight, and opened it. His brow furrowed. "What on earth...?"

Duo looked over his shoulder. "Looks like a big doll."

Wooden limbs hinged together with screws lay jumbled around a torso and faceless head. Its hands were mere round lumps, and its feet were rectangles. Nothing else lay inside.

"Why would Dermeel keep a room full of dolls?" Duo asked. "And locked in trunks?"

"I don't know," Heero admitted. "We can ask Wufei when we return. Let's go."

Duo put his ear to the door and listened for a moment, then gently turned the knob. "I think it's locked." He pulled two thin shards of metal from his hair and twisted them into the keyhole. "Give me a few minutes."

Heero nodded while he locked the trunk back up and returned it. Not bothering Duo, he counted the trunks in the room. Twenty boxes. Twenty manikins.

A click echoed from the door. "Got it." He peered through the crack before opening the door, stepping into a long hallway. "Which way?"

Heero pointed to one side. "There should be a door at the far end. I think that'll take us to the main chambers."

"How'd you know that?"

The king shrugged. "J made me study the floor plans for all my vassals, but that was a long time ago."

Duo smirked. "I'm sure you're right."

They walked down the corridor, passing a handful of doors on each side similar to the one they just came through. 

"You think all of those have dolls inside?" the slave asked.

"Probably, or else weapons or money." Heero fingered the sword at his side. "That's not important now. We need to find his private chambers. We should find all the information we need there."

*

"Treize, stop!"

Wufei would have felt shame over begging, dishonor for being so weak, some kind of sense of betrayal, if his mind hadn't focused entirely on the pain blossoming in his right arm, the burning in his abdomen. Another backhanded slap struck his face, deepening the bruise around his eye and making another cut on his lip.

"Please!"

He wondered why no one came to help. Surely the entire palace could hear his screams, or each heartbeat that pounded in his ears. He coughed up another mouthful of blood. His master's hard hands gripped his waist, pulling him away from the wall and throwing him on the bed. For a moment there was blissful quiet. No yelling, no sound of flesh turning blue, only soft footsteps and Wufei's heavy breathing, and the pain dissipating into sharp throbs.

Set on one side, he opened his eyes and watched his master move around the bed. Beneath the window, he spotted something coiled up like a snake. He whimpered when he recognized Epyon.

"I know you're hurting," Treize sighed, picking up the whip. "But you deserve it. Bad slaves must be punished."

"...nothing..." Wufei whispered. "...nothing...we didn't..."

"And slaves must not lie," Treize said. He unfurled the whip, and it hit the floor with a metallic ring. He raised his hand, preparing to strike his lover, but he stopped halfway when the tight cloth held him back. "Damn uniform."

Dropping the whip, he undid his top shirt and slid it from his arms, revealing the zero necklace that hung over his spotless white, long sleeved shirt. He picked up the whip and raised it over his head. "Much better." 

Wufei's glance fell on the zero gem and he understood, somehow seeing through his haze of pain and delirium. His hands, bent and swollen from the tight belt, strained towards his master. The whip came down. With a twist of his fingers, he forced it to the side, where it cracked against the bed.

Fire burned up through his muscles, punishing him for his unauthorized spell.

"You should know better than to fight it," Treize scolded him.

Wufei cursed his geis, but deflected the next strike regardless. The whip could lay him open with one hit. When Treize brought his arm up again, the sorcerer stared at the gem and _pulled_.

The necklace snapped and the gem dropped to the floor, shattering like ice. Stunned, Treize's fingers opened and the whip fell beside the broken crystal. On the bed, Wufei groaned and curled into a tight ball, muscles trembling as his self-imposed geis tightened its grip.

"Wufei...?" Treize wondered as if waking from a dream. He looked around. Things seemed real enough. He looked back at the bed.

Stained red with brown spots already drying, two slashes ran parallel to his lover's body. Wufei's clothes had been torn and bloodied. He seemed about to shiver to death.

"What happened here?" Treize whispered.

There was no answer.

*

TBC...


	15. 12

****

Part 12

Wufei woke up in someone's arms, but he couldn't see whose. He opened his eyes and found himself still on Treize's bed, but now undressed and covered only by a sheet. Whoever held him nudged his arm, and he winced as a bolt of pain ran up the bone.

"Wufei, are you awake?"

The sorcerer gave a sigh of relief. "Sally?"

"Mm-hmm. How're you feeling? Do you think you could swallow something and keep it down?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

Gently easing out from behind him, she set him against several pillows she'd propped up. "Good. You shouldn't be awake when I set that arm."

"I can take it," he said. He glanced down at his right arm and winced. The skin had turned a bluish purple color with red streaks. "I don't need your...pain remedies."

She spilled a handful of crushed leaves into a bowl of clear water and stirred them around. "Then take them to satisfy a weak woman's sentiments?"

He didn't meet her eyes. "If you wish."

__

Poor thing, you really must be hurting, she thought. "Here, drink this. Slowly."

With a little help, he took the bowl in his better hand and sipped the contents. "What is it?"

"One of Une's garden creations. It's a funny little star shaped leaf." She took the bowl back and set it out of sight. "It's pretty potent stuff, so I only use a little."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Works fast. Sally?"

She finished dressing the cut on his left leg and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Where's...where's Treize?"

Hesitating a moment, she picked up his left hand and washed out the cuts before answering. "He said he was going to talk to Trowa, that he was worried about Quatre."

He didn't respond.

"Wufei...what happened?"

"J's little experiment went wrong, that's all. I'm sure Treize will fix it." He brushed his loose hair from his eyes. "You said he went to Trowa?"

"He just left a little while ago. Now don't try to change the subject. What happened to you, Wufei? Did a spell go bad?"

He laughed bitterly. "I suppose you could say that."

Before she could ask another question, Nataku flew in through the window and landed on the bed, crawling up one side. Mouth still a little bloody from whatever she'd eaten, she peered closely at Wufei's injuries.

__

I told you so.

"Sanctimonious little lizard," he grumbled.

__

Derivative reaction spells are dangerous and unpredictable, she lectured him. _Little whelps shouldn't attempt them until they're at least two hundred._

"My apologies, my kind don't live that long."

__

Another reason to pay attention to your dragon.

"I didn't see you standing up to J," he said.

She didn't reply. Instead she lay down beside him and rest her head on his chest.

"What does J have to do with this?" Sally asked.

"It was his damn zero jewel," a sudden voice startled them.

Both looked up and saw Zechs standing in the doorway, the crystal in question in his hand. His clothes were rumpled and a dark bruise circled his cheek.

"I take it you didn't know what it does, either?" he asked Wufei, eyeing his injuries.

The sorcerer shook his head. "No, I just found out."

"Is Treize--?"

"His zero is shattered," Wufei interrupted him. "He's gone to talk to Trowa."

Zechs took a deep breath. "I'd better help him. That kid's dangerous."

"What happened to your face?" Sally asked.

"Lucretzia," Zechs answered. He turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sally shook her head. "Hard to believe he's so silent in those boots. Now," she looked at Wufei, "what's this zero thing?"

*

Treize knocked on the door, straining to hear through the heavy wood. "Trowa? It's me, Trieze. May I come in?"

"You may."

He walked in, half-expecting to find Quatre's mangled body on the floor or huddled in bed. Instead there was only Trowa sitting in a chair, reading. The young monarch looked up with a slight smile. "I take it you've punished your own slut?"

Treize nodded once. "I've whipped and beaten him, yes. That's not why I'm here. While he was begging, he mentioned something about him intentionally sabotaging the jewels."

"For what purpose?" Trowa demanded.

"He didn't say. Well, he couldn't say." He flexed his hand, showing off the bruises on his knuckles. "His jaw broke. In any case, I came to warn you about the danger."

Trowa nodded slowly. "Still, we need to be able to use those gundam weapons. We need the gems for that."

Treize tilted his head and shifted on one foot. He could hear faint scratching from the closet and guessed that was where Quatre lay. "I don't think so. I managed to use the whip on him. Even so, I would rather try it out on a few of our newest soldiers, and make sure the gems are safe."

Trowa's smile broadened and unnerved the captain. "I understand. It makes sense." He unsheathed a dagger, and Treize expected him to cut the necklace off. Instead the captain only barely dodged the blade as it flew past his head and embedded itself to the hilt in the wall.

"You're a very good liar."

Treize drew his sword and took a step forward. "Trowa, you have to listen to me. You have to get rid of that thing. It's evil."

Rising slowly, Trowa slipped another knife into his hand. "No, it's telling me things. I can see all possibilities, every consequence of every action into infinity."

The captain shook his head. "Can you really, or are you just focused on your jealousy towards Quatre?"

Trowa frowned. "I'll treat that slave as I see fit."

"I thought you loved him."

Growling, Trowa lunged, bringing the knife down in a slash aimed at Treize's throat. Moving only to adjust his stance, Treize brought his sword up and parried the strike. Trowa's blade slid down to the sword's hilt, and with one fluid motion Treize twisted his sword around, jerking the dagger out of the assassin's grip. Before Trowa could recover, the captain rammed the pommel into his adversary's face. 

Knocked backward, Trowa went to one knee and drew his last dagger. While Treize tried to move away in the small room, the young assassin stood, bringing his knife up towards Treize's chest. The blade's edge passed an inch from his eye, but Trowa's stroke left him open, and Treize reached forward and grabbed the jewel. When Trowa jumped back, the chain snapped, and Treize was left holding the zero.

Trowa fell backwards onto the floor, staring at the captain while the knife slipped from his fingers. "Treize?"

He didn't sheathe his sword. "Are you all right again?"

Trowa put his hand to his throat. "...I...think so..." He looked around the room and frowned. "Where's Quatre?"

Putting his sword away, Treize glanced at the side door, where the scratching had stopped.

Trowa paled. "Oh no...Quatre..." He took the long key hanging on the wall and unlocked the door, flinging it wide. "Quatre? Are you...?"

"Don't. Come. Any. Closer. Trowa."

Trowa peered in through the scant light and spotted his lover huddled in the far corner, knees to his chest and arms around himself, staring into the distance. Blood ran down his fingers and stained his clothes. He shifted as the light hit him, burrowing his face deeper into his arms.

"Oh...Quatre..." He stepped farther, kneeling and reaching one arm out to touch the blonde's bloodied cheek.

Quatre's head snapped up before he could touch him. Before Trowa could move, his slave pounced on him, knocking him to the ground and running into the main room. Seeing Treize at the far door, hands up to catch him, Quatre turned to the window and climbed out, sliding along the narrow ledge.

"Shit," Treize cursed. "Trowa, are you all right?"

Trowa nodded and stood. "Where'd he go?"

"Out the window." Treize moved towards the door. "I think he's heading for the roof. You'd better follow him."

Without another word, Trowa eased onto the ledge and disappeared.

Treize watched him go, then opened the door and walked out, nearly colliding with Zechs. "What the...oh, you, good. Zechs, come with--" He paused and stared at his second's face. "What happened?"

"The same thing with you and Wufei," Zechs answered. He held his zero out. "Except Noin can fight back."

Treize took the jewel and pocketed it away. "Is he awake?"

"Yes, with Sally and that dragon of his. Captain, I don't think any of us should have those zeros, I don't care how much those gundams will help us."

"Then we'll have to use them without the zero," Treize said. He winced. "Epyon was...effective...even without benefit of the zero."

"You whipped him?" Zechs breathed.

Treize shook his head. "Not for lack of trying. I tore the bed apart. Zechs, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything."

"Trade me the Talgeese for the Epyon." He shook his head. "I don't think I could stand being near that whip again."

"All right," the platinum blonde agreed, unfastening the sword hilt from his belt. "But I must warn you, it demands things when you use it."

"Demands things?" Treize repeated, taking the hilt.

"It wants a challenge, the harder the better. It...can be quite insistent." Noticing the silence in the king's chambers, he glanced inside. "Where are Trowa and Quatre?"

"I'll explain on the way," the captain promised. "Follow me."

*

"Duo, hush."

"I didn't do anything."

"Your footsteps are making the floor creak."

"You're the one making all noise, telling me to shut up."

"Then shut up."

"But I didn't say anything."

"Duo, be quiet."

"Heero, relax."

The king glared at his slave, who grinned.

"Impossible for you? Then being quiet is impossible for me." Duo glanced around a corner, then motioned for Heero to follow as they moved into a long hallway filled with tapestries. "Any idea where we're headed?"

"I told you, Dermail's private chambers," Heero snapped.

"Yes, I know that," Duo said. "But what do they look like?"

"I don't know, I've never been here before."

His slave turned and patted Heero's cheek. "Then be a good master and hush and let your thief do his job."

The master narrowed his eyes. "You're getting too uppity for your own good."

"Look, look," Duo interrupted, pointing down the hall. "Get back here."

Too busy looking where his lover had pointed, Heero had to be pulled to one tapestry. Duo flung the cloth back and grinned when he found a hidden cubby hole embedded in the wall. "Perfect," he whispered. "Come on."

Duo eased back into the niche and pressed his back against the wall, pulling Heero against himself. Just as they settled in the tight spot, they both heard a door open from down the hall. Falling silent, they listened to heavy footsteps stomping across the floor.

"Make sure you get this message to his Lord Barton as fast as possible. He must be here to flesh out my forces before that whelp of a prince suspects anything."

"Of course, grandfather."

Duo's eyes widened while Heero growled. 

"And Dorothy...don't forget. If Relena is still here when war breaks out..."

"I remember, grandfather. She will not live to lend Heero what pitiful forces she has at hand."

"Very good. Now be sure no one sees you on your way out."

"Not at all. I'll go through your window."

"Such a good girl. I don't know what I would do without you."

Duo and Heero listened to Duke Dermail walk down the hall and out of earshot. A moment later, the tapestry was pulled back and Dorothy stood in front of them, an exasperated look on her face.

"Heero, you must learn not to growl," she whispered. "You nearly gave yourself away."

He stepped down and face her. "What are you doing here?"

She put her hands behind her back as she smiled. "Well, I wanted to know what grandfather was doing, and it didn't look like you were doing anything." She pulled a slip of paper from the front of her shirt and handed it to him. "This is from Dermail to Barton. I trust you heard our conversation."

"His private chambers?" he asked, shoving the note down his boot.

"This way."

*

Trowa had lost sight of his slave, but he could follow the bloody smears on the wall where Quatre had put his hands. The ground wasn't too far down, but every time his foot nearly slid off his body ran cold. He twisted around one corner and finally spotted Quatre scrambling along a window ledge, trying to climb onto the high patio they'd stood on when watching Duo and Heero run along the wall.

"Quatre," he called out. "Stop."

The blonde whimpered as a shudder ran through his body, and he continued to climb.

"Quatre, hold still."

His geis sent another rush of pain, stronger than the first, through his muscles, just as he dragged himself onto the patio. He didn't move except to wrap his arms around himself and cry. The pain gradually eased as he complied with Trowa's order, but it vanished entirely after a minute. He forced himself to his feet and ran for the newly rebuilt door.

"Dammit, Quatre," Trowa cursed. Climbing over the wall, he watched his slave duck inside. "All my fault."

Once inside again, he spotted a red handprint on the wall to his right and followed. When he turned the next corner, he nearly ran into a troop of guards marching through.

"You men," he said between breaths, "have you seen my slave run through here?"

The commander shook his head. "No, your majesty. Is he trying to escape?"

Trowa shook his head. "No, he's under a spell. He can't control himself right now. Fan out and search for him. He must be found and brought back before he hurts anyone."

The commander frowned. "What? That boy's nothing but a kitten."

"He's only a kitten around me. Be careful, he's extremely dangerous." Trowa suddenly glared. "And he is not to be harmed. At all. Understood?"

"Your majesty, he is just a slave. If he hurts one of my men--"

The king clenched his hands into fists. "If I find out you've needlessly hurt him I'll personally see you and anyone else with you broken on a wheel. Now go." He turned and ran back the other way before the commander could respond.

*

"You still haven't answered me," Heero said. He turned and watched Dorothy close and lock the door. "Why are you here?"

"He wants to kill Miss Relena," she answered. "And take over the Sank kingdom. I can't let him do that. No one hurts my Relena."

Duo sat down at Dermail's table and rummaged around the piles of paper. "Heero, what's this?"

The king glanced over his shoulder. "It's a map." He looked closer and pushed the stray papers from the edges. "Of the three kingdoms."

"Grandfather's planning on a split between him and the Bartons," Dorothy told them. "He just wants Sank and a piece of your kingdom, but I don't think he realizes how greedy Dekim Barton can be." She slid her hand underneath the table and something audibly clicked. Half a second later, a roll of papers dropped into her hand from a hidden compartment. "I think these are what you're looking for."

While Heero examined them, Duo took the time to look around the room. "Mind if I take anything?"

"Hn," Heero shrugged. "Just make it so he doesn't notice for awhile."

"Gotcha," the thief grinned, jumping to his feet and heading straight to a small cabinet gone gray with age, stuck beneath some rusty swords and shields in need of repair. He quietly moved each item and brought the cabinet out, opening it. "Oh yeah..." he grinned.

Dorothy frowned and looked over his shoulder. "Ah, so that's where he keeps it."

Duo reached in and pulled out handfuls of rubies, stuffing them back into the spilled little bags strewn through the box. "What is it?"

"Money for Barton," she told him.

"But...Barton's a lord or a duke or something, right?" Duo wondered. "Why would he want more money?"

"Oh, you are so sweetly naive," she smiled, taking a bag of rubies. "Barton's country has just gone through ten years of civil war. Trowa may be a decent ruler, but Corazon will take years to recover. Money goes a long way in a place like that."

Duo nodded, then noticed something on the bag in his hand. "Hey, how come these bags have hearts on 'em?"

"What?" She stared at the bag and the single heart branded on the front. "Oh...I hadn't noticed. Probably to mark it as Barton's when it goes through. His family crest has...a...heart..." She looked up just as Heero did, their eyes meeting.

"The family of hearts," they both realized.

Duo blinked. "Huh?"

"The riddle," Heero said. "The family of hearts will drop a meteor, a bloody hammer of light..."

"Through blatant violence," Dorothy added. "That must mean during a battle."

"Dorothy, how long would it've taken you to get that message to Barton?"

"The trip usually takes two and a half months," she started.

"Dermail seemed to think you could get it there faster."

She grinned. "Usually two and a half months. But if you travel alone on a magic carpet...a week. Tops."

"You mean flying carpets really exist?" Duo gasped. "Wow..."

"Dorothy," Heero said, "whose side are you really on? You sit too well on the fence."

She scowled at him. "Come now, don't be silly. I'm on whatever side best favors Miss Relena."

He didn't answer.

She folded her arms and looked away. "Fine. I'm am Dermail's granddaughter and his only living blood relative, which means if he dies, I inherit all of Romafeller. With them in my grip, I can get rid of all these attempts on Miss Relena's life _and_ give her a hand in Legrange, so she is sure her precious little alliances are honored."

Duo laughed as he pocketed several bags, and she turned her anger on him. "What's so damn funny?"

"Your entire life centers around Relena," he chuckled, "to where you'll even risk your life to keep her safe. You're as much a slave as I am."

Her eyes opened as her jaw dropped. 

Heero smirked. "You're right," he said, holding the papers up. "I think these are exactly what I was looking for. Thank you for your help. Duo."

His slave stood and nodded at the window near the top of the wall. "That's the fastest way out. Ready?"

"Let's go."

Duo pulled the table to the wall and climbed on top to open the window, going first to help Heero out after. Left behind to reset the table, Dorothy fumed and kicked the small cabinet back in place.

"As if I even brought the damn carpet with me," she grumbled on her way out.

*

Treize and Zechs walked side by side through the palace's halls, bypassing several of their own men wandering around. For the most part they ignored the sudden rush of soldiers, deciding that Trowa must have commandeered them.

Treize glanced sideways at his second. "I don't mean to pry," he started, "but are you going to get another mask?"

Zechs nodded once. "The silver smith always has a spare around. I was going to see him next, but...this sort of came up."

"Is Noin all right?"

"As well as can be expected. I got in a few slaps before she knocked me on the ground." He sighed angrily. "I was so sure she was trying to take over the White Fang."

"Why did you chose another name for our former Oz traitors?" Treize wondered. "This will just alienate them from the other guards."

"I don't think so. They have a lot to lose if Dermail wins. He won't give his traitors any quarter." Zechs smiled. "I think they'll fight even harder than our regulars."

Treize fell silent thinking. Zechs' hand fell on his shoulder, halting him, and when he looked up, he saw a small blonde figure running closer, followed by one guard. The taller man's stride easily overtook Quatre, but the slave turned and lashed out with one hand, slamming his fist into his pursuer's face. His other hand seized the dagger from the guard's belt and jerked it free, driving the guard back with two slashes that missed their mark. With the guard back-peddling rapidly, Quatre continued running until he spotted the two officers in front of him.

"Quatre, it's all right," Zechs said.

"We're not going to hurt you," Treize added. "Put the dagger down."

Clinging to the hilt with a death grip, Quatre held it up as if he could threaten them away. When they didn't retreat like the guard had, he looked around for another route. Finding his escape, Quatre darted to the left, through an open door and into the baths.

"I don't think he can understand," Zechs whispered.

Treize shook his head. "He's not insane, he's terrified. Go around and lock the other door. We'll keep him in the baths until Trowa comes."

*

Quatre froze in the large room, turning several times to make sure he was alone. His heavy breathing echoed with the sound of water lapping against tile. On the other side of the room, he heard a door slam and the lock click in place. He tightened his grip on his knife and backed towards the small private rooms to the side. 

Choosing the farthest one, he slipped inside and closed the door. He sat down in a corner and drew his legs up, closing his eyes as he rested. His breathing slowed to a normal pace. Wondering when they would come again, he lowered his head and started to cry.

He didn't have long to wait. He heard one of the doors open and shut, and then light footsteps came closer to the private baths. One by one, the person checked each room until Quatre heard the door to his room open. Instead of looking up, he listened as the person came in and closed the door again.

"Quatre?"

He held the dagger close. "Go away."

Trowa stepped forward until his slave looked up and raised the dagger. "Quatre, don't move."

"Don't come any closer."

More afraid the boy would hurt himself than hurt his master, Trowa sat down cross-legged on the floor. He took a deep breath and stared into Quatre's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"'Sorry'?" Quatre repeated, lips curling back slightly as if he wanted to bite. "You're sorry? You lock me up again and you're 'sorry'?"

"Quatre..."

"It was dark," the slave murmured, tears coming faster. "And I couldn't hear anything and there was no one else...and I couldn't even breathe..." The dagger fell out of his hand and clattered on the floor, and he covered his face with his mutilated hands.

Trowa crawled close and knocked the blade aside before he sat next to his lover, putting his arms around him. He pulled Quatre's smaller body into his lap and his slave responded, resting his head on Trowa's shoulder as he sobbed. His curled his fingers around Trowa's shirt.

"I'm sorry," Trowa whispered.

"I never did anything with Wufei...I swear."

Trowa kissed the top of his head. "I know. I've always been jealous, but...I know."

Quatre pulled away an inch to look up. "Then why?"

"The zero jewel," Trowa answered. Quatre only gave him a blank look, and the king breathed in. Part of Quatre's pale face had bruised over, leaving his right eye and cheek circled in blue marks. "I forgot...we didn't tell you."

Quatre swallowed and blinked a few tears away.

"It...King J developed crystal to help us use the seven weapons he made," Trowa explained. "But he didn't tell us it was evil. He didn't tell us it would show us lies and make us believe them. I was so sure...you'd been unfaithful."

Quatre shook his head and sniffled. "Where's the zero now?"

"Treize has it. He had to fight me for it, I thought...I thought he was trying to kill me."

"Trowa...?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm sorry I ran."

Trowa shook his head. "Don't be sorry. You had every right not to trust me." He gave him one more kiss and looked into his eyes. "You probably don't want to go back to the bedroom, no?"

Quatre shook his head.

"How about the garden? Outside, in the sun, maybe next to the fountain...?" He slipped one arm under Quatre's legs and kept the other behind the thin back, and then carefully stood up with Quatre cradled in his arms. "And I'm sure Lady Une'll be out there. She can give you something to help the pain."

The blonde put his arms around Trowa's neck and leaned against his chest. "Just...hold me. That'll be enough."

*

Treize walked into his room, half expecting Wufei to turn away in fear. Instead he found his slave fast asleep in bed with Sally bandaging his arm. She looked up, meeting his eyes for a moment, then looked back down.

"Is he all right?" he asked, afraid he would wake his slave.

"You broke his arm and beat him," she said. "What do you think?"

Treize didn't say anything. He sat down at the table and pulled his boots off, dropping his sword belt on top of them. He sighed and leaned his head back as if he would fall asleep in his chair.

"But he'll be fine," she said. "Given enough time. Maybe a month for the arm, less for the bruises and cuts. Does he have any healing spells?"

"I have no idea," he said. "The last time I looked around in that chest, I turned into something he called a panda." He turned his head. "Maybe Nataku knows."

Sleeping on Wufei's stomach, the dragon opened one eye at him, puffed a little smoke, and closed her eye again.

"I guess not."

Silence.

"Will he wake up soon ?"

"In a few hours, maybe." Sally finished up the wrapping and stood. "If you're going to stay here for awhile..."

Treize nodded. "Yes. It's been a hell of a day. I'm not going anywhere for awhile."

"Then can you tell me where Quatre is? I think I'd better check on him."

"Trowa took him to the outer gardens." He shook his head. "Poor thing. I wonder if he'll even sleep inside their bedroom now."

"Why?"

"Trowa locked him in their closet before I tore the zero from him. His hands were all bloody from scratching at the door."

Sally lowered her head while she put her things back in her bag. "I'm surprised he trusts Trowa at all now."

Treize looked up at her. "What other choice does he have? He can't survive on the streets, he has no friends except Wufei, maybe Duo..."

"Duo," Sally said. "Duo. Treize, did Heero take a zero with him?"

"I know what you're driving at," he said, "and yes, he did. But I can't go after him without people suspecting something's wrong, and I can't send guards for the same reason. If Heero does anything, Duo will have to protect himself."

Sally smiled as she hefted her bag onto her shoulder. "I'm sure he can. He seems like a capable little thief."

"In any case, he's got good aim," he said. He watched her leave, and once she'd shut the door behind herself, he walked to the bed and sat down. "Wake up soon, love," he whispered, stroking the dark hair back. "I have a gift for you." He took the geis pendant from the torn clothes on the floor and set it on the nightstand. "Even though it will surely kill me, I have a gift for you."

*

Duo knocked twice, then pushed the worn wooden door open wide enough to let him and Heero through. "Hey, anyone home? I'm back."

A small pair of eyes poked out from behind a threadbare blanket. "Duo? Izzat you?"

Duo grinned and dropped to one knee. "Would I lie to you?"

Children seem to burst from the walls, and Heero backed against the closed door. From every corner and shadow, children dressed as shabbily as his slave had been that first night came streaming into Duo's arms. None of them were as old as the braided thief, and the youngest toddled on unsteady bare feet.

"Duo, where've you been--"

"What happened--"

"Did the prince really capture you?"

"You escaped, right?"

"Who's he?"

Heero put one hand on the door, ready to run in case the children swarmed him. Duo grinned and motioned for everyone to come closer, as if he had some great secret to share. "You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, got that?"

All of them nodded, even the youngest.

"His name is Hee-chan. He's my friend. He may look a little stern, but he's really nervous in big crowds, so give him some space, okay?"

"Is he gonna stay with us?" one girl asked.

"We're only staying the night," Duo said, and he winced when all the children started to whine. "Hush, all the whining in the world's not gonna keep me here. I gotta go back to the palace tomorrow."

"But we need you here," another child said. "It's hard, stealing enough."

Heero winced. _I can't eat your proclamations._

Duo smiled as he took out the small bag at his side. "I know, that's why I brought you this." He opened it, spilling a few rubies into his palm. "Stole 'em from Dermail, so don't say nothing about 'em. They should take care of you all for awhile."

Collective gasps went up from the children, and the rubies all disappeared before Heero could see which hands had grabbed each jewel. Duo stood and stretched.

"Look, guys, I'm gonna take Hee-chan upstairs and settle him in my old room."

The whining started again, louder than before.

Duo held his hands out. "I know, I know, I'll come back and tell you what's been going on. Just let me take care of him before you make him faint." 

Before the children could start whining again, Duo grabbed Heero's hand and led him through the little crowd, taking him up a rickety staircase that creaked with every step. Heero held his breath, watching bits of dust fall from the shaking steps, and breathing again only when they reached the second floor.

"I know it's not what you're used to," Duo said, "but at least it's safer than sleeping outside."

"We'll head out as soon as it gets dark," Heero said. "We need to get back to the castle as soon as possible."

"Sure. Not a problem." He lay his hand on Heero's shoulder. "You okay? You look tired."

"I'll be fine."

Duo frowned at that, but didn't challenge him. "Uh, do you mind if I go talk with the kids? I haven't seen them for awhile...and..."

"Go on, but don't tell them anything important."

His slave smiled and hugged him. "Thank you. I'll be back up soon, I promise."

Heero watched him go, listening to the stairs creak until he heard Duo hit the floor. Yawning, he looked back at the room. Light came in from a small window in the wall and the numerous cracks in the walls. A table, the wood gray from age, stood in a corner with two equally aged chairs beside it. He walked across the floor, wincing at the loud thumps and creaks the wood made, and stopped in the corner. Two large rags which might have once passed for blankets lay in a crumpled heap. He nudged the pile with his shoe, and three scorpions ran from their shelter. After stomping on each one, he kicked them aside and picked up the blankets, carefully shaking them out. A few more bugs fell out, and he killed those before folding the blankets up again and putting them on the table. He lay his papers on top of them and started to read.

After a few minutes, he frowned. The agreement was clearly drawn, but there were three signatures, not just Dermail's and Barton's. One of the three was written in the block characters Wufei used.

"Laoshi O," Heero whispered. "But why his name?" He scanned the writing and found another line entirely composed of Chinese characters. _That must be it. But what's it say...I'll have to ask Wufei._

*

Trowa plucked up a little wild flower, bright yellow and red, and offered it to the slave nestled in his lap. Resting his head on his master's chest, Quatre opened his eyes and took the delicate stem, holding it in his thin fingers. Trowa winced at the blood still caked over his lover's hands, the splinters half under his nails. He ran his own hand over Quatre's hair and rubbed his back while the blonde twirled his flower.

The monarch leaned back against the tree behind him and sighed. His slave's skin was so cold to the touch. _Wish I'd brought a blanket for him,_ he thought.

"Trowa?"

He looked up, surprised by Une's quiet approach. Dressed in her normal gardening dress, she also had a large basket on her arm and a small bowl of water in her hands.

"Une?"

"Mm...may I?" she asked, nodding at Quatre.

Trowa looked down at his slave. "Love? She could make your hands stop hurting."

Quatre didn't answer. He only raised his hands for her.

Une hid her wince and knelt beside them, placing her basket down and pulling a thin blanket out of it. She unfolded the blue cloth and draped it over Quatre, pulling it up to his shoulders. She took one of his wrists and dipped his hand in the water, rinsing the dried blood and wood away. "I'm going to get those splinters out," she said. "It'll sting."

Quatre shrugged.

She brought his hand up to her eyes and caught one of the splinters between her nails. Holding her breath, she began to draw it out. Blood welled up under the nail, but it came clear after a few seconds. She dropped it on the ground and started on another. Quatre didn't make a sound.

Une looked at Trowa, who nodded for her to continue. When she pulled the first splinter on his other hand, blood beginning to coat her own fingers, she heard a little whimper and looked up. Tears fell steadily out of Quatre's eyes, and he pressed his face back into Trowa's chest. 

Trowa held still for a moment before putting one arm around Quatre's waist, his other hand rubbing his back. "It's okay, love. It's almost over."

Une sped through the rest of the splinters and rinsed his hands one more time. Another cloth came out of the basket, and she pressed it around Quatre's fingers to dry them. Her hands reached up to dry off a few drops that had slid up his arms, and she frowned. The boy's muscles were far too tense, as if he expected to be hit or wanted to run.

"Une?"

She smiled when Sally sat down, carrying her own basket. "He's tense. Do you have any catnep on you?"

Sally nodded and dug into her basket. "I brought some teas from the shop."

She unwrapped the cover from a warm glass jar and held it up while Une scooped honey from another jar and mixed it in. When it was cool enough for Quatre's battered hands to hold, she gave it to Trowa and let him put it to his lover's lips.

Quatre shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Just a little," Trowa said. "So you can fall asleep."

Quatre didn't move.

"It's got honey in it," Trowa said.

"Honey?" Quatre stared at the glass, raising one hand and holding it back at the same time.

"It's sweet. You don't have to drink all of it. Just a sip."

Quatre opened his lips a little and let Trowa tilt the glass. After a moment, he pulled the glass away. Quatre wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, then put his hands around Trowa's and brought the glass back, taking another sip.

While he drank, Sally lay her hand on Trowa's shoulder and stood up, leaving with Une. 

Trowa leaned back against the tree again and let Quatre drink down the tea. The only sounds in the garden were his slave's little noises and the wind running through the trees. 

*

Wufei woke up with someone's fingers running through his hair. He groaned and turned his head. Why was this person here? Only Treize touched him like this, and Treize was...He frowned. Treize was probably out working, as usual.

He turned to his right but stopped when pain flared up in his right arm. _Oh, that's right. Now I remember._ He hissed in a breath and turned his face toward the pillow, wishing the pain would stop.

"Wufei? Are you awake?"

He opened his eyes and found his master leaning over him, wearing only a white shirt and plain pants. "Treize..."

"It's all right," the captain said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Wufei forced a smile. "I know. The zero..." His smile faded when Treize looked away. He followed his look and saw his geis pendant on the nightstand beside him.

"Wufei...love...there's something I have to do."

The sorcerer closed his eyes. "Strengthen the geis..."

"No," Treize said, laying his hand on Wufei's shoulder. "No. I...love, you were barely able to stop me from killing you, and Quatre...Quatre's not going to be the same for a long time..."

"I'll destroy the zeros," Wufei said.

"That's not enough." Treize picked up Wufei's good hand and squeezed it. "Zechs tried to hurt Noin, but she could stop him. She could fight back since she isn't a..." He pushed a few black strands that had fallen over his love's face. "I've decided...and...I can't let this happen again...I know it'll kill me, that you'll leave..."

Wufei clenched his hand around Treize's. _Sell me...he's going to sell me..._

"I set you free."

Tears in his eyes, Treize took the dagger on the nightstand and slammed the hilt down on the pendant, smashing it. A little wisp of blue light trickled out like water and disappeared. Wufei stared at the broken bits of glass and metal, blinking hard.

"Free?" He looked back at Treize. "Free?"

"Completely."

Wufei relaxed on his pillow and stared at the ceiling. _Not selling...free...can't be sold anymore...I could go anywhere, do anything now...could destroy the whole palace..._

"If...if you want..." Treize whispered, "I could get...whatever you need. I know you hate me...probably want to see your mountains again..."

__

Mountains...it's been so long...

Wufei smiled. 

"It will be nice to wrap you in chains."

Treize tilted his head. "What?"

He closed his eyes and nestled down into his blankets, the pain in his arm dying down into a dull throb. "It's getting cold in here."

"I'll get another--"

"Sh," Wufei said. "Come lay beside me. Keep me warm."

Treize looked at him for a moment until a smile crept over his face. "Yes, love." He moved to the other side of the bed and slid in next to him, finding a clear spot on his lover's chest that wasn't bruised or cut. "You forgive me?"

"No." Wufei shook his head, but his smile only broadened. "But I think I'll enjoy taking my justice from you."

*

Heero looked up from the last few words on the page as Duo came up the stairs, his whipping braid appearing first as he shook his head. He crossed the floor and pulled a chair out, straddling it and resting his head on the table.

"Hi, Hee-chan. Anything new?"

"Hn." Heero flipped one of the pages over and stared at the writing. "They're moving faster than I thought."

"What'cha mean?"

"I thought we had a few months, but it looks like they've already got a large army assembled...it could be any day now..."

"Army?" Duo squinted at the lettering. "But we already got the guards, right?"

"That wasn't their main force. They don't give details, but it looks like they have three necromancers working for them. And one sorcerer."

"The one Wufei--?"

"Mm-hmm." Heero showed him the Chinese characters. "I'll need him to tell me what these mean."

"Pretty writing." Duo pointed at the letters. "Wufei said he showed me all the letters, but how come these look different? Is there another alphabet?"

Heero smirked. "No, that's just Dermail's sloppy writing." He folded the papers again and hid them somewhere in his cloak. "Ready to go to sleep?"

Duo kissed him and stood up. "I guess so. How're we gonna get up when it gets dark?"

"I'll wake up."

The thief smiled. "Yeah, I guess you would." He stretched and yawned. "I'm not used to getting up so early."

"Then let's get you to bed." Heero spread the blankets on the ground and sat down.

Duo sat down next to him and let Heero put his cloak around him, drawing him closer.

"Those kids won't come up here, will they?"

"No, I told 'em not to. I said you're good at throwing knives and you always sleep with one in your hand."

"That reminds me...Hee-chan?"

"I think it suits you." Duo laughed and hugged him, using his chest as a pillow. 

"Go to sleep."

Once his slave's breathing became regular and deepened and his muscles relaxed, Heero repositioned himself so his hip didn't press against the hard floor. He winced as something else dug into his side, and he reached around to find the zero tucked into a pocket. He stared at the crystal for awhile, examining the chain and the way the light bounced off the surface, then put it over his head and around his throat.

"Might as well start getting used to it," he said before hugging Duo closer and falling asleep.


	16. 13

****

Part 14

Deep inside Dermail's villa, where the only light came from the torches in the corners of the room, one sorcerer leaned a dark mirror up against the wall and sat down in front of it. He tapped it three times, then called out one name. The surface of the mirror rippled like water and another face came into view.

"What is it? I can't be here long."

The necromancer with the metal nose nodded once. "Understood. Things have come up. Dermail says we're too attack in a few days time."

"What? He knows I can't get there that soon."

"True, but he has reason to suspect that the new king suspects our plans. If you can't reach here, neither can Relena's army."

"Damn. I'd hoped...damn. I take it you've called for the cannon aspect."

"Yes. The Libra spell is nearly complete. All that remains is to add the cannon and tie the seperate parts of the spell together."

"Very well. A moment." The face disappeared, coming back after a few seconds with a scroll bound with velvet. "Here. Don't let anyone else see you with this. Just say I sent it through without anyone's knowledge. They shouldn't know you're my eyes and ears."

"I understand." The scroll pushed through the mirror and popped into the necromancer's hands. "Thank you, master."

"One other thing."

"Yes?"

"Trowa Barton. If he fights on Heero's side, kill him. And make sure his little concubine doesn't survive, either."

"It shall be done."

*

"...and after I snuck across the border, I rode into Lagrange and came straight to the palace." Zechs put his empty cup of tea down and took a breath.

"Were you going to ask for shelter?" Relena asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You forget, I wasn't coming as Prince Milliardo Peacecraft. I called myself Zechs Merquise and came for the next try-out for the palace guard."

"How did you think up that name?" she asked. "It's so different."

"Exactly. I wanted something that didn't sound formal, something a little harsher. I didn't have too much experience with the lower levels of society, though." He ran his hand through his hair. "Treize said that's what he noticed first...well, second. My name was too exotic...he has a thing for the exotic."

"What was the first?"

"What?" Zechs asked, looking up.

"You said he noticed something else first?"

His face turned a light pink. "Oh...that..." He coughed. "Well..."

Relena giggled. "Please, I'm not an innocent virgin. Don't worry about burning off my pure ears."

"No, I suppose not." He glanced at the window Dorothy had all but fled through and figured she was probably still out there listening. "Treize...he said he noticed my hair."

"Oh, I thought--em, never mind. But you didn't cut it?"

"Too vain. But it's a good thing I didn't, because Treize pulled me aside right there and evaluated my sword skills."

Relena smiled. "I'm sure he did."

"Not like that." His blush spread. "You really aren't an innocent anymore, are you?"

"Dorothy's a bad influence sometimes."

Boots shuffled along the ledge beside the window, but both of them pretended not to hear it.

"In any case, he said he didn't believe that I was a commoner, but that I must be at least a bastard noble. Then he mentioned that Sank's prince had run away from home and asked me why he should risk his life to keep my secret."

"And that's when you slept with--"

"No, it is not! If you must know, I didn't start a relationship with him for another month."

"My apologies."

Zechs had been away from court duties for so long that he failed to recognize her political insincere smile, and he nodded. "Accepted. I told him that I was the best skilled swordsman in the kingdom, that I was trained in military strategy, and that he had a secret he could hold over my head."

"What did he say?"

"I found out later Treize likes having power over people." He held one hand up before she could say anything. "No, he isn't cruel, but he prefers to have total control. He had their sorcerer--the one they had then was practically falling apart at the seams, kind of like your sorcerer--put the usual loyalty geis on me, and then immediately showed me that I was not the best swordsman in the kingdom." He smiled and refilled his tea cup. "Apparently I'm the third best."

"Heero and Treize are above you, I take it?"

He nodded. "Although from what I've seen recently, Wufei might be able to lay Treize down in a fight."

Relena sipped her own tea. "But I thought most sorcerers can't hold iron. And isn't it punishable by death for a slave to strike his master?"

"Yes for both, but there are more metals than iron that can be used for weaponry, and Wufei isn't limited to weapons, either. As for striking his master," Zechs smiled, "don't tell this to anyone, but Wufei isn't a slave anymore."

Relena smiled. "He's free? That's wonderful. Is he really as powerful as I've heard? The rumors are that Treize recently beat him."

Zechs leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--" Relena started.

He shook his head. "No, it's all right. That wasn't Treize's fault. King J was forcing Wufei to help him in the creation of new weapons, but part of the spell went haywire and affected a few of us. We ended up attacking those who love us the most. In Wufei's case...it was bad." Zechs clenched a fist and released. "It's hard to believe they were able to defend themselves as well as they did. Well, almost."

"Almost?"

Zechs took a deep breath. "Noin could fight back. She isn't a slave. She knocked me flat and had a sword at my throat before I did much damage."

Neither said anything for a moment.

"Then I guess you're more like the fourth best swordsman in the kingdom."

"She'd agree with that." Zechs laughed and looked up. "I think I need to introduce the two of you."

"I would like that." She stood up as Zechs did. "You'll come by once in awhile, won't you? And later, write? It feels so good to know where you are now."

"I promise. I'd better return to my duties, and I think Dorothy may fall off if we leave her out there much longer."

Relena sighed and looked out the window. "That girl...she probably thinks I'm going to yell and scream and make her sleep on the floor."

"You wouldn't."

"Well, I might make her sleep on the floor..." She hugged him one more time and saw him out of her bedroom. When he disappeared around the corner, she closed the door again and walked to the window. "I know you're out there, Dorothy. You can come in now."

Relena gathered up their robes and looked back at the window as her lover climbed in as quietly as she could. "I think I'll take you up on your offer of a bath. Shall we?"

Dorothy nodded and followed after Relena, hanging her head like a scolded puppy.

*

Trowa used his sword to block Quatre's slash and came back with his own side slice. His slave used one kami to catch the sword and brought his other one down towards Trowa, who let go of the sword hilt with one hand and grabbed Quatre's wrist. Quatre, in turn, tried to tilt the kami around, but Trowa applied a little pressure to his wrist. Quatre winced and dropped the kami.

"You can still kick," Trowa said.

Mentally kicking himself, Quatre used the grip Trowa had to jump up and doublekick with both legs, planting his feet in his master's stomach. Trowa's eyes widened and he fell backwards while Quatre landed on the ground a few feet away.

"Not bad," Trowa said as he stood up. He held his hand out to Quatre, who rubbed his hip where's he'd hit. "I didn't expect that. Where'd you learn that move?"

Quatre took the offered hand. "I watch the Maganacs when they practice. Not all their moves are so easy, though."

Trowa nodded. "You mean that kami twirl you tried? That takes a lot of practice. If you get that move down, though, you could take off someone's hand."

Quatre turned and watched the others fighting. "'If.' I'm never going to be any good at this."

"That's not true. You're already very good."

"Trowa...I feel the same as when we first started. You disarm me in just a few minutes, and I always get winded so soon."

Trowa stepped closer and pulled Quatre closer, and the blonde settled against his body and closed his eyes. "You were kept in a tiny room for years," Trowa whispered. "You've only been out a little while. You can't expect to be completely recovered so soon. And as for me...remember, I'm the best assassin in two kingdoms, and you're still holding your own against me, at least for a while..." He held Quatre's shoulders and held him back a few inches. "You're going to be a great fighter when you get a little stronger."

Quatre smiled. "I...maybe."

"Just give it time. You'll be all right for the battle if you practice a little more. How do the kamis feel?"

"Natural, like they're part of my body." He looked back at the others. "But not as natural as the Shenlong must feel."

Trowa followed his look and started to laugh.

Treize backed up across the room, followed by Wufei, who thrust with his spear several times. Treize finally managed to get to the side, out of the spear's path, and moved his Tallgeese to parry. He'd watched Wufei's form and the next move was shaping up to be another set of lunges. To his surprise, Wufei ducked down as he slid forward, all of his weight coming to rest as he crouched under the sword's stroke. He kept his spear just behind Treize as he moved, but the second he stopped he swept the staff forward, striking Treize's legs and sending him to the ground.

Treize landed on his shoulder, too off balance to get up again, and saw the spear heading down towards his face. He winced, but several seconds passed and he felt no pain. When he opened his eyes again, he found Wufei's glowing spear tip resting just above his throat. Wufei smirked at his lover and raised his weapon, extending one hand to help him up.

Treize let Wufei help him up. "I've never seen anything like that before. You're so fast."

"No, I'm still a little slow. I haven't practiced since I left the clan."

"Well, you're better than I am with these things," Treize said, hanging his Talgeese hilt on his sword belt. He smirked back at Wufei. "But I'm still better with plain old swordplay."

Wufei blushed. "I remember." The green glow of his spear tip faded until all he had left was a silver pole.

Treize lay his hand over Wufei's forehead, then frowned and felt under his lover's jaw. "Your fever's back."

Wufei shook his head, but he didn't shy away from Treize's cool hand, either. "It's just the exercise."

"And the armory next door wouldn't have anything to do with it?" He put his arm around Wufei's waist and held him close. "I think you need--"

Wufei stomped his foot. "If you say more sleep, I'll turn you into a...a..."

"A fluffy bunny rabbit?" Quatre offered.

"Exactly."

Treize shook his head and kissed him. "No, you need to practice outside, where there's not as much iron."

"Oh."

"But I do think you need to go to bed now."

"Treize..."

The captain bent and whispered in his ear. "I didn't say sleep, love. I said go to bed."

Wufei turned bright pink. "Oh..." He retrieved his usual staff and carried the two poles with him as Treize accompanied him out. When they reached the armory entrance, Treize didn't wait for Wufei to stumble but picked him up and whisked him out of the hall.

Trowa watched them leave and then slung his Heavyarms behind his back. "That's a good idea. I think we might fight better outside in the open."

Quatre nodded and looked down at himself. "What do I do with Sandrock?"

His master reached into his pocket and brought out Quatre's thick blue veil. "We can get you the right belt from the armory," he said, attaching the veil on the cloth around Quatre's hair. "Something light and easy for you to move in." He settled the cloth around his slave's face and let it fall against his cheeks. "Comfortable?"

Quatre nodded. "Am I going to need armor?"

"I don't know. I don't want you unprotected, but mail and suits are heavy even for grown men. You might be better off with a leather armor." He kissed Quatre's forehead. "Let's go see if there's one that fits you."

"Trowa?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Afterwards, could we go to the garden again?"

Trowa put his arm around Quatre's shoulders and hugged him close. "If it doesn't get dark too fast, we will."

Duo turned his head for a moment to watch them leave, then found himself falling as his legs were swept out from under him. His scythe fell out of his hands as his back hit the floor, driving the breath out of him, and when he opened his eyes he found Heero's Wing slicing down towards his head.

Heero tensed his muscles, about to halt his blade's flight, when it slammed against an invisible brick wall a foot in front of Duo's face. The impact jarred his arm and sent him sprawling forward. His sword flickered and faded back into a simple hilt, and he landed on top of Duo. Or at least on the invisible shield a foot above Duo.

"Are you all right?"

"You startled me."

Heero stood up and put his hand out. "Never turn away from the enemy. If I were your enemy, I might have killed you." 

Duo accepted his hand. "You wouldn't hurt me. Besides, I blocked you pretty quick."

"True. I'm glad you can do that. You didn't seem to need too much focus to do it."

"I focused on your sword," Duo said. "I think I do have to focus, at least a little. Um, looks like we're alone now."

"Good. I've been wanting to ask you something for awhile." Heero stepped closer and tightened his grip on Duo's wrist. His slave cringed. The grip didn't hurt, but it frightened him. "You were able to throw me across a room and hit me with a table, and you didn't feel any pain."

Duo took a step back.

"Why didn't it hurt you? Did you block the geis?" Heero dropped his sword and put his hand under Duo's jaw, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Have you been able to block it the whole time?"

"Heero--"

"Are you a sorcerer?"

Duo blinked. "What?"

"You move things without touching them. You use your gundam as well as Wufei. You didn't feel the geis. Are you a sorcerer?"

"No, I'm not." Duo wriggled and tried to step back again.

Heero released his hand but grabbed his shoulders. "I won't punish you if you don't lie. But I have to know. I can't afford lies right now."

"I'm not." Duo struggled and felt Heero's hands tighten just a little. "I'm not."

"Then why didn't the geis affect you?"

"I don't know. Ask Wufei, he's a sorcerer." Duo started to shiver. "I'm not a sorcerer. I can't do magick. He says I just use my mind. It isn't magick. It isn't."

Heero paused. "Duo, when you hit me...what were you thinking?"

"I don't know, I don't know. It all happened so fast."

Heero relaxed his grip and hugged Duo close, letting the shaking wear down. "I'm not angry at you. We're too close to war now for any doubts. I have to know what you are. What were you thinking? Remember."

"I...I just knew you were so nice one minute, and then you were trying to hurt me. And I didn't know why, and I was scared. And the way you were talking. You didn't sound like yourself. And you held me so tight it hurt and hit me--"

"Wait. I didn't sound like myself?"

Duo shook his head. "No. You weren't that mean even when you caught me. You'd been so gentle before...I mean, you hadn't hit me. I didn't think you could want to hurt me, not after the things you'd said to me before. Not after you took me dancing."

"Duo, did you like hitting me?"

"No, I--"

Heero rubbed his back. "I think I understand now."

"Understand what?"

"Your geis. It didn't fail. It worked perfectly. Wufei does good work..." He held Duo a few inches back again. "The geis stops you from going against my wishes. When the zero took over my mind, it made me act out my baser wants but not my real desires. You acted according to what I really wanted." He brushed the back of his hand against Duo's cheek. "Your well-being."

"But then why was Wufei hurt?"

"He thought Treize was punishing him. You thought I was acting crazy. Small difference, but it's enough."

Duo stared at him. "Heero? What would you have done if I was a sorcerer? If I was lying to you?"

Heero closed his eyes. "If you hadn't told the truth now, I'd have been forced to have Wufei put you under truthspell to find out why you were playing at being my slave. If you really loved me, I'd have punished you for lying for so long but that would be all. If you were something else...I would have kept you locked up until we knew what. And if you were dangerous..." his voice trailed off. 

Duo tilted his head. "You'd have executed me."

"I'm the king, Duo. My wishes come second to that of the country." He stroked his slave's braid. "But it would have been quick, without pain. I..." He broke off and turned away. When he spoke again, his voice was thick. "It'll be time to eat in a few hours. We should practice outside."

Duo half-smiled. "Yeah. I guess we've been in here awhile." He picked up his scythe pole and twirled it. "What do I do with this?"

Heero looked back at him. "Keep it with you. We can get Wufei to shorten it later, if that's possible."

Duo walked up next to him and slipped his hand into Heero's. "It's okay. I understand. You know I'm not a danger to you."

A real smile actually spread over Heero's face. "No. You're not a danger."

*

**[SCENE MISSING]**

*

Relena sat on the edge of one of the pools and eased down until the water came to her shoulders. A few feet in front of her, Dorothy pushed a tray full of soaps to her queen and turned away again. Relena stared at her lover's back for a moment before grabbing one of the soaps and moving behind Dorothy. She grabbed the long hair and began running the soap through it.

"Miss Relena?" Dorothy sidled up to the wall and tried to look over her shoulder, but Relena kept a firm hold and wouldn't let her turn around.

"I'm not angry at you," Relena said. "So stop sulking."

Dorothy lowered her head. "But...I knew. I knew he was here. Aren't you mad?"

"You sound like you want me to be."

She didn't answer.

Relena finished lathering her lover's hair and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her down gently. "I'm more curious as to why you didn't tell me. You knew I wanted to know where he was." She finished rinsing her hair and turned her around. "Did you think I would try to drag him back to Sank?"

Dorothy shook her head. "Nothing as altruistic as that."

Relena smiled. "Of course not. Not my Dorothy. Let me guess. You held it over his head in case you ever needed a favor from Lagrange's second in command."

"I wouldn't have actually--"

Relena raised her hand. "I know. But that was implied, wasn't it? And even if no one had believed you, that would have threatened his marriage and his standing as second in command." She giggled. "I'm surprised he didn't realize that's exactly why you wouldn't say anything."

"Relena--"

"Dorothy, please don't insult my intelligence. We both know I'm not the silly little girl I pretend to be."

Dorothy smirked. "Well, at least not all the time."

Relena splashed water in Dorothy's face, then was promptly dunked. They wrestled for a few seconds before Dorothy grabbed Relena's arms, pushed her backwards into the water and held her there just under the surface. Relena kicked and thrashed, but when her lungs started to burn, she stopped fighting and held still. After a few more seconds, Dorothy brought her back up and pushed her against the wall so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Miss Relena, you have to promise me something." She smoothed back the queen's hair and cupped her hand around Relena's cheek. "If I tell you to run, you mustn't argue with me. Wherever we are, run back up to your room and stay there, all right?"

"I know. I always do." Relena tilted her head into Dorothy's hand. "That's why I'm still alive."

Dorothy shivered and put her arms around Relena, hugging her close and laying her head on her shoulder. "I know. That's what scares me sometimes."

*

Inside the armory, Quatre pouted and stuck his tongue out as Trowa started to laugh. "It's not that funny."

Muffling his laughter into snickers, Trowa looked at his smaller slave all but hidden inside the shell of leather armor. "Actually, it is." He gripped the armor's broad shoulders and pulled it up over Quatre's head. "You looked cute like that."

Quatre smoothed his hair back down. "I looked ridiculous." He looked around the room and pointed at another set. "How about that one?"

Trowa followed his look and nodded. "That might fit." He picked the light brown armor off the wall and held it up to Quatre's front. "It looks about right." Undoing the laces in the back of the armor, he helped Quatre into it and then laced it up again.

"It's like a corset," Trowa said.

Quatre shook his head. "No, it's not that tight." He turned his head so he could just barely see Trowa out of the corner of his head. "I kind of liked that, though."

"So did I. You look good cinched in a little. But I like you better filled out." He finished tying the laces and smacked Quatre lightly on the rear. "How does that feel?"

"Nice. Oh, the armor..." Quatre waved his arms around and bent halfway. "I can move in it."

"Does it press in anywhere?"

"A little, on the shoulders and around the waist."

"That's to be expected. A good fit, for not being tailored." Trowa sighed and took Quatre's hand. "I would've had one made if I'd thought I'd be dragging you into combat."

"It's all right. I'll be fine." Quatre stretched and found the leather shell didn't limit his movement. "I've been trained by the best assassin in the world."

"Open fighting isn't like assassination." He brushed his knuckles on Quatre's cheek. "But I think you'll be all right. Just keep close so I can help you in case something goes wrong." Noticing something brown over Quatre's shoulder, he looked up and nodded to himself. "That should do for a belt."

His slave watched as Trowa picked up the thin belt and put it around Quatre's waist, cinching it snug. He hung the two kamis, one on each side, so that neither of them swung around. "Perfect."

Quatre wiggled his hips to make sure the belt wouldn't slide down or his kamis fall off. "Yup. Do you want to practice outside now?"

"Yes. I'm going to give you all the training I can before the battle." He wrapped his arms around Quatre and squeezed him close. "I swear I'll keep you safe."

Quatre smiled and closed his eyes. "I know you will."

*

**[SCENE MISSING]**

*

Servants lay plates of freshly slaughtered game and rich fruits from the garden in front of the kings and slaves. Heero and Trowa pulled the covers off their plates, and a moment later Duo and Quatre did the same. While he ate, Duo looked back and forth between his plate and the door.

"Are you all right?" Heero asked, putting his hand on Duo's thigh.

Duo suppressed his shiver. "I'm fine. I just wonder where Wufei and Treize are."

"Good question," Trowa said. "They know they're allowed here with us. They should be here." He turned and motioned at one of the guards along the wall. The guard bowed once and left the room.

"Is he one of yours?" Duo asked.

"Yup," Quatre said. "He's Abdul ibn Nerun ibn Rashid ibn Haroun."

Both Heero and Duo stared at him.

"How do you remember all that?" Heero asked.

"I spend a lot of time with them. Aside from us, they're the only ones who know my real name."

Duo grinned. "That's right. I keep forgetting you're called Teacup."

"Shaay," Quatre said, and they could all hear his foot stomping the floor. "It means tea, not teacup."

"But you look like a little teacup."

Heero squeezed Duo's thigh. "Be nice."

"I was just saying he looks cute."

On the other side of the table, Trowa seized Quatre's hand. "No flinging food, little one."

His hand hovering over a bone, Quatre allowed Trowa to pull him arm back down to the table.

*

Moving through the hallways, Abdul ibn Nerun ibn Rashid ibn Haroun nodded at the few Maganacs he spotted and finally stopped at the captain's door. He knocked once and waited.

"Yes?" someone called from inside.

"His majesty King Trowa bids me ask about your absence at dinner," Abdul said. He heard a sigh and footsteps toward the door, which opened enough to let Treize look out.

"I'm afraid Wufei and I cannot attend tonight," he said. "He isn't feeling well."

"My apologies for my intrusion, sir. Should I send for your woman doctor?"

Treize shook his head. "It isn't physical. He'll be fine in a little while. Please give my regrets to Heero and Trowa."

"I'll inform them immediately." Abdul turned so sharply that his heels clicked, and he left before Treize had locked the door again.

Wufei felt Treize settle behind him again, stroking his cheek and sweeping his fingers through the thin black hair. "I hope they aren't angry."

The captain nuzzled his cheek. "I'm sure they won't be. It's been a rough few weeks for everyone." He tugged the sheet higher over Wufei's shoulders. "Are you sure you aren't sleepy?"

"I'm sure." 

"You sound a little better."

Wufei leaned back on Treize's shoulder. "You mean I'm not sobbing my eyes out."

"That too. You all right now?"

Silence. Wufei stretched his arms up and breathed deep, looking out the window at the setting sun. "I'd planned to clean out J's workshop today, but it's almost night."

"That shouldn't matter," Treize said, allowing him to change the subject. "It's always dark down there."

"I know, it's just..." Wufei turned a faint shade of pink. "I don't want to be there alone at night."

"Still afraid of the dark?" Treize kissed him and nuzzled his cheek. "What if I come with you?"

"I'd like that." Wufei stood up and let the sheet fall back on the bed while he gathered his clothes. 

Treize grinned and put his hands on Wufei's shoulders, spinning him around to face him. He cupped his hand under the sorcerer's jaw and tilted his head back. "You look beautiful without anything on. That's something I _will_ miss."

"I could say the same about you." Wufei smiled back and lay his finger on Treize's chest, pinching gently. "But I don't think we'll stop long enough to ever miss it."

*

Zechs' boots tapped loud in the hallway, and he stretched the sore muscles along his back and arms. Running his fingers through his hair, he caught a small tangle at the base of his throat and closed his eyes. Rat's nest, and rat's nests came out only after long, painful brushing. He stepped into his room and shut the door.

"You all right?" Noin asked, looking up from her book at the window. "You look tired."

"It's the extra practice with the white fang," he said. He walked to the bed and sat down, closing his eyes. "I wish Dermail would hurry up and attack. Just get it over with."

Laying her book down, she smiled and sat down beside him. "The longer he takes, the longer we have to get ready."

"I'd rather go in and destroy his villa right now."

"And take on a bunch of necromancers in their own hole?" She put her arm around his shoulders and drew her fingers through his hair. "Better to draw them out."

"I know..." He winced as her hand found the tangle.

"Oh, that's a big one," she said, retrieving the hairbrush. "You must've been practicing hard. Hold still."

Her brush strokes straightened out the surface tangles until every strand lay in place, and then she held his hair up with one hand while drawing the brush underneath it. She heard him hiss once when she tugged the tangle out, and she put one arm around his front.

"You could tie it back, you know? Just a simple tube holder to keep it in place. No more tangles and no more hair in your eyes."

"Harem slaves use those things," Zechs said.

"So do a lot of women in the city."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about them."

Noin laughed and leaned over, putting her hand under his jaw and forcing him to look at her. "And having long hair like a woman isn't a problem?"

"Better than using slave gear."

"How about a black ribbon then? Or maybe a braid?"

"No braids," he said. "But maybe a plain black ribbon."

Tossing the brush back on the nightstand, she lay back on the bed. "All right. I'll ask Midii for a few."

He reached behind himself and found her hand. "I'm going to head to the baths. Coming?"

She held silent for a moment. "What were you doing after you left the first practice session? You were late coming back.'

"I...was with my sister."

"Without your mask?"

"Yes."

"So she knows now."

"Yes."

"And?"

He turned around and looked at her. "And we spoke for a few hours. Nothing more."

"Nothing less." She sat up and faced him. "Is she going to try to take you back?"

"No." He smiled. "But she did talk me into writing letters."

She stared for a moment. "So you're not leaving?"

"No."

Noin grinned and put her arms over him, yanking him across the bed with her. "Then I'll join you in the baths...in a little while."

"Noin?" He smiled and turned his head to one side as she pushed him down on the mattress.

"I want to take care of something else right now," she said.

"Noin, love, I'm still tired and sore."

"Then don't move."

*

Four boys sat inside the largest private bath, listening to the water echo through the room. Quatre leaned against Trowa and let his master wash his hair for him, drowsing up to his throat in the warm water. On the other side of the pool, Duo's unbound hair stretched over the water, already washed, and he lay wrapped up in Heero's tight embrace, unable to move.

"Relax, little one," Trowa said. "You're all tense."

Quatre closed his eyes as water poured over his head. "I'm worried about Wufei."

"Don't be," Duo said. "That Ibn guy said he wasn't sick."

"His name isn't Ibn," Quatre said. "It's Abdul."

Duo tilted his head. "But...ibn's in there so much."

"I believe it means 'son of'," Heero said. "But Duo's still right. Your guard wouldn't lie. Neither would Treize."

"Still..."

"You'll see him tomorrow, love." Trowa turned Quatre around and kissed him. "After we've all slept."

Duo yawned and snuggled against Heero. "Yeah, he probably just needed some of Treize's--" Before he could finish that thought, Heero clamped his mouth over Duo's and kissed him until he ran out of breath.

While Duo panted, Heero tapped his finger once on his slave's lips. "Be nice."

"Mm, that reminds me..." Quatre looked up into his master's eyes. "Will I need to wear a veil when the fighting starts?"

"Veils?" Duo asked. "We have to wear veils in combat?"

"You don't," Heero said. "Your identity isn't a secret. But Quatre...if anyone finds out he's not Shaay but the last of the Winner family, there could be war in Corazon."

Trowa nodded. "He's right. I can't take that chance. I'm sorry."

Quatre shook his head. "It's all right. I just wanted to know."

"I guess Wufei doesn't have to wear veils either," Duo said. "I wonder what he looked like with them."

Heero smirked. "Treize tried putting him in a harem costume about a month after they arrived."

"What color?"

"Emerald green with white trim."

Trowa blinked. "He must have been pretty to look at."

Quatre started to giggle. "He must've been furious."

"Treize thought he looked fine enough," Heero nodded. "But he made a mistake in taking Wufei down to the garden where everyone could see him. I believe that's the night Treize spent as a tiger cub."

"Aww," Duo said. "I'll have to remember that for later."

Heero stroked the long hair floating in front of him. "The garden is definitely the best place to train with the gundams. We should practice as much as possible tomorrow."

Both slaves groaned and closed their eyes.

"Heero, can we go to sleep now?"

Quatre lay his head on Trowa's shoulder and nuzzled his throat. "Yes, can we? I'm exhausted."

"Of course." Trowa reached back and grabbed two towels and their robes.

Heero helped Duo up and out of the pool and helped dry his hair out. "Are you sure you can sleep like that?"

"With wet hair, you mean? No problem. I did it the first night, remember?"

Heero slipped his robe on. "I do. Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for how I treated you then."

Duo paused and put his hand on Heero's cheek. "I know," he whispered. He waited until Trowa and Quatre had left before going on. "I know. That's just the way you were. But not anymore, huh?"

Heero shook his head. "No, I suppose not."

*

"Are you sure you have to clean J's lab out?" Treize asked, staring down the dark staircase. "I mean, right now?"

Wufei took his hand. "Now who's afraid of the dark?" He slid his hand around Treize's and led him down the steps. "Don't stumble."

"I won't." Treize gripped the rail and didn't let go until he heard Wufei opening the door. "Wufei...I never asked you this, but what happened to J's body? My guards said he was there one moment, and then he disappeared."

A ball of blue light filled Wufei's hand, and he tossed it into the middle of the room. It hovered near the ceiling and flickered like fire. When Wufei turned around, his outline shone blue.

"Don't worry, he's not in here. I think he had a quick decomposition spell on himself. Instead of decaying for years, the body turned to dust in a matter of seconds. Now be careful." He walked into the room and lay his staff against the wall. "Don't touch anything."

"Would I turn into a snake or something?" Treize asked.

Wufei hesitated. "Or something."

Treize crossed his arms and looked around himself. The floating eyes in a jar looked back. He spotted the skinless snake wriggling in its tray, still dead and alive. "What the hell was he doing down here?"

Wufei glanced back and followed his look. "Oh, that. I forgot about it." He walked over to the snake and put his hand on its head, pressing down hard. "Sleep."

It stopped moving.

Wufei picked up the jar of eyes and spilled them onto the snake's body. They rolled around, and Treize turned away, putting his hands over his eyes. A few seconds later, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right. They're dead now."

Treize didn't turn around. "What were they?"

"Two of his experiments. He wanted to see how long he could keep them alive."

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Just the arms, but they're dead now." Wufei looked around the lab. "There's a few bodies and some blood, but nothing like those."

"How can you stand it?"

"I've been down here for almost a year. I've had time to get used it."

Turning, Treize put his hands on Wufei's shoulders and pulled him close. "I'm sorry. If I had known what went on down here..."

"I had to obey the king no matter what," the sorcerer said, gently pulling away. "Don't feel bad."

"I do."

"Yes, and you have a bad habit of thinking everything is your fault." Wufei walked to the far end of the room and opened the cabinet that had held the gundams. "You put too much blame on yourself."

Treize followed after him. "Look who's talking.''

Wufei smiled and looked through the cabinet. "I do not, I just--found it!"

The captain looked over Wufei's shoulder at the small book he held. "What is it?"

"It's J's last spell." He opened the pages, all handwritten, and read through some of it. "He called it the 'peace of millions'."

"And you didn't say anything about it until now?"

"I didn't want anyone coming in here and tampering with something, and I couldn't come down here until I healed."

"Is it a weapon?"

"No. It's a shield, very hard to penetrate." Wufei frowned and flipped through the pages. "Damn. It looks like he didn't finish it. Got pretty close, though." He sat down at the table and pulled the stack of blank paper in front of him, picking up the ink well and feather from the other side of the table.

"What are you doing?" Treize asked.

"I'm going to finish it. Look," he held up the last page, half written on. "He almost finished, I think. He only had a few more lines to write. All I have to do is complete it."

"How long will that take?"

"Not too long. A few hours, at most."

Treize put his hand on Wufei's, stopping before he could write. "Love, it's late. We need to sleep."

"After I finish. We may need this soon." Wufei slipped out from under Treize and started writing. "We could go to war in the next few days. Don't you think we should have some kind of defense?"

Treize sat down and watched him write. "You're just avoiding going to bed after that scene earlier."

Wufei sighed. "Maybe. But we still need this."

Putting his fingers under Wufei's chin, he forced his former slave to look up at him. "All right. But after the fight, whenever it is, you and I need to talk."

Wufei nodded once. "All right. After I finish this."

Treize leaned back and watched him work. Wufei wrote in his first language, using marks and symbols Treize had only seen when he'd asked his slave how he wrote. The complex characters came in quick strokes until Wufei had two pages filled.

"How much work does it take?" he asked.

"Less than it looks like. I just have to make sure I do it right, but once I do, we'll have a good defense against Dermail."

"Better than any guards could provide." Treize kept his eyes on the pages so he didn't have to look at the blue lit lab around them. "I suppose magick makes things easier."

"You think so?" 

"Doesn't it? You can make it rain, you've grown the garden and all the plants inside, and now you're building a shield."

Wufei laughed once. "Yes, I can bring rain, make light, grow strange plants. But my love for you, my affections for my friends, that's all that matters. Everything that's important to me has nothing to do with magick. It really hasn't altered my life in any way."

"But...you were exiled."

"More for who I am than what I can do. The master discovered my liking for men. Otherwise, I imagine they would have kept me for added protection."

"They want you back now because of it."

"But they won't have me, so magick doesn't change very much, does it?" He smiled and went back to writing out the spell. "In the end, magick doesn't do much at all for anyone, and people who devote their lives to it find that they have missed the most important part of their lives. Magick kills souls."

"You seem alive enough to me."

"I don't use it very often. Half the time I do...I tend to hurt someone. Or myself. It's cost me more than I wanted to pay."

"Do you wish you didn't have magick?"

Wufei smiled and reached up, brushing his fingers along Treize's cheek. "Sometimes. But I have you, so I suppose it's worth it, for that."

*

Cries and shouts woke Treize up, and he jerked his sword halfway out before he realized they were coming from upstairs. He looked to his right and found Wufei still scribbling.

"What's going on?" Treize asked.

Wufei added three more characters to one page, then opened the book and added one last line to the peace of millions spell. He leaned back with a smile. "Finished."

"Wufei."

"Huh?" He looked up at the door. "What's that noise? Why is everyone yelling?"

Treize grabbed Wufei's hand and pulled him out of the lab, running with him up the stairs. "I take it you were up all night finishing that spell?"

"Yes, and it's perfect."

"Good. I have a feeling we're going to need it." When the reached the top, they found servants rushing back and forth down the halls, trying to avoid running into the guards moving into position. "Wufei, get upstairs with Heero and Trowa."

"Where are you going?"

"To organize the men. I should be able to find Zechs and make sure he's getting the White Fang out." He ran down the hall and disappeared.

Wufei took a deep breath to steady himself, and then made his way upstairs. He turned the corner just in time to see Heero and Duo coming down the corridor. Neither wore anything more protective than a hard leather armor, but both carried their gundams. Trowa and Quatre followed a few steps behind. Dressed only in a black suit, Trowa still looked like he didn't need anything else.

"Shenlong," Wufei whispered. "Come."

"Wufei," Heero called out. "Where's Treize?"

"With the guard, as is Zechs. What's happened?"

"One of the patrolling guards rode in and sounded the alarm," Heero said. "Dermail seems to be attacking earlier than we thought he would."

"Where's your gundam?" Quatre asked.

"It's on its way."

They walked through the halls, dodging servants and extra guards rushing to their posts. Instead of heading to the main room, they went up to the palace's front wall, passing archers and finding Relena and Dorothy standing at the very front, looking out towards the sunrise. Heero glanced down and found the White Fang lined up at the gates with Zechs and Noin on their horses in front of them. 

While they scanned the horizon for their enemy, they heard a faint scratching sound coming up behind them. Wufei stopped and turned, and the others watched him.

"What is that?" Dorothy asked.

Heero put his hand on Wing's hilt.

A moment later, two servants rushed by as if chased by a devil. On their heels, a silver pole turned the corner and came straight at Wufei, who caught it in his hand. Nataku appeared out of the sky to their left and alighted on Wufei's shoulder.

Quatre blinked. "Wow."

__

The humans in the palace squawk like birds, Nataku chirped. _Humans are noisy._

Wufei nodded once. "It happens when they think they might die. Here, look." He held the spell up for her to see. "What do you think?"

Nataku skimmed the characters, and her tail flicked behind her. _Hm. I think this is going to get quite colorful._

Frowning, Wufei looked back at the spell. "What?"

Trowa pointed out at the horizon. "There they are."

They looked over the palace walls towards Duke Dermail's villa, at the wave of white moving towards them. Manikins moved like marionettes, jerking along the streets, over the rooftops, some even flying through the air, and the puppet masters moved behind them, commanding the army from the backs of larger dolls. With the sun coming up behind them, they looked like glittering demons. 

"The puppets," Duo said. "The white dolls they had. That's their army."

"The vanguard, anyway," Heero said. "Look behind them. Dermail's human forces are bringing up the rear."

Dorothy breathed out. "Grandfather has all of Romefeller with him."

"I guess arresting Dermail isn't an option anymore," Trowa said to his brother.

Heero shook his head. "No. The object now is to kill all of Romefeller."

Dorothy turned and put her hand on her lover's shoulder. "Miss Relena," she said, "run."

TBC...


	17. Sorcerer

****

Sorcerer

Warnings: shounen ai, 5+13, angst, helps to read WS before this

Setting: Part of the Willing Slave timeline, after the Lagrange/Corazon war but before WS.

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing characters belong to Mixx Entertainment, Koichi Tokita, the SOTSU Agency, Sunrise, Kodansha and anyone I may have forgotten, not to me. I make no money off of this.

Other Info: Everything in _italics_ are the lyrics to "Sorcerer" sung by Marilyn Martin on the movie soundtrack "Streets of Fire, A Rock and Roll Fable." Originally done by Stevie Nicks. © 1984 MCA Records, Inc. Big thanks to Anthy for finding the lyrics for me!

Children of the 80's, unite!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Sorcerer 

Treize wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve and wished once again that a few clouds would at least cross the sun and give them a modicum of shade. Glancing around, he noted that every other soldier appeared the same way, eyes downcast and gripping their canteens, as if the saddle bags weren't enough. He tugged on his horse's reins and dropped back a few steps until he rode beside his slave. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

Wufei raised his eyes but didn't release his hold on the saddle's pommel. "Well enough. Is it much further?"

Treize shook his head. "No, just a few more miles now. We'll be able to see the city soon." He leaned over and placed his hand on Wufei's cheek, adjusting until his palm fit around his slave's jaw. "Your fever's nearly gone."

Wufei, who tolerated the touch, nodded. "A little longer and I'll be close to normal again."

Treize gave him a polite smile as he drew back. "You aren't feeling faint? I'm afraid we've been pushing hard these last few leagues."

"Far be it for me to slow down the army," Wufei smirked. "No, I'm all right. In any case, you'd know if I collapsed. Nataku would screech up a storm."

The small dragon curled her emerald tail around his throat and chirped.

"You certain?"

__

I'm tired 

Wufei hesitated before he answered. "I...am not used to riding these animals. I don't understand why they obey when we're so much smaller."

"Because we feed and care for them. Otherwise they'd buck us right off," Treize chuckled. "Are you afraid your horse will bolt?"

Wufei spared a quick glance at the rope tethering his horse's bridle to Treize's saddle. "Not really."

"If you'd feel safer riding in the wagon--" Treize started, but Wufei shook his head.

"No, this is better. At least the horse doesn't rock back and forth." His canteen bumped the back of his leg again. "And I don't have to pester anyone for water."

__

I'm thirsty

"How are you doing that?" Treize wondered, looking back at Wufei's hands. Each hand had silver mesh on the back, but the scars were still visible. "Are your hands mending?"

"Slowly," Wufei replied. "A few more weeks and I might be able to start fully using them again. But I can almost make them curl..."

"But then how are you drinking?"

__

I'm wild eyed In my misery 

A faraway look entered Wufei's eyes, and a smile nearly showed itself before fading. "In Jiujiang, there is a spring fed by rains and snow year round. It coalesces at the foot of the mountain, trickling into a delicate waterfall. I merely bend space until some of that water falls from the air over me."

Treize nodded in both understanding and surprise. "All those times you were looking up, you were taking a drink? And I thought you were staring at the sky."

Wufei scoffed. "Staring at the big hot spot? My eyes would melt."

While they spoke, Nataku uncurled herself and climbed down Wufei's side, digging her claws into his clothing and ignoring his irate grumbling. She wrapped her tail around the canteen's top, lifting it up, and stuck her long snout into the narrow opening. After a few seconds, she replaced the top and crawled back up.

"Ah, so that's who the canteen is for," Treize laughed. "Clever little girl."

__

Timeless In your finery 

Wufei turned his gaze back to the path ahead of them, but he watched his master from the corner of his eye, taking in the casual gestures and natural speech. Obviously Treize acted differently around him than everyone else. He fidgeted with the edges of his uniform, as if his military dress should be impeccable even in the harsh sun and sand. He relaxed his manners, discarding the cold and distant politeness reserved for his soldiers and becoming more human.

Wufei gazed at his hands again. Still little control, but the pain had gone. Silver sparkled over his skin in the sunlight. He sighed to himself. Silver and a horse, water, companionship, for one slave, while he knew there were dozens of prisoners of war behind the caravan, locked in chains as they rode or walked. 

Instead his clothes were relatively clean, his body safe from those around him, and cared for by a tall captain absolutely resplendent in his blue and white uniform...with kind blue eyes and a soft hand marred by only a few rough spots borne from sword practice...

__

A high price For your luxury 

The sun lay half concealed by the flat horizon, drenching most of the sky in thick black and the rest in dark violet. Regardless, the city amazed him. Much larger than Corazon, the city walls spread for miles until they faded out of sight, their dull monotony relieved by the simple giant of a gate. Stars, once easily visible, now faded in the combined glow of their torches. If he strained, he could barely make out human silhouettes along the top, some waving excitedly while others jumped down out of sight. A dull hum echoed from inside the walls, and the gate slowly opened, hinges groaning. The hum grew into a roar which only increased in volume as Lagrange inhabitants lined along the road and cheered. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Treize sitting beside him, staring ahead.

"It's all right," the captain said softly. "The palace is not far in. Your dragon won't bolt?"

Wufei shuddered at the sight of so many people before him, many who had lost friends or family to the spells he himself had cast. "No...but I might."

Treize turned sharply, about to bind Wufei's hands to the pommel to prevent that, when he saw the anxious light in his slave's eyes and the light trembling running through his hands. He shook his head and lay his fingers beneath Wufei's chin, tilting the tan face towards his own. "You'll be fine. It's only loud and cramped." He lowered his hand and fingered the signet pinned to his sorcerer's shirt, a symbol of the geis the boy had willingly placed on himself. "Stay beside me. I won't let anything awful happen."

Wufei nodded and rode next to his master. The crowd passed by him in a slow blur, pale faces and dark cloths blending into each other much like the noise. Loud gasps followed him as people caught sight of the dragon around his throat and the lead to Treize's horse. Who was such a boy, they wondered, strong enough to befriend a dragon and still be a slave?

"You don't know everything," he whispered, wishing he could scream the words at them. "You weren't there. You know nothing about me."

Treize's hand, still on his shoulder, squeezed reassuringly. Wufei smiled bitterly. The one man who had defeated him, could have killed him with every right and reason, was the one guiding him. And the only one for whom he held any respect.

"Wufei," Treize called over the din. "Those fireworks you told me about before..."

He stared blankly, not understanding.

"Can you show them to me?"

He blinked again, this time in disbelief, but a surprised smile brushed over his lips, and he nodded once. His staff lay in Treize's personal wagon, and his hands were still weak, but he could still direct the magick if he concentrated on his spell.

"Guanglin, zhayao guangxian...," he whispered so only Treize and Nataku could hear. "Pingan huo...yanhuo!"1

A tingle ran down his arm and dissipated. Seconds later, white fire exploded in the air above the city, leaving a sparkling trail that vanished after it. Appreciative murmurs broke out until the thundrous boom reverberated across the city, making the people duck and gasp.

"Lu se," Wufei mouthed, and the next explosion, another sparkler, appeared in a jade green light. "Ju se. Hong se. Lan se." Orange. Red. Blue. 

Once they realized their was no danger, the people merely covered their ears and watched the light show. Behind them, the soldiers nearly stopped marching, reminded to walk only by rough bumps from those behind.

Wufei felt an odd dizzyness in his head, and he blinked hard several times. Finally he rattled off the names of several colors, giving the crowd one last fiery round before slumping in his saddle. He felt an arm around his shoulders and gave Treize the slightest of smiles. "Good?"

Treize nodded with a much friendlier smile. "Beautiful."

Wufei was about to ask another question when he noticed that they hadn't needed to yell over the masses. He looked about and saw that everyone's gaze fell directly on him. Some whispered, some stood in awe, but everyone knew exactly what he was.

__

Sorcerer 

Finally the palace came into view. Wufei gasped and involuntarily leaned closer to Treize, and wondered how he had managed not to see it until now. Surrounded by white walls, the palace gleamed even in the darkness. Servants stood at each window holding a torch or candle, illuminating the place like a colossal dollhouse. Heavy chains gradually lowered the drawbridge across the moat, and they rode across into the palace. Wufei glanced over his shoulder and watched as the rest of the troops were quietly shunted aside, probably to the stables and armory to stow their weapons before returning to their usual haunts.

Treize spotted his glance and nodded to himself. "I'm probably going to have a lot of drunk soldiers tomorrow morning."

"I would imagine they deserve a vacation, don't you?" asked a new, unnerving voice. 

Wufei stared across the large room at an old man in a white robe. His eyes were covered with some strange round glass, but the shriveled gray arm hanging limply at his side immediately caught Wufei's attention. His first thought was necromancer, but the energy visible around the man indicated no death or pain. Only a strange shade of gray.

Beside him stood a young man, possibly his own age, wearing a dark green top with strange black half-leggings and yellow shoes. Cold blue eyes narrowed at him, as if examining the precise points he'd have to hit to kill him.

"I trust the reports were true," the older man said.

Treize nodded and dismounted, bowing once. "Yes, your majesty. Complete victory, and minimal losses."

"And my brother?" the other asked.

"Trowa has already been crowned king, Prince Heero," Treize answered. A servant rushed over and held his horse, and Treize put his hands around Wufei to gently help him down. He kept his arm around Wufei's shoulders. "And he owns Corazon's last prince without anyone else's knowledge."

"Owns?" Heero repeated. "He didn't kill him?"

The king cackled out a strange laugh that sent shivers down Wufei's spine. "The prince must be a pretty little thing. Trowa is a youngster, after all."

Wufei wanted to burn the king alive for that, but after the fireworks display, there was little left for even a lightning bolt. Nataku nuzzled his ear and chirped.

Heero gave the king a blank look, and the king merely sighed.

"You'll feel it sooner or later," he muttered. He took another look at Heero. "Mostly likely later."

"Who's he?" Heero asked, ignoring the slight.

For years Wufei had been part of a collective society. Being singled out only made him lower his gaze down to his hands. Yes, years before the scars healed.

"With your permission," Treize said, addressing the king, "he is my slave, Wufei, Corazon's sorcerer."

Heero breathed in sharply, his fists clenching as his eyes widened, but the king nodded his approval.

"I take it he's placed a geis on himself," the king asked.

Treize nodded once. "He's injured, though, and I'd like to get him settled in my room as soon as possible."

"He isn't in chains," Heero grumbled.

The king laughed again. "He is in chains stronger than any metal."

Wufei looked up at the king, at the knowing smile. The king stepped closer, and Wufei involuntarily pressed closer to Treize. 

"You're the one who made that light display in the sky?"

Wufei nodded. 

"Where are you from, originally? I don't recall Corazon's inhabitants being gold colored like lions."

It was the first he'd ever heard his coloring receiving a positive comment, and he felt his unease drop a few notches. "Jiujang, along the Yangtze river."

The king smiled in recognition. "Ah, yes, the mountain regions. Well, I'm afraid we have no mountains here. Only flatland. Captain, as soon as he is well, I'll expect him to begin duties as court sorcerer. The garden's been sorely neglected since our last one died."

"Yes, your majesty."

Without another word, the pair disappeared out one door, leaving Treize and Wufei to head to the baths.

__

Who is the master 

"Must I do this?" Wufei whispered, staring at the deep pool.

Treize unclasped his top and folded it before setting it on the floor. "Of course. You can swim, yes?"

Wufei sighed. "Yes. Only..."

Treize spotted the light pink creeping onto Wufei's cheeks and turned away before the boy could notice his satisfied smile. "Oh, I think I forgot the towels. Undress and go in. I'll be right back." He stepped just outside the private room and waited at the curtained doorway, glancing at the mass of soldiers currently using the public baths. The towels had been left at the door by one of the many bath servants, but he only scooped them up and listened. Also sitting by the door, the little dragon lay nestled on her towels, which Treize decided she'd probably snitched from some unlucky soldier. She noticed his presence and flicked her tail, but otherwise ignored him.

A few seconds later, he heard a soft splash that meant Wufei had slipped into the water. He walked back in and set the towels down at the edge, still not looking in as he removed the rest of his clothing and lay it next to the crumpled mess of Wufei's clothing. Briefly wondering how the boy had managed to work them off, Treize knelt at the edge and slid in.

"The soaps should be near you," he said, still not turning. "Don't get any in your eyes, or it'll sting."

No response, but he did hear water moving around, so he only picked up his own soap and went to work.

Half a minute later, he peered over his shoulder, out of the corner of his eye, and saw Wufei at the farthest edge of the pool, his back to him, eyes shut. He'd lain his arms out over the edge to hold him up, but it seemed to Treize that his slave had drifted off.

__

Man and woman on a star stream 

In the middle of a snow dream 

"Looks like I will have to be the man in this marriage."

Wufei did not cringe at the mocking voice. Stars surrounded him, providing some light in the ghastly darkness. A terrible sense of loneliness chilled him, but he didn't shiver. His entire body felt numb, matching his mind.

"We do not have time for poetry and pretty stories! We must prepare to fight."

He remained dispassionate. No care of what was said, no rise in any emotion, filled his thoughts. Only cold. As if his heart had not only let go of its shame and guilt, but of any consideration of who spoke.

He turned, and snow shifted from his body, falling along the empty vacuum like stars. Even more snow cascaded from some unseen source onto his face and body, turning his eyes to ice.

"Betrothed to a scholar. Such dishonor."

He held his hands up, gathering the snow in his cupped palms, and watched it melt through his fingers despite their lack of heat. He smiled and shook his head. "I am not of your clan."

__

Sorcerer 

A soft touch on his shoulder made him look up in time to feel more water dripping down his back. The soap's strange scent permeated the air around him, and long fingers stroked his skin even while they dragged a bit of soap with them.

"What are you doing?" Wufei breathed, eyelids still drooping.

"Your back, since your hands are still weak," Treize whispered just as soft. "Go back to sleep."

Wufei groaned and tried to push himself to one side. "No, it's all right. I'm not that tired."

"I won't hurt you," Treize promised. "Relax."

Unable to resist the simple command, Wufei resigned himself to firmly staring at the far wall. It would have been enough to hold his interest if he hadn't had a man's hands on him. Blue vines curled around white backgrounds on large tiles, ebony edging setting the colors apart. There were no pictures of humans or animals, only flowers and plants. Still, it was a far cry from the colorless walls of Wahea's palace.

__

Show me the high life 

Wufei opened his mouth to ask a question, but then lowered his eyes and kept quiet.

"Wufei?"

He tilted his head to one side.

"Did you want something?" Treize asked.

"I just...is the rest of the palace like this?"

"What do you mean?"

Wufei waved one hand at the tiles. "These tiles. Is the rest of the palace covered in blue and white?"

"Mm-hmm." Treize paused, wondering if he should try it, then gently lay his hand on Wufei's hair and lathered the soaps up. "The outside, as well."

Wufei had the notion that he shouldn't enjoy the pressure of Treize's fingers, but his tired body only loosened even more. "Your king mentioned a garden..."

"The inner gardens," Treize nodded. "We've tried to tend it using normal methods, but that's only slowed the deterioration. The trees yielded less fruit in smaller crops, and the magick plants stopped growing at all."

"'Magick plants'?"

"The last sorcerer we had grew trees that bear gold and silver."

Wufei said nothing. 

"The grapevines that gave jade grapes dried up first," Treize continued. "Then the ruby apple orchards, the silver pears...finally, everything just died."

"How...old...was this sorcerer?" Wufei asked, turning his head slightly.

"Oh, ancient," Treize sighed. "Coming to pieces, practically."

"Was he very experienced?"

Treize froze as the realization hit him. "I...I never even thought about it..." He looked down at Wufei, who stared back towards the wall. "He was experienced, but...you're not. How old are you?"

"Sixteen years..." Wufei whispered. "I'll be seventeen by the next new moon."

Treize put his hands on Wufei's shoulders and made him turn around, careful not to jerk him. "But those spells you were casting...lightning and fire and water..."

"All elemental," Wufei replied, careful not to let his gaze wander from Treize's face. "Nothing more than basic manipulation. 

"And the stones flying across the room?"

Wufei shrugged. "Stones are elements, too."

"And plants?" Treize asked. "Aren't those elements, as well?"

Wufei winced and sighed. "Yes, but they're so much more complex. I've never done anything like that before, I'd never even heard about plants like that."

Treize brought his hands up to either side of Wufei's face, warming the cool skin. His slave made a strange little noise and his lips parted ever so slightly. "Doesn't mean you can't try. Simply because you've never done it before...doesn't mean you can't..."

Wufei put his hands on Treize's, but he couldn't hold them. The captain leaned down a little, then more, until his eyes were only inches from his slave's. When Wufei didn't try to break away, he pressed his mouth on the sorcerer's. It was a chaste kiss, he didn't try to force anything, and when he heard another little noise from his slave he calmly eased back and released him.

"Are you all right?"

__

Come over 

Now Wufei couldn't control how he looked over Treize's body, pale and certainly not as wiry as his own but just as fit. He wondered what had come over him, and could not find an adequate answer. "I...yes...I think..."

"Perhaps we'd best go to bed," Treize said. "This will be easier when the sun is out, and we are well rested."

Wufei didn't question what "this" was or argue with that logic. He watched his master climb out and followed after, trying not to blush when Treize wrapped one towel around his waist for him. Instead of saying anything, Treize picked up both sets of clothing and sent them off with a servant, in exchange for two different colored robes.

"Normally slaves in the baths just put towels around themselves," Treize explained. "But I think it'd be best if you wore this."

Wufei took the black robe and slipped it on before dropping the towel. The hem drifted around his ankles while the sleeves ended at his wrists. He managed to tie the belt and knot it so the robe wouldn't fly open. In his blue robe, Treize was not nearly so prudish and tied it loosely so that part of his skin showed. 

When they stepped out of the room, Treize left the towels on the floor while Nataku jumped onto Wufei's robe and climbed up to his shoulder.

The walk to the captain's room took them past dozens of soldiers and servants, and Wufei found himself pressing closer to Treize as people stared or openly leered at him. His master's arm fell over his shoulders, holding him against his side.

"It's all right. We're almost there."

"Wahea never had so many people in her palace," he whispered. 

"She was fighting a losing battle," Treize said. "That tends to eat up the treasury. Ah, here we are." He placed his hand on the door and pushed it open. "It will feel so good to sleep in my own bed again."

And to Wufei's dismay, there was only one bed. Moonlight revealed the only other furniture: a table, chair, dresser, mirror, and the chest in the corner. So...unless Treize wanted him to sleep on the floor...

"We won't do anything," Treize told him, locking the door. "Not unless you want to. We both need some sleep."

Wufei nodded once and let out a tiny sigh of relief. "...thank you."

Treize lit one of the candles on the dresser and set it in a holder. "Just take off your robe and leave it on the table."

Thankful that the darkness hid any flush in his cheeks, the sorcerer waited to make sure Treize was focused on inspecting the contents of his dresser before letting the robe slip off. As soon as he could, he slipped into bed, inwardly groaning when he figured how narrow it was. Half a moment later, the taller man eased in behind him, doing an admirable job of keeping to one side in such a confined space.

"Goodnight," he murmured.

Wufei closed his eyes. "Good night."

__

Let me put you on ice 

"It is no wonder you lost. You are weak."

Standing back in deep snow drifts, Wufei paid little if any attention to the hostile voices.

"You are impure."

"Perhaps if Meiran were a boy, you would seek your bride out."

"You are not of our clan."

Wufei smiled softly and knelt, brushing his fingertips through the cold snow. "No, I'm not."

"We are not sorcerers, Chang Wufei! We are warriors!"

"True." He willed the snow up into the air, swirling it around in little spirals. "But I am not of your clan."

"You were one of my finest students. I had thought you were obedient, respectful beyond your peers. And now I find you are practicing sorcery."

Wufei gave a sad laugh and let the snow fall to the ground again. "And kissing the man who defeated me."

"You could have told me, and saved me the dishonor of dying unmarried."

Wufei glanced to the side and found his bride to be standing to one side, hair and face bloody while her face had turned black with death. She floated over the snow, her trailing white dress never touching the surface.

"Meiran?"

Her round eyes lolled up at him. "My father could have chosen another. A real man, this time. Instead you let me die."

Wufei frowned and crossed his arms. "If I did you any dishonor, my acts were shadowed by your behavior. Women do not belong in battle."

"We must substitute for able warriors too preoccupied with flowery words and pretty boys."

Wufei cringed. "I fought in every battle, every practice session."

"To look at the other fighters."

"To defend the clan!"

"So defensive, Chang Wufei," she giggled. "Have I struck a nerve?"

He swallowed and turned his back on her. "Leave me alone. Go away."

"Nothing good has come of your scholarly studies, Chang Wufei."

He shook his head and sat down, all but vanishing in the snow drifts as they turned to sheets of ice. "That isn't my name. Go away. Just...go away..."

__

I'm tired 

He opened his eyes and found himself cuddled against his master's chest and wrapped up in his warm arms. Afraid to move, he listened to Treize's light breathing and the beating of his heart. The captain didn't seem to be awake, and he wondered what time it was.

"Still dark," he sighed to himself. Still night, then. Or early morning, judging by the chill in the air. No wonder the two of them had curled together. A faint breeze blew over them and he shivered, snuggling even closer.

"Mm...are you awake?" came a quiet whisper.

Wufei nodded as he looked up into Treize's half-shut eyes. "Sorry."

"It's all right...you don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head and adjusted his head, pillowing it on his master's arm. "No...it's fine."

Treize chanced a small kiss on the boy's forehead and smiled when there was no negative response. "Nightmares?"

"One..."

"Go back to sleep," Treize mumbled, his eyes already closing. "You're safe here."

Wufei waited until the arm over his waist fell limp and lost its grip before closing his own eyes.

__

When I need you badly 

Half asleep, Wufei grumbled as he tugged the blankets higher along his shoulder and felt a happy little rush that he could move his fingers a bit more. He put his arm out to drag himself a little closer to the warm body beside him, only there was no warm body. Patting the empty side of the bed, he blinked his eyes open and sat up, glancing around.

"Good morning," Treize smiled, in a much too cheerful mood in Wufei's opinion. "Sleep well?"

Wufei yawned and lay back. "I suppose." He watched Treize dress, putting on an outfit similar to what he'd worn the day before. He blinked. His own clothes had been whisked away to parts unknown by an unknown servant. Self conscious, he drew the blankets a bit farther across his lap.

"Your clothes should be here soon," Treize said. "I sent them up to our seamstress so she could make you a few more outfits."

"Oh..."

There was a knock on the door, and Treize opened it, revealing a servant with a bag. Treize took the package and set it on the table, pulling out several articles of clothing, all of it white save for a couple blue tank tops. 

"Wow," the captain breathed, holding one up. "She's fast." He draped one set on the bed and placed the rest in their own dresser drawer. "Get dressed. I'm taking you to see the garden."

Wufei slowly placed the top on first and waited for Treize to busy himself with something before throwing his pants on as fast as possible with minimal use of his hands. He slid his feet into the soft shoes provided and stood up. Glancing around, he gasped as he spotted his staff propped up against the far wall, and he held his hand out, satisfied when it floated over and settled in his palm. It stayed put more out of sheer will than any ability to close his fingers.

__

Wild eyed 

The movement caught Treize's attention, and he stared as the inanimate object moved obediently to its owner. Wufei rose, and now the only assurance Treize had that he wouldn't be fried by a bolt of lightning was the geis the sorcerer had placed on himself.

"Can...you do that with anything?" he stumbled out.

Wufei nodded once. "Almost anything. If it's too heavy, I can't move it."

Treize leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "What's too heavy?"

He frowned in thought. "Ah...I think the bed would be...maybe the table on an off day. Mostly handheld objects I can move. I could probably move the bed, I would just be worn out afterward."

The captain smiled. "Like moving a wall against your enemy?"

Wufei allowed himself a little smirk. "What are you complaining about? You dodged."

Treize slipped a sword belt on and opened the door. "After you."

They walked down the hallway, and to Wufei's delight there were less people around. Only servants and the occasional guard wandered the halls, and he decided the soldiers must have been sent back home already, or perhaps they weren't even awake yet. They went down a flight of stairs, then back along another hall. When Treize passed an open door leading to the outer gardens, however, Wufei nearly stopped. Only when he saw his master continue walking did he keep moving.

"Aren't the gardens outside?" he asked.

"Not these," Treize replied. "They're at the center of the palace."

"But how does the sun reach them?"

Treize sighed. "Yes, that's been one of the worst problems. They're supposed to grow without it, but with no sorcerer to facilitate, we tried using mirrors to route sunlight. I'm afraid that didn't work so well."

They came down a long hallway, and Treize stopped between two doors. Ignoring one, he opened the solidly white door and ushered in his slave.

Wufei paused at the door and made a sad little noise Treize couldn't quite decipher. He leaned his staff against the wall and stepped inside.

Perhaps once it was a garden, but now the large room only boasted cracking brown grass, gray trees and dried vines, with little mud puddles for ponds and a dusty path. The beautiful tile work along the walls only made the decay even more pathetic. Wufei dropped to one knee and took a handful of the dust, letting it sift through his half-benumbed fingers.

"What do you think, Nataku?"

She sniffed at it and chirped, giving the dust a disdainful nudge out of his hand.

"I thought so." He stood and looked at Treize. "The magick's gone out of it. Even normal gardens and wildlife have some energy keeping them going. How many years has your past sorcerer been dead?"

"Not years," Treize shook his head. "Only a few months."

Wufei frowned. "A few...but..." he glanced over his shoulder. "This is more than just a few months worth of entropy. Something must have accelerated the...what else is around this room?"

Treize shrugged. "Just a few storage rooms, and an armory."

Wufei's eyes widened in disbelief. "An armory?"

"Yes, so?"

"Full of swords and shields and arrows..."

"Of course. Why would that....oh...oh, I see," Treize gasped. "'Iron' swords and shields..."

"No wonder this place is so dead. Still..." He started walking, and Treize followed beside him. "There must be something here, a line or a font..."

"What?"

"A lay line," Wufei explained. "One of the currents of magick that flows along the surface of the earth. If the palace sits on one, I might be able to use that...somehow..."

"And what's a font?"

"Like a fountain, only it bubbles up magick. Sometimes they don't last that long, though." While they walked along the path, however, Wufei noticed something rather odd, and he looked around the room again. Acting on a hunch, he raised one hand and sent Nataku up into the air. They both watched her fly for several minutes until she dove back down and settled on Treize's shoulder.  
"She really trusts you," Wufei commented. "I was right."

"Right about what?" Treize wondered, inching his head back from the dragon's displayed teeth. "Laid lines?"

"Lay lines," Wufei corrected. "No, none of those here. But the shape of the garden...it's circular. Your last sorcerer drew a spell with the garden itself."

"A spell?"

"To keep it growing. But without any tending...the characters faded...and it died."

"Can you bring it back?"

Wufei bit his lower lip. "I...I'm not sure. I could try, but..."

"Then try."

He stared at the massive amount of decaying vegetation and winced. "I would need silver. A lot of it. And later on emeralds and rubies and sapphires...and every other jewel you'd want to grow."

"Silver I think I can manage. Once you have the regular garden growing, I can get those stones."

"Then I think I can try." Taking his staff, he walked to the very edge of the room and let it float, causing the end to dig into the dirt. "The old characters are gone, but that's good since I don't know what language he used. I'll have to start all over."

Treize smiled. "How much silver?"

"About ten pounds."

Treize couldn't smother his chuckle. "That...is a lot?"

Wufei tilted his head. "Isn't it?"

"You're not in Wahea's palace anymore," Treize said, laughing openly now. "King J is extremely wealthy, even without his garden. I'll be right back. I might be able to get that much if I grab some from the palace silversmith." Leaving Wufei to his scribbling, he headed out of the room.

__

In the middle of your dream 

When he came back, he nearly dropped his armload of silver.

Something, he couldn't tell what, crackled in the air, as if a bolt of lightning had only moments before dissipated into the air. That was a definite possibility, he decided, looking up at the ceiling where dark thunderclouds had impossibly gathered, flickering with light and rumbling with thunder.

"Wufei..." he whispered.

Already making his way back to the starting point, Wufei glanced up and smiled. "Oh, good. Place that in the center, please."

"How...how did you...?" Treize stuttered, unable to make himself move.

Wufei finished his writing and came to stand by Treize. "What's wrong?"

"Lightning storm...inside?"

"It's really an easy spell. It'll help move the magick around where I need it when I need it. Lightning's very good at carrying energy."

Treize gave a vague nod. "Oh...is it?"

Wufei followed his look and finally noticed how pale Treize had become. He lay one hand on his master's shoulder, forced to reach because of the captain's height. "It won't hurt you," he reassured him. "I control where it strikes..."

A flash of lightning zapped down right onto Nataku, who lay on the ground and soaked the energy up like a snack. The light faded, and she sat up, her forked tongue licking any remnants from her jaws.

"Well, most of the time," Wufei conceded. "But I promise she won't hurt you."

Treize gazed down at the sorcerer, amazed at what he could do, and allowed Wufei to guide him into the center of the huge mandala. "Just set it down in the little circle."

The captain saw the small circle and placed the pieces of silver he'd gathered inside, all the while keeping an eye on the storm overhead. "So...um...how are you going to do this?"

Wufei's eyes sparkled. "Life rain. Stand back."

Treize was only too happy to comply, retreating to the doorway.

The sorcerer stood over the silver, hands out as if he stood at a bonfire, and began whispering things that Treize couldn't hear. Above him, the clouds began to swirl and the thunder rumbled without benefit of lightning. Treize noticed whatever had made the air crackle before now only tripled in intensity. In the circle, the silver suddenly caught fire and roared into its own tornado, spiraling up into a firestorm that slowly grew taller than Wufei and continued on its way to the ceiling. 

"Nataku, stand clear," Wufei ordered, and the dragon found her way to Treize's shoulder, where she poked her snout out from around his head.

"You're worried too?" Treize mumbled.

She only chirped.

Long seconds passed. Wufei stood only inches away from jets of flame that could have instantly incinerated him. Soon the whirlwind of fire stood only a few inches from the black clouds. With one last word, Wufei raised his hand, forcing the flames up into the darkness. From every spot of ground, lightning immediately shot up towards the clouds, moving slow enough for Treize to watch them fork out. An odd scent filled the air, and a faint breeze stirred the dust on the ground. 

Without any warning, the clouds sucked the lightning in and pulled the fire up with it, along with every last breath of air in the room. For a moment, everything was utterly silent.

And then rain began to fall. Dust splattered into mud, but the scraped out marks remained no matter how much water flowed across them. Huge drops of water exploded on the ground, plowing the dirt up with its sheer weight, until finally the rain died down to a drizzle, and then stopped altogether.

Treize was about to step back into the room when Nataku bit and yanked at his hair, forcing him to stop. In the center of what was now a huge mud puddle, Wufei set his staff in the circle of what had been gleaming silver. Once he had the staff pointed straight up without any outside help, he backed away and nodded.

The remaining storm clouds coalesced into one great shadow and poured down into the staff as if fed by a funnel. Seconds later, even more lightning spread out from the staff and struck every inch of dirt, turning the mud black but not scorching it. The staff began to wobble with each bolt and gave out on the last hit, toppling to one side and landing in the mud.

Treize felt his heart skip as Wufei collapsed beside it. Nataku leaped from his shoulder, flying towards her companion, and the captain followed only steps behind. He knelt in the mud, ignoring the mess he was making of their clothes as he gathered his slave into his arms. He pushed the black hair from his face and held him close, listening for soft breathing. Once certain that Wufei was still alive, his proximity forced him to examine his slave up close, taking in every nuance and feature. The tawny skin, small mouth, long eyes...soft hair slipping against his hand...

__

Timeless 

The moment ingrained itself on his memory, but all he could hear himself ask was "how?"

__

It's a mystery 

All the way 

Wufei woke up back in bed, the blankets up to this throat, his head settled on the soft pillow. He blinked and sat up, wondering how on earth he'd come back here. A breeze came in through the window, cooling his warm skin and letting him know he wasn't wearing anything. He looked around, but except for his dragon drowsing on the windowsill, the room was empty.

He swung one leg over the side of the bed, intending to get up, but a wave of vertigo pounded into his head, making him groan. "I probably couldn't dress myself now anyway," he grumbled, holding still.

__

Now it's never what you see 

"I heard you brought back a slave, Treize."

Wufei froze as voices carried clearly into the room from the other side of the door.

__

All around Black ink darkness 

"I'm surprised you didn't see when we came in."

"You forget, you left your second running things back here. I had to round up thirty drunk battalions and send them back home. So, what's she like?"

__

Who found the lady from the mountain 

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I heard it's a dark exotic from the far east. I'm sorry if I scared you off of men, Treize."

His master laughed, and Wufei wondered what he found so funny.

"Don't flatter yourself, Zechs, you are not the be all to end all of men. And no, my slave is not a girl. He is our new sorcerer."

"Oh, he's the one who soaked the garden room?"

__

I'm tired 

Wufei sighed and lowered his head. Failed. All he'd done was make a muddy mess. Everyone had hoped he could bring magick and life back into that desolate garden, had expected great things even though he wasn't one of them. Hadn't expected him to fail because he was different.

And he'd failed. Had he drenched the entire floor outside the garden?

__

I'm thirsty 

He felt he could use that water right now.

__

I'm wild eyed In my mystery 

"Yes, he's the one. Impressive, isn't it?"

"I can't believe anything's sprouting in that waterlogged soil, but it's there."

Wufei's eyes widened. Not failed?

"Have the servants counted yet?"

"About twenty new shoots, but we can't tell what's growing yet. And grass is starting to poke through. I don't think he'll be able to make it all pop up overnight."

No, not failed at all! Wufei nearly danced for joy on the mattress until he heard his master's next words.

"Even if he can, I won't let him."

"What?"

"He's too tired from the trip here, and everything else's he's gone through. I shouldn't have taken him to the garden today, I should've let him rest."

"Poor kid. He must've thought we expected immediate results."

"He's a slave now, Zechs. He's powerful enough to destroy this palace and everyone in it, and he's my slave. He must feel awful right now."

"So when are you going to make him feel better?"

"I...not yet. Not until he wants it."

"Does he want it?"

"He let me kiss him."

"Maybe he was just afraid."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want to hurt him thinking he's ready."

__

Timeless

In your finery 

"So, has anyone made any offers for him yet?"

Treize gave a bitter laugh. "Oh, yes. Some of my soldiers are a bit too chatty. I've had half a dozen merchants already offering high prices."

"High? He's a sorcerer. I thought five hundred was the highest price possible."

"He's exotic, Zechs. From the east, although I have no earthly clue where this 'Jiujang' or 'Yangtze river' is. I just know it's a mountain village. One merchant offered three thousand when he heard that."

"Three...? He'd have to be a virgin for that."

Silence.

"Ah...how old is he?"

"Almost seventeen."

"Well, no wonder. Boys fetch higher prices. But isn't he a bit young for you?"

"I'm only twenty three!"

"Practically ancient."

"Zechs, how are the latrines? Do they need cleaning?"

"Sorry, sir, I think I hear my wife calling."

__

A high price For your luxury 

Wufei looked up as Treize came into the room, chuckling to himself. The captain paused when he saw Wufei up, and the sorcerer gasped when he realized why, drawing his half-exposed body back up under the sheet.

Treize had forgotten how revealing those thin sheets actually were, but Wufei didn't notice and he certainly wouldn't say anything. "Were you listening long?"

His slave nodded once.

"It's all right, I don't mind," Treize said, closing the door. "You should be warned to stay on your guard. Those prices would tempt anyone to steal you--"

Wufei gave a tiny rueful smile. So that was the difference. People were kidnapped. Slaves were stolen.

"--and I don't want to lose you."

"Did you mean it?" he asked. "That you'll wait for me to be ready?"

Treize sat on the bed beside him. "Yes. Is...is there anything for me to wait for?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I think so."

"Then that's enough."

Wufei watched him lean back, and he noticed that Treize was wearing only the soft blue robe and shoes. "Are you all right? How long was I asleep?"

"Hmm?" Treize followed Wufei's glance down to his robe. "Oh, this. I'm afraid we both got covered in mud when you fell. It took awhile getting us cleaned up again, and I don't feel like dressing just yet. You've really only been asleep for a few hours."

Wufei sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that spell would take so much out of me." He smiled suddenly. "Are things really growing down there?"

Treize smiled with him. "Mm-hmm. It's looking much better, even though the walls are splattered with mud. All the servants are griping about how they'll have to scrub them down."

Wufei shook his head. "No, don't let them. The dirt will fall back in a little while, and I don't want anyone walking around on that mandala until it's grown over with grass and trees."

Treize's smile grew a little bit, and he leaned closer. "That reminds me...Prince Heero told me you have permission to take what you need from the treasury to start the magickal plants. He seems impressed with what you did."

"He did?"

Treize nodded. "Otherwise he'd never have spoken about it. He's very reserved." He stood up and stretched. "How're you feeling? Better?"

"Just a little sore. Why?"

"I thought we might go for a walk in the outside garden. The flowers are just starting to bloom, especially the cherry trees."

"My favorites..." Wufei whispered. He allowed himself a small smile and nodded. "Very well. But where are my clothes?"

"Being cleaned. I have another set here."

Wufei watched him get the white and blue outfit, then stood up and allowed Treize to help him dress. And this time, he didn't blush.

The End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes:

1. I know I've screwed the translations again, but here it goes.

a. Guanglin, zhayao guangxian...pingan huo...yanhuo!

Welcome, explosive light...peaceful fire...fireworks!

b. lu se -- green

c. ju se -- orange

d. hong se -- red

e. lan se -- blue


	18. Fortunecaster

****

Fortune Caster

Warnings: shounen ai, 3+4, angst, helps to read Willing Slave and maybe Sorcerer before this. No lemon, hardly any lime.

Setting: Part of the Willing Slave timeline, after the Lagrange/Corazon war but before WS. Quatre's earlier days with Trowa.

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing characters belong to Mixx Entertainment, Koichi Tokita, the SOTSU Agency, Sunrise, Kodansha and anyone I may have forgotten, not to me. I make no money off of this.

Quatre barely withheld his gasp as he was tugged into the royal bedchambers. His sister had obviously taken what had been of value in the room and sold it to raise war funds. Scars of bared mortar along the walls told of tiles torn away, and bed posts meant to hold up curtains were similarly empty, the sheets plain. The hard floor held no carpet. What scant furniture remained was both functional and ordinary.

But the room, in his eyes, was huge. The window extended from the high ceiling to the floor and opened onto a balcony, bringing in enough moonlight to see the entire room. He could extend his arms and not touch the walls...he lowered his head. There was no way he could extend his arms, bound as they were.

In front of him, Trowa still held the silk ribbon around his slave's wrists, and he tied his end to one of the bedposts while he inspected the room. Quatre stifled his sigh. He'd have held still if merely asked.

"At least the window locks," the new monarch grumbled. He walked back to his slave and began undressing him, pulling off the old vest that tore away easily. When his blonde winced, he paused and put his hand on the slightly sunken cheek, sliding his fingers down to Quatre's throat and shoulder. "Did that hurt?"

"A little."

Surprised at how bony his slave's shoulder felt, Trowa undid the bone clasps on Quatre's shirt and tore the sleeves out from under the silk ties, letting the cloth fall gently to the floor and pool over the blonde's feet. Soft skin, pale from years without the sun, disappeared into his pants, and Trowa knelt in front of him, untying the frazzled drawstring. As his pants slipped off his hips, Quatre blushed bright pink and closed his eyes. Gliding down his sides and thighs, Trowa's hands coursed down his legs, squeezing the thin muscles in his calves before settling back on his rear end.

"How far along is your education?" Trowa asked. "Did you receive any tutoring in your cell?"

"Wahea allowed me faerie tales and romances each week. Later Wufei let me read some political and military works and taught me a little of his language."

"Math? Theology? History?" Trowa asked. "Music?"

Quatre shook his head.

Heaving a sigh, Trowa stood back up and stared into his slave's eyes. He put his fingers on Quatre's jaw and coaxed his mouth open, examining him for signs of disease. "I'll hire a seamstress tomorrow. You'll need a full outfit and a heavy veil." He let Quatre close his mouth and ran his thumb over his lips, feeling how soft they were.

"Is anyone left from before?" Quatre whispered, afraid to move his mouth too much. "Any servants?"

"Some. Not many. Those too old to run, too weak, or too scared. Your sorcerer friend didn't leave your people much of a chance to get out." He shook his head as he finished examining his slave, turning to the window. "How long were you held prisoner?"

Quatre lowered his eyes. Of course the sight of him would disturb Trowa. "Five years in one cell, one year in the tower. But at least there I could see the city."

After closing the window, Trowa helped him onto the bed, leaving him tied while he undressed and slipped in behind him. To his delight, Quatre fit remarkably well against his body, his head just under the master's chin while the small feet brushed at his ankles. A hint of a smile breezed over his face for just a second while he lay his arm around the blonde, holding him close.

Quatre had to force himself not to fidget. Trowa's body felt smothering and hot. He let go a little sigh and closed his eyes when he heard Trowa's breathing turn deep and steady. Despite the pressure of the silk on his arms pulling them towards the bedpost, he managed to drift to sleep.

*

Quatre sat down cross-legged, forgetting that he hadn't done that since he was five. There was little space to sit in such a manner on his narrow bed, but here in the empty space, there was more than enough room. He put his hand out in the air and jerked his fingers up once, leaving a lit candle behind them. 

A deck of cards appeared in front of him, face down, and he tapped it once. 

The top card flew up into the air, revealing a picture of Trowa, a knife in one hand and a loop of silk in the other. Quatre pulled the next card and placed it above the first card.

"Tell me what he is," he whispered.

The Emperor card.

Quatre nodded, not knowing how he understood or even thinking to question it. "Of course, he's a leader, and obviously self-controlled." He pulled another card.

Death.

"But..." Quatre tilted his head, "that's for disaster and...no, wait, it's not reversed. This means...the end of an old way, and the start of new beginnings. Well, that certainly applies."

He rubbed his forearms absent-mindedly. For some reason, they felt sore. "But what's he like?"

Temperance.

"That's good to know. I suppose." He ran his fingers through his hair. "At least he's even tempered. But is he nice?"

Strength.

"You're not going to tell me, are you? Strength...strength...um, force of character, love over hate. Spirit over the material. Okay, he's fair and just. Will he treat me well?"

The Empress.

"Needs fulfilled. I guess so. Is he a good ruler?"

The Sun.

When he saw the fiery pattern, Quatre beamed. "Future success, regardless of what's going on now."

The World.

"Success down any path," he sighed. "I wonder if he's skillful or just lucky."

Something tugged hard on his arms suddenly, making him wince. The cards evaporated into smoke and the candle guttered. His shoulders drooping, he closed his eyes and flopped backwards into empty space. 

*

Trowa hissed in sympathy when he saw his slave's arms still bound to the bed, the skin mottled with bruises and red where the silk had rubbed and burned. He reached out and untied the long ribbon, pulling it away and tossing it on the floor. Quatre mumbled in his sleep and turned on his side, bringing his arms in close. The new monarch frowned. Was Quatre so dead to the world that he no longer felt pain?

"Or maybe he's so used to it," he whispered. He stood up and quietly dressed in in a dark blue shirt that covered most of his arms and throat. Tight leggings made of a more durable nature followed, finished by brown boots. He walked around the bed, heading to the door. 

Gently opening it so it wouldn't creak, he looked out and spotted two of his soldiers standing near. They immediately turned to him.

"Go and bring a doctor here," he said.

"We can't, your majesty," one said, shaking his head. "Their sorcerer was their only healer, and Captain Khushrenada already has him out of the city."

Trowa sighed. "Then bring me a basin of water and clean sheets. And see if you can't find someone who can get clothes for my slave."

"Yes, your majesty," came the reply, and one soldier disappeared down the hall.

Trowa closed the door again and looked back at Quatre. The small blonde moaned again and half opened his eyes.

"Wufei...? Issat you?"

"No, it's me, Trowa." He narrowed his eyes. "Wufei's gone, remember?"

"Oh...I forgot." He yawned and tried to sit up, but winced when he put pressure on his arms. "Ow..."

"Why did you think I was Wufei?" Trowa asked.

"What?"

He stepped closer until he stood over Quatre, throwing a long shadow over his pale body. "When you were waking up, you called me Wufei. Why?"

"Sometimes, when I'd wake up, he'd be at the window watching the city. I guess my room had the best view. If we needed rain, he'd bring it down from there." Quatre wondered if he'd upset his master, and he quietly watched Trowa move to the window and stare out at his new kingdom. 

Nothing else was said until five minutes later, when someone knocked on the door. "Enter."

A young girl walked in carrying a large bowl of water in both hands, a rag hanging off one edge, with bandages slung over her shoulder and a bag hanging from her arm. With no difficulty she set the bowl on the small table and left the bandages on the bed. "Your majesty," she curtsied, "we listened to the guard's description of your slave, but all that might fit him are these." She opened the bag and showed him several colorful gauzy outfits. "They're what was left in Wahea's harem."

"Good enough," he said. "You're dismissed."

She curtsied again and hurried out.

Ignoring the bag for the moment, Trowa stepped to the foot of the bed and kicked a long metal chain from beneath the mattress, bringing up a heavy manacle on the end. He pulled the covers off of Quatre, who blushed bright pink again, and locked the chain around his ankle. As his master came closer, Quatre couldn't help an experimental tug on the chain. He couldn't even lift the lock.

"Put your arms out," Trowa said as he helped him sit up.

Quatre obeyed, and his master set the pillow under his hands. Trowa dabbed at the bruises and abrasions with the soaked cloth.

"You can feel these, can't you?"

The blonde nodded.

Trowa finished cleaning the burns and picked up the bandages, wrapping his slave's arms from wrist to elbow. "You didn't wake up, even though you felt the pain. Why not?"

"I didn't get to feel very much in my cell." Quatre stared at the floor. "Even pain is a luxury."

"So whipping you wouldn't be a punishment," Trowa said. "I'll have to find different ways to discipline you."

A shudder ran through Quatre's body.

"Relax," Trowa said. "You haven't done anything wrong. As long as you obey me, you'll never need to be punished."

"You've whipped slaves before?"

"Yes."

While Trowa finished bandaging his arms, Quatre lowered his eyes and held his breath. After a moment the king realized the room had gone quiet and looked up at Quatre. He put his hand under Quatre's chin and tilted his head back up. "Calm down. I'm not angry at you. And with the way you act, I'll probably never be angry with you. You're so submissive..." He lay his other hand on Quatre's cheek and gently forced his mouth open enough for an unchaste kiss. His slave froze and made little noises that made Trowa press a bit harder and force Quatre's mouth open wider. When he pulled back again, he ran his fingers through Quatre's hair.

"I've never owned a slave that gave in as much as you do." He stood up and went to the bag of harem clothes, pulling out different outfits. "I've never had one as beautiful as you, either. You're going to be gorgeous when you fill out a little. Good thing your sister kept a few slaves of her own, or I might not have had clothes for you." He chose one and lay it on the bed. Quatre stared at the blue costume but with his left ankle chained to the corner post, he couldn't reach it. 

The new monarch reached for a string around his neck, bringing out a silver key which he used to unlock Quatre's chain. "Sit up. Will you need help getting dressed?"

"I...think so." Quatre picked up the harem outfit and looked it over. "I don't know how this is supposed to go."

After a moment of looking back and forth between Quatre and the suit, Trowa pushed his slave back against the bed and brought his bare legs up, helping him into the pants first and binding up the four drawstrings. Quatre breathed in when he saw how diaphanous the material was and sighed in relief when his blue tunic dropped to mid-thigh, making the outfit a bit more modest.

"Do you really think I'd let you go out half-covered?" Trowa brushed his fingertips along the ever-deepening blush. "No. You're mine. No one else's."

Smiling, Quatre brought one hand up to touch Trowa's. Instead the king caught his slave's wrist in a tight grip. Quatre's smile vanished, replaced by a look of pained fear.

Dismayed by his own reflexes, Trowa released Quatre's hand and felt only more disappointed as the blonde dropped his hand back into his lap and lowered his eyes.

"Finish dressing," he said, standing up. "You have permission to roam the gardens, but do not attempt to leave. Guards have been posted at every gate."

"Yes, master," Quatre whispered, never raising his eyes.

Without another word, Trowa left the room and slammed the door.

Half an hour later, Quatre still struggled to hold back tears and sniffled while he lingered along the flowers. His slippers gave no protection from the various pebbles and stones on the smooth tile path, and he kept his eyes lowered out of necessity. The last rock he'd hit had made him cry out, and he'd limped to the nearest bench for a long rest. 

Still wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he stared at his thin body and pale skin. Five years of atrophy had worn him down to nearly nothing, despite the year of sunlight Wufei had given him. Even then he'd been locked up, only in a brighter cage. And now a simple walk left him breathless.

Feeling a strange wisp on his arm, he turned and found a dark green bush filled with bright red flowers. He smiled despite himself and lay his fingertips on the petals, stroking them lightly. They felt like wet silk, and he leaned down for the sweet scent. With his face so close, he could see the thorns set in the stems, winding down every branch straight down to the base of the plant itself. The dark leaves only made his skin appear even more white.

With a sigh he stared up at the sky. Vivid blue with hardly any clouds, he had to look away when the light became too much for his weakened eyes. Accustomed for years to darkness broken by a single candle or a murky attic room, bright colors now hurt. If he tried, he could vaguely remember days he'd spent in the garden, walking beside one of his tutors. Lucky he'd learned to read in that time. By the age of ten he'd been shut away.

Rising again, he continued down the flat trail, studying the pattern made by the blue and green swirls and blocks in the tile. Apparently Wahea had not been so strapped for funds, or else she'd have pulled them out and sold them. Or maybe she'd just forgotten about them. She'd never struck him as someone who'd waste time in a garden.

He looked up briefly and spotted several armed men standing at one gate, while another handful stood at distant intervals along the walls. A long strip of gray stone showed underneath the white surface, revealing when those tiles had been ripped out and sold. Quatre walked away from the wall, back towards the garden and to the small pond at the side of the palace. Sitting at the edge, he kept one hand on the stones ringing the pond and leaned over. Climbing roses had made their way up the side of the palace and reflected on the surface of the pond, where they occasionally dropped a petal or two. Quatre silently watched the petals ripple the water.

A hand fell on his shoulder, startling him so that he pitched towards the pond and would have fallen in if the same hand hadn't pulled him back. He whirled, raising his knuckles to his mouth, and had to crane his neck back to look into his master's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Trowa said, sitting beside his slave. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-it's all right," Quatre said.

Trowa made no move to touch Quatre, keeping himself separated. Neither spoke for awhile, but that didn't unnerve the blonde. He'd become quite accustomed to silence.

Finally Trowa broke. "I apologize for my actions earlier. It was not my intention to hurt you. I acted without thinking, on reflex."

Quatre blinked. "No master, it was my fault. I won't touch you again."

The master inwardly winced, but his face betrayed no emotion. "I won't hurt you again," he said.

His slave blinked again and stared up into Trowa's emerald eyes. Nervous hope welled up in his heart, reflecting what Trowa felt until Quatre could experience it as well. He tilted his head and slowly brought his hand up towards Trowa's cheek.

Halfway there the monarch seized his wrist, about to tighten his grip until he saw Quatre close his eyes, bracing himself for the coming pain. He stared at his fingers, ready to press or even crack his slave's bones, and forced himself to relax his hold. As soon as Quatre felt the pressure disappear, he slid his arm, still held by his master, higher. When his fingers were only an inch away, Trowa's hand tightened again, halting his movement.

"I...I can't," Trowa whispered. "I can't let you..."

Even without his gift, Quatre could hear the soft desperation in his master's voice. "Shh," he murmured. "It's all right." He extended his fingers and lightly brushed the very surface of the young king's cheek. To his delight, Trowa didn't pull his arm down. He allowed the tiny sensation on his skin, and even smaller shivers, like ripples, moved along his body.

After a minute, Trowa pushed his arm back down and leaned away. "I brought something. You'll need to wear it from now on." He took out a folded wad of blue cloth and unfurled it.

"What is it?"

"Your veil." He stretched it over Quatre's face and tied the ends to the jeweled headpiece he set on his hair. Made of several layers of gauzy cloth sewed at the edges, it ruffled out every time he breathed. "No one can know you're really a prince."

"It feels strange," Quatre said as he touched the edges. "Heavy."

"The hem is weighted so it won't fly up." Trowa pushed his slave's fingers from the veil and smoothed it down. "You're not allowed to take it off, ever. Only I can do that. Even if you're in the bath or going to sleep, you'll leave it on unless I take it off."

"Bath?" The veil fluttered up at the sudden breath. "A real bath in a pool? With soap?"

"You haven't..." Trowa cut himself off. _Of course he hasn't,_ he thought. "But you're not dirty."

A blush colored Quatre's cheeks. "Wufei brought me a large basin of water every week."

"And he watched?"

The blush went from pink to red. "Of course not! He always left right after." His voice lowered and he looked at Trowa's hand. "He wasn't there too often. Wahea always wanted him shielding the palace, or killing assassins, or trying to read the stars."

__

I can understand that, Trowa thought. _A stargazer would be invaluable to any king._

"He couldn't tell the future though," Quatre said. "I had to tell him so he could tell Wahea. It's funny, how he could make it rain but he couldn't read the stars."

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Using the time to catch his breath, Quatre didn't notice how his master looked at him, his visible eye wide and unblinking.

"You can read the stars?" Trowa asked, leaning forward so he could see his slave's face.

"Mm-hmm. Well, Wufei said I could." Quatre opened his eyes again, but he jerked back when he saw how Trowa stared. "Trowa?"

"Could you do it tonight?" he asked. 

Water splashed as Quatre put his hand in the pond, bracing himself as he leaned away. "I could, but I'll be very tired afterward. It takes a lot out of me."

"That's not saying much." Trowa opened his mouth to say something else, but heavy footsteps ran down the path ahead of them. They both looked up and saw a heavy set man in a brown Lagrange uniform coming towards them. "Kurtz? What's wrong?" Trowa asked, standing.

"Nothing, sire, but Lord Barton has arrived and demands an audience with your majesty." Kurtz bowed and waited. "He said if I didn't move as fast as I could, he'd have my hands."

"He would," Trowa mumbled. "Tell him I'll be there in a--no, that I'll meet him when I can, in the main hall. Give him my apologies, but with no forewarning, I will have to work around him. And give him minimal hospitality."

"Yes, your Majesty." After another bow, Kurtz walked back the same path and disappeared.

"Who's Lord Barton?" Quatre asked.

"A painful thorn in my side for the last few years now." He put his hand under Quatre's chin, forcing him to look up. "You don't like being alone, do you?"

"I haven't been with people enough to know."

"Do you want to go back to your tower?"

"No," Quatre whispered, one hand flying to his throat as if he were choking. "Please no. I can't do that again, I can't."

"Then you have to promise never to speak to anyone I don't give you permission to. You're mine, and that means you're going to hear things that you cannot repeat. Understand?"

Quatre nodded, blinking tears out of his blue eyes. Surprised, Trowa lay his fingertips on Quatre's cheek and wiped the moisture away, bringing the tears up to his lips and licking them. When he saw his slave's look, he glanced back at his hand.

"I don't see tears too often. They always catch me by surprise." Not giving Quatre a chance to ask anything else, he turned to one of the guards along the wall and waved at him. 

Easily seven feet tall with wildly swept hair, the largest guard walked closer and knelt, almost as tall as Trowa even on bended knee. 

__

Oh my God, he's huge, Quatre gasped and curled his legs up. _He could crush me without trying._

"Rashid," Trowa said, "this is my slave...Shaay. He's weak, but he's light, so I don't think you'll have any problem. If you would."

"Yes, your majesty."

With his eyes screwed shut, Quatre felt Rashid scoop him up, carrying him like a child into the palace. Trembling enough to lose his breath, he began to breathe faster and faster until he heard his transport chuckle, the massive chest rumbling around him.

"Calm down, little one," Rashid said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"But," Quatre said, peeking up at him, "you're so big."

"That's because my father put it in deep," he said, chuckling again.

"Enough." Trowa stopped and looked at him. "No bawdy jokes in front of him. He doesn't understand and it's distracting me."

"My apologies," Rashid said, bowing low and drawing a squeak out of his charge. "It was a good one though, yes?"

"Yes."

After a few minutes of walking, they came to the main room with one throne at the raised end of the long carpet. Strips along the walls showed where Wahea had torn out the best tiles and dug out the gold plate script. Posts once holding ivory statues now held a layer of dust, and holes in the ceiling hinted at fine curtains that once hung around the throne. Vastly different from his memory, Quatre buried his face in Rashid's shirt, too distracted to notice as the guard shifted him to one arm. Rashid gently rubbed the small back, smiling when Quatre's body relaxed a little.

"Lord Barton," Trowa said, barely inclining his head.

Startled from examining one of the stripped walls, a middle-aged man in a dark black suit turned and bowed. "Your majesty. Forgive my inattention. I was simply admiring the craftsmanship in the building."

Peeking out of the corner of his eye, Quatre watched Barton walk towards Trowa. Nausea welled up in his stomach and he closed his eyes, huddling against Rashid again.

"The masons built her to last," Trowa said. "Even without all her fine decorations."

"I suppose that is why you chose a simple attire," Barton said, hiding his rings under his velvet cloak. "Finery does seem out of place here, for the moment at least."

"For a long time to come," Trowa said. "Too many years of civil war has crushed Corazon. Many years will pass before I can return it to its former glory." He looked over Barton's leather boots and belt, clean linens and gold chains. "You seem to have weathered the destruction well."

"Wahea found my services to her liking and rewarded me for them. I believe rob a burning house is the expression." Barton motioned at Quatre, taking a step closer. "It seems you have robbed the house as well. I don't recall seeing this particular slave in Wahea's harem. None of them had gold hair."

"Indeed." Trowa walked towards his throne, followed by Rashid. "Harems are a distraction, but one slave should be all I desire. But I doubt you came here to compliment my little exotic." He sat down and motioned Rashid to stand behind him.

"True." Barton stood a few feet away, folding his arms as he stared at the young king. "I came to offer my loyalty and my services."

"I never doubted your loyalty," Trowa said. "I'm certain your loyalties will never waver."

"But your majesty did not make use of my troops," Barton said, "nor my own sorcery. Even Wahea's father put my skills to use. All of his children were magick constructions."

Shaking his head, Trowa hid behind a smile. "I am a soldier at heart. I will always prefer cold steel to magick. As for your troops, please do not be offended, but I wage war with troops whose strengths and weaknesses I already know."

"Of course, but now that you are left with a skeleton defense, surely you will require soldiers and guards already trained and outfitted." Barton smiled and held one hand out, the rings sparkling in the sunlight. "I'm sure my own soldiers will not disappoint."

"I know they wouldn't," Trowa said, giving him a smile that did not reach his eyes. "But the fall harvest will come in soon, and the taxes Wahea put in place will give me enough to take on soldiers from around the kingdom. I would prefer to help Corazon first."

"But for your own defense--"

"My defense is seen to. I have no reason to fear. Besides, I would hate to deprive you of your guards if you feel they are necessary."

His smile slipping, Barton nodded once. "Of course. Thank you, your majesty."

"If there is anything else?" Trowa asked. "Normally I would ask you to stay for dinner, but I won't be able to hold formal banquets for quite some time."

"Again, thank you, but that was my only business." Barton half-turned to leave. "If you do require my services at any time..."

"I will be certain to ask you first. Good day, Lord Barton."

"Good day, your Majesty." Barton walked out of the throne room and disappeared down the hall, flanked by two guards.

"What a little annoyance," Rashid muttered.

"That could turn into a very big annoyance," Trowa said as he stood. "Sooner or later I'll see him twitching at the end of my knife." He looked over his shoulder at Quatre, curled up in one of Rashid's arms. "Is he all right?"

"I don't think he likes Lord Barton," he said. "He's just a little nervous, that's all."

"Take him to the baths and stand guard. I'll be there shortly."

Looking up, Quatre watched Trowa leave the hall and then watched the walls pass by him as Rashid carried him down a different route. Soldiers passed by them, glancing once or twice at the blue butterfly in the giant's arms but mostly ignoring them, until Rashid took him down several steps into the subterranean level of the palace lit only by torches fixed in the walls. His footsteps echoed like cannon fire.

"Calm down, little one," Rashid said when Quatre tightened his grip on his shirt. "No monsters in here."

"What's down here?" he asked.

"The baths. I think your sorcerer friend left a spell on it since the water sparkles like an oasis." He set Quatre down on a carved stone bench and stood. "Now stay put and don't wander around. I'll be at the door at the top of the steps should the shadows scare you too much."

While Rashid left back up the stairs, Quatre looked around himself. Little had changed in the ten years he hadn't seen this room. Hewn into rock, the walls were chiseled stone while white tile covered the floor. Finely carved gold fixtures had been replaced with iron or not at all so that the towels lay folded on the floor, but the black torch holders, carved ornately into the stone, remained. All the seats in the room were benches carved in stone and held depictions of heaven and hell, and the polished surfaces gleamed.

He inhaled, smelling lavender and lilacs and bringing memories of relaxing in a pool of water, hidden from the noontime heat. The wall behind him seemed clean, so he leaned back and gently rubbed his cheek against the cold stone. 

"You'll tear your veil if you're not careful," Trowa said.

"Aah!" Quatre fell sideways onto the floor and landed on the hard tile, his slippers sliding either way. He tried to sit up, but Trowa knelt beside him.

"Stay put," he said, splaying his hand on Quatre's chest. He saw his slave open his mouth, then close it again. "What is it?"

"How did you come in so quietly?" Quatre asked. "Rashid's footsteps echoed."

"Rashid echoes anywhere," Trowa said. He undid the clasp holding Quatre's veil and slid it off along with the jeweled headdress. "And I'm quiet everywhere."

"Oh." Quatre felt his face warm as Trowa undid the clasps on the sides of his tunic and slid the shirt over his head. His slippers came off next, and then his master untied the drawstrings on his pants. In a few seconds, Quatre lay naked before him.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Trowa asked, lightly touching his gaunt face and side. "My apologies. I didn't think. I'll have something sent to you in the garden after this."

"Thank you, master." He smiled and looked up, hoping to see Trowa smile back. Instead he gasped as his master slid off his shirt. "You're hurt!"

"No, I'm fine." Trowa stared at him, wondering what he meant.

"But...these lines," Quatre traced his fingers along the nearest dark pink line on Trowa, a raised slash over his chest. "Don't they hurt?"

"They did, once." Trowa gave him a half smile and extended his arm, allowing Quatre to touch the smaller marks. "They're scars."

"That's a scar?" Quatre examined them up to Trowa's shoulder and found many more disappearing on to his back. "That's not at all what I imagined."

"You've never bled?" Trowa asked.

"Once. Wahea hit me when she threw me into my cell." Quatre tilted his head and pointed to the skin next to his left eye. "I don't know if there's a scar or not. I don't feel anything."

"No," Trowa said, shaking his head. "Did she let you have a mirror? Did Wufei?"

"I never thought of that," Quatre said. "My cell was always dark. All I had was a candle. When Wufei took me to the tower, I only wanted to look at the sun and the city."

"Come here." Trowa held his hand and walked him to the nearest pool, kneeling so he could see into it. "Take a look."

As he leaned over the water, Quatre breathed in sharply. Blue eyes looked back at him. He stared at his reflection for several seconds, turning his face one way or another. He trailed his hand down his cheek and lips. "I look funny."

"You're not used to your reflection," Trowa said. He kicked off his boots and pants and slid into the chest-deep water, sighing as the daytime heat disappeared.

The water rippled and Quatre's image wavered and disappeared. "Is it cold?" he asked.

"Cool. You won't freeze." Trowa reached out and took his hands. "Come on."

Quatre swung his legs over the edge and let Trowa pull him in, throwing his arms around his master's neck. "I can't feel the bottom. It's not there."

"Yes it is," Trowa said. "You're just too short." He bent down, letting Quatre hold on as tight as he wanted until he felt his feet touch the floor. "See?"

Water lapped at his throat as he blinked and stepped back. "It feels weird. I haven't been in water like this in years."

Taking a few steps closer, Trowa took a bar of soap and turned Quatre around. "Hold still." He lathered up Quatre's hair, then dunked him backwards and rinsed the soap out before it could reach his eyes. "Quatre, earlier in the garden, you said you could read the stars. If I take you outside tonight, can you do it?"

"If I can see the whole sky." He kept speaking, trying to take his mind off of Trowa's hands now cleaning the rest of him off. "Wufei used to take me to the roof."

"Didn't anyone ever see you?"

"Not that high up." He wiped water from his forehead. "What do you want me to read for?"

"You have to have a question in mind?"

"In a way. If I don't focus on something, the reading'll go everywhere."

"How? The stars don't move that much during the night." Trowa turned him around and dipped his hand in the water, wiping off dust on Quatre's face and throat. "How can a reading change?"

"Star movement doesn't change anything," Quatre said.

"But every astrologer I've ever met said that stars and planets have to be in a certain spot."

"Then they're wrong. The way they move isn't important, it's the light in the darkness."

"What do you mean?" Trowa pulled his slave closer to the edge and showed him the bench built into the pool's wall. "Here, sit down. You'll be higher up."

Quatre felt the tile ledge behind his waist and sat, smiling when his shoulders and arms now came out of the water. "I'd forgotten all about these."

Beside him, Trowa sat down, leaned against the wall and stretched out his arms. "What did you mean, light in darkness?"

"The light's all that matters," Quatre said. "The way it twinkles and flickers is all. It's a little like watching a candle in a small, dark room."

"And they're accurate?"

"Mm-hmm."

__

I'll have to tell Heero about this, Trowa thought. _And he'll probably chase away every fortuneteller that comes to the palace. His palace._ He stared at his image in the water, examining his face as the surface stilled. He hadn't realized how tired he looked.

"--right?" 

"What?" he asked, looking to his left.

"Are you all right?" Quatre bent forward, trying to see his face. "You felt tired for a moment."

"Do you always do that?" Trowa asked.

"Do what?"

"Pick up what I'm feeling."

"I just feel it. I can't stop feeling what others do."

"So you can't control it." Trowa nodded once. "What did you feel around Barton?"

"I don't like Barton," Quatre said. "I feel sick around him, like I'm going to throw up."

"You feel that from him? Do you feel things like that from everyone?"

"Not like that," Quatre said. "Rashid is all right. He just feels...overwhelming. Like he's going to bunch me into a little ball and eat me, even if I know he won't."

Trowa chuckled once. "And what about me? What do I make you feel?"

"Um..." he felt Trowa's hand lift his chin, and he obeyed despite the flush on his cheeks. "You're different. You feel confident and strong and..."

"And?"

"Sad." He looked up into his eyes. "You feel lonely. Like you want to be touched but you're afraid of it. You want to be in control all the time, because you're afraid of something."

The hand slid away and Trowa glanced at the far wall. Water echoed in the darkness. The room grew so quiet they could hear the torch flames rustling. Quatre wondered if he'd angered his master.

"Barton said your father created his children magickally," Trowa said. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Quatre let his shoulders droop and he skimmed his hand over the water. "The servant children called us homunculi and stayed away from us. They said he couldn't get any women pregnant so he hired a sorcerer."

"Mm." After a few seconds, Trowa climbed out of the pool and toweled off. "Get up. Rashid'll take you back to the garden."

By the time Quatre had dried himself, Trowa was gone. He finished dressing and wrung out his hair, then walked upstairs and leaned against Rashid before the big man could notice him.

"You all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Quatre said as he was scooped up. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I think I made Trowa mad."

"Oh, I'm sure it isn't too bad," Rashid said. "Who could possibly stay angry with you for long?"

"But he seemed angry."

"Trust me, little one. I've served his highness for years now. He will never show you his true emotions."

"That's probably why he was angry," Quatre whispered.

After being carried to the garden, he lay beside the pond and trailed his hand in the water. Lunch came in the form of grapes and sliced apples, with some kind of meat on the side. 

"Remember, use the knife to cut it to pieces," Rashid said. "And don't eat the bones or the seeds."

Quatre looked up at him. "How did you know I haven't eaten like this before?"

"As little as you are, you must have been on a bread and water diet. Hm?"

"And a few leaves of some plant," he said. "Thank you."

Full and warm in the shade, he felt physically tired for the first time in years and lay down to watch the shadows slide across the ground. Soft grass pressed against his cheek, and he wondered how they brought enough water here to let it grow. Jasmine wafted through the air, a few petals landing on his body. He closed his eyes and stretched before relaxing on the grass.

A burst of light made him open his eyes, and he found a white star no bigger than his hand bouncing along the path towards him. He sat up and stared at it. Its edges seemed to be cut out of paper, folding and curling in on itself, until it stopped in front of his face and spun faster and faster. The wind produced pushed his hair back, and the star's edges blurred until they solidified into a glowing white ball.

Covered with cratered shadows, the miniature moon sparkled as it rotated, and Quatre reached out to touch it. The moment his fingers tapped the surface the moon's light flared until it filled the whole garden. Unable to stand the light, he turned aside until the white flash faded to a sunny glow. When he looked up again, he found that the moon had transformed into a golden ball like he had read in a story of a princess and a frog.

"Quatre," it whispered. 

Chills ran down his spine. He gasped and backed against the wall, wincing when it floated closer.

"Quatre."

__

Well, it hasn't burned me yet, he thought. Swallowing once, he put his hand out again.

Another hand grasped his and the sun disappeared, revealing his master's face.

"Wake up," Trowa said. "I've been looking for you."

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Was I dreaming?"

As Trowa picked him up, Quatre looked around the garden. Stars filled the sky but the moon lay hidden behind a patch of thick clouds. "How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know. Hours, probably." He carried his slave into the palace and up a flight of stairs. "I sent the Maganacs to find you, but none of them did. For awhile I thought you'd found a way through the gates."

"Why would I go outside?" Quatre asked. "No one knows me. I'd just be another street orphan." His look turned thoughtful. "Although that's the kind that tend to have adventures with genies and witches and dragons."

"I hate to spoil your worldview, but your faerie tale books aren't reality," Trowa said. "The only witches I've met are breast-worshiping fakes, and genies are not to be trifled with."

"What about dragons? Wufei had one who helped him cast spells."

"That may be the only reason it didn't attack you."

"Mm, she was pretty unfriendly to everyone else but us." Quatre lay his head on Trowa's shoulder. "Even less reason to try to escape, then."

Telling the forgotten prince that hundreds of people still hoped for his return would be less than prudent, so Trowa said nothing. After three more hallways and staircases, they came out onto the roof. Trowa set Quatre down and sat beside him, just out of arm's reach. 

"Can you see all the stars from here?" he asked.

"This is good. What do you want me to read for?"

"Rebellion. I need to know if we really are in danger or if my uncle's trying to scare me."

Quatre nodded and looked up at the sky. To Trowa, the stars twinkled in the rising desert heat, but Quatre saw patterns of light against the void, stars flaring and dimming, spinning and speaking.

"Peace," he whispered, squinting his eyes at the light. "It's grudging...people don't like you...no, they don't like you what you did. But..."

Trowa leaned closer, trying to hear him. "But what?"

"They hated Wahea. They hated my sisters." He titled his head. "Some of them want another king, one from this land, but they can't find one." 

"Oh?"

"They...they're tired. I think they want to wait and see."

"See what?"

"I..." Quatre shook his head and looked up again. "I...don't know. It's not clear. They think something's going to happen. One way or the other, something's going to happen. They want to see what it is before they act."

"And my uncle?"

"Um...he..." He narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you have an uncle? It's fuzzy."

"Yes," Trowa said. "Just tell me what you can."

"But all I'm seeing is Lord Barton--" 

"I trust you." Trowa lay his hand on Quatre's shoulder. "Keep reading."

"Um, okay." He took a deep breath and turned to face another part of the sky. "He...is not good. He has...two faces? What does that mean?"

"I'll explain it later. Keep going."

"He doesn't like you. He wants to be where you are." A cold chill ran down his body, but he continued, fighting the trembling in his muscles. "And he's gone into the city...saying he wants a king who's been here his whole life, but it's a trick."

__

Damn, he might suspect, Trowa thought, looking at his slave. _Quatre would be an ideal puppet. But his sisters didn't have blond hair. Iria came the closest, and she wasn't too fair._

"And something to do with Lagrange," Quatre said, unaware of his master's look. "But I can't see what. Something about one of his youngest relatives, but it's too fuzzy."

A waver in Quatre's voice made Trowa closer look at his slave. The blonde's eyes held a faraway stare and his breathing had quickened, but he shivered so much that Trowa wondered how he'd missed it. He touched Quatre's forehead and winced.

"You have a fever," he said as he stood. He picked Quatre back up and carried him into the palace.

Quatre didn't say anything, only drowsed until he felt himself set on a bed.

"You must be real," Trowa said. "Barton is my uncle."

"But I thought you came from Lagrange."

"I'll explain it to you sometime." Trowa said, sliding his fingers under Quatre's veil and along his cheek. "What luck. My slave is a real prophet. And completely submissive."

"I'm no prophet," Quatre sighed, too tired to help undress himself. "Sometimes I think reading the stars only tells us what we already know."

"Then why would we want to hear it again?"

"Maybe...because we don't want to know what we know?" He waited as Trowa took off his veil. "Because we want things to be different. Wufei used to say that all the magick in the world won't change anything if we don't do it ourselves."

"Strange words for a sorcerer." Trowa undid the clasps on Quatre's tunic and pulled it over his head. "Raise your hips a little."

A flush that had nothing to do with his fever crept onto his cheeks as he obeyed. "I don't think he likes being a sorcerer much. He said people with magick never want it, and people who want it don't know what real magick is." His pants slid away, and a moment later Trowa lay down.

"It's all right, don't be scared." Trowa stretched out beside his slave and put his arm around him, his hand stroking the bared stomach for a few stomachs. "Nothing tonight. We're both too tired."

"Yes, master," Quatre whispered.

Trowa raised his head. "You've never lain with anyone, have you? Of course not, how could you?" He smoothed Quatre's hair from his face and pulled him closer. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

"I know," he whispered back. "I can feel it."

*

The next morning, Quatre woke up alone. A dark green outfit, much like yesterday's gauzy suit, lay beside him, complete with a new green veil. He sat up and looked around the room, then pulled the suit closer and dressed. He reached for the veil and headdress with it. Something jangled when he moved them, and when he leaned closer, he found a pile of silver bracelets and anklets, each open with an obvious catch on the end.

One by one he placed the bracelets on his arm, locking each clasp. After the fifth bracelet he realized he couldn't remove them if he tried. When he tugged on them, he only bruised his wrist. The anklets twisted around each other so that the three of them only clasped around one ankle, but the noise would warn anyone that he was coming. 

Someone knocked on the door, and he slid off the bed. Jangling like a handful of bells, Quatre crossed the room and opened the door, looking out. "Rashid?"

"Hello little one." Rashid bent and offered one arm. "Ready to go to the garden?"

"I...yes." The pair walked down the halls, passing more soldiers than the day before. Some of them wore the same red and black outfit Rashid did. "Who are they?"

"Hm, who?" He followed Quatre's look at the soldiers ahead of them. "Ah, I see. They're Maganacs, same as I am."

"What's a Manganac?"

"Maganac. We're Trowa's inner guard, but he's given us a new assignment."

"What's that?"

"You." They entered the garden and walked down the path. Rashid kept his steps small so Quatre didn't have to keep up. After a moment, they stopped at a bench surrounded by thorn bushes and Quatre sat down, his light green outfit framed by the darker leaves.

"How many Maganacs are there?"

"Forty."

Staring with wide eyes, Quatre looked up at his guard. "So many? Are they all as big as you?"

His head slowly tilting backward, Rashid laughed and knelt so they could see eye to eye. "We wear the same uniform, but we look nothing alike. Would you like to meet a few of us?"

"Could I? Would Trowa let me?"

"Of course, he ordered me to. The guards should know who they're protecting," Rashid said. "As long as you keep that veil on, we'll be fine." He stood straight, towering over the plants, and waved a couple guards over. "Abdul, Ali, come introduce yourselves to our young charge."

Quatre's eyes lit over his veil as the two men approached, their hat tassels jostling about. "Oh, they're not giants after all."

"Perhaps you will find them a little less intimidating," Rashid said. "Men, this is our little charge Shaay, Trowa's consort."

"An honor to meet you," the first said. "I see lazy Rashid here does not intend to introduce us." He continued speaking over the taller man's protest. "I am Abdul ibn Nerun ibn Rashid ibn Haroun ibn Fa--"

"Enough," the second said. "We'll be here for hours if you keep that up. Just ignore him, young one, he's full of himself. My name is Ahmed, his smarter brother."

"You're all brothers," Rashid said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If only Master Trowa would let me hit you once in awhile..."

"Then our corps would be down by a man," Abdul said. "Mind his hands, Shaay. He's killed lesser men with love taps."

"Yes," Ahmed said. "Many, many love taps."

"Cease your insinuations!" Rashid said as he tried to smack him, missing by a few inches. "Forgive them, little one, but they're younger than most of the others, and you know what they say about copies of copies."

"Copies?" Quatre asked. 

"Legrange's previous sorcerer made us to be loyal guards, but later on we were assigned to Master Trowa's guard." Ahmed grinned at Rashid. "And I think he improved on the original."

While the brothers bickered, Quatre slowly smiled behind his veil. They were just like him, magickal constructions, only..."You aren't anything alike."

All three of them blinked and looked at him for a moment, then broke into laughter.

"Don't tell me you believe that old woman's tale?" Ahmed said. "That we're just animated dolls who think alike--"

"--and finish each other's sentences?" Abdul said.

Seeing Quatre's wide eyes, Rashid shook his head and lay his hand on his charge's shoulder. "They're just teasing you. They do it to everyone. But no, magickal constructs are not like homunculi. Do you know how we're made?"

Quatre shook his head hard enough to dislodge his veil. He drew it down before it rose too high.

"A small bit of blood and soul is taken from the father and put into the chosen female. Sometimes a large container is used when there is no female. Otherwise we come to being like every other child, with our own souls and personalities." He smiled and stretched his arms, easily twice his brother's length. "Obviously we're not copies. Several twins, maybe."

"But the servant children always said that we...I mean, that constructs are crimes against God."

"They also say that bleeding will cure any illness." He ruffled Quatre's headdress while Ahmed and Abdul sat down beside them. "Don't listen too hard to uneducated fools, little one. No one living could ever be a soulless copy unless they allow themselves to be."

*

In his bedchambers, Trowa sat at his table reading through a thick bound volume when he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Master Trowa," Rashid said softly, "I've brought Shaay as you requested."

Curious about his guard's unusually restrained voice, Trowa looked up from his book. "Enter."

The handle turned a few times before the latch fell back. Rashid eased into the room, Quatre nestled in his arms and fast asleep.

"Put him to bed," Trowa said. "What tired him so much? It's barely dusk."

"Introductions to forty Maganacs," Rashid said, easing Quatre so that his head and shoulders lay on a pillow. "My lord, may I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Is he a construct like us? He seemed to slip when he saw Abdul and Ahmed."

Trowa breathed deep and closed his book. "No. But he thinks he is. He's led a very strange life. He only knows what he's been told, and that's usually hearsay."

"I see." Rashid stood and walked back to the door, waiting for his dismissal.

"Rashid." Still seated, Trowa tapped his fingers on the volume beside him for a moment. "Your brothers are all well educated, yes?"

"Of course. All my brothers are experts in some field or another." He watched Trowa nod his head, as if making up his mind. "Your majesty?"

"I swear you call me that to annoy me," Trowa said. "Shaay will require an education, and I would rather use people I trust, not tutors I'd have to hire from here. Can your brothers do it without neglecting palace security?"

"Yes, your majesty, only...my siblings have a rather raunchy sense of humor."

"No, really?" Trowa said with a smirk. "Where on earth did they get that from?"

Turning slightly red, Rashid went on. "My point is that your angel may get more of an education than you want."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Tell your brothers to try a bit of decorum, they may like the change of pace." He picked up his book and walked towards the bed, closing the window on the way. "Thank you for bringing him in, Rashid."

Recognizing his dismissal, the large man bowed and left, securing the door behind himself. Trowa closed the new curtains and stripped off his clothes, leaving them in a pile at the foot of the bed. Still asleep, Quatre mumbled in his sleep and turned slightly when Trowa began to undress him.

"Mm...pretty...sparkly." His eyes opened as Trowa reached his pants. "Master?"

"Relax. What were you dreaming about?" He watched Quatre's face tinge pink and realized that his slave would probably blush at such contact forever.

"Same dream I had this morning." He yawned, pressing his hand over his mouth, and closed his eyes. "A pretty white star that turns into a moon and then a sun."

"Does it mean anything?"

"Mm-hmm." He turned on his side and smiled as Trowa slid in with him. "It's good. The star means spiritual inspiration, lots of love. The moon means I'm getting stronger, which is good because I may need it."

The cynical part of Trowa's mind wondered if that was so good. "And the sun?"

"Um...the future's gonna be good no matter how things are now. And...um, a good marriage."

"That's good." He listened to his slave's breathing come slower until it evened out, sparing one more glance at the book he'd found earlier, Quatre's father's journal. Once he finished reading it, the book would make a perfect gift for his slave, at least until he came to his mother's death. _But then he'll know for certain that he won't turn out like his sisters,_ Trowa thought. He pressed a kiss to his concubine's cheek and put his arm around Quatre's waist, sliding it down to his slave's thigh. Comfortable in that position, he fell asleep.

~*~*~*~

Two months later, Quatre woke up with a headache and a sore bottom. He groaned and turned over, pressing his face into the pillow and blocking out the sunlight. Someone gently shook his shoulder and he mumbled something unintelligible.

"You have to wake up sometime," Trowa said, sitting beside him. "Even if you have a break from your lessons today."

"Mmf. More like a break from Abdul and Rashid's awful jokes." He forced his eyes open and looked at his master. "Just a few more hours? You exhausted me last night."

"I'm glad you liked it." Trowa pulled the blankets back and patted Quatre's rear end. "Anyway, I have something for you."

"Hm?" Quatre pushed himself up on one arm and looked at the bundle of cloth in his hands. "What is it?"

"A gift and a letter from your friend Wufei."

Wide awake and his headache gone, Quatre watched his master set the bundle down and remove the cloth around it, revealing a rolled paper closed with Treize Khushrenada's seal on red wax and a box that rattled. Quatre broke the seal while Trowa examined the box.

"It doesn't have any hinges or lids," he said.

"It's a puzzle box," Quatre said. "Wufei said they had them in his clan, and they're fun to solve. There's probably a smaller puzzle inside." He unfurled the letter and sat straight, not surprised when Trowa looked over his shoulder. "What the...?"

The page in his hands was blank and he wondered if Wufei had sent the wrong paper. A moment later, dark swirls appeared on the page, blurred at first, then more distinct, until they could read the words.

__

My Friend,

I don't know how this will reach you, or even if it will, so only your touch will unlock my spell. I don't know if the caravan bringing this will arrive safely, or if your master will allow you to read it. My master assures me that Trowa will be fair and just, but I will not be certain of that until I receive a reply. I hope you are well.

Lagrange is vastly different from Corazon. People crowd the streets even after dusk, the market is always full, and the palace is grander than anything I have ever seen. I have never seen so many people crammed into once place. Lagrange Palace can also be more dangerous, even without a war. Last night an assassin found his way into the prince's chambers. Of course the prince killed him, but I think I may be required to add a defensive shield to this place. 

I feel guilty admitting this, but while I would prefer otherwise, being owned by Treize is not unpleasant. He protects me and allows me a large berth, allowing me to roam the palace if I desire. He listens to me more than anyone else. He made certain I placed a geis on myself to obey his commands, but he has never resorted to using it. When my spells take too much of my strength, he is kind and gentle, helping me with the most basic things. Sometimes I think he enjoys taking care of me. We have bathed together. We sleep in the same bed.

And I think I have fallen in love with him.

Maybe it isn't so surprising when I think about it. The ride to Lagrange wore everyone down, but he took care of me and let me ride the whole way. He trusts me as if I was a round eyes. He touches me as if I were a flower and holds me close at night. No, we haven't done anything. Not that. I know he wants me that way and he's willing to wait for me, but it scares me. I know, I am never afraid, but I've never felt this before. I feel awful making him wait and I know I'm lucky to have him for a master, but if I give in to this, he will own me more completely than he does now, and it frightens me.

Amazing, just a few weeks now and already I'm in love with the enemy. I don't know which of us is more ridiculous for it. I hope you are having better luck than I am, or at least know your place. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound cruel, but here I don't know my place. Treize treats me like an equal, most of the time anyway, the king intends to use me as a kind of assistant for his own spells, even the other officers here are kind, but I still wear this damn slave pin with the geis on it.

Please write, if your master will allow it. Despite my duties, I have far too much free time. I remembered your proclivity for puzzles, and I hope the ones I sent make it to you. I hope to hear from you. I always value your judgment, especially regarding round eyes.

Stay strong,

Wufei

Trailing his fingers over the page once more, Quatre looked up at Trowa. "May I write him back? I promise I won't say anything you don't want me to."

"Of course." He put his fingers under Quatre's chin and tilted his head back, stealing a kiss before he fastened the veil, white today. "He's your friend. I have some paper and ink here you can use. Try not to spill it."

Before he could finish dressing, Trowa had left his ink and paper on the table, along with a red quill pen. "Since I don't think you have a conceal spell handy, I'll look over your letter when you're done. It's your first one, so don't feel bad when I have to take some things out of it. "

"It's okay," Quatre said, sitting down. "I'm not sure what's a secret and what isn't."

"For starters, sign yourself Q or Shaay, and try to speak in vague terms." He stood behind Quatre and lay his hands on his shoulders, squeezing once. Quatre smiled and set one hand on Trowa's. 

For a moment, Trowa tensed, tightening his grip so that his slave winced. Then his breathing slowed and he relaxed his hands, allowing Quatre to stroke his fingers. He sighed and ran his free hand through his slave's hair before stepping back.

"Don't open that box without me. I want to see how it works."

Smiling, Quatre shook his head. "I won't. Will you teach me more fighting after dinner?"

"Not tonight, I have other things I want to teach you...in bed." He walked to the door and glanced over his shoulder at Quatre. "You don't like blindfolds, but there are other things I'll teach you about. That won't make you even more sore," he said when he saw his slave's wide eyes. "I'll see you at dinner."

Once his master locked the door after himself, Quatre kicked off his slippers and leaned over Wufei's letter, reading it once again before he started to write.

End


	19. Corazon

*****

****

Willing Slave II: Corazon   
By KC 

Warnings: shonen ai, yaoi, violence, tiny tiny implied yuri, 

Setting: Alternative Universe, in a fantasy past

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing characters belong to Mixx Entertainment, Koichi Tokita, the SOTSU Agency, Sunrise, Kodansha and anyone I may have forgotten, not to me. (Nor do I own DBZ.) I make no money off of this.

*

__

Ai wa yume no mama dewa tsuzukanai

Musaboreba justsukushii shikabane

Love will not live if it remains but a dream

And if desire should possess it, then a hollow shell it becomes.

-- trans. by Water Spirit (thank you!)

*

Hot wind blew through the caravan, rustling the coverings on all the wagons and wafting between the cloth overhangs that closed off each wagon. The two inside the main wagon spread out a little more. Duo lay spread-eagled on one side, his hair in its usual braid but now doubled back on his head so it wouldn't fall against his shoulders and make him even warmer. His veil hung off one end and he would've opened his shirt halfway if Heero hadn't forbidden it. On the other side of the wagon, Quatre lifted his own veil enough to take a drink and stared out through the cover at the soldiers around them.

"I wish they'd hurry back," he said.

"Let them stay out there," Duo said. "Let 'em roast in that sun if they don't wanna ride with us."

"They have to keep an eye on the soldiers," Quatre said.

"No they don't. They've got Zechs and Noin out there. And Treize, and Wufei..." He groaned and turned on his side. "Why can't they let Wufei make it rain or something?"

"It'd probably be too much for him." He stretched and lay beside Duo. "The sun's setting anyway. It'll be dark soon."

Duo groaned and turned on his other side. "But I'll be awake all night. Heero'll be fast asleep."

The book beside him slid against the wagon's side, catching Quatre's attention. "Maybe you could try reading your books. That might put you to sleep."

"I don't wanna read 'em," Duo said, smacking another book away. "They're boring and the words are funny. Why should I read 'em anyway?"

"Royal slaves are supposed to be well read. Once in a rare while someone might try to talk to you. If you're not educated, you'll embarrass Heero."

"He said I shouldn't talk to anyone but friends."

Quatre shook his head. "'When in the company of strangers, it is best to--'"

"'--it is best to create a company of friends'," Duo said, smirking. "Dedris, Parables of Fate."

Narrowing his eyes, Quatre tried another. "'Never expect to win a battle when'--"

"'--when you cannot trust those closest to you'. Excertus' Philosophy of Conflict."

"'When in encircled ground, devise stratagems. When--'"

"'When in death ground, fight.' Sun Tzu, Art of War."

Beaming, Quatre picked up the nearest book. "You little sneak. You already read all of them, didn't you?"

"Before we left." Duo tapped his head. "Good memory. Which is why I know that they're all boring and funny and I don't wanna read 'em."

"Not even the Art of War?" Quatre tsk'ed and flipped through the pages. "Wufei might turn you into a kitty for that."

"Not really the book's fault," Duo said. "It's just whoever wrote it has really bad handwriting. I could barely make out the letters."

He nodded. "Yeah, this must've been a rush job. Still, just having it..." He set it aside and looked out the wagon again.

Duo crawled close and sat across from him, staring over the small army surrounding him. "I wish Heero'd let us ride with them. It's boring in here."

"Bed slaves don't ride on long journeys," Quatre said.

"Why not? We can save the whole kingdom but we can't ride a horse? You rode a horse when you came to Lagrange."

"On the last day of travel, and nearly got blown away for it. We'll both probably ride into Corazon, too. Long periods of riding would leave us less than soft, though."

"But there's a bunch of other slaves riding or walking."

"Those aren't bed slaves, Duo."

"So?"

Quatre smiled at him. "Calluses."

Duo looked up, his brow furrowed. Then his eyes widened. "Oh. But Wu'..."

"Isn't a bed slave anymore. He's part of the court now." He leaned back against the side. "And as the court sorcerer, he's become rather powerful. He doesn't answer to anyone but Heero."

"What about Treize?" Duo sat up and scooted against the wagon's other side. "I know he still obeys Treize, at least at night."

"Especially at night," Quatre said. He shook his head and looked down. "Everyone knows Wufei still treats Treize like his master."

"Maybe it gets to be habit. Maybe when Heero frees me, I'll still obey his every command."

"Complaining all the way."

"Hey, no teasing." Duo grinned and flipped his braid over his shoulder. "Sometimes it's fun obeying him."

"But he's talked about freeing you?" Quatre smiled. "That's good."

"Yeah...he said after this trip, when everything's stable, he'll make me the palace thief."

"Palace thief? I've never heard of that."

Duo's grin widened. "It means I get to run through Treize's guards every week and tell him where's he's screwing up."

Quatre nearly dropped his water as he laughed. "Oh no...you'll worry him to an early grave. Wufei's gonna turn you into a cat for sure."

"But that might tire the poor little sorcerer out," Duo said. "And then Treize would be very happy with me." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Still...it'd be nice to go back into the market and actually buy something for once. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When will Trowa free you?"

"Mm." Quatre's eyes half shut. "That can't happen."

"But..."

"It has to do with laws--"

"He's the king, he makes the laws."

"--and practicalities," Quatre said. "If one of Trowa's enemies ever finds out who I am, civil war could break out again, and Trowa'd be forced to kill me."

"He wouldn't--"

"Duo, please. Don't be naive. I would've been dead a long time ago if Wahea had just a little more courage, or if Trowa hadn't fallen in love with me." He ran one hand over his tinkling bracelets. "As a brother, as a prince, even as a commoner, I would be dead. I can only exist as his slave."

"Quatre..."

"Shaay. When we get into Corazon, only call me Shaay." He smiled as Duo frowned. "Don't be upset. I love Trowa."

Duo said nothing, only stared at the floor and his embroidered shoes. The wagon creaked and jostled them once in awhile.

"What's it like?" Quatre asked.

Duo blinked a few times, surprised by the question. "What?"

"Living in the city. What's it like?"

"Oh. It's okay, I guess." He scratched behind one ear. "When you're not starving or running from guards. Well, actually running from the guards was fun sometimes."

"What's the market like?" Quatre crossed his legs and leaned forward. "I can hear shouting in the streets all the way in my room."

"Those're the merchants. They yell what they're selling, and since they're trying to out shout everyone else..."

"Wow. What do they sell?"

"Fruits and vegetables, pots, knives. They hang rabbits and chickens up in stalls, and they kill goats and pigs on the street."

Quatre's eyes widened. "But all that blood, where does it go?"

"They use sand to soak it up. Sometimes they catch it and sell it cheap."

"Sell blood?" He grimaced. "Filthy."

"It is not," Duo said, his smile gone. "It tastes good cooked. And it's cheap. Blood goes farther than a few stolen fruits."

"Sorry." Quatre lowered his eyes. "It's just...I've only seen it on Trowa's plate sometimes, and it's gray and...I'm sorry."

Duo sighed and shook his head. "No, it's okay. Sometimes I forget you've been behind that veil longer than me. How do you stand it?"

"I got used to it," he said. "I feel naked without it. But I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"You mean when Trowa takes it off." Duo grinned. "And how it hides how much you blush."

"How'd you--?"

"Quat--Shaay, you blush at every other word."

Without saying anything, Quatre smiled and looked out at the soldiers again.

*

Hot winds blew Wufei's hair around his face until he managed to grasp it and tie it back. He glared at Treize, who didn't hide his smirk. "Don't do that."

Treize chuckled. "But I like seeing you with your hair down." He reached out again and trailed his fingers along his former slave's cheek.

After a moment, Wufei shied away. "You're giving your soldiers a show."

"And you're not?" Treize glanced at Wufei's ride, a silver staff turned on its side and floating beside his horse. "Are you sure the silver isn't tupping you?"

"I'm fine," Wufei said. "It's just enough to amplify my strength a little. It only makes small spells effortless."

"You look like a witch."

"Witches don't wear white." He shrugged the swaths of white cloth covering most of his body, balancing sidesaddle on his staff as he replaced his white headdress.

Treize leaned over again and slid the thick white veil up, setting it perfectly along Wufei's nose. "True. And you look very good in white."

Hoof beats on sand came up behind him and pulled even. "Can't you keep your hands off the boy for a minute?" Zechs asked, speaking through his own veiled headdress. "Bad enough I have to hear you at night, but do you have to put on a show during the day?"

"The anticipation makes him worse," Wufei said before Treize could open his mouth. "The sun goes down, his hands come up."

"Is it so awful that I love my sorcerer?" Treize asked.

"Of course not," Zechs said. "It's awful that you grope him all day long."

"He doesn't complain all that much."

Flipping his blonde hair over his shoulder, Zechs snorted once. "That's because you usually have him gagged."

"Zechs!" The visible edges of Wufei's cheeks turned pink.

"Of course I gag him," Treize said. "He might turn me into something right in middle of it."

"Treize!"

"Let me guess, a scarf with a knot in it?" Zechs crossed his hands at the wrist. "And hands like this tied to the corner tent peg?"

"Zechs!"

"Why do you think the tent shakes so much?"

"Treize!" Wufei pulled his veil a little higher and stared directly ahead at the endless sand. "I should drop a scorpion on your lap and see how you shake then."

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Treize tugged on Wufei's shirt, forcing him an inch closer. "You have no idea how much I'm holding back right now."

"Oh?" He glanced sideways at him.

"Mm-hmm." He leaned next to Wufei's ear and whispered "I'd like to throw you over my saddle, tie your hands behind your back, and carry you like that all the way to Corazon. Bare bottom." He patted Wufei's rear, making him yelp and float out of arm's reach.

"You're so perverted," Wufei hissed.

Even though he couldn't hear them, Zechs could guess and smothered his chuckles. "Sorcerer," he said, "where's your dragon? Shouldn't she be here helping you against this common highwayman?"

"She's riding ahead with Heero and Trowa." He glanced at Zechs. "And shouldn't you be with Noin? Why have you left her alone?"

"Ah." He ran his hand through his loose hair once. "She, um, wanted to..." his voice trailed off.

"What?" Treize asked. He'd heard the first time, but everyone else hadn't. "What did she want to do?"

Zechs coughed a few times. "Braid."

Wufei tilted his head. "What are you saying?"

"She wanted to braid my hair, okay?" Zechs snapped. 

A snicker sounded behind them, then another and another until the first row of soldiers couldn't stop laughing. The first one to catch his breath turned and repeated what he'd heard until they could all hear the laughter slowly moving through the ranks.

The blonde glared at Treize. "Bastard. I hope he turns you into something cute and fuzzy."

"Hm," Wufei looked at his former master. "I haven't seen a baby panda in a long time..."

Treize sat straight, his eyebrows knitting close. "What's a panda?"

*

"Have I mentioned that I hate sand?"

Perched behind Heero's saddle, Nataku squawked and turned her head.

Heero grunted. "Five times this hour."

Shifting in his saddle, Trowa readjusted his veiled headdress and squinted out over the sands. "And I despise these face coverings. How do the slaves manage?"

"I'm sure they get used to it."

"And it's lonely out here near the front," Trowa said. "God, I wish I could sit in Qua--Shaay's wagon and talk with him. Or just ride with Treize and Wufei."

"And listen to Treize describe what he wants to do to Wufei?" Heero shook his head. "Unless you're running out of things to do to your own slave..."

"Ugh. Never mind."

A minute passed as the horses kept a steady rhythm across the sand. Nataku snorted and went back to sleep. Heero wondered what Duo was doing and if Zechs and Noin were having any trouble in the rear--

"Maybe I should ride with Treize," Trowa said. "At least that'd be interesting. Did you know he once described--?"

"For the love of God, Trowa!" Heero leaned against his horse's neck, groaning as he placed his hands over his ears. "For your whole life I try to get a real conversation out of you, but just stick you on a horse and you can't shut up."

"Heero?"

"Forget about the veil. How does Quatre handle listening to you?"

Beneath his scarf, Trowa frowned and nearly stuck his tongue out. "And it seems to take hours of speaking to get a real emotion out of you. How does Duo handle making love to a doll?"

"I haven't had any complaints."

"Oh, so you gag him."

A low growl filled the air, and Trowa guessed it came from under his brother's headdress.

"If you weren't my brother," Heero said, "you'd be in that sand you hate so much, and I'd be explaining to your slave why you weren't getting up."

"And you'd be upside down in the sand, _brother_."

"I'd like to see you try, _brother_." 

Riding a few yards behind them, Rashid glanced back at Abdul and Ahmed, who both nodded. With a broad grin plastered on his face, he caught up to the two monarchs and tilted his head. "My lords, the sun is rather low now. We have at most an hour or two of light left. Perhaps we should make camp for the night?"

"Agreed," both said at once, turning their horses away and riding back through the main caravan.

Once the kings were out of earshot, Ahmed leaned close to Abdul. "Such a comforting thought. The two leaders are closer to killing each other than the Winner sisters ever were."

*

Glowing circles spread over the sands as soldiers huddled around each other, striking up small fires that spread a little light into the darkness. Their swords still hung at their sides, ready to be drawn at any sign of monsters or evil spirits.

At the center of the camp, Heero and Trowa sat on opposite sides of the fire, their slaves beside them, and Zechs sat with his wife behind him, braiding his hair as he grumbled under his breath. All of them wore the same coverings that kept them cool in the sun, only now it kept them warm as the temperature dropped. 

After a few quiet minutes, they heard a groan from inside the tent Treize and Wufei shared--

"Oh no, not again--"

--and then Wufei carefully eased out of the tent while cradling a black and white bear in his arms. He sat down on the free side of the fire, plopping his bear in his lap.

"What is that?" Zechs asked.

"A panda bear," Wufei said, smiling as he tickled the bear's tummy. "Isn't he cute?"

"I've never seen one before," Heero said.

"My country is full of them. I passed thousands of them walking to this side of the world." He twisted his hand in the air, forming a green stick and giving it to the panda.

"What's that?" Duo asked.

"Bamboo." He helped the little panda strip it, then scratched behind its ears as he ate. "It's the only plant they'll eat. There are forests of it full of pandas."

Noin leaned forward and rubbed the bear's head. "Are they all so cuddly?"

"They're usually not so friendly as this one." He tickled the bear again, making him squirm a little. "He's a special case."

A screech from the air made them all look up as Nataku swooped down and landed on Wufei's shoulder, wrapping her tail around his nail. She chirped a few times, dodging the panda as it swiped once at her.

"What?" Wufei plopped the panda in Zechs' lap and stood, scanning the sky. "How far?"

All around him, everyone but Zechs stood up and glanced up. "What's wrong?" Heero asked.

"Dorothy's coming on her carpet," Wufei said. "She was only a mile away when Nataku saw her."

"Dorothy?" Noin put her hand up to block the glare from the fire. "I thought she was with Relena in Sank."

Zechs gave the panda to Quatre, who grinned and rubbed its stomach. "Something bad must've happened. She'd never leave her queen."

A few seconds later they saw the blue carpet descending close to the fire. The soldiers spotted it and drew their swords, but a barked command from Zechs made them stand down. As it came closer, Dorothy came into view, her hair tangled and her clothes streaked with blood. Once the carpet settled, blowing up a little dust, she stumbled forward into Noin's arms.

"Dorothy?" she asked, smoothing her matted hair back. "What's happened?"

"Relena," she mumbled. "Miss Relena...Barton...she's been..." She sagged against Noin's body, closing her eyes.

"Wow," Duo whispered, stunned at how tired the royal bodyguard was. "She must've been flying nonstop."

Noin bent and picked Dorothy up, but the blonde shook her head and forced her eyes to stay open. When she tried to speak again, though, her voice dwindled into a coughing fit.

Heero came closer and stared at her. "Did Barton take Relena?"

Still coughing, Dorothy nodded.

"Is she still alive?"

She hesitated, then nodded. "I think." Her voice rasped painfully. "It was a surprise attack. They broke into the inner chambers with dolls--"

"Dolls? How many?" Heero asked.

"Don't know. Couldn't fight in such tight quarters...we got separated...one of them grabbed Miss Relena." She put her hands over her mouth only to fleck them with blood. "I tried to follow, but it was too fast. I couldn't keep up. I couldn't keep up."

"It flew to Corazon?" Trowa asked. "You're sure?"

She nodded. "When I lost it, I saw your trail and followed it."

"For how long?' Zechs asked.

"Three days." She sighed and let her shoulders relax, slumping in Noin's grip.

"Get some rest," Noin said. "You're no good to her half dead."

Wufei held his arms out. "Let me take her."

She handed Dorothy to him, shaking her head. "Poor thing. A shame we don't have Sally with us."

"Magick'll be faster," Wufei said. He took her to his tent and lay her down, then came back and retrieved his panda. Still perched around his neck, Nataku squawked as he bent down.

"What about Treize?" Quatre asked.

"What?"

"That's a two-man tent. How'll three of you fit in there?"

Wufei hugged the panda, drawing a happy growl from him. "I think all of us will fit fine."

Looking back and forth at Wufei and the panda, Duo's eyes widened and he gasped. "Oh...geez."

"Wufei," Heero said, "we'll need Treize for this discussion."

"A pity. Give me a moment and you'll have him." The sorcerer carried his panda into the tent and closed the flap.

Zechs knelt by Dorothy's carpet and rolled it up, setting it beside the tent entrance. "So now what?"

"I don't think Barton will kill Relena, not yet," Heero said as he sat back down. "She's more valuable alive right now."

"I agree," Trowa said, also sitting. He pulled Quatre snug against his body and stroked his hair. "He'll probably act like he's done nothing, since he won't expect us to know. If we can get back inside my palace, we'll have a decent stronghold against his forces."

"And how strong is he?" Noin asked. "Can we defeat him?"

"With Wufei, easily. Without him..." He nodded slowly. "I think we could, but it won't be easy. Hopefully Kurtz is still alive."

A flash of blue light filled Wufei's tent, followed by wisps of smoke curling out from the edges. A few seconds later, Treize stepped out already dressed in his white desert coverings and sat down beside Zechs. 

"You bearly made it," he said with a straight face.

"Cute. What'd I miss?"

"Depends," Heero said. "How much were you aware of?"

"I'm always aware when he changes my shape," Treize said. "I just can't say anything. How do you want to ride in?"

"Good question," Trowa said. "My court is far more strict than yours, Heero. Customs must be followed."

"Why haven't you changed that?" Heero asked. "It's such a hindrance."

Trowa shook his head. "No, it's given an exhausted country something to build on. It keeps all of my court too occupied with social niceties and fashion to start petty squabbles. If I start to break that, I might have the political backstabbing your court is riddled with."

"So instead you let your hands be tied?" Heero exhaled and waved one hand. "Never mind. All right, we'll go in according to Corazon custom, but I want Duo bound with Quatre when we dismount."

"Agreed. They'll keep each other out of trouble." He glanced down at his slave, the large blue eyes gazing back over the permanent veil. "You'll have to be more careful than usual. Both of you will be in the court most of the time."

"We will be."

"We can make Wufei their guardian," Heero said. "That way you, me and Treize are always in one spot, and they'll be together in another."

Zechs sat straight as he thought of something. "We should disguise Dorothy as one of our soldiers. If Barton sees her, he'll know she survived the attack."

"Good idea," Trowa said. "When we get inside the palace walls, spread your forces along the perimeter. Wufei can set up some kind of defensive spell. Once we're in place, we can decide whether to wait for his attack or launch our own offensive."

"And how to rescue Relena," Heero said. "We can't let her dream of total peace die." He stood and helped Duo to his feet. "It's late. We should get some sleep since we'll ride out at dawn."

"Then I'll see you at daybreak," Trowa said.

"And try not to be so talkative, _brother_," Heero said, leading his slave into their tent before Trowa could reply.

"Trowa?" Quatre whispered. "Did you two run out of things to talk about?"

The corners of his mouth quirked up for just a second. "You know me too well, Shaay. Let's get to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day."

*

The sound of soldiers breaking camp woke Duo, who whined and turned on his stomach to escape the dawn's glare. A tug on his braid only made him burrow deeper into his blankets.

"Duo, get up. Time to move out."

"Mmm...no breakfast?"

"We'll be in Corazon before the hour. Get up. You have to get dressed."

"Can't I just go as is?" he asked. "Look at the lilies of the field, they don't care about clothes."

The cool air told him his blanket had disappeared just before Heero's hand slapped his rear. He yiped and scrambled up, catching his clothes in his face when Heero tossed them.

"Do you need help dressing?"

"Nah, these coverings are...easy..." He held up the violet shirt and pants, then spotted his embroidered slippers a few inches away next to a pile of jewelry. "Heero?"

Already dressed in white, Heero pulled his face cover down as he looked at him. "We're only a few miles out of Corazon. When we arrive, you'll have to look like a real slave. So will Quatre."

"Oh." Duo slipped on his pants and shirt, followed by an anklet made of silver bells, a bangle for his upper arm and a pair of earrings. Once he put on his slippers, though, he found a long loop of silver with a silver chain attached to two smaller loops. He held it up for Heero to see. "What's this?"

Absorbed in one of his many packs, Heero glanced at Duo but didn't say anything. He closed his pack and turned back to his slave, taking the chain from his hands. He looked at it for a moment, then opened the largest loop and put it around Duo's neck. It snapped behind his head with a solid click.

Drawing the chain down his front, Heero gently took Duo's hand and held it up a few inches. The first small loop clicked around his wrist, followed by the second one. While he sat back, he watched Duo's eyes narrow as he tested the length of his chain, then widen as he realized how trapped he was.

"Heero..." He started to shake his head slowly. "No..."

"It's only for here," Heero said. "Slaves must be bound everywhere except in their master's private quarters, and even then their master decides whether to free them or not. You'll have to stay in chains at the court."

"But what if someone tries to hurt you, or me, or--"

Heero forced his sigh down and put his hands on Duo's face, holding him still. "You don't need your hands to kill. That's why you're staying with Quatre and Wufei. They'll need your protection."

"Protection?" His chains rattled as covered Heero's hands with his own. "Quatre knows more about this place than me, and Wufei's a sorcerer. They don't need me."

"Quatre's a weakened slave who'll be wearing the same chains, and Wufei, for all his power, still manages to lose fights." He pressed a kiss to Duo's lips before letting him go. "No matter how much you don't believe it, you're a fine warrior and an excellent thief. I have no doubt that you could pick those locks if you had to."

Duo couldn't help his smile. "Well, maybe..."

"Good. Just one last thing." Heero reached into his pocket and took out Duo's veil, setting it over his nose and cheeks before tying it down. "Don't take this off ever. Here you have to keep your face covered and your eyes down. And you mustn't call me Heero."

"Yes, master." He smiled under his veil, watching his master's lips part slightly as his breath quickened. _What a sight I must be,_ he thought, _a harem slave in chains._ He leaned close enough to whisper in Heero's ear. "We have to get moving, remember? You can unwrap me later."

"Tease." Heero fingered the slender chain for a moment, then grasped it and pulled Duo forward. Surprised, his slave tried catch himself but found that with his hands locked together, he only managed to grasp Heero's clothes. 

"I will unwrap you tonight, but I may just leave the chains," he whispered, helping Duo up as he stood. "You'll be riding with Quatre, so you'd better go find your horse."

A chill ran down Duo's spine, and he bit his lip under his veil. For a moment he watched Heero rummage around in his pack again, working up the courage to ask.

"Um, Heero?"

"Yes, Duo?" 

"How do you ride a horse?"

Heero dropped his pack. "Oh hell...I forgot."

"You forgot how to ride a horse?" Duo asked with wide eyes.

"No, I assumed you did. After the fight..." He shook his head and looked at him. "You're just going to have to learn while you go."

Duo's eyes grew even wider. "But they're so much bigger'n me."

Chuckling, Heero smirked at his slave. "Quatre's smaller than they are, and he can ride them."

"Quatre's smaller than everyone."

"I don't know about that. I think he's going to outgrow Wufei." He nudged Duo's hip, pushing him toward the tent flap. "Go on. You'll have to ride behind us, so you'd better hurry."

Duo stepped out of his tent and immediately saw Quatre similarly bound with his heavy veil in place, standing beside two white horses as Wufei finished saddling the second horse. The sorcerer spotted him and waved him over before setting a leather harness over the horse's head.

"I was wondering when you'd come out. Ready?" He turned and found Duo behind Quatre, his chained hands clasped as if in prayer. Wufei sighed and crossed his arms. "It's nothing to be scared of. I got the sweetest tempered nags in the whole army. They won't buck you off."

"They can throw us off?" Duo gasped. He ducked so that his eyes peered over Quatre's shoulder.

"They won't hurt us," Quatre said, twisting backwards as Duo pulled on him. "You've seen soldiers riding them for a couple weeks now, what's the problem?"

"Maybe he'll believe when he sees you up there." Wufei picked up his staff and held it parallel to the ground, then sat down and held out his hands. "Come on, before Duo spooks the horses."

Quatre nodded and sat down on the staff. Together the two rose into the air above the horse, who stomped one foot nervously and shook her head. Wufei kept his hands on Quatre's shoulders, holding him steady, as he set him directly over the saddle and eased him into it, finally pulling away and jumping on the ground again.

Duo watched as Quatre adjusted himself and set his feet in the stirrups, his chains jangling as he pat the horse's neck. A moment later something hard bumped the back of his legs and he fell backwards onto Wufei's staff, the sorcerer holding him upright as they flew. Duo screwed his eyes shut and pressed against Wufei's shoulder. After a few seconds, he felt the saddle push his legs apart until he was dropped the last few inches. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Wufei beside the horse, pushing his feet into the stirrups.

"Comfortable?" the sorcerer asked.

"She's so big," Duo said before he crinkled his nose. "She kinda smells, too."

"I'm sure she thinks the same thing about you," Wufei said. "At least she hasn't been cooped up in a stable. Then it'd be worse."

"Is Treize all right now?" Quatre asked. "I haven't seen him since last night."

"He's fine," Wufei said through his smirk. "He's getting dressed now. He was going to tell Dorothy that--"

"No!" Treize's tent suddenly rocked to one side, then settled back down as Dorothy stormed out wearing an officer's dark pants and boots, her sword, gloves and...nothing else. "I will not wear this shit!"

Treize came out after her, seizing her wrist and pulling her back. His other hand held a dirty leather jerkin. "Just deal with it. It's only until we find you a better suit."

"It's hideous," she growled, ignoring the stares her breasts attracted. "The leather's half-rotted, I swear to God there's a nest of fleas in it and it stinks of its last owner! How the hell do you get swamp rot out in the desert?"

"Probably from the camp of whores following our army," Treize said through grit teeth, pushing the jerkin into her arms. "Would you rather ride 'bareback,' you little fool?"

"Bareback?" Her brow furrowed, she followed his gaze to her bare chest, then gasped and looked around, finally seeing the men rooted to the spot as they stared. "Eek!" She wrapped her arms around herself and ran back inside the tent as loud laughter filled the campsite. A moment later the jerkin flew out of the tent and landed in the sand, making them laugh louder.

"Whoa," Wufei whispered to the horses, patting them as they stamped nervously. "It's all right. Calm down. It's all right." He shot a look at Treize and picked up the jerkin. "You wanted to give her this flea bitten thing?"

"It wouldn't be flea bitten if you hadn't pulled that little stunt last night," Treize hissed. "Good God, and in front of everyone, too. Can't you show some restraint?"

"You're the one who's obsessed with restraints," Wufei said. "You should know better than to bait me during the day."

"You're lucky we're moving so early," Treize said, grabbing Wufei's arm and jerking him against his body. "Or else I _would_ carry you over my saddle."

"You're lucky Heero needs you," Wufei said, wriggling in his lover's grip but unable to move. "Or else I'd turn you into a horse and ride you into Corazon."

Treize smirked. "We must try that sometime." He let Wufei go and brushed his fingers over his dark cheek. "Maybe on the way back."

On their horses, Duo and Quatre exchanged a look, their shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

"What's going on out here?" Trowa asked, stepping out of his tent just before his soldiers began to take it down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," they both chorused. 

Muttering curses in his native language, Wufei shook the jerkin out, scattering fleas on the sand in great clumps. He flung it up in the air and turned away as a red light sparkled from around the leather's edges, then caught it before it landed again. "There, it's clean now."

"My thanks, beautiful." Treize smiled and tossed the jerkin into the tent.

"Ow!" she cried.

"Oh, sorry," he said, but he didn't look it.

A moment later Dorothy came out fully dressed. She spotted her horse and gear and proceeded to prepare it, throwing a blanket on its back before saddling it. "Hold still," she grumbled as she pushed the bit past its teeth.

Seeing his slave still snickering on his horse, Trowa glanced at Wufei and Treize and back at Wufei again. "Maybe you should come up with a spell to get rid of blushes," he said softly, then mounted his horse.

Wufei groaned and plopped down on his staff, floating in front of the slaves' horses and taking the reins. Nataku crawled out of Treize's tent just before the soldiers took it down. She yawned enough to show everyone her teeth, spit a little fire on the sand, and then jumped onto Wufei's shoulders, curling her tail around his throat.

Already on his horse, Heero turned in his saddle and looked over the army as it came together in straight lines of troops. Zechs and Noin dropped to the rear guard while Dorothy took the middle, riding alongside the soldier's path. Wufei tugged the slaves' horses in line behind Heero and Trowa, and Treize came after them. Ahead of the army, over several dunes, lay Corazon, a gleaming spot of white in the fields of sand, its image wavering as if under water.

"All right," Heero said. "Let's go."

TBC...


	20. c2

****

Part 2

VIOLENCE AND BLOODSHED

*****

In the midmorning glare, Corazon sparkled on the bright sand, the white of its walls gradually giving way to the reddish hues of the houses. The guards patrolling the wall first spotted the king's return, shouting and waving at the men below to raise the gates. As they rode closer, Duo heard his horse's hooves strike something solid, and when he looked down, he saw sandstone emerging out of the loose sand. He scanned the ground and found more rock coming out, pushing the sand back. Yellow grasses sprouted along the edges, low level scrub popped up around boulders.

"Wow," Duo breathed, making his veil flutter. "It's not so sandy anymore."

Quatre shook his head, but his heavier veil hardly moved. "The desert ends here. The rest of the country is like this, but with more trees and a few rivers farther in."

"How big is it?"

"I...have no idea."

"Several miles," Wufei said from his floating staff. He tugged the reins to make the horses catch up to Heero and Trowa. "The palace takes up nearly as much space as the city itself, but that's in orchards and gardens. The rest is public land."

"Public land?" Duo reached up to adjusted his headdress but his horse leaned to the right to avoid a large thorn bush. He grabbed the saddle's pommel and leaned forward, shutting his eyes. "Whoa!"

"It's all right," Wufei said. "You're not going to fall off."

"I don't like riding horses," Duo said, his stomach doing backflips. "They wobble too much."

"Don't ever ride a camel," Quatre warned him.

Up ahead, Trowa shuddered and looked over his shoulder at them. "None of us will ever ride camels, little one. Never again."

Heero glanced sideways at him. "Oh? Bad experience?"

"The damn things reek, they're always angry and they nearly spit in my face."

"Probably just trying to shut you up."

"Heero--"

"Trowa--"

"My lords," Rashid said, pointing ahead at the gate. "We will soon be within earshot. Perhaps we should return to formal relations?"

The two kings narrowed their eyes at him, suspecting he only wanted to shut them up, but they merely nodded and continued in silence. Wufei hopped off his staff and walked, still leading the slaves' horses. Duo noticed their change in looks, the way they glanced around the near boulders and rocky crags. 

They passed through the gates, Trowa and Heero facing forward but scanning the gathering crowd for knives, bows or sorcerer's staffs. Wufei watched both from the ground and from the air, keeping in touch with Nataku as she flew with the hawks overhead. While the soldiers did not draw their weapons, they kept one hand on their hilts, and Duo watched Quatre for signs of distress or premonition.

"Not so different from Lagrange," Duo whispered to himself. "Just more...run down."

Notches and long scores lined the walls, made by swords and thousands of arrows from the last battle in the civil war the year before. Some of the holes had been patched, but the cobblestones in the street were cracked in some spots and completely gone in others. The people also showed signs of war, some missing legs or arms, others covered in scars, most with bent backs and a few without eyes, ears or noses. Only the very young were unscathed. Nevertheless, they cheered their king and gathered on the side of the main road, hoping for a glimpse of the entourage.

They rode up to the palace walls, higher than the city walls, and waited as the iron gates were drawn back. Duo caught a glimpse of a few trees and several guards before he heard a hiss to his right. He glanced over and saw Quatre deliberately look down and stare at his horse's mane. After a moment Duo realized they were supposed to keep their heads down and followed suit, resisting the urge to look around.

"My lord," came a voice not too far ahead. "It is good to see you return in good health. I was afraid something might have happened to you."

The lead horses walked in while the rest of the army headed to the side, leaving on the royalty, slaves and sorcerer in the hall. Nataku swept in just before the doors shut, landing on Wufei's shoulder.

"Has news traveled so fast?" Trowa asked as he dismounted.

A man dressed in a blue Corazon uniform came into Duo's peripheral vision. "Only of a victory in Lagrange. We had no word of your well being, since those who came with news were only merchants and traders."

"And perhaps traitors as well," Trowa said. "Heero, this is my advisor and captain, Kurtz. He is the only one I trust to run this kingdom in my absence."

Kurtz bowed low as Heero dismounted. "But only because I know what would happen if I tried to take Corazon."

Heero smirked. "A wise man indeed."

"If you would like," Kurtz said, "I could arrange a banquet for your arrival."

"That's a good idea," Trowa said. "Invite only those nobles we know are loyal to me along with Lord Barton. Better send out the messengers quick. I'd like too do this tonight."

"So quickly?" Kurtz asked, his eyes widening. "Very well, I'll have everything arranged within the hour. Perhaps just before sunset...?"

"A few hours before, actually. If you'd like to settle in your rooms before the banquet," Trowa said to his brother, "Abdul and Ahmed can show you to them."

"Yes, but I'd like to let Shini bathe first," Heero said. 

"Good idea. I'm sure Shaay will like that, too. If your sorcerer won't mind--"

"Oh, yes. I'd forgotten he knows the way." Heero turned to Wufei. "Take those two to the baths. Make sure they're ready for the banquet."

"I'll have some breakfast sent to you," Trowa said. "And appropriate outfits."

"Of course, your majesty." Wufei bowed once and began helping the slaves down, Quatre first so that Duo could see how to dismount when bound.

Duo snuck a glance at Quatre and saw that they still had to keep their eyes on the ground. He wondered how they were going to get anywhere without bumping into anything until he felt his chain tug. When he looked down, he saw Wufei snap a lead on the chain between his wrists. Once Quatre had his tether secured, Wufei led them down the hall and past a few servants and guards, stopping at a locked door. He touched the handle and whispered something Duo couldn't understand, and the lock clicked. 

Wufei pushed in the door and led them in, then turned and locked the door behind himself. The light disappeared, leaving them in pitch black darkness.

Quatre pressed close to Duo. "Wufei," he whispered, "the torches aren't burning."

"Nataku," came Wufei's voice. "If you would be so kind as to light the flames."

"How can she see?" Duo asked, listening to the little dragon's claws scrape the stone.

"She has excellent night vision," Wufei said. "Just wait a moment."

A few seconds later, the bottom of the stairs glowed orange, the light intensifying as each torch was lit. Once they could see the steps, they walked down and into the baths. Wufei undid their leashes and chains, setting them in a pile on the floor.

"You can sit on the bench while you undress," he said. "Don't let your clothes get wet."

Staring at the room around him, Duo sat and took off his slippers before whipping off his top. "It's like a little cave. What's this drawn on the bench?"

"Images of heaven and hell," Wufei said. He set his staff on its end, lining it up with the door, then stepped away. Serving as a lock, the staff remained in place while he undressed. 

"Weird," Duo said, sweeping his hand over bench. "I haven't seen pictures of people since Heero got me. It's nice."

"It's not supposed to be here," Quatre said. He set his shirt aside and brushed some sand off his shoulders. "We're not supposed to make any graven images."

"Graven images?" Duo asked.

"Anything that shows people or animals. God doesn't want us to worship them."

"Which explains all the flowers and plants," Wufei said.

"But that's dumb," Duo said, kicking off his pants. "You're not worshipping the bench, right? If God made us so we can make art, why limit ourselves?"

"Flowers and script should be enough," Quatre said. "Right, Wufei?"

The sorcerer sighed and set his shoes beside his clothes. "I'm afraid I'm with Duo on this one. My people's artwork included everything from finely made weaponry and buildings to murals of nature and people. There is nothing inherently wrong in painting an animal or a person."

"We didn't have many pictures in church, though," Duo said, sitting at the edge of the bath. "Father Maxwell was trying to find an artist to paint some of the parables."

"But script is prettier," Quatre said. "Why would you want people when you could have the word itself?"

Smiling sadly, Duo looked up at his friend. "None of us could read."

Quatre paused, looking away as he thought about that.

Duo turned and slid straight in, gasping as the water came to his shoulder. "Oh my God, this water's cold!"

"And the air is hot," Quatre said, holding his laughter in. "Just give it a moment. You'll get used to it." He followed Duo into the water, which came up to his shoulders now.

"Ah, my spell still seems to be working," Wufei said as he ran his fingers through the water.

"Spell?" Quatre asked.

"Just to keep the water clean. The sparkle's a little unnatural, but that's to be expected."

"So," Duo said, leaning against the pool's edge, "is the banquet gonna be like the one at Lagrange? "

"Mostly," Wufei said, joining them in the pool. "But a little different. You'll be in chains at Heero's feet and bound to his chair. You won't be allowed to say anything, and you shouldn't look anyone in the eye."

"Oh, come on--"

"That's not just protocol," Wufei said. "It's for your own protection. You must do nothing to attract attention to yourself. You're a king's slave, and that brings with it influence and information. You're as much a target as he is."

"But I can stop anyone," Duo said. "I can stop them before they even get close."

Wufei stared at him. "Not if you don't know they're coming."

"I..." Duo lowered his head as he mulled that over. "But we know who the bad guys are, right?"

"Hopefully. But don't underestimate your enemies, Duo. I doubt this fight will be as straight forward as our last."

*

An hour later, Wufei led them back to the main banquet room and locked the three entrances, sealing the wooden doors twice his size. Once those were closed, he took them to the middle of the grand table and unchained their wrists.

Duo glanced around the room. Three long tables set in a semicircle left a space in the center, likely for entertainment. Trowa's chair, the largest and ornately carved, sat in the middle of the center table, a slightly smaller chair to his right, and the rest simple wooden chairs, albeit with velvet cushions set into them.

He watched Quatre sit on a large cushion beside the main chair. "We have to wait here? The banquet won't start for hours." 

"And it'll take me that long to set up all the wards and spells we'll need," Wufei said. "I'd rather have some friends here than be all alone."

"Not that I could do much," Quatre said.

Wondering what he meant, Duo was about to ask when Quatre leaned forward and put his hands behind his back. Wufei gently turned the circlet around his neck so that the chain fell between his shoulders and locked his hands behind his back. His tether then locked on a small loop built into the chair so that Quatre could only move a few inches away.

"Your turn," Wufei said to Duo.

"What? We're just furniture now?" Duo asked, backing up a step.

"I know how you feel," Wufei said. "Believe me, I know. But it's only for a few hours."

Duo looked at the chair for a few seconds. His shoulders drooped as he lowered his head and sat down on the provided cushion. Once his wrists were locked up again, he couldn't lower his arms past his waist without choking himself. His tether kept him so close that he had to nuzzle the seat with his cheek.

"Lay like this," Quatre said, scooting on his side and leaning against the chair. "They're molded so it's comfortable."

Following suit, Duo found that the curves built into the chair were indeed comfortable, if he didn't mind how confining they were. He wriggled for several minutes, trying to adjust himself, but only strangled himself in the process.

"I don't like this," he said. All he could see was the underside of the tables, the cushions where other slaves would sit, the bottom halves of the main doors.

"You're a slave, Duo," Quatre sighed. "Slave's are positioned for the benefit of their masters."

"This is pathetic," Duo said. "Can't we stay untied until dinner starts?"

"I'm afraid not," Wufei said, moving to the center of the room. "As soon as I finish the main spell, the servants will bring in all the finery for the banquet. You have to play the part."

"And that includes being unable to move?"

"You're expected to be helpless at all times," Wufei said. "Sometimes masters keep their slaves blindfolded and gagged beneath their veil. In fact, you're supposed to have your hands behind your back most of the time. It's only for riding and bathing that you're allowed to be bound in front."

"Oh, such a privilege," Duo said.

"The rules aren't always so strict," Quatre said. "Not for me, anyway. I'm only tied at formal functions like this. Otherwise I have free run of the palace."

"Mm. I'll still be happy when this is all over." Duo heard a scraping sound on the floor a few feet away, but he couldn't move enough to look. "Wufei? What are you doing?"

"Drawing a mandala," Wufei said. On his hands and knees, he used a chunk of chalk to sketch out a circle before working on the smaller letters running around the main circle. "The spells I lay before are old and out of use. I'll have to force them to work again, and I'll need to draw a new circle for that."

"Last time you did that," Duo said, "you made a huge thunderstorm and passed out."

"I was weakened by J's work," Wufei said crossly. "Besides, that was a large spell. This shouldn't be nearly as difficult."

The two slaves exchanged a glance and began to laugh.

"I hope not," Quatre said. "'Cause if you faint, we can't help you."

"Well, I might be able to," Duo said, "but then I'd have to break these lovely silver chains, and then whatever would the court say?"

"Watch it," Wufei muttered, his strokes coming faster and shorter as he grew irritated. "Or else I'll tell Heero to take you over his knee."

"Not like that helps Treize," Quatre giggled. "Or did he _ask _to be a panda?"

"You know, I can still turn both of you into cats, don't think I won't." He stood up and looked over his work, bending to correct a few marks. "Actually, don't be surprised if you do turn into cats. If something goes wrong, two cats stand a better chance of escape than two slaves in chains."

Quatre's eyes widened and he craned his neck, just barely able to see Nataku perched on Wufei's shoulder. "But then how would we turn back?"

"Magick isn't permanent," Wufei said. "Even if I left Treize as a panda, he'd turn back in a few hours." He walked to the far wall and looked out the window. "Do you see them, Nataku?"

*chirrup*

"Damn. I'll have to wait 'till he's gone."

"Who's gone?" Duo and Quatre asked at once.

"Derek Barton. He's in the courtyard with Trowa and Heero. If he's inside when I activate my spell, he'll throw it off."

Duo frowned. "Why?"

"Because Barton is a sorcerer as well. Who knows what spells he has on himself." He leaned on his staff and looked out the window, staring over the walled courtyard, the walls newly tiled and gleaming in the noontime sun, and farther away, the rocky hills and scattered farmlands. "Never thought we'd see this view again, hmm?"

Nataku walked along the sill and settled in the corner. _A high price to pay for such a view. I suppose you will never see those forests of bamboo and panda again, either._

Wufei's smile faded a little as he closed his eyes, imagining the green mountains and misty streams of his home, the sound of birds overhead, the cool breeze just before another storm appeared beyond the mountain range...a hot wind blew in front the desert, waking him.

"No. I can never go back." He sighed and stroked the ridges above her eyes. "You will have to remember me when you return."

__

That could be hundreds, thousands of years from now. She chirped and rubbed his palm. _You think my memory that good?_

"Oh yes. You'll be a true god then, watching over the mountains, and I...who knows what I'll be then?" He smiled at her. "You'll remember?"

__

If the gods see fit to remind me.

*

"My lord Trowa," Barton said with a smile, inclining his head a few inches as he approached the two kings. "So good to see you in good health. And quite a splendid force you've brought with you."

Neither king smiled. Trowa glanced around the barracks, now full to bursting with soldiers watering their horses and cleaning their weapons, and looked back at Barton. "You know my guard well enough, Lord Barton. These are my brother's soldiers."

"I see you even brought a blacksmith with you," Barton said, spotting Howard behind a grind stone. "So many for a polite journey?

The two kings began walking through the garden, and Barton followed at Trowa's shoulder. "Given recent events," Heero said, "it seemed best to err on the side of caution."

"For all involved," Trowa said. "In fact, I am more surprised to see you here, considering my extended absence."

"Coincidence, I assure you." He pulled his cape closer around his shoulders. "If you will forgive my boldness, I feared that your second, Kurtz, was not up to the task of running a war torn country without leading himself...into a little trouble."

"Lord Barton," Trowa said, staring sideways at him, "I must have been mistaken. I was of the mind that I ruled this country."

"Eh...your majesty--"

"Kurtz is my second and answers only to me. Not to you or your circle of admirers."

"Honestly, sire, I didn't intend any--"

"In fact," Trowa rode over his voice, "perhaps it is a testimony to Kurtz's leadership that you are still here at my arrival. I take it he did not grant you any favors, so you continued to hound him."

"Your majesty, I would never presume to try your patience," Barton said with a low bow. "Or your authority. I have ever been your loyal subject, even at your birth."

"Then your presence here?"

"Merely...a poor judge of Kurtz's character," Barton said. "Truly I meant no insult. Regard for your kingdom was my sole motivation."

"I see," Trowa said. "Forgive my outburst, Lord Barton. I'm afraid the past few weeks have made me suspect all but my closest friends."

"Completely understandable," Barton said with a smile. "A little caution is to be expected after the war and these new battles...still, I had hoped to be counted amongst your closest allies."

Trowa forced a smile onto his lips and clasped his hand on Barton's shoulder. "Then I trust I shall see you at tonight's banquet?"

"Of course," Barton said. "I always enjoy your company."

"And I yours. I shall see you then." Trowa turned and made his way towards the cluster of Maganacs at the far corner. While Heero followed him, they both turned after a few seconds and watched as Barton leave through the garden's gate and join a few of his retinue.

"Scum," Trowa whispered. "If we didn't have to get Relena..."

"Political maneuvering." Heero leaned against a nearby tree and spit. "If that's what monarchy involves, I'd rather be a soldier."

"You make a perfect soldier," Trowa said. "Merely a pitiful king."

Ignoring his brother's jibe, he watched the soldiers close the gates. "How do you stand their simpering?" Heero asked. 

"Just remember that it comes out of their fear of you." Trowa swept his arm around at the soldiers around them. "No matter how strong Barton is, we control the military might of the entire kingdom. We control justice itself."

"Careful, brother," Heero said. "I'd hate to have to reign in that ego of yours."

Trowa half-smiled and shook his head. "No worry of that. If I ever lose control, I have my little blonde conscience to pull me back in line."

*

Wufei watched as Barton walked out of sight. "Finally. I'm surprised he made it out with his head. Nataku, are you ready?"

She chirped once and flew back into the room, landing in the center of the mandala. She watched Wufei draw his hand down in front of the windows, cutting off the light, and then pick out a few candles from their holders and set them on the floor around her, along the rim of the circle. One by one she flicked her tongue on their wicks, leaving a drop of fire behind, until they could easily see the mandala.

"Wufei?" Duo whispered. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Both of you stay quiet until you see sunlight again. Disturbing us in the middle of a spell could prove...unpredictable." He knelt beside the mandala and held his hand a few inches over it, looking for the right character to tap. A moment later he lightly touched it with his fingertip. 

Starting from that character, a violet glowed spread in all directions, filling the curves and angles of the mandala until the entire drawing burned bright enough to fill the room. The candle flames stopped flickering, frozen in time, and Nataku spread her wings so that her scales shimmered.

"Get ready," Wufei whispered. His eyes sparkled violet. "I'm about to break the circle." 

After one last look to make sure no servants or guards were trying to open the doors, he set the end of his staff on the floor and scraped it past the mandala's outermost line, severing it. At the same time, Nataku stretched her wings into the air and tilted her head back, trilling a single note.

Instead of a trickle through the cut, the violet light burst out in all directions, splattering on the ceiling and walls and seeping into the cracks. Another burst shot out, and another, in time with Wufei's heart beat. Bound to their chairs, Quatre and Duo tried to duck the liquid light and found that it merely passed through them and onto the floor.

As light coated the surface of the room, it pressed into the stone itself, pushing into the rooms surrounding the banquet hall. Windows throughout the palace turned black as the magick cut off all light. For a few minutes, the entire palace turned dark. In the kitchen, cooks and servants worked by the light of their ovens. Other servants simply waited for the spell to pass. 

The darkness even swept through the courtyard and gardens, shutting out the light as if a blanket had been set over the grounds. The walls glowed with light, and the soldiers paused and waited for the light to return before resuming work on their weapons. 

Outside in the city, people stopped working and stared as the spell created a black bubble several stories high and a few miles around. Merchants stopped yelling, children stopped playing, and the entire city fell into a hush, in awe and in some relief that the spell did not progress past the walls. 

"Now," Wufei whispered. "Finish it."

For a moment Duo thought he would pop the bubble around them, but instead Wufei dragged his staff along the mandala's edges, scraping away the line. The drawing sank into the rock floor, and the darkness faded, allowing in streaks of light, as if of a storm clearing, and the glowing light diminished as the sun struck it.

Wufei heaved a sigh and looked around himself. "Are you two all right?"

Quatre nodded, but Duo held silent, watching the last bits of light fade into stone. Wufei knelt beside him, resting his hand on the slave's shoulder. He didn't move, fixated on that spot, hardly breathing.

"Duo?"

The violet-eyed slave looked at him, a smile creeping over his face. "Can you do that again?"

Smiling, Wufei shook his head. "Not now. The next time I redo Lagrange's defenses, I'll make sure you're there." He stood up and headed for the door. "Now both of you act like slaves and hold still."

"I'll still don't know why we gotta wait here," Duo said. "Why couldn't we stay with Trowa an' Heero, or wait in their rooms?"

"We're staying together for protection," Quatre said, lowering his voice as the doors were unlocked. "If we split up, we'd be easier to attack, especially me. Rashid and his men have to guard the castle grounds. We're safer this way."

They heard footsteps come their way and lowered their eyes, seeing only the servant's shoes as he or she carried in yards of cloth and began to drape the table, stepping over them as if they were only footstools. Once the servant reached the other end of the table, Wufei knelt beside them again.

"I'm going to finish the rest of the spells. Try to get some sleep," he whispered. "I'll wake you if there's a problem."

"You'll stay here?" Quatre asked.

"I'll never leave this room," Wufei said. "I promise. And Nataku will be right here." He patted Trowa's seat where the dragon lay curled, her eyes slits, breathing steam as she cooled down.

"Can she sit there?" Duo asked. "That's a king's chair."

"She's a fire-breathing serpent with fangs and claws," Wufei said. "She can sleep where she likes."

Nataku's tail twitched, the only sign that she was listening. Wufei walked back over to the window and sat on the sill, watching the soldiers below. He scanned each set of troops, spotting Zechs in one corner and Noin in another, each speaking with the Lagrange commanders. Dorothy walked across camp towards the silver smith, looking exactly like all the other soldiers, but easily recognizable nonetheless. He watched her bully past some of the larger soldiers, knock a Maganac on his ass, and set something in front of Howard, who smiled and nodded.

"Probably teased her about this morning," Wufei said as he watched the Maganac get back up. He looked around again, searching through the rest of the troops, looking over Trowa and Heero, until he spotted his red haired captain making his way towards Zechs.

A few feet from his second, Treize stopped and looked over his shoulder, instantly spotting Wufei, a spot of white in the dark window. He smiled as his sorcerer waved, nodded once, and turned back to Zechs, only to find his second staring at him. "What?"

Grinning, Zechs shook his head. "You're already thinking of what you're going to do with him on the way home, aren't you?"

"Zechs, he'll probably turn me into a horse and ride me all the way back to Lagrange," Treize said. "Get your mind back on business."

"Just following your example, sir."

*

Lord Barton looked over his shoulder as the dark bubble dissipated, a frown creasing his face, then put the hood up on his cloak and crossed into the marketplace. Bypassing beggars and sidestepping overzealous merchants, he walked through the crowds and turned onto another street, heading into an open doorway.

In the corner, a woman and a young girl moved around a table, cleaning off the leftovers for their own dinner, while two men ate and discussed the king's return. When they noticed the intruder, the women fled to an inner room and the younger man stood guard at their door, watching with round eyes as the elder drew a knife and slowly approached.

Barton watched their movements out of the corner of his eye, more interested in the large trunk on the other side of the room. Ignoring the knife-wielder, he walked over to the trunk, opened it, and stepped in, closing the lid after himself. The two men looked at each other, then went and raised the lid. Barton was gone.

A few seconds later they heard a knock at their door, and a palace guard walked in, his helmet under his arm. "Forgive the intrusion," he said, "but did a man in a cloak come in here?" He saw them look back at the trunk and he nodded once. "Ah, I see. Next time, lock your door."

He turned and left before either of them could ask any questions.

Across the city, Lord Barton found himself standing in a darkness, surrounded on all sides by wood. He pushed the front panel open and stepped out into the main room of his citadel. Torches cast orange light throughout the room, but as he walked by each one, the flames turned purple and blue.

"My lord," someone called out. "I thought you would not return for a few more hours."

A soldier with messy blonde hair joined his side, his sword rattling at his side. "Is everything all right?"

Barton crossed his arms as he walked. "Pathetic. I told them to target Trowa specifically. Damn amateurs couldn't hit the broad side of a palace..." He glanced at the soldier. "Commander Sogran, you'd better tell me something good."

"Your serpent unit is ahead of schedule. In fact, we only need to complete one more batch and we'll be over quota."

"Good. Defenses?"

"Not so well. The shield spell is flawless, but the power fizzles out after only a few minutes. If we're to have solid shields, we'll need a new power source."

A smile twisted Barton's face. "I think I can fix that. And the girl?"

"She mentioned something about giving an audience to our captive."

"I see." He stopped and looked his commander in the eye. "I think I can solve our power shortage and initiate this whole damn thing in one swoop. Is that fat fool still alive?"

"Yes, but not for lack of trying. I had to restrain five soldiers from killing him, and that's just today."

"Master Lao, right? He is insufferable, but in a few days we should be rid of him. Come along. We have much to discuss."

*

Darkness slowly peeled back, pushed away by layers of dense fog that faded as Relena turned her face back and forth, opening her eyes to see a gray wall. She blinked and wondered if she was still asleep, but as she looked around, she saw torches on the wall burning blue and a small bare table in front of her. When she tried to stand up, she found herself fastened tight to her chair with straps and buckles over her arms, legs and chest. Every movement made them seem tighter. "Damn." She sighed and lowered her head, closing her eyes. "Dorothy."

A door opened behind her, its hinges creaking so much she winced. "Are you awake now?"

Relena looked up, but whoever spoke stood directly behind her. "Who's there? Were you captured too?"

"No." The voice sounded like a young girl's. "I gave the orders to bring you here."

"What?" Relena craned her neck, trying to see behind herself. The straps bit into her skin. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

The girl's heels clicked on the stone floor as she walked closer. "It was my Uncle's idea, really, but I'm the one who sent the command." As she came into view, her cape hid most of her body. Her bright red hair caught Relena's attention first, cut short around her face. "You should be grateful that you are allowed this audience with me. Soon I will be too busy to speak to anyone but Uncle Dekim."

"Uncle...?" Relena asked. "Who are you? You don't look like his family. I've only seen one person with red hair before."

The girl smiled. "Exactly."

"What?"

"My name is Mariemeia Khushrenada, Treize Khushrenada's daughter."

Relena's jaw dropped. "You...you can't be. He wouldn't..." 

"It's true." She sat down on the table top and crossed her legs. Her beret tilted to one side and she straightened it. "I've been told there are circumstances that only adults understand. I don't know the reasons for my existence, but I intend to pursue my family's greatness."

"But Treize--"

"He's dead to us. He gave up his heritage when he helped restore peace in Lagrange. I will succeed where he has failed." She grinned and kicked her legs. "I will be the victor."

Relena shook her head. "I don't know who's taught you all this, but you're mistaken. You can't--"

"Silence." Mariemaia scowled and jumped off the table, stepping closer to Relena. "Silence. I will not tolerate such rude remarks." She glanced at the torches along the wall. "This room is being monitored. I suggest you do not try anything. Be more careful with your words in the future." 

With that, she turned and walked around Relena, heading to the door behind her. 

"Wait," Relena said, trying to turn in her chair. She heard the door open, and she kicked at the straps around her ankles. She could feel bruises springing up on her skin. "Where are you going? What are you going to do with me?"

Mariemaia chuckled. "You'll know in time."

The door clicked shut, the torches dimmed, and Relena was left in a dark room.

*

Not even on the auction blocks had Duo ever seen so many slaves in one place before. Half an hour before the banquet was to begin, servants began to lead in slaves and bind them to different chairs, each according to their master's rank. Duo watched them even though Quatre motioned to keep his head down. If anyone tried to make him look down, he'd send them flying out the window.

Draped in gold and silver, each slave kept their eyes on the floor and wouldn't look around themselves, not even at the other slaves. Once in awhile a servant carrying a decoration or candelabra would accidentally kick one, but the slave only winced and held still, ashamed they'd let their chain rattle. 

While he watched, Duo gasped as a servant's foot connected with his shin, wincing as he felt the bruise spread along his leg. He looked up and saw the servant, a black haired woman with calloused hands, setting down silverware. A fork dropped onto his lap, and he watched her bend and grab it.

She noticed his look and scowled. "What are you looking at, slave?" She set the fork back and turned to walk away.

Before she walked out of view and out of his range he stared at one of her shoes and _pulled_. She shrieked as she fell forwards on her face, silverware flying out of her sleeves and shirt. Around them, the servants started to laugh and he noticed that even a few of the slaves were chuckling. Her face burned red and she scurried back to the kitchen.

"How did you do that?" came one whisper.

Duo glanced at a slave a few chairs down, her blonde hair straight over a white harem suit. Not as draped in jewelry as the rest, she still jangled when she looked up. "How'd you know?"

"You just looked at her," she said. She watched the servants out of the corner of her eye, falling silent when one came close. When he left, she looked at him again. "How'd you do it?"

"I just did," he said. He flipped his braid back over his shoulder and winked, knowing she couldn't see his grin. "I don't use it too often, but she was mean and I'm sick of seeing everyone get kicked."

"You're a boy," she said, her eyes widening.

"Uh, last time I looked. What's your name?"

"Chrismarlie." She stared at his eyes and his body again.

"Duo," Quatre hissed. "Be quiet."

He turned and looked at the blonde. Quatre's eyes were narrowed to slits, and Duo had the impression that if Quatre was a cat, his tail would have fluffed to twice its size.

"Relax," he said. "She won't hurt us." He looked back at the slave. "Right?"

"But your hair's so long," she said. "And you're dressed like...oh, I see. Your master forces you, too."

"What? He doesn't force anything on me. I love him."

The bridge of her nose crinkled. "Slut."

He stared at her for a second, then frowned. "Look, bitch--"

A short burst of trumpets made the slaves look up, but when the doors began to open, they looked down again. Only Duo kept his head up, but he could only see the masters up to their waists, the edges of their capes, leather boots, jeweled knives on their belts.

Heero and Trowa came in first, followed by Kurtz and Rashid. Duo's eyes widened. He knew Kurtz was considered noble, but Rashid?

A hand fell on his shoulders, making him jump, then coursed up his throat and hair, gently pressing his cheek down to nuzzle Heero's thigh. He looked up at Heero, who gave him a small smile before looking back up at the assembled guests. Quatre also lay against Trowa, closing his eyes as his master pet his hair, and drowsed.

Conversation followed, but Duo ignored their polite political wrangling and looked around the room, looking for friends. He spotted Noin and Zechs standing at the door, their simple boots unique among the tooled finery of the guests. Treize had never entered, so he figured the captain was outside, probably with Dorothy. He knew Wufei was somewhere in the room, but the real comfort stood in the form of a dozen Maganacs positioned throughout the room as guards with more posing as servants.

While Heero stroked his cheek, Duo happened to glance at Chrismarlie, her own face pressed to her master's thigh with his large hand on her shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut and held perfectly still, so tense he thought her muscles might pop. He glanced around at the other slaves and found few as shut off as she. The rest snuggled against their masters, and he wondered if they were as close to their masters as he was to his.

__

When're they gonna bring out the food? He nuzzled a little harder, but Heero tightened his hand around the back of Duo's neck and held him still, his fingertips stroking his throat. Duo took the hint and held still.

A plume of flame flashed in through the main doors, followed by wild cheers that made him jump, but when he looked around he saw only eager slaves leaning as far as they could forward, and he heard the masters cheer and laugh.

The bottom half of colored costumes entered, either on their pointed shoes or on their hands, the bells sewn into their clothes jingling as they spun and danced. The fire-eater let loose another volley over their heads, then began to juggle flaming sticks. Around him, two striped acrobats tumbled on the floor, climbed over each other, then caught a third on their shoulders. The black and white stripes made it hard to tell where one began and another ended.

"It's been awhile since we've seen some real entertainment," Trowa said. "I've missed my court jesters."

"My apologies," Heero said. "I didn't realize your stay at Lagrange was so boring."

"There is more to life than fighting and fireworks," Trowa said, "either in the sky or the bed."

Heero smirked. "We're lucky my sorcerer is loyal. Otherwise Shaay might have a kitten for a king."

Beneath the table, Quatre smiled. "I already do," he whispered.

Chrismarlie frowned. "Slut."

Not looking at her, Quatre nuzzled Trowa's knee and received several strokes through his hair.

Seated on a window sill, Wufei inclined his head in good humor and looked back out the window. Seated on the ledge beside the window, Dorothy nodded back, the evening wind blowing her hair in her eyes. They both watched the sun setting on the horizon and basked in the cool air.

Duo was vaguely aware of dinner being served but all his attention focused on the clowns and jesters. One man had a small dog that nipped at the fire-eater's heels, and he made a show of accidentally swallowing a bit of fire and blowing out a ring of smoke. A dark-haired girl dressed in pink twirled a long ribbon on the end of a stick, making it loop around her body before picking up the dog with it and sending it outside. 

Firelight reflected off a knife that flashed into the room, straight towards Trowa, who caught it in one hand before it sank into his face. Heero half stood, his hand on his hilt, when Trowa put his hand on Heero's shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Relax, brother," he said. "No one else is worried."  
"But who--"

"The brains behind this little troupe," Trowa said. 

A young girl walked in, her skirts fluffed around her skintight pink costume, a yellow sash around her hair swirling behind her back.

"Catherine."

She smiled, her green earrings shining, and held up another dagger. With a flex of her fingers, it spread into five knives that she began to juggle. They all held their breath, even the slaves since they could see her, as she moved faster and faster. 

Cathy threw one knife, and the girl with the ribbon suddenly pulled it taut, catching the dagger by its hilt in a loop of pink silk. Without dropping the first, she caught another, and another, and another. The final one flew towards her head and she snapped her head back, the blade between her teeth.

"Wow," Duo breathed.

"And her apprentice," Trowa said. "Hilde."

With a bow and a flourish, they left the room with one last plume of flame, and then the doors closed again. Duo wondered how long they'd been watching since the servants now began to take away cleaned off plates and empty glasses.

"You let her throw knives at you?" Heero asked.

"She wouldn't hurt me," Trowa said. "Her troupe followed us during the war. She's like a sister to me."

Heero remembered Treize's history of Lagrange royalty and let it go.

When the last of the food had been taken away, the topic turned away from the entertainers and back to politics. After a few more minutes of drowsing, Heero nudged Duo, forcing him to listen to the conversation.

"--wondering if Dermail was acting alone," Trowa said. "He never was too bright. I suspect he simply followed orders."

"But whose?" Chrismarlie's owner asked.

"If I knew the answer to that, General Noventa, plans would already be in motion."

"Too much killing going on," another said. "When will people finally tire of war?"

"Not in our lifetime, Darlian," said someone across the room. "Perhaps never."

"Probably when everyone is united under one tyrant," someone, a female this time, said. "And there is no way for the masses fight, no way for them escape. At least war gives them some hope of change."

"I only hope your ideas change, Sylvia," Noventa said. "I shudder to think if you are right."

"Speaking of unity," Barton said, "I wonder why, after your victory in Lagrange, you did not press your advantage in Sank. Your forces were marshaled, Relena in your grasp."

"I neither desire nor need the Sank kingdom," Trowa said. "Corazon is my first priority."

"But the resources in Sank are rich for the taking," Barton said. He leaned forward in his seat, clasping his hands in front of himself. "And the goods and slaves would travel right through Lagrange, thus benefiting both our kingdoms."

"And putting us at greater risk of attack from other provinces," Heero said. "Inflating our currency, swamping us with slaves. Too much of a hassle for hardly any return."

"Lord Barton," General Noventa said from the other table, "your desire for conquest never ceases to surprise me. Why take what would be peacefully given? Queen Relena has never turned down our offers for trade."

"Ah yes," Barton said, and he leaned back. "The Queen. I take it then you have not heard the latest."

"Latest?"

Rumblings came from all three tables as the lords and ladies asked each other what he meant.

Barton smiled. "Queen Relena has apparently fled her throne, leaving no explanation nor advising her own court of her reasons. Curious behavior for a monarch, yes?"

"Strange," Trowa said. "I'd heard she'd been attacked by a coward who hid behind magical automatons, that she'd been kidnapped and all those around her slaughtered."

"Two very different versions," Ambassador Darlian said. "Is there proof one way or another?"

"Oh, um, simply her absence," Barton said. "Perhaps the result of an attack, then, but by who?"

"I thought you may be able to help with that," Trowa said.

Barton laughed and leaned his head on one hand. "How, your majesty? You said that all around Relena were slaughtered."

"There was one survivor."

Barton stopped laughing. "What?"

"Relena's bodyguard. She was hurt but followed the dolls back to Corazon." Trowa stared hard at Barton and breathed deep. "And what say you to this, Lord Barton?"

The room fell silent as everyone looked at Barton, and the few sitting near him leaned aside a few inches, distancing themselves in case swords were to be drawn. Barton stared back at Trowa. 

"Corazon is a large city," he said.

"Yes, but perhaps not large enough." Trowa swirled the wine in his glass. "I was hoping you could tell us where she is."

They stared at each other.

"I dislike lords who think they are kings," Trowa said. "If you haven't hurt her, perhaps I could settle for exile."

Barton and Trowa stared at each other. Heero's hand slid towards his sword. 

The change happened so fast for a few seconds no one knew what had happened. One moment the sun's rays streamed in through the window, a second later they were blocked with black shadow. A slave screamed, the masters jumped up from their chairs and drew their swords. A few seconds later, they all heard Wufei say something in his own language, and a blue bonfire sprung up in the center of the room, leaving the floor unscathed. 

"Barton, stand down," Trowa said. He stood on a table, his sword pointed at Barton's throat.

"I'll have Corazon yet," Barton hissed. "And right now you have more to worry about then me."

Out of the darkness in the corners stepped several soldiers, fully armed and swords drawn, who rushed towards the tables. The generals and advisors drew their ceremonial swords and met them as well as they could.

Trowa and Heero charged after Barton, leaving Duo to watch over himself and Quatre. By the windows, Wufei found himself torn between joining the fight or destroying the dark spell. Sure the Maganacs could hold off the soldiers, he fired light into the windows, weakening the spell.

"Shit." Wufei shot another bolt at the window, cracking the black shield. "He was here every day...no wonder they're so strong."

Cracks formed along a nearby window, small at first but spreading, and then the darkness there shattered and Dorothy dove in, rolling under a sword and taking off the offending hand before moving to the next target. The light pouring in after her, though fading, scattered the shadows. The soldiers found themselves without an escape. 

"Finally," Wufei said. He sent one more lightning bolt at the window, sending chunks of darkness into the air where it dissolved. A second later, someone's arm wrapped around his throat and yanked backwards. He shoved his attacker against the wall and broke free, chanting a spell even as he turned. Against the wall, Barton grinned and chanted his own spell.

Bodies of Barton's soldiers lined the floor, and the few remaining grew desperate. Screams came from under the table, and those who could turned and saw blood splattering against the chairs, one at a time.

"They're targeting the slaves--"

Chrismarlie shrieked as one by one the slaves slumped in their chains, throats slashed, stomachs opened, heads cut off. She jerked against her chains, feeling her own slick blood on her skin, and the heavy chair shuddered. Blood covered her face as the slave beside her twitched, his head rolling across the floor. Her eyes rolled up and she slumped backwards.

Three shafts of light passed over her body and aimed at the king's slave, plunging down.

"Duo!" Quatre huddled in a ball and closed his eyes.

A second later, when he found himself still breathing, he opened his eyes and saw each a hair's breadth from his face, and he saw Duo bolt upright, the tether to the chair broken, sweat beading on his face as he stared at the swords. A few feet away, a sword rose into the air, its hilt gripped by a faceless shadow, and curved in a graceful semicircle towards Duo's throat.

He tried to sit up but couldn't. "Behind you!"

Duo could feel it coming, just as he could feel everything in the room for a moment, but he only had the strength to stop three swords. He tensed and thanked God for the veil that hid his wince. "Wufei!"

Wufei shouted.

Duo fell.

*

Author's Notes:

1. Commander Sogran? Oh, he comes out of Gundam Wing: Blind Target. Not as rotten as Barton, not as good as Treize and Zechs.

2. Not following Endless Waltz exactly? And Willing Slave didn't follow the series exactly, either. It's just loosely based on it.

3. Yes, for those noticed, Mariemeia's speech is remarkably similar to her Endless Waltz dialogue. Why? 'Cause I lifted it!

4. Hmm. Duo was the star of Willing Slave. Perhaps Wufei is the focus of Corazon. Free or not, he is still a willing slave.


	21. c3

****

Part 3

The sword hit the throne so hard it embedded in the wood. The other three also hit the throne, carving deep notches in the designs, and the soldiers each put their foot on the throne, trying to jerk their blades out. Behind them, Noin whirled her sword and in one stroke severed all of their heads, watching them bounce along the floor like children's balls.

She kicked their bodies out of the way, ignoring the blood dripping from her boots and clothes, until she could see the slaves laying beside the thrones. "Oh my God..."

Blood dripped from her fingers to her elbows as she knelt and bent forward, reaching for their still bodies.

*

Across the room, Wufei deflected a jet of blue flame erupting out of Barton's hands. He backed up a step and deflected another jet, then backed up again. That last spell had taken too much time and now he could only duck and dodge Barton's attacks. Every few seconds he could manage a glimpse at the battle, at Zechs, Noin, the kings, but never spotting Nataku.

"Lost your little dragon?" Barton asked, firing another blast of flame. "Nothing comes in this palace now without my permission."

"Except the queen's bodyguard?" Wufei said. He dodged the fire and backed towards the tables.

"Best to get rid of the last witness, don't you agree?" Barton stood and held his hands a few inches apart, gathering a violet flame that roiled into a ball. "I know better than to try to outlast you. I've seen your work before, during the war."

Wufei backed against a table and snuck his hand towards the wineglasses.

"I want to offer you a deal," Barton said. "I need a sorcerer as powerful as myself. I could use your abilities."

"And throw me out once you've finished?" He found an open bottle and grabbed it, hefting it so he could feel how much wine was left.

"Better to throw your lot in with the winners, boy." Barton raised his hands. "What do you say?"

"I'd sooner trust a viper."

"A pity." The flame in his hand burned bright enough to blind, and he flung it down towards Wufei's face.

Wufei flung the glass as hard as he could and dove under the table. The bottle shattered on the spell, bursting into tiny shards that exploded at Barton. The wine caught on fire and sprayed into Barton's face.

His scream went unheard in the shouts and yells in the room, but Wufei could see the sorcerer fall to his knees, his face in his hands. Blood oozed through his fingers.

With Barton down, Wufei turned his attention to the battle. Several bodies littered the floor, mostly Barton's soldiers but also a few of Trowa's. Dorothy and Zechs fought back to back, Rashid smashed one man's head into a pulp, and Heero and Trowa moved along the tabletops, taking off enemy heads from above. Wufei heard their boots splashing in puddles, and he noticed that pools of blood covered the floor, spreading out from under the table.

__

Most of the soldiers are dead now, he thought. He knelt and used the blood to write a set of symbols on a clean patch of stone. With so much energy pouring out of the bodies around him, the script glowed as soon as his bloody fingertips moved, dripping, to the next character.

Soon he finished, a complete circle of script that didn't begin or end, an ouroborous of magick. He scooped a handful of blood and splashed it into the circle. It pooled, glowed brighter than fire, and exploded onto the walls, patches of orange and red. Cracks formed on the black windows.

"Oh no, not so easily."

Wufei turned, but not fast enough. Barton's tackle caught him from the side, sending them both to the ground. His fingertips felt like claws. 

"Get off me!" Wufei felt his cheek pressed into a deep pool of blood, and he grabbed a handful and flung it into Barton's face. It shimmered and burst into flames, but the more it burned, the tighter Barton clung.

"You want to make it light?" he hissed. "The brighter the light, the darker the shadow."

Shadows slid off the palace like a snake shedding its skin, but instead of dissipating, they curled around Wufei and Barton until they looked more like a black lump. Wufei shivered in a darkness that felt like a solid block of ice. 

A moment later, blue firelight replaced the darkness, but he no longer heard the fight in Trowa's banquet hall. Only Barton's laughter and the pain of being surrounded by iron.

*

Light poured into the banquet hall, blinding anyone facing a window. The sunset glowed red in their eyes and made them stumble backwards, most of them onto sword points. The last of Barton's soldiers were cut down and kicked out of the way as men dropped their swords and knelt beside the bodies chained to their seats.

Once sure every enemy lay dead, Trowa sighed and stabbed his dagger into the table, resting on the hilt. "Of ours?" he asked.

"Ambassador Darlian, General Noventa, Sylvia Noventa." Kurtz stood up and glanced at the ring of men in the corner. "And General Venteii will be joining them." He gazed at the rest of the living, generals and ambassadors turned back into soldiers for long minutes, a few now kneeling beside their dead companions. "Killing little ones who can't fight...it's strictly against the law of war."

For a moment, Trowa couldn't take his gaze from his hardened generals, men who had taken hundreds of lives, sent men and boys into harm's way, now mourning a dead boy, a dead girl, still covered in veils. He couldn't bring himself to look towards his blood-spattered throne.

"All of them?" he whispered. He felt someone's hand on his arm and he looked into Heero's eyes. "All?"

"No." Heero motioned at Noin. "Wufei managed a spell before..."

He didn't hear the rest. He rushed around the table, knocking a few Maganacs aside, and stopped at Noin's side. She heard him splashing through the puddles and turned. 

In her bloodied hands sat two kittens, one yellow, one brown.

Afraid he might break one, Trowa took the yellow one and looked into its eyes. He blinked. They weren't slitted cat eyes but round human eyes, sky blue and clear. Beside him, Heero took his own kitten and held him close, stroking the furry back to relieve his own trembling.

"I almost lost you," Trowa whispered.

Quatre mewed and snuggled into his clothes.

"If Wufei had been any slower..." Noin said. "They were right on them."

"Where is Wufei?" Trowa asked. "I lost track of him in the fight."

"Strange," Heero said. "I don't see him."

"Barton took him." Zechs came up behind his wife, wiping the blood from his sword. "I saw Wufei bring the old man to his knees and then turn his back to dismantle Barton's spell. That's when Barton tackled him. Then the light came in and when I looked back, they were gone."

"Shit." Heero hugged Duo close and looked at his brother. "When can we--"

"Already ahead of you," Trowa said. "Rashid, gather your men. Take whatever troops you want and surround Barton's citadel. I'm sure my brother's army will be right behind you."

"Yes," Heero said. "But first...Zechs. Someone needs to tell Treize."

The captain opened his mouth slightly, then closed it and nodded. "Yes sir."

As Zechs left, they heard a faint moan from beneath the table. Noin drew her sword but let Kurtz go first, kneeling under the table and looking around.

"It's Noventa's slave," Kurtz said. He pulled the key from the dead man's belt and unchained her wrists. She moaned again and turned away. "Come on, little one. Open your eyes."

The other masters didn't look, holding their own little ones and wondering why the dead master's slave had lived. Free to move again, Chrismarlie turned and looked at her master, splayed back in his chair with blood soaking his front. She backed into Kurtz's arms and closed her eyes.

"Sylvia's dead," Kurtz said. "There's only Noventa's wife left."

"She'll want his slave buried with him," Trowa said.

Chrismarlie moaned and started to cry.

"Tell her the slave died." Heero sheathed his sword and stroked Duo's head. "Killing her'd be a waste. The servants always need another hand."

"Kurtz," Trowa said, "could you use a servant?"

"As a go-for, yes." Kurtz put one arm around her shoulders. "My lord?"

"She's yours. Stay here and defend the palace." He looked at his brother. "We should get moving."

"Your generals here," Heero said. "Will they fight or are they going to mourn all night?"

Trowa didn't say anything but left Quatre with Noin and walked towards the tables. "I am going to destroy Barton tonight," he said in a loud voice. Everyone looked at him, most with tears still in their eyes. "Will you come with me and help kill him and his own, or will you stay here and hold their bodies?"

After a few seconds one general let his slave slip out of his hands and stood up. He took the girl's necklace and put it in a pouch under his shirt. Without looking at Trowa, he nodded. Around him, other men stood, a handful taking a memento or remembrance, a ring, bracelet, veil. Most simply drew their hands over their slaves' faces, closing their eyes, and stood.

Trowa nodded. "Let's go."

*

The soldiers were already mounted and following Rashid's army out when Zechs caught up to his commander. Nataku sat on Treize's shoulder, tail curled around his throat. Her claws flexed in and out, as if she couldn't keep still. Treize looked up, expecting Wufei, and his expression tightened when he only saw his first.

Zechs leaned close and whispered in his ear, looking around to make sure no others heard.

Treize stared at him for a moment, his mouth working but no sound coming out. He looked away and nodded once. "I understand." He mounted his horse and waited for Zechs to find his own horse.

Neither spoke as they rode into Corazon's streets. Windows wide open were shut or left just a crack wide as people stared out. The clank of hundreds of swords and shields told them what would happen.

Zechs glanced sideways at his commander. "Trowa believes we'll be able to save him."

"Of course we will." Treize took a deep breath. "And then I will complete his training."

"Sir?"

"To turn his back on an enemy...amateurish. I always forget how young he is. He hasn't had enough experience to stop such foolish mistakes."

"He's only a few years younger than I am."

"A few years make all the difference. So does combat." He patted Nataku's head and wished he could understand her chirps. "His style is beautiful. He's obviously mastered it, but...I wonder if he only used magick when he traveled here. I wonder if he ever used his skill for actual fighting."

"Martial artistry instead of combat?" Zechs asked.

"Something like that." He shook his head and looked down the road. "Zechs."

"Yes sir?"

"If Wufei does not survive...you will have to become Heero's new commander."

Zechs glanced at Treize for a moment. "I understand."

*

Chrismarlie watched the kings and generals walk out, leaving only herself and the man they called Kurtz. A handful of servants came in and began moving the bodies, making a pile of the dead enemy soldiers and leaving the three nobles dead in a line. Only once those were taken out did they carry the slaves out of the room and out of sight. She started to shiver. 

From across the room, Kurtz watched her sit in a bloody chair, her hands clutched in her lap, her fine silks stained. She looked at the tables without looking at them, staring through them as if she saw something underneath. He gave the last order to the servants to scrub the room clean of blood, then moved to stand beside Chrismarlie.

She felt his hand on her shoulder but she didn't look up. She waited for him to gently push her to her feet and guide her out of the room, her slippers leaving a scarlet trail back to his room. He slipped her gauze top off, then the blue undershirt off. She closed her eyes as he unclasped her long skirts and removed them.

"There's a wash basin on the stand. Clean yourself off." He picked her clothes up off the floor and left the room.

Naked and shivering, she obeyed as fast as she could. She rinsed her hair off, watching the water in the basin turn red, then lay down on the bed. The sheets felt soft against her body, but she didn't move to cover herself. She stared at the ceiling and waited for him to come back. The lack of chains on her hands and feet felt strange, but she lay still as if she were attached to the bed.

__

It's all right, she told herself. _Nothing's changed._ He just didn't have any chains on him. That's probably where he'd gone. He'd be back in a few minutes with a chain and collar.

The door opened. She closed her eyes and waited. At least he smelled better than Noventa. And he worked in the palace itself. He'd be busy then, maybe too busy to want it every night. And his skin looked smooth, not wrinkled. But then he was younger, maybe rougher--

A bundle landed on her stomach, and she looked down. "Master?"

"I didn't buy you," Kurtz said and turned around. "I received an assistant. Get dressed."

Not sure if she should say anything, she looked over the clothes he'd thrown her. Common linen, white, shapeless. She put on the baggy shirt and pulled on the pants, tightening the drawstring around her waist. Cloth shoes of the same color slid over her feet.

Kurtz glanced over his shoulder. "If you do well, we'll get you clothes more befitting your status. For now, come with me. There's a lot of work to be done."

He walked out and she ran after him before he disappeared. Her shoes slipped a few inches on the stone floors and the linen wasn't tailor made, the seams off-center so the shirt hung lopsided. The wide pants whipped around her ankles. Nothing like her tailored silks and gold jewelry. The poorest peasant wore better.

It was the most comfortable outfit she'd ever worn.

*

The door opened behind her. Relena opened her eyes but didn't look around. "Who's there?"

"Me," Mariemaia said. She walked by her seat and jumped up on the table again, seating herself to face Relena. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You wanted to know why you were brought here." Mariemaia smiled. "I want you to give me your kingdom."

For a moment, Relena couldn't breathe. She stared at the child in front of her, smile never fading, legs kicking over the table's edge. "My...my kingdom?"

"Yes, Sank Kingdom. If you give it to me, we can save the expense of going to war, although it wouldn't be much. I don't know how you managed to keep your lands under your rule for so long with no real army." She took off her beret and spun it on her finger. "It'll be better for everyone. You can stay on as an ambassador or something, but I will be the true ruler."

"The victor," Relena whispered.

"Now you see it. With your country and Corazon behind me, I can take Lagrange, and then the rest of the world." A faraway look lit her eyes, and she giggled. "I could even reach the eastern lands. Think of it. Once I've established my rule and everyone bows to me, there will be peace. No war. Everyone will be united under me."

"Why?" Relena looked at her with wide eyes. "You don't need that much power--"

"Of course I do," Mariemaia said, slamming her fist on the table. She frowned and glared at Relena. "Corazon must expand. We need breathing room."

"My people won't just let you take them over."

"And how will they stop me? Your soldiers are the only ones with swords. Your people can't even defend themselves from thieves and bandits, how are they going to stop my army? Commit mass suicide in protest? You've already shown you'd rather surrender than fight to defend yourself. You forget, pacifism only works if everyone's a pacifist, and that can never happen. Unless, of course, we were all united under one tyrant." She blew some dust from her nails. "And I keep all my followers armed. Your country will fall in minutes."

"They..." Relena shook her head. "You're wrong." 

"And you're blind." Mariemaia jumped off the table and walked towards the fireplace, warming herself in the blue light. "I told you, no more rude comments. Things are moving quickly now. You'll give me Sank in front of the two kings tonight. And by this time tomorrow I should have two more kingdoms."

"Impossible."

"Not with my uncle helping." She looked over her shoulder. "This isn't up to you anyway. You only need to speak a little later tonight."

Relena heard a groan outside her door and turned reflexively, pulling the strap around her neck tight. She coughed and settled back. "Who was--"

"It's no concern of yours," Mariemaia said. "Like I said, things are moving quickly. Please don't struggle. I'd hate for you to come to any harm." She came back around and leaned against the table. "Now...as I was saying...you'll be useful to keep order, but we'll leave one of our officers behind to keep your priorities straight. Commoner's Ambassador has a nice ring, hm?"

Relena closed her eyes and turned her head.

*

Someone pulled off his overcoat, and the iron heat on his skin made him dizzy. He groaned again. Hands gripped his arms and pulled him to his knees, yanking him back a few inches against a silver pole. The rush of power mixed with pain left him nauseous and cold. Chains wrapped around his chest and wrists, and he sagged against them, all his effort put into breathing.

"Bring in gold," he heard Barton say, but their voices came from underwater. "Pour it in."

Gold coins fell around his legs, slowly covering them and moving up his thighs. He trembled. His energy slipped out of control and expanded. It spiraled around him, lapping at his skin, and swirled amongst the coins.

Someone unbound his hair and forced him to look up. His eyes widened. He recognized the stubby legs, red hem, rough voice. 

"Lao?" he whispered. His head snapped to one side before he realized he'd been struck. 

"Master Lao." The old man grabbed Wufei's hair again. "What's wrong with him? His eyes are black."

Barton looked at Wufei's eyes, dilated so he hardly saw any white. "The mix of metals. The silver takes his control, the gold transmits his magick, and the iron box around him contains it."

"It won't hurt him?" Lao's hand dropped to a pouch on his belt. "He's no use to us damaged."

"You'll get your magick," Barton said. "I need him for the next day or week. After that, he's all yours."

Lao considered for a moment, then let go of Wufei. "I'll pay you then."

"Lao?" he whispered again. "Why...exile..."

"Still a mouthy little thing," Lao said. "I'm buying you, Wufei. That's all you'll ever need to know."

Their footsteps sounded thick, as if muffled in cloth, and reverberated through his head until they left. He sagged against the silver and closed his eyes. All his power coursed around him, powerful enough to destroy the citadel but impossible to control. He groaned and tried to look up. Blue flames dotted the wall and flickered in massive blurs, moving so much he felt even more nauseous.

__

Unclean protection for dying dragons, he thought, and muffled his laugh. Laughing hurt. He wondered what was so serious his master would travel so far to retrieve him, a filthy sorcerer. Dying dragons, was his clan dying? Maybe they were already dead. Travel here took over a year. 

"Their own fault," he whispered. They shouldn't have exiled him, not while under constant attack. Might as well have destroyed themselves.

He wondered if Meiran had been buried, then wondered if he'd be buried soon. He shook his head to clear it and only wound up dizzier. "Treize..."

He couldn't feel Nataku anymore. 

*

Barton left Wufei and walked down the dark hallways of his citadel, immediately flanked by Commander Sogran and several of his men. 

"Is it working?"

Sogran nodded. "The spell is fully charged. You only need to activate it."

"And my Serpent soldiers?"

"They only await your command." He glanced sideways at Barton. "Do we attack tonight?"

"No," Barton said with a shake of his head. "We destroy them tonight."

Their footsteps echoed through the corridors. One of the doors nearby opened and Mariemaia stepped out. "Uncle? What's happened?"

Barton smiled and knelt before her, adjusting her beret and cape. "Ah, my little victor. Just who I wanted to see. Tonight you shall be with me in the throne room of Corazon."

"And the kingdom will once again belong to the Barton family," she smiled.

"Exactly. Take a squad and escort your guest to the main balcony, but don't take her out just yet. When we have the shield up, lead her out. I'll join you shortly."

Mariemaia nodded, signaled a few men following after her uncle to follow her now, and went back inside. Her uncle's procession turned a corner, their footsteps fading.

"Miss Relena," she said, "it's time."

*

Safely tucked away in Trowa's chambers, Noin set the kittens on his bed and watched them play together. Quatre lay down and watched his tail flip up and down before Duo pounced on him, rolling him a few times through the plush blanket. Both of them wrestled and nipped to the end of the bed, where Noin caught them and set them in the center again. Duo decided her hand made a better chew toy and wrapped his paws around it, kicking with his hind legs.

The battle would rage without her. She sighed and looked out the window towards the citadel. Blue flame lined the edges of the walls and glowed against the last rays of sunlight. Zechs didn't have his mask anymore, thank God. The blue lights reflecting off the metal would make him the perfect target.

"Why couldn't they trust Kurtz with you two?" she whispered, tugging on Quatre's paws. She was a soldier. She belonged in the fight at her husband's side.

Their remaining gundams, Duo's staff and the kamis and Wufei's staff, stood against the wall. She knew Zechs had his Epyon and Treize the Talgeese, and that the kings had their own weapons. But they stood against a necromancer who now had all of Wufei's power at his disposal.

After one more glance to make sure the kittens weren't about to fall off the bed, she sat on the window ledge and looked out. The torches of the army slowly moved towards the blue lights. In a few minutes, the fate of three kingdoms would be decided.

"Damn," she whispered. "It's not fair. I should be there."

"Well, don't stay on account of us."

She jumped to her feet and drew her sword. Then dropped it. Duo, fully human and fully naked, knelt on the bed. Quatre lay beside him, his hand on his back as he tried to feel where his tail went.

"How the hell--?" 

Duo held his hands up. "Don't stab us! It's not our fault. Wufei said we'd change back without him."

For a moment, none of them spoke. Then she grinned and sheathed her sword again. Their armor lay beside their weapons and she tossed them their clothes.

"Get dressed," she said. "And suit up. Don't forget your gundams."

"Where're Trowa an' Heero?" Quatre asked as he pulled on his pants and boots. "Are they all right?"

"They're fine, they're leading the army to Barton's citadel. Hurry up!" She started towards the door, then stopped and dug around under the bed. "I think Dorothy left her flying carpet here."

"Geez, you're eager," Duo said. He put on his shirt and fumbled with the string as he tried to tie it.

"I have to get there before I miss anything," she said. "Found it!" She unfurled the carpet and set it on the floor near the window. "Are you done yet? Hurry up, hurry!" 

Quatre grabbed his kamis and sat on the carpet. Noin had to pull Duo complaining from the bed, minus one boot, and pushed his staff into his hand. "All right, let's go!"

The carpet raised a few inches, backed up enough to get a good view of the window, and zoomed through into the air. Noin rode at the front, leaning forward to bring the carpet closer to the ground, while Quatre held onto her waist and looked over her shoulder. The sudden acceleration bucked Duo off and he grabbed onto the tassels on the end, hanging by one hand as they flew through the streets, leaving plumes of dust in their wake.

*

"I don't like this," Heero said. "It reeks of a trap."

"Like a fly going to a spider's web?" Trowa asked. "Maybe he'll find we break his web instead."

Heero glanced back at Rashid and the army behind him. Zechs and Treize rode not too far behind. "I wish we had Duo and Quatre with us."

"I'd rather have Wufei." Trowa pulled his horse to a stop below the citadel's main entrance, two heavy doors set in black stone. The windows around them were blocked up with thick blue fires. "I wonder what he wanted Wufei for? Your sorcerer wouldn't turn traitor, would he?"

"No," Heero said. "But I think that's more for Treize's affections than any sense of loyalty. If he--"

A hum of energy cut him off. They all looked up and saw a black ball, like a clump of ink, gathering above the citadel. Lightning crackled on its surface, then flashed down in solid lines toward the ground, forming a sparkling net. The ink began to run down, turning into a dark parody of the protective Peace of Millions spell Wufei had used before.

"Shit!" Heero spurred his horse on, determined to beat the darkness to the door, but it ran faster than he could and his horse stopped a few inches from the black bubble. "There's your answer."

Trowa took out a knife and flipped it at the shield. Where the knife struck lightning flashed, incinerating the leather handle and leaving only charred metal. "Damn."

"My lord," Rashid called out. He pointed up to the top of the citadel and they all followed his look. The balcony doorway slowly turned blue as a small group of people appeared. Barton, a small red haired girl, several soldiers and the queen of Sank.

With her hands bound tight, Relena stepped out of the citadel. The moon glowed under a thick blanket of clothes, but blue flames lit the edge of the balcony. The torches of the army below dotted the streets, and she gasped. One spark and they would descend into battle. Barton pushed her forward, making her stumble, but she kept her balance and walked towards the edge. Barton and Mariemaia flanked her, stopping at the center of the balcony. 

"Hello, Trowa!" Barton yelled down. "I don't suppose you'll hand over your kingdom peacefully."

"Would you hand over your head?" Feeling his master's agitation, Trowa's horse pawed the ground. 

Barton laughed, but his eyes stayed cold. "Perhaps you will once I have the Sank's resources at my control."

"What is he--?" Trowa started, but Heero's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Up there, next to him," Heero said. "It's Relena."

Barton gave his prisoner another push. "Go on, do it."

At his push, the Corazon army unsheathed their swords and stepped as close as they could to the bubble.

"Their little army can't hurt us," Mariemaia whispered. "What a wretched bastard."

"What's the matter?" Relena asked, and tossed her hair back. "Scared?"

The little girl's face twisted into a scowl and she pushed Relena forward. "Now give me Sank in front of the two kings."

With swords pointing at her, Relena stepped to the edge of the balcony and looked over the army gathered beneath her. She spotted Heero, Trowa, her brother, Noin, soldiers surrounding the citadel in every street and rooftop. Peasants gathered on the edges and looked out their windows. One peasant with long blonde hair--Relena breathed deep. Dorothy. She would make her proud.

"Mariemaia has told me," she said, her voice ringing over the army's rumbling until they stopped and hers was the only sound in the street, "that war can only stop when everyone stops fighting, or when nations are united under one tyrant. She told me that could never happen. And I believe she is right."

Dorothy leaned forward, shaking her head slightly. No. Not Relena. Not in such a short amount of time...

Aware of the growing unease and Barton's smug assurance, Relena continued. "Unity under a tyrant is not unity. Peace cannot come if people are forced to be peaceful, if they don't have the freedom to act on their own volition and choose peace. And there are always people who will value death and destruction above life. And so I have been...counseled...to hand the kingdom of Sank to Mariemaia Barton."

Behind her, Mariemaia still smiled, but Barton titled his head. Something was off.

"She's up to something." Heero tilted his head. "If she can give me a distraction, I bet I can rip open a hole in that shield." 

"Get ready," Trowa whispered to Rashid. "She'll give us our signal to attack."

A sword tip pressed into her back, and Relena stepped as close as she could to the edge of the balcony. All that stood before her and a forty-foot fall was the raised ledge. But they wouldn't kill her, not yet. Of that she was sure. She took a deep breath and continued.

"But pacifism is not the same as inaction," she said, and her voice grew louder with every word until she seemed caught in a trance, her arms raising up to the brightening stars. "The road to peace is itself a struggle, a fight, but a fight that need not be violent. That fight can be one waged with words, one waged with ideas and ideals, not the sword. And all that is required is that we put down our swords."

"Miss Relena," Mariemaia hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Stop her!" Barton told his men. Sogran drew his sword and advanced on her.

His footsteps, heavy and metallic on the stone, told her how close he was, but she closed her eyes and clasped her hands. "She will not take the Sank kingdom. We will fight for peace--" 

Five steps away.

"without swords and without death--"

Two steps.

"into future generations, until we realize our ideals--"

Right behind her.

"--peace--"

Sogran brought the up, about to strike, aiming at her throat. Dorothy screamed and nearly fell out the window. The Maganacs rushed forward, brought up by the army behind.

"--and our freedom!"

With her eyes clamped shut, Relena stepped into the air.

TBC...


	22. c4

****

Part 4

For an instant, the queen seemed to hover in the air. Sogran's sword reflected the moonlight. Barton lunged forward, trying to hurl a spell at her in place of his commander's sword, and as his focus faltered, his black shield flickered.

"Yeeeha!"

A flying carpet streaked down the street, flying scant inches above the ground. Soldiers either scrambled out of its way or found themselves tossed through the air as the carpet plowed through them. Duo, still hanging onto the backend, felt his boots dragging in the dirt and shook his face clear of the long carpet tassels.

"Higher, Noin!" he screamed against the wind, spitting out threads.

"It won't," she called back. She jerked back on the front edge but the carpet barreled through street regardless.

In her window, Dorothy heard the yells in the street and looked down. When she saw her carpet she grinned, took a deep breath. "Carpet, under Relena!"

The carpet lurched up, rolling Noin over Quatre and Duo and dumping her in the sand. Quatre landed on top of her, but before he could let go Duo found himself several feet in the air. Relena landed safely but her sudden weight pitched the carpet forward and snapped Duo into the air towards the black shield.

At the same time, Heero flared his Wing sword as strong as its spell could hold and slashed across the black shield, tearing open a gash wide enough to fit a horse. Trowa aimed his heavy arms at the shield and fired several bolts. The gash grew, but still not enough to let in their army. 

Legs and arms flailing, Duo fell right through the hole as it flickered shut again, taking the tip of his braid with it. He landed in front of Heero and lay still for a moment. His master knelt and called to him from the other side.

"Are you all right?" Heero asked. "Get up, Barton's men'll kill you!"

"Uh...yeah..." Duo pushed himself to his feet and shook his head clear. "Oww."

"Wait," Trowa said, still firing bolts. "Duo, do you think you could find Wufei?"

Heero glared at his brother. "We can't let him roam around in there. It's too dangerous for a slave--"

"He's the safest one inside," Trowa said. "Duo, you have to find Wufei. Get rid of this shield."

"No problem." Duo spun his staff in one hand. "Don't worry, Heero. They won't lay a finger on me."

Before Heero could say anything, his slave disappeared inside Barton's compound.

"Dammit," Heero growled at his brother as he continued to slash at the shield, keeping the hole open. "If he kills anyone here--"

"I cannot change the laws on a whim," Trowa said. "A slave who kills anyone must be executed."

"Damn you!"

"But if he is no longer a slave..." Trowa let his voice trail.

"No longer..." Heero's eyes opened wide. "But..."

"Free him," he whispered. "He doesn't have to be a slave. Free him."

Heero closed his eyes. He didn't want to, but to save his life... "I--release Duo."

"Not so hard, was it?" He gave him a half-smile.

A life without Duo...Heero shook his head and forced that thought out of his mind. Duo would come back. He would. He would. "Harder than you'll ever imagine."

Trowa glanced at Quatre as the slave pushed his way closer. "I know." 

*

"Dammit," Barton hissed. He turned to his soldiers and began yelling orders. "Sogran, get your men out there. Send out my serpent units. Make sure you kill Relena and Trowa and for God's sake you better kill the bitch's bodyguard this time!"

As his men disappeared into the fortress, Mariemaia tugged his shirt. "But grandfather, the plan--"

"The plan's gone to hell," he said. "But we'll still win."

Below him, the two kings hacked with glowing swords at his shield, soon joined by another soldier with glowing kamis. The shield wavered, weakening where they struck, and Barton might have thought it due to their strength if he hadn't noticed how the shield strengthened on the other, unassaulted, side of the citadel.

"The little brat's still fighting," he said and looked at Mariemaia. "Stay put. The last thing I need to worry about is making another one of you."

As he spoke, green humanoids, much like Dermail's dolls but covered in scaly hides and moving on tails, slithered out of the balcony doors behind them. They leaped off of the balcony, passing through the shield without injury. The first wave slammed Corazon's troops backwards and the second wave landed behind the army, cutting off any retreat.

"Shield's up!" Rashid's voice carried over the streets and the shouting. 

Just as his men complied, the serpents leaned forward and spewed liquid flames over them, screeching and hissing as they sprayed. A few soldiers screamed as it hit their faces or destroyed their legs, but most of the front lines held. They needed no order to draw their swords and attack, slashing at the serpents' pale underbellies when their blades merely bounced off the green hides.

"Heero!" Trowa yelled. "Keep attacking the shield!"

Heero barely glanced aside as his brother turned and guarded his back. Beside him, Quatre also turned and helped his master.

Barton ignored the battle and ran back inside, running as fast as he could towards Wufei.

*

For a moment Relena lay in darkness, stunned and cold. First she was falling, then she was flying, and now she wondered if she was dead and simply didn't know it yet. Her hand moved a few inches and she felt the pile of a carpet beneath her. She breathed in. The carpet smelled familiar...

Hair wisped by her face and she opened her eyes, seeing gold whip around an ashen face, and then someone grabbed her arms and sat her upright.

"Miss Relena, say something dammit!"

Relena blinked and stared at her bodyguard. "Dorothy?"

"Oh, thank God," she said, laughing as she clutched Relena close. "I was afraid you were dead, or they were hurting you, or you'd die right in front of me or...oh thank God thank God..."

"It's okay, Dorothy," Relena said. "It's okay."

Her bodyguard held her out at arm's length again, stared at her for a moment, then reached her hand back and slapped her.

"Ow!" Relena's jaw dropped as she put her hand to her cheek. "What the--"

"Don't you ever question my orders again," Dorothy said, shaking her back and forth. "I told you to hide, and what do you do? You try to talk them out of kidnapping you! How could you be so stupid! No one puts their sword down just 'cause you asked them to. I've been worried sick and you nearly died." She hugged her again, rocking back and forth. "I was so afraid you were hurt."

Relena hugged her back with one arm, her free hand rubbing her sore cheek. "No, no...I'm okay."

"Good." Dorothy held her out again and kissed her, then dropped her on the floor. "Now stay put. I've gotta keep you safe."

"Ow..." Relena rolled onto her back and groaned. "Safe? Dear God, with a bodyguard like her..."

*

Firelight cast the only glow in the citadel's halls, and as the rest of Barton's serpent troops slithered by, their scales reflected the blue flames and sent scattered triangles of blue light on the wall. Their hisses echoed behind them for several seconds. Once the hall fell silent again, Duo slipped out from one of the darker shadows and ran deeper into the halls. Wufei's energy hummed around him, but he couldn't tell what route would steer him right.

__

Where the hell am I going? he thought, turning right down another hall. _Wufei could be anywhere. And Heero an' Trowa an' Quatre an' Relena...Treize and Zechs...if I don't get these shields down..._ He remembered the sandy Lagrange streets turned to red mud, severed body parts and the smell of decaying flesh that lingered for weeks. _All those soldiers..._

The hall split into three and he turned left without looking into the other halls. Then that hall split again. And again. Turned around and came to a round room with six doors leading out. He didn't stop running but let fate take him down one on his left. That one turned and forked, and he went left. 

Blue flames passed by him, a patch of light, then darkness, then light, then darkness, then light...he felt sick and dizzy and when he came to the same round room with six doors, or a room very much like it, he screamed and turned around around around, not knowing where he'd come out of.

"Dammit!" He looked down each hall, but they all looked the same. "These doors might as well be locked for all the good they're doing."

Now that he was alone, he didn't have to worry about his gundam's glow attracting attention. He whipped Deathscythe around, igniting the end, and sliced at the wall. His blade bounced back so hard his bones rattled. He tried again and again, but after a few minutes decided that Barton had shielded his citadel specifically to annoy Duo. The magicks cancelled each other out. 

Instead he slammed his fists against the wall, willing a door to appear, the one hall that could take him to Wufei. The mortar between bricks crumbled around his fingers. Several bricks fell backwards and he looked through the hole he'd made. He grinned.

"Doors are useless," he whispered. "Let's make some windows!"

He spread his hands out, and the walls collapsed around him. Torches plopped to the ground and flickered out. He pushed forward, creating his own hallway. As the dust and rubble settled, he spotted Barton for a second, running into his view then right back out.

"Yes!" Duo ran ahead, walls blasting apart before him as he followed.

*

Serpents and soldiers lay on top of each other, bodies slowly eaten by puddles of the serpents' liquid fire, and more fell on top of those. Quatre felt each human that dropped down, each surge of adrenalin and fear before the final cold sense of desperation, when each soldier saw the fire or steel that would kill him and they looked for anything that would make it easier, grasped any remembered thread of childhood prayers against the darkness, again and again and again.

He'd felt it before in his cell, in little bits and rushes, when his sister killed traitors and assassins in the palace. The war that gave him Trowa also gave him his first taste of slaughter, when he could look outside the window and put faces to the feelings sinking into him. The battle in Lagrange put him closer, but thoughts of Trowa's death, the deaths of any of his friends, pushed the emotions and little tragedies of the soldiers around him out of his heart, and he'd fought with blinders, focused on safeguarding his king, who'd become so close that he couldn't find a word to describe how they meshed.

And now, swamped by the cold fits of fear and burning anger of the men around him, Quatre leaned into his work, slicing through soft underbellies and thick hides alike. That they were snakes made it easier, but he'd stopped seeing them as such minutes ago. They were living things trying to hurt the people he loved. They were living things killing other living things. Splattering their blood on the street, on his clothes and veil, on his knives, made it easier.

*

"I think it's getting thinner," Heero yelled.

Trowa turned his head towards him as he fired into the serpents. "I can't hear you!"

"The shield! Thinner!" Heero stopped when his brother shook his head. He could see the shield turning gray where he struck it, becoming darker everywhere else. _But the attacked part should be strengthened, unless you were trying to sabotage yourself._

He smiled.

"Wufei."

And he swung harder.

*

Another tremor made the walls shake. Barton paused and looked around himself, then expanded a black sphere around himself. Bricks as large as his head rained down on him, pelting his bubble and rolling off where they shattered on the floor, and he stretched his bubble out until it buffered his hallway. It expanded out and out until he couldn't see the edges anymore, a second coat of magick on his walls.

The tremors still shook the walls but the hits were muted. Barton smiled and turned back on his way.

The wall behind him exploded out, showering him with debris. He didn't stop to look back.

"I see you," Duo said with a grin. "And I can guess where you're going." He sped after Barton, not noticing that his feet no longer touched the ground.

This time the halls didn't feel alien and the rhythm of the passing lights now set his path off for him. At the end of his path lay a room glowing gold, and Barton disappeared inside. Duo floated closer and saw Barton raise his hand, a black ball forming in his hand. In front of his enemy, Wufei knelt in a pile of gold coins, eyes completely black, mouth open in a mute scream, his magick burning hot enough to singe the iron around him. Electric sparks coursed over his body. 

"I know what you're doing," Barton said, stepping towards the sorcerer. "Weakening the spell for them."

__

He doesn't know I'm behind him, Duo thought. He looked at his friend, his body pulled so tight that Duo could see the striations of his muscles under his skin. The amount of magick in the air made his own skin tingle. _Oh God...Wufei..._

"And if you won't serve me..." Barton brought his hand back, ready to fling his spell at Wufei.

A brick burst out of the wall and slammed into Barton's bubble. It didn't reach his head, but he staggered forward and his spell hit the floor, blowing through to the floor beneath them. As he turned, Barton managed to deflect another brick, making it explode inches from himself. He stared at Duo, who floated several inches off the ground.

"The king's slave?" Barton whispered. He smiled and tilted his head, letting the shadows fall across his face. "Did Heero send you in here to reclaim your sorcerer?"

"That's the job. But finding you..." Duo raised his hands, and the mass of bricks and mortar around him rose into the air. "This is pleasure."

"And did he tell you what happens to slaves who kill?"

Duo held his missiles back. "What?"

"Corazon law. Slaves who kill must be executed, no matter what."

"Even if I kill a treasonous little snake like you?" Duo smirked.

"No matter what. Death by fire."

Duo's smirk faded as Barton's grin grew. 

"He didn't tell you, did he? Your ass must not be that great, but then, what king would want a piece of ass that could kill him?" He created his spell again and aimed at Wufei. "Your choice, little slave. I could use you. Kill me and die, or serve me."

Duo's hands fell, and the bricks around him also lowered back to the ground. His head lowered. His feet touched the floor again, inches away from the blue torches. The flames made his feet disappear into the shadows cast by the holes and stones he'd torn across the floor. Flames surrounded him.

A chunk of stone as large as Duo's hand hurled itself across the room, pierced Barton's shield and hit his arm. A crack sounded through the air as his arm broke and the spell hit the wall, exploding it outwards so they could see the first oranges and reds of the sun on the horizon. It matched the colors on the street.

"You little--" he looked at Duo and he screamed.

The remaining three walls came to pieces and flew towards him, and Barton's voice disappeared in the hum each rock made, so quickly were they thrown. Blood erupted as each one hit, the hum turning to wet crunches as bones shattered. Barton's face turned into mangled flesh and bone, red skin and muscles spotted white with pieces of his skull. His chest caved in. His legs bent backwards even though he stumbled to one side, one arm raised in time to snap.

With his enemy propped up against the edge of the outer wall, Duo bent and picked up a small stone, just big enough to fit in his hand. Barton's eyes, clear and unblinking, stared at him.

"I could never serve a devil," Duo said. He pulled his arm back, narrowed his eyes, aimed, and threw. It struck what remained of Barton's jaw, and he fell backwards into the street.

After a deep breath, Duo looked at Wufei. The sparks looked stronger than before, strong enough to maybe burn his hands off if he came too close. Instead he backed against the far wall and _pulled_.

First the iron walls crumpled away from the sorcerer. Gold and silver coins exploded out and the chains popped. Wufei fell sideways onto the ground.

"Wufei?" Duo ran to him and knelt down. "Wufei, say something."

The sorcerer only groaned, but it was enough to make Duo smile. He turned Wufei on his back and held him up off the ground.

*

Ripples ran through the dark shield, making the citadel waver as if under intense heat. Heero backed away as the shield warped towards him, nearly searing off his hands. The bodies around the shield vaporized, or the closest arms and limbs and heads vaporized, the shield leaving asymmetric bodies as it pulled backwards.

He heard a scream louder than the others and glanced to one side. Treize stood, sword up, facing Barton's officer Sogran, but where Sogran had once held a sword, his right arm and leg were burned down to their joints, the ends still smoldering. The shield warped back, slowly shrinking, and Sogran fell backwards onto the ground.

Instead of running his enemy through, Treize fell to his knees and pulled him into his arms, holding him out of the mud and the poison flowing in streams around them. Heero saw him whisper to the enemy, saw Sogran meet Treize's eyes as his breath slowed, coming in deep gasps before turning shallow and fading altogether. His remaining arm went limp, his head lolled back.

Then Treize let him slip to the ground.

Heero looked back at the shield, now warping back towards him. His jaw clenched. He grasped his Wing in both hands, brought it up, then yelled as he swung down as hard as he could. The Wing glowed bright enough to blind him, and he only felt the shock of the blow travel through his blade up his hands and arms and shoulders, driving him backwards. He landed on his ass, but the glow from his sword now washed over the shield, turning it from solid shadows to shiny gold, lighting the street as bright as day. The pressure in the air around him changed and the shield seemed to hum for a few seconds before shattering into sparkles, letting the day fade back into night.

For a moment, he wondered where all the magick had gone.

*

"...burns..."

Duo looked around the room for whoever had spoken, then looked down. Wufei squirmed in his arms, murmuring and gasping, and Duo struggled to hold him still.

"Wufei, relax, you're out of that now," he said. "You're safe."

"Burns! Nataku!" Wufei tensed more than he had imprisoned in gold and silver, and his skin warmed so much Duo thought he might catch on fire. "Too much, it burns!"

"Too much what?" He looked around. The metals were across the room, the shield was gone, the magick he'd felt before was gone. _But gone where?_ He looked into Wufei's eyes, still black and wide open. The same sparkles he'd seen before leaked around the edges, burning the skin around them. _Burns._

"Get rid of it," Duo said. "Get it out of you."

"Too much...for little spells..." 

"Then cast a big one, I don't care! Just get rid of it." He pulled Wufei higher up so that his head rested on Duo's shoulder. "Think, there must be a spell big enough for...your magick and...Barton's magick..." _And they were hacking on the shield outside,_ he thought, _J's magick. God, how much went into him?_

"Can't...not just me," Wufei whispered as his eyes smoldered. "We'd always belong to them."

Duo bit down on his lower lip, tasting blood. He hugged Wufei tighter and closed his eyes. "I'm willing," he whispered. "If you are."

He expected lightning, thunder, fireworks, like with Wufei's other large spells. Instead there was a gust of wind blowing in from the destroyed wall, the sound of a thousand wings beating at once, and then nothing but the sounds of fighting outside. Wufei breathed out and went limp, closing his eyes.

With Wufei in his arms, Duo stepped out of the hole in the wall and floated down to the ground. Before he'd touched down beside Barton's body, Treize stood beside him and whipped off his uniform's jacket. He wrapped it around Wufei and gathered him up as if he still owned him.

"What did they do to him?"

Duo opened his mouth to speak, but Rashid beat him to it.

"Maybe this one can answer," his voice boomed.

In one hand he held Master Lao on his knees. In his other, he held a bloody sword to the man's throat.

"I found him waddling away, but he looks just like your sorcerer...well, fatter anyway."

Treize gently shook his former slave, rousing him enough to open his eyes. He turned Wufei towards their prisoner. "Love, do you know this man?"

"S'Master Lao," he breathed. "Buy me...back to clan..."

"Buy you?" Treize frowned. "From Barton?"

Wufei nodded, his eyes fluttering closed. "He..."

"Shh, it's enough. Go back to sleep." He looked up at Rashid. "He wanted to buy Wufei from Barton."

"An enemy fallen into my hands," Rashid laughed. "He'll make wonderful target practice for the archers. See if he pops." He turned and carried Lao towards his own soldiers, disappearing amongst his own troops.

Only a few serpents remained, and several men surrounded each. The rest of Trowa's men walked around the bodies, picking out those likely to survive. Duo spotted Zechs sitting against a blood-spattered house, his own hair loose and matted, and Noin kneeling beside him, putting his arm in a sling. Quatre was coming towards him, his kamis still dripping, and Heero walked a little behind him.

__

Death by fire, Duo thought.

Treize turned to his king and nodded his head. "Barton's dead. Rashid has a prisoner you might want to question, if they haven't killed him yet. I need to tend to Wufei, and see to my men."

"Understood." Before his general could leave, Heero put his hand on Treize's arm. "What did you say to Barton's officer before he died?"

"The one the shield killed?" Treize shifted his grip on Wufei. "That no one should die on the ground. No one should die like that."

"He was our enemy."

"He was human." He shook his head and looked into his eyes. "It's not that he died, Heero...if it had been my sword, or someone else's, then it would've been honorable. But like that...but then no one can choose how they die." 

Heero looked at the Sogran's corpse, now half gone in acid. "He chose how he lived. It doesn't matter how he died." A wisp of brown to his right caught his attention, and he saw Duo standing a few feet away, chewing on the end of his braid. Heero smiled, but other things, the wounded humans and serpents, required attention first. "Stay here with Shaay. I'll come back for you after we kill the rest of Barton's army. And don't go anywhere." He brushed his knuckles across Duo's cheek. "I have something I need to tell you."

Duo nodded once and watched Heero walk away. 

"Duo, you haven't seen Trowa, have you?" Quatre asked.

"Sorry. I've been inside that big building back there." He sighed and stretched up to the sky. "I'm sure he's okay."

"I hope so." He wrung his hands and looked around. "We got separated, and there were so many of those snake things."

"I'm glad I didn't have to fight any of those," Duo said. "Is their blood acid?"

"No, but they could spit acid. And fire. I hope their blood isn't poisonous." Quatre bent and wiped his blades off on Barton's corpse. "Allah, what happened to this poor guy?"

"Don't feel too sorry for him." Duo kicked the body once and smiled when there was no reaction. "You'd know him if I hadn't stoned his face in."

"What?" Quatre looked over the mangled face, but couldn't recognize anything through the mess of broken skin and bone. He looked over the strips of his outfit and made out a swirled B on the front. "Lord Barton?"

"Yup."

"You attacked nobility?" Quatre whispered. "You killed..."

"Yeah. Had to be done. Shalt not suffer a poisoner to live, and all that."

"But..." Quatre shook his head. "Duo, you have to run, get out of here. You don't know the punishment--"

"I know. Death."

"Death by burning, Duo! It's awful. All slaves are executed like that. You have to run."

Duo smiled at his friend. "You weren't so scared of dying for Trowa before."

"That's...that's different."

"I guess." 

"You...you could lie..."

"I never lie." He flexed his hands and sat down beside Barton's body. "I made a choice, Sha--Quatre. I made a choice. Serve Heero and die, or serve Barton and live."

Quatre knelt and put his hands on Duo's shoulders. "A choice?"

Around them, people began to inch out of their doors and look over the damage. While the women remained inside, the men came out and helped the living pull dead soldiers away from the disintegrating bodies of serpents.

"Yeah..." Duo looked up, noticing at last the sky brightening, covered with clouds but still turning light. "Better to burn for an hour."

"Better? Better than what?"

"Than all eternity."

*

Heero was wiping his sword off when he spotted his brother walking past the dead, taking slow deliberate steps. His Heavy-Arms crossbow hung at his side, the knife still extended and covered in blood. Heero caught up and placed his hand on Trowa's shoulder. "You all right?"

"I can't count them all," Trowa whispered. "They blur together. Some of them are missing so many parts I can't tell how many there are. And then that shield burned others up...I can't count them all."

"Trowa. You don't count them now. Wait until the serpents are burned away and then let your men do the sorting." He tugged his sibling away from the bodies and led him back down the street. "Barton's dead. And Quatre's waiting for you."

"Quatre. Yes." He stopped and looked back down the street. "It's different when it's your kingdom."

"Trowa, you've seen battlefields before."

"But never on my ground. On yours, yes, and here when it belonged to Wahea. It feels..." He shook his head. "You said Quatre is fine? We got separated."

"He's waiting with Duo. Come on."

"Duo survived? You said Barton was dead. Duo killed him?"

"Yeah."

"Good thing you freed him."

Heero glanced at his brother. Trowa couldn't stop glancing at the bodies. "And what about Quatre?" he said. "He's killed."

"Only these snake things."

"He killed men in my kingdom."

"In your kingdom," Trowa said, stepping over a headless body. "Where your laws aren't so harsh."

"You rule this land," Heero said. "What happened to 'we control justice itself'? You can change the law--"

"Not if the people don't want it changed!" He glared at his brother and brought his voice back under control. "If the people want it as such--"

"Fuck what the people want," Heero said. "If we followed what everyone wants, we'd all be dead. Justice, ethics, morality, _that _is what we live by. And keeping your one love a slave...it's not right."

"It's not that simple--"

"Trowa...some things are that simple. Good. Evil. Right. Wrong. Maybe there are shades of gray, but that doesn't change. Darkness and the light, that's all that matters. The rest is a bunch of shadows, and matter about as much."

"Heero..."

"Free him. I know it's frightening, but...free him."

"And if he doesn't want to be freed?"

"Too easy to do what someone else tells you to. It's not right. You have to make choices and then live with the consequences. To settle for anything less isn't, it isn't human." He kicked a snake as he walked past. "Might as well be a doll or a serpent like these."

After a deep breath, Trowa stared at his sibling. "You're trying to take my mind off the fight, aren't you?"

"Is it working?"

"You honestly believe I should--?"

"Yes."

For a moment, Trowa looked at the gore-stained boots. He closed his eyes and nodded. "Where is he?"

*

Once again, Treize found himself glad he didn't have long hair like Zechs. Not only did it get in one's face, but it gave Noin something to tug if her husband wouldn't pay attention.

"Ow!"

"Don't whine," she said, pulling his hair back into a ponytail. "You got it tangled."

"Noin, sweetheart, I'm seriously in pain here."

"I know." She looked over the burn on his right shoulder. "I think it'll scar, too."

"Really?" He smiled and sat straight.

Treize laughed and set Wufei against Zechs' good side. "You and your battle scars. You should be glad your face didn't get burned."

"Yes," Noin said, "then I'd be the prettier one."

"Noin, can you play nurse to both of them?" Treize asked, brushing Wufei's hair back as he steadied him. "I have things I need to do."

"No problem. Be careful in there."

"I will be." He pressed a kiss to Wufei's forehead, then stood up and headed for the citadel.

After several minutes of searching, though, Treize was sure there was no one left inside. Although the building went deep into the ground and there were more than enough places to hide, the air refused to move and the only sound was that of the broken walls threatening to cave in. He reminded himself never to upset Duo.

Every trace of Barton's magick seemed to be gone, even the torches had gone out. The brightening sky outside sent a few rays in now that the windows would allow it, but he still felt more in a cave than in a building. Any sound, any wisp of air that would've meant someone was breathing, didn't come. He was about to turn around when he heard a shuffle and the sound of crumbling mortar and looked down one of a dozen halls.

All he saw was a mop of red hair behind a pile of broken masonry, but as he pulled brick after brick off, he slowly revealed a small girl, her face covered in dust, and one leg pinned, perhaps crushed, under the largest chunk of stone. She turned her face up towards him and blinked, then stared at him again.

"Father?" 

Treize stared at the girl in front of him. He'd never lain with a woman, but...the red hair, the look in her eyes, her bearing...he breathed in and stepped back. "Homunculi."

The slave block he'd rescued Wufei from, he must have left a strand of hair behind. And the auctioneer trafficked with necromancers. Barton created a homunculi.

She lowered her head and he winced, guessing that she knew what she was. Blood trickled down a cut above her eyes, and she tried to push herself up only to grimace as she put pressure on a broken hand. He stared at her a moment. He'd never seen one before, not that he knew of. She was remarkable, almost a perfect imitation of a human. In fact, if he hadn't known she was made from his body, he might have thought she was...real.

He looked at the bricks again and noticed the puddle of blood around them. "Does it hurt?" he asked, his voice echoing through the building.

"Only at my knee," she whispered. "I think the rest might be gone."

"We'll see." He started tossing more bricks off. For a few minutes, only the sound of his breathing and crunching stone filled the hall.

"Why did he make me?"

Not pausing in his work, he glanced at her. "You're a Khushrenada, even without parents. That would give you some claim to Corazon."

"How?" She wiped blood from her eyes. "You're just a general."

"And you're just a little girl. Funny how royalty works." He took a moment to catch his breath. "No. My family were related to Wahea's. All those sisters, it's inevitable they'd be related to every royal family on this side of the world. I think one was on my great uncle's side, the Romefellers...also related by marriage. So, you'd be entitled...though it's a hell of a stretch. I guess he couldn't get Dorothy to agree. She's closer, bloodwise." He lifted the last stone off of her, revealing a small leg with splintered bone protruding from the skin. "Damn. It's still attached, but I don't think you're going to walk right again."

"Doesn't matter." She shrugged and turned her head away. "I'll be dead long before it can heal."

"Dead? It's not that serious."

"Even if I thought I wouldn't be executed, the moment my creator dies, I'll fade, or melt, or whatever it is homunculi do when our magick runs out." Raggedly she drew her good hand over her face to get rid of the tears. "That won't be long now."

__

She's been waiting to die, he thought. Stuck in a lonely corner of the citadel, in pain and clearly tired, she'd simply been waiting to dissipate into nothing, maybe crumble like the rest of Barton's works.

"I don't think that'll happen," he said, unable to hide his smile. "Your maker's already dead. Been dead for about fifteen minutes, I think."

"What?" She looked down at herself, as if she expected to see parts of her already melting. "Then why...maybe it's just going slow..."

"No, his torches are all out, every bit of magick's gone from the place." More rumblings came around them, and while he didn't want to move her, he didn't think he'd have time to assemble a travois. "If you had any of his magick in you, it's gone by now."

"Then why am I still here?"

"Maybe he made you better than he thought. Brace yourself." He picked her up and began the walk out. 

"Ow..."

"Sorry."

The walls shook more and more as pieces of the building caved in behind them, and he walked as fast as he could.

"Are we gonna die down here?"

"Better not. My sorcerer would conjure me back up and feed me to his dragon."

Instead of laughing, though, she groaned and covered her eyes. Her broken hand dangled limp off her side. "Oh hell. He's your lover?"

He didn't stop, although he nearly dropped her. "What? You saw him?"

"Forget about melting, I'm gonna be a frog for the rest of my life." She glanced at the sword at his hip. "Or run through."

"I'm not in the habit of running through little girls," he said, "even if they have tried to take the throne. Besides, holding a child responsible for being manipulated by a con like Barton...I can't fault you for being created."

"Will King Trowa fault me?"

"I don't know." He stepped out of the citadel and kept walking.

A rush of dust and debris followed them out the door as the building's structure gave way and imploded on itself. Those who could turned a shoulder to the dust and shielded those on the ground who couldn't. Treize set her on the ground beside Wufei and stepped back far enough for Noin to get a look. "Think you can do anything for her?"

"I don't think so," Noin said as she put her hand on Mariemaia's forehead. "The only thing that's wrong is her leg, and that's too much for me to fix. Where'd you find her?"

"Inside. She was the only one left."

Zechs pushed some of his hair out of the way and looked over her. "She looks like you, a little."

"More than a little," Treize said. "Remember the slave blocks I rescued Wufei from, the one that sold to necromancers? I must've left something behind because Barton made her."

"A homunculi?" Zechs and Noin both stared, and Mariemaia lowered her head.

"What for?" Noin asked. "She's hardly a child."

A handful of Maganacs came into view down the street, and Treize waved them closer. He looked back at his officers. "I know. I think Barton wanted her a little older before this happened. Someone spelled King J to die, but slowly, on a schedule. Working with Wufei brought his death faster, so Barton got stuck with a princess instead of a young queen."

"So what'll happen to her now?" Noin asked. "She can't help who made her."

"And probably fed her lies her whole life," Zechs said.

The Maganacs came closer, and Treize picked up Mariemaia again and handed her to one of them. After telling her to listen to them and that she'd see him again soon, he watched them take her wherever the physicians were. 

"I don't know," Treize said. "But if he spares her...I know two women back in Lagrange who'd love to have a little girl to take care of." His second's laughter made him glance down. "What's so funny?"

"Adopted by Une and Sally?" Zechs said. "Truly a fitting punishment for her crimes."

"Zechs!" Noin tugged his hair again. "I'm gonna tell 'em you said that."

A smile pricked at Treize's face. "They're not that bad. Really."

"Not Sally or Lady Une, no," Zechs said. "But if she pisses Une off..."

Noin's eyes widened. "Oh dear God...the poor child."

"I'll warn her," Treize said. "Then again, that poor child's leg is smashed and she's not even crying."

"Be sure you warn Sally, then," Zechs said. "She'll have two stubborn hellcats to deal with n--owww! Noin!"

*

When Duo saw the two kings coming towards him, he sighed and stood up, brushing as much gore and dust from his pants as he could. While he looked down at his dirty hands, Quatre looked between him and his master, one hand at his mouth. Before Duo could stop him, the blonde slave ran forward, slipping a little in the mud, and flung his arms around Trowa.

"Please don't kill him," he cried, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sure Duo didn't mean to kill him when he went in, and Barton was--a traitor--anyway--" His voice dissolved into hiccups and sniffles. Trowa's heavy hand touched his back and began to rub below his shoulders.

"Calm down," he said. To Duo, he asked "Is it true? You killed him?"

"Yes," Duo said, not meeting his eyes. "I stoned him to death before he could kill Wufei."

Both kings looked at the mangled corpse.

"Painful way to go," Heero said.

"So's death by burning," Trowa said.

Quatre cried harder and fisted his master's bloody shirt against his face.

"Barton said..." Duo started. "He said...for a slave to kill--"

"--that slave must be punished by death," Heero said. He stepped closer to Duo and put one hand on his shoulder, using the other to tilt his chin up. "Good thing you're not a slave anymore."

Duo's eyes widened until Heero could see his reflection in them. "What?"

"I said it before, when you first went in," Heero said, "but it's something you should hear. Duo, you are no longer my slave. I release you and grant you full rights as a freeborn citizen."

"Heero, I--"

The king put his fingers on Duo's lips, shushing him. "However, as your king, I command you to live with me for the rest of your life."

Duo grinned, and his eyes lit up. "Would I have to call you majesty all the time?"

"Only at banquets and gatherings."

"Then I accept, gladly."

While they hugged, a few feet away Quatre had stopped crying and only sniffled a little, smiling as he looked up at Trowa.

"You let me think he was gonna burn," he whispered.

"It made you hold me. I...needed that, right now." He gently pushed Quatre back a few inches and stared into his eyes. "You know that I love you."

"Yes." Quatre nodded once, tilting his head as he looked up. "And I love you."

Trowa swallowed once and took a shaky breath. "God, I don't think I've ever been so nervous," he mumbled.

"Trowa?"

"My brother has told me a few things today...and for once in his life, I think he's right." He gathered Quatre's hands in his own and held them. "Quatre Raberba Winner, I release you from servitude. Your rights are restored, though I...I cannot restore your title."

"I don't want it," he whispered. He wanted to hold him, but Trowa held his hands too tightly. "Are you sending me away? I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't leave me," Trowa said, his voice breaking on the last word, and clutched Quatre to himself as tight as he could without hurting him. "Don't ever leave me."

Quatre hugged him back, burying his face in his king's bloody shirt.

Standing several feet back, Heero and Duo turned away and glanced down at Barton. Heero gave him one more kick.

"Stoned him to death, hm?"

"Seemed right at the time."

"Mm."

Duo glanced over his shoulder at his friend, unable to see much but his blonde hair and blades. "Heero?"

"Yes?" 

"Quatre still can't be prince, can he?"

"No. And he can't reveal his abilities, his true name or even his face."

"Unless he went away, like Wufei left his home?"

"Right."

"Oh." He looked at Heero. "Then does anything change? He'll live with him just like before."

"Except now he has a choice. Changes everything." Heero put one hand on Duo's shoulder and leaned on him. "Lead me back to the castle. We need a bath, a bed, and a day to ourselves."

"A whole day?" Duo started walking, guiding Heero around bodies and small fires and clumps of Trowa's soldiers. A small carpet floated overhead, and as it flew away to the castle, he saw Dorothy wrapped up in Relena's arms. "And what do you have in mind for a whole day in bed?" he asked, squeezing Heero gently.

"A whole day's sleep," Heero said, and ignored his lover's groan. "We'll worry about the next day when it comes."

*

The first thing Wufei noticed was the plain ceiling and early morning glare coming in through the window. He felt the pillow under his head, the blankets up to his chin, and for a moment thought he was back in Lagrange, in the room and bed he shared with Treize. Then a handful of servants walked down the hall outside the door and he heard the familiar echoes Wahea's palace made. 

He closed his eyes and remembered what he could about...was it only one night? He sighed, and the hard bed seemed softer for his exhaustion. Only a faint tingle of magick lingered in his body, and thought back to the amount of magick he'd been using, creating fires, destroying spells, and the last spell he'd cast, so powerful it affected the wind, like air rushing together after a lightning bolt to create thunder. He remembered the sound of wings...

The sound of flapping leather and a weight on the pillow made him smile and open his eyes. "Nataku..."

__

Wufei, she said, nuzzling him as if afraid he might disappear in front of her. _My little lost sorcerer..._

"And where have you been?" Wufei asked. 

__

Recovering from that spell you cast, she said._ Ripples went everywhere and I couldn't fly. I came as soon as I could. Such a sloppy spell,_

"Sloppy?" he whispered. "What do you mean?"

__

Your aim encompassed everything. You didn't just include your mate. She stretched her wings fully and curled them against her back again. _Using so much magick, too._

"Nataku, I don't--"

__

It crosses times, dimensions. You didn't just change how time flows, you've made it so it has always flown that way. And so much magick... She nuzzled his cheek and closed her eyes. _I'm lucky I got here so fast. We don't have much time. When it all dissipates from you, I'll have to leave._

"Dissipates?" He felt for the tingle of magick he'd felt before and found it even less. He forced his hand up, stroked the ridges above her eyes, burning the image of her scales into his mind. "Must you...?"

__

Foolish boy. I leave because I have always left. I will always leave you. She nuzzled him again, her muzzle caressing his throat. _And you'll forget. Time and death will take this from your mind. But I'll remember, even if the gods do not see fit to remind me. _

He strained to hear her as her voice grew faint, turning more into chirps than words. "I hate losing friends." Since he couldn't sit up, he settled for touching her head as she wrapped her tail around his throat one last time, just so she'd remember how it felt. "Must you leave?"

__

You've always had me, and you'll always lose me. But you won't lose everyone. Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, a cool wind, and she stretched her wings again, now beating her way back into the air. _And I will remember..._

"I won't forget..."

Her voice was lost to him. She chirped once, flipped her tail, and soared into the sky, a green spot in the darkness until she disappeared into the storm clouds. Thunder rumbled and rain began to fall, a few drops splashing on the windowsill.

A moment later, the door opened and Treize walked in. Wufei turned his head to see him, their eyes met, and then Wufei found himself propped up and held in his lover's arms. He heard Treize ask something, but he didn't answer right away. He stared out the window again, resting his head on Treize's shoulders. At least the uniform was off, and he didn't have to feel the hard epaulets against his cheek.

"She's gone," he whispered.

"Gone?" Treize followed his look out the window, but he only saw rain and clouds. "Lost?"

"Until I meet her again, and she leaves again," Wufei said. "Over and over until the last day."

"What do you mean? Wufei, why did she leave?"

"My magick's gone. I can't hear her anymore, and...and she's supposed to be in my mountains anyway, in a stream or a waterfall, perhaps." He found Treize's hand with his own and clung as tight as he could. "My companion is gone."

"And all your magick?"Treize picked up Wufei's other hand and looked at the scars on his lover's wrist. He could hardly make out the lines anymore. "They're healing."

"Maybe it was only my magick that scarred." He sighed again. "What will happen to Heero's garden? The plants will wither and die. The wards will collapse...the gundams...they'll fade."

"Perhaps we'll grow stronger without them to lean on," Treize said. "And you'll be able to complete your weapons training."

"What--?" Wufei frowned, his losses momentarily forgotten. "I'm already a master--"

"I admit, your artistry is flawless, and your body nigh perfect," he said and touched his fingertips to Wufei's face. "But you are still young and lack discipline. And a little common sense." Another thought entered Treize's mind, and he gave a low, evil laugh, although he did try to hide it.

"Treize?"

He snuggled Wufei before he could wriggle away. "No worries. I'm simply the stronger one in the relationship again, that's all."

Wufei managed a faint smile. "I'll see about that. That will be a shame, though. No more pandas or kittens or ducks."

"No carrying you back to Lagrange as a horse." Treize looked back out the window. "Still...I'm going to miss that little dragon."

"She'll be fine. She's just going home."

Treize heard the sad note in his voice. "You want to go with her?"

"No. She has her own life now, as do I. I told you before, my magick makes...made...little difference in my life. They would have banished me regardless. I would have come here anyway, been taken captive by a beautiful general." He snuck a quick kiss, all the sweeter for how seldom he did that. "I would have loved you."

They sat quiet for a moment. Treize didn't push but he knew Wufei had lost his last link to his past, the only other creature for thousands of miles who knew his language, old customs, stories. It would take a little while to sink in.

"Then...you don't want to go back to your homeland?"

Wufei shook his head and tugged at the covers, smiling when Treize pulled them higher to his chest without asking. "I _am_ home, Treize. I'm with you. My home will always be with you."

He leaned back and watched the rain come down, knowing it was helping wash away the blood and poison from the night before, and occasionally blowing a few drops of chilly water inside their room. The day, though overcast, dawned through their window.

The End


	23. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing characters belong to Mixx Entertainment, Koichi Tokita, the SOTSU Agency, Sunrise, Kodansha and anyone I may have forgotten, not to me. I make no money off of this.

Warnings: yaoi; read the Willing Slave arc before this. No lemon, hardly any lime.

Setting: Last of the Willing Slave arc, set chronologically after Explaining to the Preventers. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark rain clouds blotted out the sky for miles around and rain streamed down the street, rushing to form deep puddles before diving down sluices and gutters. Each streetlamp could only light a circle around itself, a golden spotlight on raindrops bouncing off the sidewalks. When the lightning flashed, it burned too bright to see anything but afterimages once it dimmed. 

The museum lights stood out clearly in the darkness, but the shades and blinds had been drawn so no one could see inside. A banner reading _Lagrange Kingdom Exhibit_ hung by one corner, the other pinned by the rain against the front doors. A few flyers lay soaked on the marble steps outside, next to some scattered notebook pages and empty pens. In the hard wind, several wet pages tore and flew into the grass on the side of the building. In the dark space between the museum and the building beside it, one window lay uncovered and wide open.

Dressed in his Preventer's uniform with his jacket over one shoulder, Treize leaned against the windowsill and put his hand into the rain, watching the droplets strike his palm and slide off into the grass. Water cascaded down the roof opposite him and spouted out a gargoyle's mouth, striking the dirt hard enough to make a hole. He was alone in one of the bathrooms, and though he could hear footsteps coming and going in the hallway, the rain came louder. The storm ran down his hand as he turned it over, letting the water stream off his fingers.

The door creaked open, then shut. "I thought I'd find you here," Wufei said, softly so his voice wouldn't echo. He stepped behind Treize and watched the rain play on his lover's hand.

"It's quiet in here," Treize said. "And I wanted to see the rain."

For awhile Wufei said nothing, but lay his head on Treize's shoulder and listened to the rain and thunder. Treize tilted his head against Wufei's and closed his eyes. The rain didn't feel as cold as before. Each drop felt more like Wufei when they were together, gently tracing patterns on each other's skin to remind themselves that they weren't alone.

The door opened so fast it struck the wall, jolting them both upright. Treize snatched his hand back in as if the window was a cookie jar, and Wufei glared at the intruder.

"Maxwell..."

"There you guys are," Duo said, out of breath. "I've been all over this place lookin' for ya."

"Why?" Treize asked. "We were right here."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't..." Duo shook his head and his braid flopped over one shoulder. "Never mind. Une just wanted to know you weren't...y'know..."

"Violating their bathrooms?" Wufei asked. "For heaven's sake, she knows better."

"That's what I tried to tell her--" Duo said.

"It's you and Heero she has to keep an eye on."

"Hey!" Duo straightened his jacket and glared at them. "Just 'cause you got no sense of adventure...look, you'd better come back out, or else she's gonna come looking for you."

Wufei's eyes widened. "She wouldn't dare--"

"Thank you for the warning," Treize said over him. "We'll be out soon."

Duo grinned and disappeared, the door closing after him. He walked back into the exhibition hall, stepping softly so his shoes wouldn't tap or squeak on the floor. Even the constant murmur of quiet conversation couldn't drown out the room's echo. The small group only made the echo seem louder. He spotted Heero examining a sword in a glass case and sidled up to him, leaning against his side just enough to force Heero to push back.

"It's too quiet," he whispered. "Feels like a tomb."

"It is," Heero said. "All of the work and effort of an entire civilization reduced to some rusted scrap and broken clay."

"You're in a cheerful mood," Duo said. He looked at the sword, the blade rusted, the handle rotted, and the inscription on the pommel nearly faded away. "Wonder what it looked like before."

"It must've been beautiful. The craftsmanship must be excellent if it's lasted so long. And the lettering near the hilt..."

They both leaned closer. Duo squinted and tilted his head, inches away from the hilt. "I don't even recognize these letters."

"Read the card on the side."

"...twenty-five thousand years old, well, no wonder. Wait a second..."

Heero smirked. "You noticed."

"I thought recorded history didn't go back that far."

"It doesn't. And for this type of skill to exist so long ago means that this may not be civilization's only cycle."

"What do you mean?" Duo looked around the room at the other artifacts, shields, swords, armor and arbalests. "That we got this far before and then...forgot?"

"It's possible. We went from the radio to the vidphone in twenty years. Who knows what we did thousands of years back."

Duo looked at the sword again. He held his hand up, making a loose fist as if estimating how the hilt would feel in his hands, the weight of the blade. "Then what was the point of having an empire? No one remembers them."

"In a few hundred years no one will remember the gundams. The world will have changed, with different problems and different priorities. No one will remember us. Does that mean what we did doesn't matter?"

Duo lowered his hand. "In the long run, maybe not."

"We don't do things to be remembered."

*

In another room, on top of a table nearly as wide as a Leo suit, stood a replica of the Lagrange kingdom, complete with a working model of its aquaduct. Sally pointed out different landmarks to Une beside her, but the Preventers commander paid more attention to the rows of miniature troops frozen as they marched down the main street.

"--and these...even in a desert, their baths must've been full..." Sally didn't hear a reply, so she looked over her shoulder at Une. "What's so damn interesting back there?"

"These." Une hovered her hand over the troops back towards the palace. "It's all wrong. No army would look this neat, not even on parade. There would've been sand everywhere, there would've been trash, a few people spitting on them..."

"Maybe the people liked 'em?" Sally said.

"No one likes their government until they need something out of it," Une said. "It's 'oppressive tyranny' this and 'evil idiots' that until there's an emergency, and then it's 'help us, we love you' until the emergency's over." She sighed and stood straight. "And then they hate you for being strong enough to help them."

"Bitter?" Sally asked. She stepped closer and leaned against Une. "I thought this trip would cheer you up a little. Securing a museum for a private exhibition isn't easy." 

"Says Quatre. I think he's just trying to maneuver for a favor."

"Such faith you have in your agents."

"I'll be happy if they aren't violating the bathrooms."

"Une, you--" Sally stopped as the bathroom door swung open and Treize walked out snuggled against Wufei. "--obviously know your men better than I do."

Une followed her look and nodded slowly. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"I can hardly bear calling him Treize," Sally said. "He doesn't act very much like him."

"But he does," Une said. "When he was all alone, he was quiet. Meditative, almost. This new Treize seems very much like that."

"All alone? How would you know what he was like all alone?"

A small smile rose and vanished on Une's lips. "A good aide keeps close watch over her commander."

*

Glass cases lined the walls, each displaying a gray or brown outfit with an artist's rendering on the wall above them. Quatre lingered on every piece, slowly moving from peasant clothes to the rich folds of merchant tops to the elegant cut of the servant uniforms to the crown pieces of the collection, a king's robes and his slave's jeweled finery.

"They're beautiful," he whispered. His voice still echoed in the nearly empty room. "How did they survive for so long?"

"Buried in the sand, I guess." Trowa stepped behind Quatre and put his hands on his shoulders. "Nothing disturbed them for a long time."

"It feels a little wrong," Quatre said. "To unearth graves just to gawk at the remains."

"I'm pretty sure they don't feel it." He bent and whispered in his lover's ear, "I think you'd look good in that harem suit."

Quatre looked at the slave top, light blue with jewels sewn into the seams, slippers with gold embroidery, bracelets on his arms. A soft veil to cover his face.

"I think I'd rather be king," he said. "Just a cape and dark clothes. Looks a lot easier."

"I don't think that'd work," Trowa said.

"Why not?"

"The king's clothes are a little big for you."

Quatre turned and gave Trowa a punch on the arm. "You're not that much taller."

"No?" Trowa smiled. He pulled Quatre against him and held him there. "Don't be angry. You know I'm your slave."

"I know." Quatre hugged him back and closed his eyes. "I'm not angry." 

Behind them on the other side of the room, Sally and Une started to walk in, then froze when they saw them.

"Oh good heavens," Une said. Under her breath she muttered, "now they're not even bothering with the bathrooms."

"Let them be," Sally said, grabbing Une's arm and pulling her out. "They're your best agents that just finished that arms deal assignment, remember?"

Une let herself be maneuvered out and down the hall. "Yes, and as I remember, Trowa led Quatre out of that mission tied up and on a lead."

"Okay, they your best hormone-laden agents. They weren't doing anything but a mildly inappropriate display of affection." 

"Even Zechs and Noin have the decency to wait 'till they're alone."

"Well, they were..."

Une smacked Sally's head.

*

Inside the last room along the hall, Treize and Wufei stood silently together. They ignored the artist renderings on the other walls, the pictures of what life may have been like in Lagrange, what the markets would've been like, what a street view would be. Instead they stood before a tapestry torn around the edges but intact enough to see the stylized people represented.

After a few minutes, Heero walked inside with Duo, who started asking what they were doing all alone. Then they both saw the tapestry and stopped. After them came Sally and Une, and finally Quatre and Trowa.

"What...what is this?" Une whispered.

Heero didn't have to look at the placard beside the tapestry. "The king of Lagrange and his closest."

Before them, shown as somewhat flatter and thinner than reality, King Heero sat crowned on his throne, leaning back and staring out as if he owned what he looked at. Duo sat at his feet, his head pillowed on Heero's lap. Behind them to the left stood Treize in a military uniform with Wufei at his side, dressed in his familiar white outfit. A small dragon pin accented his collar.

In dressy servant attire, Sally and Une stood on the far left. On Heero's right, Trowa, who wore a small crown, stood near to his brother. Quatre also sat at his feet, but he looked up at his king and seemed to smile even under his veil.

"It's the clothes we saw," Quatre whispered.

"I was right," Trowa said. "You are beautiful."

"This doesn't make sense," Sally said. "This was thousands of years ago."

Heero nodded. Duo spotted the white cross in the tapestry that his image wore, and he touched the cross at his own throat. 

"Maybe..." he said.

Heero looked at him. "Maybe what?"

"Maybe it doesn't matter that we don't remember." He glanced at Treize. "Maybe it only matters that we did something, and that good came from it."

"Maybe."

*

Thousands of miles away, lightning struck a cool stretch of stream running through moss covered stones in the shade of thick trees. The stream itself shuddered and rose, casting off droplets like scales. Reminded of itself, it snapped the end of its watery path like a tail flicking and glimmers like eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

Water splashed in a whisper, the voice indistinct and formless.

__

Wufei! Wufei, I am surrounded by bamboo. I am bathing as a stream in the mountains. Do you hear me?

Outside the museum now, they stood on the steps and waited for their vehicles to come around to the front. As the others leaned against each other or spoke, Wufei took a deep breath and gazed at the stars. The stars looked back.

__

I remember everything, with or without the gods' blessing. I remember. Do you hear me?

Closing his eyes, he slid his hand in Treize's and let his mind wander. He thought about the picture they'd just seen, how they'd all fallen silent, and thought about what life might have been like. Not the stylized artist's rendering, not the stylized tapestry, but the reality that the artwork would never convey. The cars came around.

__

Wufei, I am home. Do you hear me?

He opened his eyes and sat next to Treize.

"Yes. We are home."

He leaned back on Treize's chest. His general put one arm over Wufei's waist and tugged him closer. As he hovered between wakefulness and sleep, he spotted Duo smiling at him from his own pillow on Heero. Wufei smiled back, yawned, and closed his eyes. His mind filled with palaces and space stations, worlds and words to come.

****

Never The End

*

__

Egaite haruka na never ending story

Imagining a far away, never ending story.

--White Reflection

*


End file.
